Kim's Family Another Story
by aerii
Summary: "Kyungsoo noona, ah tidak, Kyungsoo-yah... aku mencintaimu. Kau tahu kan aku yang paling mencintaimu?" –Kim Jongin. / KaiSoo/ChenMin/SuLay/KrisTao/HunHan GS story /EXO /
1. An Angel

**_Kim's Family Another Story_**

:::::

::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::

Kim Jongin as _Kim Jongin (17)_

Do Kyungsoo as _Kim Kyungsoo (18)_

Kim Jongdae as _Kim Jongdae (21)_

Kim Minseok as Kim _Minseok (Minnie) (24)_

Kim Joonmyeon as _Kim Joonmyeon (44)_

Zang Yixing as _Kim Yixing (42)_

Kim Ryeowook (68)

Others

::::::::::::::::::

All casts belong God but story is MINE

Don't bash! Don't Plagiatrism!

Drama/ Family/ Romance/ litle bit Hurt

GS

Typo(s)

RnR

* * *

Gadis mungil itu masih berdiri tegap di depan pria yang tengah duduk berhadapan dengan gadis lain sambil sesekali melempar candaan yang menurutnya –si gadis mungil- tidak penting sama sekali. Ia menatap kesal pada pria tan yang belum menyadari kehadirannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, usahanya tidak sia-sia. Karena si pria tan akhirnya menyadari kehadirannya yang tengah berdiri dibelakang gadis lain yang duduk di hadapannya. Wajah pria itu langsung ciut, ia takut tentu saja melihat tatapan membunuh dari si gadis mungil itu.

"Kyu..Kyungsoo-yah!" nama manis itu terlontar dari bibir tebalnya dengan memasang wajah takut seolah ia tertangkap basah tengah melakukan kesalahan.

"Ne... tuan Kim Jongin terhormat... ini aku, kekasihmu...!" balas gadis mungil yang diketahui namanya Kyungsoo dengan cetus dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya. Ia sedang kesal saat ini, Jongin menyadari itu.

Kim Jongin –si pria tan itu- berdiri dari duduknya tanpa memperdulikan keheranan dari si gadis manis yang tengah duduk di hadapannya "Se..seja..sejak kapan kau disitu?" tanyanya terbata.

Kyungsoo meringis "Sejak kau merayu gadis ini" matanya melirik gadis yang masih duduk.

" bisa menjelaskan semuanya"

"Tidak perlu!" balasnya dengan cepat "Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku mempergokimu selingkuh dengan wanita lain, Kim Jongin! Aku lelah dengan dirimu yang selalu berselingkuh! Apa aku masih kurang? Eoh!" katanya dengan nada meninggi tanpa memperdulikan pengunjung kafe yang mulai mengalihakan perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Sayang bukan begitu..."

"Mwo?" gadis yang duduk bersama Jongin berdiri dan posisinya kini berada diantara Jongin dan Kyungsoo. "Ja..Jadi kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanyanya geram pada Jongin.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Kyungsoo bicara pada gadis itu "Pria yang baru saja merayu mu itu adalah tunanganku! Nih lihat!" Kyungsoo menunjukkan jari manis ditangan kirinya yang sudah melingkar sebuah cincin perak.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya, Seulgi-yah!" kata Jongin memelas pada gadis yang masih berseragam sekolah itu.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Kim Jongin! Aku dan eommamu sedang sibuk menyiapkan baju pengantin tapi kau malah bermesraan dengan wanita lain!"

"Kalian akan menikah?" tanya Seulgi.

"Kau tidak tahu juga? Aku akan menikah dengan Kim Jongian sialan ini karena dia sudah membuatku hamil 3 bulan!"

"Mwo?" lagi Seulgi terlihat kaget.

Jongin makin kikuk.

"Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu, Jongin-ah! aku akan mengatakan pada eomma dan appa kalau pernikahan kita batal!" omel Kyungsoo sambil membalikkan badannya berencana meninggalkan mereka.

Jongin terperanjat dengan perkataan Kyungsoo, bagaimana pun bukan itu yang ia inginkan "Kyung..." lirihnya mencoba mencegah gadis yang mengaku tunangannya itu.

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya lalu menatap tajam Jongin.

"Kau bercanda kan?" tanya Jongin

Kyungsoo mendekat, tangannya lalu menyambar minuman cooktail milik Jongin dan

BYURR!

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya!" Kyungsoo menyiram kasar air yang berada didalam gelas itu lalu ia beranjak dari kafe setelah merusak kencan tunangannya itu.

Jongin mengusap wajahnya yang basah lalu menatap Seulgi yang tengah menatap tajam pula pada Jongin padahal Jongin berharap gadis SMA itu bisa berempati padanya "Seul.."

BYUR!

Ucapan Jongin terpotong saat Seulgi melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kyungsoo "Harusnya aku percaya kata teman-temanku jika kau itu benar-benar playboy! Kau sungguh keterlaluan, menghamili wanita lain sementara kau berkencan dengan wanita lain... KITA PUTUS, namja brengsek!" setelah puas meneriaki Jongin, Seulgi keluar dan meninggalkan Jongin yang tengah ditatap prihatin dan kadang juga ditatap bengis oleh pengunjung kafe.

Jongin mengusap wajahnya yang basah lalu ia menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan yang tidak bisa diartikan oleh orang lain kecuali oleh seorang wanita yang tengah berdiri di meja kasir sambil menatapnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pertanda ia mengerti permainan seorang Kim Jongin.

Jongin berjalan ke arah pintu kafe namun saat diambang pintu ia membalikkan badanya dan menatap si wanita kasir, Jongin tersenyum manis lalu memberikan wink andalannya pada wanita berpipi cubby tersebut lalu ia benar-benar keluar dari kafe tersebut.

"Ck..ck..ck..ck... selalu saja begitu!" omelnya sambil menatap punggung Kim jongin dari dalam.

* * *

Kyungsoo menghentakkan kakinya kasar sambil duduk di pinggiran taman dekat kafe milik eonni-nya. Ia lelah sebenarnya, namun demi menuruti keinginan sang adik, ia harus kembali lagi berakting yang benar-benar bukan keahliannya.

"Yak! Kim Kyungsoo!" bentak seseorang dengan suara berat sambil menghampiri dirinya.

Kyungsoo menatap pria yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan tampang sedikit kesal.

"Kau! Kenapa menyiramku, eoh? Itu kan tidak ada di skenario kita?" omelnya.

"Aku hanya ingin terlihat natural saja!" balasnya acuh.

"Tapi kau mempermalukanku dan kenapa kau berteriak-teriak di kafe, itu membuat image ku jelek tahu!"

Kyungsoo mendongkak dan menatap tajam pria berkulit tan itu "Dasar adik kurang ajar! Kau bukannya berterimakasih tapi malah mengomel!? Jika bukan karena akting nunnamu yang cantik ini, kau masih terperangkap dengan si Seulgi itu!"

"Nunna? Yak! Kim Kyungsoo, kau tahu karena bentuk badanmu yang mungil ini kau itu lebih pantas jadi adikku, kau tahu? Dan apa tadi, kau mengatakan Kim Jongin sialan? Yak..."

"Sssstt... kau berisik sekali Jongin-ah! aku lapar, kau kan sudah janji mau menraktirku ttaebokki setelah aku menolongmu" katanya dengan nada manja.

Jongin, adik Kyungsoo itu tersenyum lalu meraih tangan kanan sang kakak dan menariknya berdiri "Gomawo, nunna! Kau benar-benar malaikatku, sebagai adik yang baik aku akan menraktirmu apa pun.. kajja!" Jongin lalu menarik Kyungsoo. Jemarinya disematkan diantara jemari-jemari mungil milik Kyungsoo. Keduanya berjalan bersama sambil bergandengan tangan menjahui area taman tersebut.

"Jongin-ah! bagaimana dengan aktingku tadi, keren kan?" tanya Kyungsoo pada adiknya itu sambil terus berjalan bergandengan.

"Sangat keren, Kyungsoo-yah! Kau sudah pandai berimprovisasi! Menyiramku dan mengatakan kau hamil tiga bulan kan diluar skenario kita...hahaha.. tapi aku menyukainya, kau lihat wajah gadis itu, terlihat jelek sekali.." balas Jongin.

Kyungsoo pun ikut tertawa, cukup menggelikan setiap kali adiknya terperangkap dengan wanita lain, Kyungsoo harus datag dan berpura-pura sebagai kekasih adiknya itu. Bahkan Jongin sengaja memakaikan cincin di jari manis Kyungsoo dan jari manisnya seolah mereka memang sudah bertunangan. Sebenarnya ada maksud lain kenapa Jongin menyematkan cincin perak dijari sang kakak.

Lihatlah, kedua anak manusia itu tidak pantas memiliki ikatan darah sebagai kakak beradik, mereka terlihat cocok sebagai sepasang kekasih. namun takdir berkehendak lain, mereka dilahirkan dari rahim yang sama.

* * *

"Kalian membuat masalah lagi?" pertanyaan tegas dari tuan Kim menginterupsi kegiatan makan malam keluarga Kim tersebut.

Eomma memandang kedua putra putri yang tengah duduk bersampingan, sementara yang pandang pun saling pandang "Kau mengacaukan kencan Jongin lagi?" tanyanya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap sang eomma lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalian mengacaukan keadaan kafeku tadi siang, sekarang masih mengelak?" sambung anak pertama keluarga Kim yang duduk disamping eomma.

"Aku yang merencanakan semuanya, appa, eomma" Jongin mengambil alih jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Ia memang harus melindungi Kyungsoo dari amukan sang appa dan eomma.

"Kau kan tahu Jongin, Seulgi itu anak rekan appa! Kau menyakitinya.."

"Josonghamida, appa! Tapi kan sesuai perjanjian aku dan dia hanya berkencan sekali tapi kenapa dia malah keterusan menghubungiku dan aku juga tidak menyukainya..."

"Maafkan aku, appa, eomma!" Kyungsoo berkata dengan nada menyesal membuat sang eomma menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Kalian selalu saja bekerja sama membuat appamu malu.. ck..ck...ck..."

"Sudahlah, Yixing-ah! Kyungsoo itu tidak salah, lagipula kalian harus mengerti keinginan anak-anak kalian... jangan marahi cucuku! Apalagi memarahi Kyungsoo, kalian harus berhadapan denganku!" ancam haelmonie yang duduk berhadapan dengan sang appa.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Ryeowook –haelmonie- lalu memberikan senyum heartlipsnya "haelmonie, jjang!" pujinya sambil memberikana jempol tangannya pada sang nenek.

Nenek tersenyum.

"Kau memiliki tempat pelindung, Soo! Pantas saja eomma dan appa tidak pernah memarahimu meskipun kau sering berbuat onar disekolah!" ejek anak kedua Kim, Kim Jongdae.

Sementara Kyungsoo hanya terkikik, ia menyadari sepenuhnya jika ia mendapatkan kasih sayang berlebih dari keluarga besarnya. Appa, eomma, eonni, oppa, haelmonie dan tentu saja dari namdongsaengnya. Kim Jongin.

"Kau mulai lagi menggoda adikmu, kau ingin menghancurkan vas bunga kesayangan eomma jika terus menggoda Kyungsoo" eomma menatap Jongdae yang duduk disampingnya.

Lagi, pelindung Kyungsoo yang lainnya.

"Josonghamida eomma" Jongdae menunduk lalu kembali melahap makanannya.

"Sudah, lanjutkan makannya..." pinta haelmonie.

"Minnie-yah! Selesai makan temui appa diruang kerja ne..." pinta appa.

Minnie yang duduk sisi kiri haelmonie mengangguk menandakan ia mengerti.

* * *

Kim Minseok a.k.a Minnie adalah anak tertua di keluarga Kim Joonmyeon. Usianya 24 tahun. Ia lulusan universitas S jurusan bisnis, namun setelah lulus ia tidak bekerja di kantor appa-nya. Ia lebih memilih membuka usaha kedai kopi. Cita-citanya menjadi barista, namun karena permintaan orangtuanya ia melanjutkan pendidikan dijurusan bisnis. Berkat dorongan seseorang, ia memilih dunianya sendiri. Tidak menerima doktrin dari orang tuanya yang memintanya untuk melanjutkan memimpin perusahaan besar tersebut. Seseorang yang mencintainya, namun terlalu sulit untuk memilikinya. Kim Jongdae.

Minnie memasuki ruang kerja appanya setelah ia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali dan dipersilahkan masuk oleh sang appa dari dalam.

"Duduklah, sayang!" pinta sang appa sambil menunjuk sofa coklat yang tak jauh dari meja kerjanya.

Minnie menurut, tak hanya ia dan appanya disana, ada eomma dan juga haelmonie yang sudah terlebih dahulu berada di ruangan sang appa. Minnie duduk disamping sang eomma dan berhadapan dengan Ryeowook.

"Apa yang ingin appa bicarakan?" Minnie adalah gadis yang tidak suka basa-basi.

Joonmyeon tersenyum, melihat sifat putri pertamanya yang sangat to the point itu. Ia menyukainya. "Mengenai perusahaan!"

Minnie menghela nafasnya dengan malas "Minnie tidak tertarik, appa!"

"Tidak salahnya mencoba sayang" Yixing menimpali.

Minnie menggeleng "Tidak, aku tidak ingin mencobanya! Kalian memiliki Jongdae, Kyungsoo dan juga Jongin..."

"Kau juga milik kami, nak!" Yxing mengelus punggung anaknya.

Minnie meremas jemari lentiknya "Aku menyukai pekerjaanku yang sekarang, aku menemukan passionku di sana, kumohon appa, eomma, mengertilah..."

Ryeowook yang sudah geram dengan tingkah anak, menantu dan cucunya itu pun angkat bicara "Kenapa masih mendebatkan permasalahan ini sih? Minnie benar, kau masih memiliki Jongdae, Kyungsoo dan Jongin untuk meneruskan perusahaan. Biarkan dia memilih dunianya sendiri"

"Bukan begitu eommonim, kami tidak ingin terlihat membedakan putra-putri kami, Minnie adalah anak pertama kami, dia berhak atas perusahaan..."

"Yixing benar, eomma! Minnie-yah, ini sudah menjadi keputusan appa, lusa kau sudah mulai bergabung dengan perusahaan, ini perintah bukan permintaan! Arra!" Joonmyeon berkata tegas. Memang sudah waktunya putri nya terjun diperusahaannya dibidang pemasaran itu.

"Bagaimana dengan kedai kopi ku? Aku bahkan belum genap 3 bulan memimpin kedai itu?" Minnie masih mencoba bernegosiasi.

"Appa akan minta Jongdae menghandle nya, dia belum terlalu sibuk dengan kuliahnya, lagipula itu baik untuk dirinya belajar bisnis, kau setuju kan Yixing-ah!" Joonmyeon melirik istrinya dan ditanggapi senyuman.

"Sekarang istirahatlah. Manajer Kang akan menemui besok dan mengajari semuanya," kata sang eomma dengan lembut.

Minnie mengangguk, ia berpamitan dengan hormat lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja pribadi milik appa.

"Ck... kalian memiliki tiga anak kandung tapi malah menerjunkan anak asing ke dalam perusahaan!" Ryeowook berkata dengan sinis setelah Minnie menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Ommonim/eomma!" Joonmyeon dan Yixing berkata seolah memperingati perkataan pedas Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mendengus "Kalian tidak tahu niat buruk gadis itu, ia bisa saja mengambil alih perusahaan dan bagaimana dengan nasib ketiga cucuku kelak! Kan aku sudah bilang, anak itu tidak perlu dibawa ke rumah! Dia hanya akan membawa sial bagi keluarga kita"

Yixing meghela nafasnya dalam-dalam, ia sudah kehabisan akal untuk menghadapi sikap ibu mertuanya yang sangat tidak menyukai Minnie, hanya karena Minnie bukan anak kandung mereka.

"Eomma... sudah berapakali aku bilang, Minnie itu anak kami! Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi dia tetap anak kami, anak kandung kami! Kami tidak pernah membedakan dia dengan yang lainnya, dan sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan ungkit masalah ini! Aku tidak ingin adik-adik Minnie mengetahui sebenarnya, dimata kami dia tetap anak kami..." Joonyeon berkata tegas pada Ryeowook.

"Ini salah satu musibah yang dibawa anak itu.. Kita lihat saja musibah apa lagi yang akan dibawa oleh nya.." Ryeowook berdiri dan melangkah keluar meninggalkan mereka.

"Tenanglah sayang... kita sudah biasa menghadapi seperti ini kan..?" Joonmyeon duduk disamping istrinya lalu memeluk wanita berlesung pipit itu.

Yixing mengangguk "Dia anak kita, Minnie anakku.." lirihnya didalam pelukan suaminya.

Joonmyeon mengangguk, mengiyakan perkataan istrinya.

* * *

Minnie menyandarkan kepalanya diambang pintu luar ruang kerja sang appa. Ia bisa mendengar bagaimana Ryeowook mencelanya. Ini sudah biasa, 20 tahun ia tinggal dan menjadi anak pasangan Kim Joonmyeon dan Zhang Yixing, ia sudah tebal dengan perkataan Ryeowook. Wanita yang menggelar nyonya besar Kim itu memang tidak menyukainya. Hanya karena ia adalah anak adopsi Joonmyeon dan Yixing.

Tidak ingin mendengar perkataan Ryeowook yang lebih pedas, Minnie kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Mansion besar milik tuan Kim itu memiliki kamar-kamar mewah untuk putra-putrinya.

"Jongdae-yah! Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?" tanya Minnie setelah memasuki kamarnya dan mendapati Jongdae tengah duduk ditepi ranjang miliknya.

"Mian, nunna! Aku menunggumu!" jawabnya.

Minnie melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang besarnya itu "Ada apa?" tanyanya sedingin mungkin.

"Aku meminta jawabanmu..."

Minnie menatap tajam Jongdae "Jawabanku tetap sama, Jongdae-yah! Kau itu adikku!"

Jongdae mencengkeram pundak Minnie "Kau kakakku secara hukum dan negara, tapi kita tidak memiliki hubungan darah biologis!"

"Jangan gila, Jong!" bentak Minnie sambil menepis cengkeraman Jongdae "Jikapun aku menerimamu, kau pikir hubungan kita akan berjalan dengan baik? Lupakan masalah cinta gilamu itu dan kembalilah kekamarmu! Aku lelah..."

"Nun..."

"Minnie-yah! Boleh eomma masuk?" Yixing menginterupsi dari luar kamarnya.

Jongdae menggeram kesal, setiap kali ia ingin bersama Minnie, ada saja penghalangnya. Jongdae berjalan kearah pintu dan membuka pintu kamar Minnie.

Melihat Jongdae dikamar Minnie membuat Yixing terkejut "Jongdae-yah! Apa yang kau lakukan dikamar nunnamu?"

Sebelum menjawab, Jongdae melirik ke arah Minnie, "Tadi aku mencari novelku yang dipinjam Minnie, tapi ternyata novelnya dibawa Kyungsoo, aku akan ke kamar Kyungsoo!" katanya lalu meninggalkan Minni dan Yixing yang masih terpaku.

"Wae eomma..?" Minnie memanggil Yixing.

Yixing tersentak dari pemikirannya lalu ia memasuki kamar putri pertamanya itu.

Minnie dan Yixing duduk di atas rang queen size itu.

"Aku lelah dan aku ingin tidur eomma,,," Minnie berkata.

Yixing mengangguk "Arra! Tapi boleh kah eomma meminta waktumu 30 menit saja, eum?" pita Yixing. Ia sadar sepenuhnya, sejak Minnie mengetahui identitasnya yang bukan anak kandung keluarga Kim, ia menghindari Yixing. Minnie adalah pribadi yang tidak banyak bicara, ia akan bicara seperlunya. Dan sejak malam itu, malam dimana pertengkaran Ryeowook dan Joonmyeon yang mengakibatkan terbongkarnya identitas Minnie membuat Minnie si gadis irit bicara itu makin diam. Ia menyadari posisi dirinya di mansion Kim itu. Ah, ada Jongdae juga mengetahui identitas Minnie. Hanya Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang tidak mengetahui kebenaran identitas Minnie.

Minnie menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam "Wae eomma..?"

"Kau anakku, Minnie-yah! Kau tahu itu kan?"

Minnie mengangguk "Aku memang anak eomma, secara hukum dan negara" ralat Minnie.

Yixing merasa tertohok mendengar pernyataan putri semata wayangnya itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras dan berulang kali "Terlepas dari hukum negara, kau memang anakku, aku yang membesarkanmu dan aku yang merawatmu.."

"Tapi bukan eomma yang melahirkanku"

Yixing tak kuasa lagi menahan air matanya, gadis mungilnya kini benar-benar ingin menjauhinya "Hiks.. hiks..." isaknya "Aku memang bukan wanita yang melahirkanmu, tapi kasih sayangku padamu bahkan melebihi wanita yang telah melahirkanmu, percayalah sayang,,, eomma mohon jangan bersikap dingin lagi pada eomma..."

Minnie yang sejatinya tidak bisa melihat air mata sang eomma luluh juga, ia meringsut memeluk wanita yang disebutnya sebagai eomma itu "Maafkan aku eomma.. jangan menangis ne! Aku tahu, aku anakmu.. selamanya aku akan menjadi anakmu! Maafkan aku eomma"

* * *

Kim Jongdae, ia adalah mahasiswa di universitas S jurusan seni musik. Orang tuanya menyarankan dirinya agar memilih jurusan bisnis namun Jongdae tidak tertarik untuk terjun di dunia perbisnisan. Jongdae selalu melakukan apa yang dia mau, tidak pernah peduli dengan larangan orang tuanya. Mengenai Minnie, gadis itu 3 tahun lebih tua darinya. Namun, gadis itu telah mencuri hatinya sejak ia remaja. Ia mencintai kakaknya sendiri. Awalnya ia merasa tabu dengan perasaan aneh terhadap Minnie, namun saat ia mendengar secara langsung Ryeowook mengatakan jika Minnie bukanlah anak kandung dari Joonmyeon dan Yixing, membuatnya ia yakin jika ia memang benar-benar mencintai Minnie melebihi saudara. Namun, sayang , Minnie tidak menerima pernyataan cinta Jongdae karena ia adalah kakak Jongdae. Jongdae menyerah? Bukan Kim Jongdae namanya, jika ia tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Oppa..." lengkingan teriakan Kyungsoo membuat lamunan Jongdae mengenai Minnie buyar. Jongdae mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kamarnya.

"Masuklah.." titahnya dan tak berapa lama kemudian muncul Kyungsoo dengan boneka pororo besar dalam pelukannya "Wae, tidak bisa tidur lagi?"

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya dan langsung meringsut ke ranjang besar milik Jongdae, sementara Jongdae masih duduk di meja belajarnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Tidurlah bersama Minnie nunna..."

"Anniyo, eonnie sedang ingin sendiri katanya! Aku mau tidur dengan oppa saja!" katanya manja. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum di keluarga Kim jika Kyungsoo sangat manja bahkan mengalahkan sifat manja si magnae. Kim Jongin. Namun, adakalanya ia bersikap dewasa, jika ia disampingkan dengan Kim Jongin.

"Kau ini sudah besar, tapi masih tidur dengan oppa! Malu tuh sama jurus karate mu!" ledeknya.

"Oppa... jika kau mengejekku terus, aku akan lapor pada halmoeni!" ancam Kyungsoo.

Jongdae mendekati Kyungsoo, "Arraseo! Cha, mari kita tidur, kau besok sekolah pagi kan?" Jongdae merebahkan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo lalu menarik selimut dan menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. Meski Kyungsoo sudah berumur 18 tahun, ia selalu ingin tidur dipeluk oleh Jongdae. Jongdae sendiri tidak mempermasalahkannya, ia memang menyanyangi Kyungsoo, menyanyangi keluarganya.

Kyungsoo menyamankan posisinya di pelukan Jongdae. Ia memejamkan matanya. Namun ketika ia kan terlelap, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Jongdae terbuka dan Jongin adalah pelakunya.

"Hyung, aku juga mau tidur denganmu!" katanya lalu naik ke rajang dan merebahkan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo.

Jongdae melepas pelukannya lalu ia memdudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang "Ish! Kenapa ini tidak kalian jadikan milik kamar kalian saja sih!" omelnya frustasi.

Kyungsoo hanya mengerjapkan matanya lalu membenarkan posisinya dan menghadap ke arah Jongin "Kau juga tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin dan ditanggapi anggukan oleh Jongin.

"Besok lagi ngobrolnya, tidurlah! Aku mengantuk!" omel Jongdae lalu kembali merebahkan dirinya dan memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Tidurlah, Jongin-ah! jaljaya-yo!" Kyungsoo mengelus pipi Jongin yang posisi tidurnya menghadap ke arahnya "Jongdae oppa, jaljayo!" lirih Kyungsoo sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Hem.." Jongdae menanggapi dengan lirih dan sepertinya ia memang sudah mengantuk.

Jongin tersenyum, ia memegang tangan Kyungsoo yang masih mengelus pipinya lalu menggenggamnya "Jaljaya-yo! Nunna..!" balasnya dan tatapannya masih menatap lekat-lekat ke arah Kyungsoo yang sudah terlelap. Tangan Jongin mengelus pipi mulus Kyungsoo hingga menyentuh bibir tebal dan ranum milik Kyungsoo. Hingga akhirnya ia pun ikut terlelap ke dalam mimpi menyusul Jongdae dan Kyungsoo.

* * *

Setelah mengenakan piyama tidurnya, Yixing langsung menuju ke ranjangnya yang sudah ditiduri oleh Joonmyeon. Suaminya sudah tertidur nyenyak, mungkin ia lelah. Menjadi CEO di perusahaan yang dirintis oleh keluarganya sejak turun temurun itu memang tidak mudah. Sudah banyak yang Joonmyeon korbankan untuk menduduki kursi CEO tersebut. Termasuk meninggalkan masalalunya dan mulai meniti masa depan bersama Yixing, gadis asal China yang dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Awalnya Yixing memang tidak bisa menerima dan memahami kehidupan seorang Kim Joonmyeon. Pria yang diluar sana terlihat sangat sempurna namun ternyata menyimpan banyak rahasia dan luka di dalam hatinya membuat Yixing berempati dan menerima apa adanya Kim Joonmyeon, hingga lahirnya sebuah cinta diantara mereka di tahun pertama pernikahan mereka dan memudahkan mereka untuk tetap menjalani kehidupan yang normal. Lengkap, Yixing merasa menajdi wanita yang paling beruntung di dunia karena memiliki dua pasang putra dan putri dalam hidupnya, Kim Minseok, Kim Jongdae, Kim Kyungsoo dan terakhir Kim Jongin. Namun, putri pertama mereka menarik perhatian Yixing akhir-akhir ini. Karena sebuah kebenaran yang terungkap, membuat Yixing takut, ia takut jika putri mungilnya itu pergi meninggalkannya. Bukan, Yixing tidak pernah takut jika Minnie kembali pada orang tua kandungnya. Karena kedua orang tua kandung Minnie sudah lebih dulu kembali pada yang Kuasa. Yixing takut jika Minni pergi dari kehidupannya karena kebohongan yang ia tutupi. Ia takut dengan perlakuan Ryeowook pada Minnie membuat Minnie benar-benar tidak tahan dan meninggalkan dirinya. Yixing belum siap untuk itu.

"Kau masih memikirkan tentang Minnie?" Joonmyeon sepertinya terusik dari kegelisahan sang istri. Joonmyeon ikut menyandarkan punggngnya ke headboard ranjangnya.

"Apa aku menganggu tidurmu?" Yixing merasa tak enak jika suaminya terbangun karenanya.

Joonmyeon menggeleng "Kegelisahan mu yang membuat ku terbangun, ada apa sayang?" tanyanya lembut.

"Aku belum siap kehilangan Minnie"

Joonmyeon menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam hingga ia menarik tubuh istrinya ke dalam peukannya "Apa yang bicarakan? Kita tidak akan kehilangan Minnie meskipun kelak ia akan menikah! Tentang eomma, jangan kau ambil hati sayang! Minnie akan baik-baik saja, kau tahu kan dia adalah wanita kuat. Kau adalah wanita yang menjadikan anak-anak kita sebagai pribadi yang kuat!"

Yixing hanya terdiam dalam pelukan sang suami.

"Kau tahu, aku juga mencintai Minnie seperti kau mencintainya! Sebagai seorang appa, aku akan melindunginya!"

Yixing mendongkakkan kepalanya "Terimakasih, sudah mau menerimanya!"

"Aku yang harusnya berterimakasih padamu, kau hadir dalam hiduku dan merubah sisi gelap duniaku! Kau memberiku cinta, kau juga memberiku empat putra putri yang sangat luarbiasa. Yixing-ah! saranghae, kau benar-benar malaikatku, malaikat kami!" katanyasambil mengecup puck kepala snag istri.

Yixing tersenyum.

 _Malaikat? Pantaskah dirinya disebut malaikat jika ia begitu banyak menyimpan kebohongan di balik keluarga Kim yang sangat bahagia dan harmonis itu?_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _TBC or END?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _annyeong... aerii kembali dengan ff baru, masih belum ada konflik sih di chapt awalnya_**

 ** _setelah baca smoga suka dan mau terus ngikutin kisahnya_**

 ** _jangan lupa reviewnya gaiiiisss_**

 ** _XOXO_**

 ** _==aerii==_**


	2. Girl In Love

_**Kim's Family Another Story**_

 **:::**

 **::::**

 **::::::::::::::**

 **Kim's Family x Do Kyungsoo as Kim Kyungsoo**

 **ft.**

 **Park Chanyeol (18)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (18)**

 **:::**

 **cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Happy Reading and Happy Valentine Day (bagi yang merayakan)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Dengan telaten Kyungsoo memasukkan buku-buku pelajarannya ke dalam tasnya. Ia tidak mau ada yang tertinggal dan mengakibatkan dirinya dihukum oleh guru yang sedikit kiler karena kecerobohannya tidak membawa buku. Asal kalian tahu, Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang teliti. Ia ingin selalu tampil sempurna tanpa cacat sedikitpun.

"Ah, selesai...! Jongin sudah siap belum yah?" tanyanya sambil memakai tas gendongnya. "Akh, sebagai nunna yang baik, aku harus mengeceknya" katanya lagi lalu keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju kamar Jongin yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan kamarnya.

Kyungsoo berdiri tegap di depan kamar adik nya itu lalu memutar knop pintu dan mencondongkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar Jongin "Jong..omo...yak!" Kyungsoo berteriak tidak jelas lalu kembali menutup pintu kamar Jongin dengan kasar "Oh Tuhan, kenapa aku ceroboh sekali sih?" rutuknya sambil memukul pelan kepalanya "Ish! Kenapa dia masih bertelanjang dada, aiiish.. membuatku malu saja" lanjutnya lagi setelah ia menyadari kesalahannya asal masuk kamar adiknya. Oke, sekarang mereka sudah remaja. Kyungsoo malu jika melihat Jongin yang bertelanjang dada. Ia malu karena tubuh adiknya itu tumbuh dengan begitu sempurna, perut rata dan tubuhnya sangat atletis. Bahkan tubuh Jongin sangat sexy untuk ukuran remaja seusianya. Wajarkan jika Kyungsoo malu memergoki Jongin yang sedang berseragam.

"Yak! Biasakan mengetuk pintu jika masuk kamarku, begini juga aku pria, kau tahu" omel Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo terkejut saat adiknya itu membuka pintu kamarnya dengan setelan yang sama sepertinya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk "Ah, mian! Ku pikir kau masih tidur jadi.. ah yah sudahlah ayo sarapan, mereka pasti menunggu kita..." ajaknya lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Jongin yang tengah tersenyum mendapati wajah merah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berjalan cepat menuruni tangga rumahnya.

"Kyungsoo-yah! Hati-hati kalau jalan, kau bisa terkilir jika lari-lari seperti itu" Ryeowook yang akan berjalan ke arah meja mekan menegur Kyungsoo ketika mendapati cucu tersayangnya terlalu aktive.

"Hehehe... semangat pagi, haelmonie..."

Chup!

Kyungsoo mengecup pipi Ryeowook lalu berjalan bersama menuju ruang makan.

"Morning, all.." teriak Kyungsoo ceria ketika mendapati keluarganya sudah duduk manis di meja makan. "Morning, Jongdae oppa.."

Chup!

"Pagi..." Jongdae membalasnya dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Pagi, Minnie eonni..."

Chup!

"Pagi juga," balas Minnie datar

"Pagi appa!"

Chup!

"Pagi anak appa"

"Eomma, saranghae..."

Chup!

Kyungsoo menyapa keluarganya dan mencium pipi masing-masing keluarganya yang sudah duduk rapi dan alhasil Kyungsoo mengitari meja makan itu dan duduk disamping eommanya.

"Pagi juga, putri kecil eomma..." balas Yixing sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Kyungsoo.

Itu adalah rutinitas Kyungsoo mencium pipi satu-satu keluarganya saat pagi. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan itu dan mereka pun tidak mempermasalahkan kelakuan Kyungsoo yang kelewat lucu.

"Kau selalu memberi morning kiss kepada mereka, tapi tidak denganku.." omel Jongin yang menyusul Kyungsoo dan duduk disampingnya.

"Kau yang paling muda, harusnya kau yang memberi Kyungsoo morning Kiss.." Jongdae menimpali sambil memasukan potongan roti ke mulutnya.

"Oh, haruskah?" Jongin bertanya pada Jongdae dan diberikan anggukan oleh Jongdae.

"Yak!..."

Chup!

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin dan ingin mengumpatnya, namun niatnya ia urungkan ketika bibir tebal Jongin mendarat di bibir ranum Kyungsoo.

Jongdae yang menyaksikan adegan sedikit diluar kewajaran itu menjatuhkan sendoknya dengan tidak sengaja.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih sama-sama terkejut hingga akhirnya mereka menyadari jika bibir mereka masih saling tempel. Oke, ini kecelakaan! Awalnya Jongin ingin mengecup pipi Kyungsoo namun meleset ke bibir Kyungsoo karena tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya. Dan terjadilah, _an accident kiss in the morning!_

"Yak! Aku tidak mengatakkannya dibibir, Jongin" teriak Jongdae. Keluarga Kim yang lainnya hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang salah tingkah.

Sebenarnya ini bukan hal aneh yang pertama kalinya terjadi, jika ingin dipermasalahkan. Kyungsoo sudah sering dicium bibirnya oleh Jongdae, Jongdae bilang ia gemas dengan Kyungsoo sampai saat Kyungsoo lulus SMP dulu karena saking gemesnya Jongdae mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Hanya mencium. Dan sejak itu, Jongdae sering menggoda Kyungsoo dan mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Bisa dibilang, first kiss Kyungsoo, Jongdae yang dapatkan. Jongin juga tidak asing lagi dengan bibir Kyungsoo. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mengecup bibir tebal nunna-nya itu. Ketika mereka di tahun pertama saat SMA, Jongin memiliki kekasih dan ia ingin mencium kekasihnya namun ia belum memiliki pengalaman hingga akhirnya meminta Kyungsoo untuk membantunya belajar cara berciuman. Kyungsoo tidak menolak menjadi relawan percobaan kissing-nya Jongin –Jongin modus- . Ia menerimanya. Dan itu adalah first kiss Jongin. Boleh kita skip tentang kissing mereka yang sedikit rumit?

Meski bukan pertama kalinya dan tidak direncanakan, ini membuat Jongins sedikit gugup. Dia hanya mengecup bibir Kyungsoo, tidak melumatnya seperti biasa, tapi kenapa jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan.

"Kenapa kau mencium bibirku?" tanya Kyungsoo dan memecahkan lamunan Jongin "Kau berniat sekali mendapat morning kiss dariku yah?" intimidasinya.

Jongin membalas tatapan Kyungsoo "Yak! Aku mau mencium pipimu, tapi kau malah menoleh, salahkan saja kepalamu, bbabo!" omelnya.

"Mwo? Bbabo? Eiy.. aku ini nunna mu, dasar anak nakal.."

Bug! Bug!

Kyungsoo berkali-kali memukul kepala Jongin.

"Yak! Pendeek! Hentikan !" omel Jongin yang melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mwo? Pendek? Yak.. kemari kau.! Kau dasar... ish!"

"Ini masih pagi dan kalian sudah bertengkar?" suara tegas Joonmyeon menghentikan aksi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membenarkan posisi duduknya "Dia menyebalkan appa..." adu Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya mencibir, ia lebih memilih membenarkan tatanan rambutnya yang berantakan karena ulah nunna nya itu.

"Kalian ini aneh sekali, kalian selalu bekerja sama untuk mengerjai orang tapi jika dirumah kalian seperti Tom and Jerry... ck..ck...ck.. aku tidak tahu apa yang Yixing lakukan dulu saat hamil kalian berdua..." Ryeowook berbicara dan hanya mendapati kekehan dari Kyungsoo.

"Nunna.. hari ini aku ada kuliah siang! Aku bisa mengantarmu dulu ke kafe mu" tawar Jongdae pada Minnie.

Minnie hanya menggeleng "Tak perlu Jongdae-yah! Akan ada yang menjemputku nanti.." tolak Minnie dengan halus.

"Nugu?" Pertanyaan Jongdae menyiratkan ketidasukaannya.

"Ku rasa hubunganmu dengan Oh Changmin semakin serius?" Joonmyeon menimpali perkataan Jongdae.

"Nugu? Oh Changmin?"

"Dia teman kuliahku dulu, Jongdae-yah!"

 _Aku tahu. Tapi apa hubungannya denganmu?_. Jongdae menggeram tidak suka jika Minnie dekat dengan pria lain. Apalagi Oh Changmin, dia adalah anak dari rekan Joonmyeon dan Minnie sudah dari kecil mengenal Oh Changmin. Bahkan pria itu blak-blakan mengatakan jika Minnie adalah gadis idamannya.

"Bukannya dia akan berangkat wamil tahun ini?" kini Yixing angkat bicara.

Minnie mengangguk.

"Wow! Sepertinya memang ada sesuatu antara Minnie eonni dan Changmin oppa" Kyungsoo bersorak tidak jelas "Aku akan sangat senang jika akan bertambah prince di rumah ini.."

"Prince apanya? Memangnya masih kurang dua pangeran di rumah ini?" Jongdae mendelik pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau dan Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo retorik "Hahaha... bahkan diluar sana masih banyak Jongdae dan Jongin yang lebih menarik daripada kalian..." cibir Kyungsoo yang mendapat decakan dari Jongin dan Jongdae.

"Bukankah, appa adalah prince yang paling keren disini?" Joonmyeon ikut terjun ke pembicaraan Jongdae dan Kyungsoo.

"Appa ini narsis sekali, ingat umur!" timpal Jongin.

Joonmyeon terkikik "Buktinya, pangeran yang sudah memiliki seorang permaisuri disini hanya appa kan? Jongdae? Dia tidak pernah mengenalkan wanitanya kerumah ini, dan Jongin? Wanita kencannya sih banyak, tapi selalu mundur jika Kyungsoo sudah maju dan merusak kencan mereka.. ck ck ck... dulu saat appa masih muda..."

"Ah.. aku akan telat.. semuanya, aku berangkat! Ayo Jongin... dah appa,... dah eomma... bye haelmonie..." teriak Kyungsoo lalu menyeret lengan Jongin dan meninggalkan ruang makan. Itu adalah trik bodohnya untuk menghindari dongeng appa nya di pagi hari dan akan menceritakan hal yang sama yang katanya semasa muda dulu ia adalah seorang pangeran di kampusnya. Kyungsoo bosan mendengarnya, sejak TK ia sudah dijejali dongeng seperti itu oleh Joonmyeon, wajarkan kalau sekarang dia bosan.

"Kau lihat? Bahkan putra dan putri kabur jika kau mengungkit masa mudamu itu.." omel Ryeowook setelah Kyungsoo dan Jongin menghilang dari ruangan.

Joonmyeon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal "hehehe... aku terlalu suka bernostalgia, eomma.."

"Jadi hari ini kau akan menemani Changmin sebelum pergi wamil?" Yixing kembali ke topik pembicaraan tentang Changmin ke Minnie.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu.." balas Minnie. Ia sengaja memanasi Jongdae.

"Ku harap hubungan kalian sesuai dengan yang kami harapkan.." doa Joonmyeon.

* * *

Kyungsoo membuka pintu mobilnya ketika mobil putih itu berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Kemudian disusul oleh Jongin.

"Jongin... bagaimana jika pulang sekolah nanti, kita main! Aku ingin es krim!" Kyungsoo bergelayut manja di lengan adiknya saat mereka berjalan ke halaman sekolah.

Jongin tak menjawab.

"Ah... Jonginnie..." panggil Kyungsoo beraegyo.

Jongin melirik wajah Kyungsoo yang tengah manja itu tersenyum "Arraseo! Aku akan menraktirmu es krim.."

Kyungsoo sumringah "Yey..! Assa!" katanya penuh kemenangan.

Jongin hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah nunnanya itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa percaya jika Kyungsoo adalah nunnanya? Badannya mungil dan sifat manjanya tidak menunjukkan jika ia seorang kakak perempuan dari Kim Jongin. Jongin mengikuti jalan Kyungsoo yang kini berada didepannya.

BRUGH!

"Yak! Kenapa berhenti mendadak!" omel Jongin saat secara tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mengerem tubuhnya secara mendadak dan membuatnya menbarak tubuh Kyungsoo. Untung saja hanya tabrakan kecil.

Sementara Kyungsoo tidak bergerak dari berdirinya. Sekarang ia malah menampilkan wajah cengo-nya.

Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo senyum-senyum tidak jelas dengan kedua retina bulatnya fokus ke arah pria jangkung yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Park Chanyeol.

Jongin mendesah tak suka jika muncul Park Chanyeol di sekeliling Kyungsoo. Ia tidak menyukai nunna-nya yang menggilai seorang pria bertelinga lebar itu.

"Ommo... Chanyeol berjalan ke arah kita..." heboh Kyungsoo.

"Ini halaman sekolah, Soo! Jangan berlebihan, mungkin saja dia mau ke arah parkiran.." balas Jongin.

Jongin semakin kesal ketika dugaannya meleset, Park Chanyeol –si kapten basket sekolah- berhenti tepat di depan mereka.

"Selamat pagi, Kim Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin.." sapanya dengan senyum idiotnya menurut Jongin.

"Eum.. pagi... Chanyeol-ssi" balas Kyungsoo dengan tersenyum manisnya.

"Kalian selalu beragkat bersama ne.. kalian adalah saudara terakur yang pernah aku temui," pujinya.

"Ah, terimakasih pujiannya, Chanyeol-ssi" balas Kyungsoo lagi.

"Eum.. Kyungsoo-yah! Lusa apa kau ada waktu?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuat Jongin menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol. Posisi Jongin saat ini berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Aku memiliki dua tiket, mau nonton bersamaku?" ajaknya.

Kyungsoo melongo. Benarkah? Seorang Park Chanyeol mengajak seorang itik buruk rupa menonton? Bukankah ini kencan, shit! Ini berlebihan.

"Menonton?" tanya Kyungsoo

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Baiklah, lusa aku free!" balas Kyungsoo cepat.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Terimakasih, sampai bertemu lusa.." katanya lalu pamitan untuk menuju ke kelasnya.

"Ku pikir kalian tidak cukup dekat?" sindir Jongin.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin "Kau tidak tahu, aku dan dia sama-sama di klub basket! Kau lupa jika aku tim basket putri?" Kyungsoo mengingatkan.

"Mantan!" ralat Jongin "Kau aktif di kegiatan club basket saat kelas dua,"

"Terserahlah... yang penting dia mengajakku kencan lusa.."

"Hanya menonton, Soo! Kau berlebihan!" ejeknya.

"Wae? Akh, sudahlah! Untuk kali ini jangan kacaukan kencanku seperti sebelumnya... arra!" ancam Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap malas kakaknya, bagaimana mau mengacaukan, Park Chanyeol adalah pria sempurna yang Jongin belum temukan cacatnya, Jongin tidak menemukan jika Chanyeol bukan anak baik-baik. selama ini Jongin mengacaukan kencan Kyungsoo, karena Jongin selalu menyelidiki latar belakang pria yang akan mendekati Kyungsoo. Termasuk Chanyeol. Jongin menyelediki Chanyeol yang sangat digilai oleh Kyungsoo sejak mereka kelas dua. Tapi dalam penyelidikannya, Jongin tidak menemukan sesuatu yang aneh dari Chanyeol.

* * *

"Minnie nunna...! Kau tidak memiliki hubungan special dengan Changmin kan?" Jongdae memastikan hubungan Minnie dan teman pria nya itu.

Minnie yang tengah duduk di ranjangnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas "Hyung! Kau harus memanggilnya seperti itu" balasnya datar.

Jongdae mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Minnie, ia berdiri tepat di depan kakak perempuannya itu. "Nunna, kau tidak bisa memiliki hubungan dengan siapapun!"

"Apapun itu bukan urusanmu, Jongdae-yah! Ah, aku harus bersiap karena sebentar lagi dia datang, dan hari ini hari terakhirku di kafe besok aku sudah mulai bergabung di perusahaan!"

"Mwo?" Jongdae memasang ekspresi tak percaya.

Minnie beranjak dari duduknya "Aku bilang aku akan bergabung dengan appa, aku tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka Jongdae-yah!" jawabnya lembut.

"Tap..tapi kau tidak menyukai bisnis, nunna! Kau harusnya mengikuti kata hatimu..."

 _Aku bukan dirimu, Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang bebas mengeksplore keinginanku! Aku disini hanya sebuah robot! Tidak mungkin aku membangkang perintah kedua orang tua yang sudah mengasihiku sepenuh hati_. Minnie ingin sekali mengutarakan isi hatinya pada Jongdae, tapi ia tidak ingin membebani pikiran adiknya. Maka ia urungkan niat itu.

"Nunna..."

"Jongdae-yah! Aku tahu selama ini hidupku seperti boneka, tapi aku menikmatinya, aku menikmati semuanya yang appa dan eomma berikan! Dan, mianhae! Bersikaplah seperti kau adikku! Jangan mempersulit keadaan" Minnie kembali mencoba memberikan pengertian ke adiknya itu.

Jongdae mengacak rambutnya frustasi "Baiklah! Terserah nunna, tapi untuk bersikap aku seperti adikmu, aku tidak akan bisa... AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

Minnie menatap melas ke wajah Jongdae, _Bisakah? Aku menyayangimu, tapi..._

* * *

Yixing menyandarkan dirinya di dinding dekat kamar Minnie, ia memegang detak jantungnya yang berdetak mulai tak beraturan saat mendengar percakapan Minnie dan Jongdae. Saat itu Yixing tidak sengaja melewati kamar Minnie dan melihat Jongdae dan Minnie dari celah pintu kamar Minnie yang sepertinya tidak tertutup rapat.

"Ya, Tuhan! Ada apa dengan anak-anakku? Mereka tidak mungkin..." lirih Yixing yang tak kuasa menahan air matanya setelah mendengar pernyataan Jongdae yang mengatakan ia mencintai Minnie. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Ini terlalu menyakitkan..."

* * *

Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya mengulum senyum dibibirnya. Ia masih tak percaya jika Chanyeol akan secepat itu mengajaknya kencan. Sudah lama Kyungsoo menyukai Chanyeol, meski mereka satu club dulu, namun mereka jarang sekali berkomunikasi dan kedekatan mereka tidak terlalu dekat. Hanya sekedar menyapa jika tidak sengaja bertemu dijalan. Dan kali ini, Chanyeol mengajaknya kencan, mengajaknya menonton. Akhirnya, penantian itu berbuah manis. Mungkin ini langkah awal baginya untuk memulai suatu hubungan dengan orang yang ia sukai.

"Sepertinya kau kehabisan obat, Kyung! Dari tadi senyum-senyum tidak jelas!" tegur Baekhyun teman sebangku Kyungsoo saat jam istirahat dimulai.

Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun, jika ia mengatakan ini pada Baekhyun pasti gadis bermata sempit itu tak percaya. Tapi tak apalah, setidaknya ia harus sedikit pamer kebahagiaan pada Baekhyun.

"Dan sekarang kau malah melamun!"

"Hehehe, mianhae Baekhyun-ah! Ah, aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu,"

Baekhyun yang tengah membaca buku langsung menutup bukunya dan memfokuskan dirinya ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih memasang ekspresi bahagianya. "Apa?"lirihnya.

"Kemarilah!" titah Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Baekhyun.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi bersama Chanyeol.

"Jinjja!?" tanyanya tak percaya "Aku senang mendengarnya Kyung! Akhirnya, penantianmu tidak sia-sia"

"Gomawo,Bekhyun-ah! aku tidak sabar menanti hari lusa..."

"Yah, jika kau sudah meresmikan hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol, kau harus meresmikan hubunganku dengan Jongin.."

Kyungsoo mendelik, ia tahu jika Baekhyun menganggumi adiknya itu. "Andwe..!" jawabnya tegas.

"Wae?"

Kyungsoo menggapai kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya "Aku sangat mencintaimu, kau tahu kan!? Kau terlalu baik untuk seseorang seperti Jongin! Tidak, aku tidak ingin kau jatuh dalam pesona Jongin! Itu kamuflase wajahnya saja,"

"Arra!" Baekhyun melepas pegangan Kyungsoo

"Hah! Aku lebih senang jika Jongin bermain dengan gadis murahan diluar sana dari pada denganmu! Kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari Jongin!" lanjut Kyungsoo lagi.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mendengar ocehan Kyungsoo tentang Jongin.

* * *

"Jongin-ah! apa aku harus ke salon dulu untuk mempercantik diri?" tanya Kyungsoo untuk kesekian kalinya "Ayolah, aku tidak ingin terlihat buruk di depan Chanyeol! Ah, bagaimana jika setelah ini ke spa nya langganan eomma? Kan lumayan kita akan dapat diskon 20 persen..." lanjutnya lagi tanpa menyadari ekpsresi datar Jongin. Kyungsoo kembali melahap es krimnya. Sesuai dengan perjanjian tadi pagi, sepulang sekolah mereka akan menikmati es krim di salah satu kafe yang tak jauh dari gedung sekolah mereka.

Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Terserah kau saja," balasnya acuh.

"Em, sepertinya aku juga harus membeli baju baru dan sepatu baru untuk kencan besok, kau mau menemaniku kan?"

Jongin meletakkan sendok yang baru saja mengantarkan dinginnya es krim vanilla ke dalam mulutnya "Kau hanya pergi menonton saja, Kyungsoo! Tidak bertemu dengan presiden! Jangan berlebihan!"

"Bagaimanapun kan, Chanyeol orang yang special, Jongin-ah!" lirih Kyungsoo.

"Arraseo! Lakukanlah apa yang kau mau, jangan minta pendapatku lagi...ah! aku mau ke toilet sebentar!" pamit Jongin lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju bagian belakang kafe tersebut.

Kyungsoo hanya menatap ke arah punggung Jongin, "Ish! Ada apa dengan anak itu?"

* * *

 _Makan malam di kediaman keluaga Kim..._

Yixing menatap bergantian antara Jongdae dan Minnie yang duduk bersebelahan. Sedangkan yang ditatap masih fokus dengan makan mereka masing-masing tanpa menyadari tatapan sayang seorang eomma.

 _Yah, Tuhan! Benarkah takdir mereka bukan sebagai kakak adik? Bagaimana jika Minnie juga mencintai Jongdae? Bagaimana jika mereka... bagaimana pandangan keluarga dan rekan kerja Joonmyeon! Apa aku salah mendidik mereka?_

Beribu pertanyaan ingin sekali Yixing lontarkan kepada Jongdae dan Minnie. Tapi ia tidak mau mengambil resiko dari pertanyaan itu yang nantinya akan memperkeruh keadaan mereka.

 _Haruskah aku memisahkan mereka? Haruskah aku menjodohkan Minnie dengan pria lain? Oh Changmin...?_

"Em.. Minnie-yah! Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Changmin?" tanya Yixing akhirnya.

Minnie membalas tatapan Yixing "Baik eomma.." balasnya datar seperti biasa lalu kembali fokus pada acara makannya.

Yixing sempat melirik ke arah Jongdae "Oh, baguslah! Eomma menyukai Changmin..."

"Kalau begitu eomma saja yang kencan dengan Changmin, kenapa memaksa Minnie nunna?" celetuk Jongdae tiba-tiba yang membuat seluruh Kim yang berada di meja makan menatap Jongdae "Loh, benarkan? Eomma menyukai Changmin, yah eomma saja yang..."

"Oppa! Ada apa denganmu? Eomma saja belum selesai bicara kau sudah memotongnya, maksud eomma, eomma menyukai Changmin oppa sebagai menantunya, iyah kan eomma?" potong Kyungsoo yang duduk disamping Yixing.

Yixing mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu jodohkan saja dengan Kyungsoo! Anak perempuan eomma kan bukan hanya Minnie nunna.." lanjut Jongdae.

"Andwee!" teriakan Jongin kini mengalihkan seluruh pandangannya ke arahnya. "Maksudku, Kyungsoo sudah menyukai orang lain, besok ia akan kencan dengannya" lanjutnya.

"Yak!" gertak Kyungsoo ke Jongin.

"Sudahlah, kenapa kalian selalu membuat keributan di meja makan sih!?" Joonmyeon menginterupsi mereka.

Keadaan kembali hening. Yixing semakin yakin dengan perasaan Jongdae ke Minnie.

"Appa tidak akan pernah menjodohkan anak-anak appa dengan siapapun! Kalian berhak memilih dengan siapa kalian akan bersanding! Yang jelas mereka orang yang benar-benar kalian cintai dan bisa membahagiakan kalian" Joonmyeon berkata beberapa saat kemudian "Dan Minnie-yah! Mengenai kau dan Changmin, kau sendiri yang memutuskan, jika kau nyaman dan mencintainya , itu akan membuat appa bahagia" tersirat sebuah harapan besar di perkataan Joonmyeon dan Minnie bukan gadis bodoh untuk tidak bisa mengartikan kalimat terakhir Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon mendukung Changmin menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

 _Apa bedanya dengan perjodohan_. Jongdae meneguk air minumnya.

"Em.. appa, eomma! Sebenarnya..." Minnie menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Katakanlah.." pinta Joonmyeon.

"Em, aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama, dan sekarang sudah saatnya yang tepat untuk aku memberitahukan kepada kalian, aku sudah menemukan real estate yang tepat! Aku sudah membeli sebuah appartement kecil untuk aku tinggali, aku ingin tinggal disana.." Miniie bicara dengan sedikit ragu-ragu.

Joonmyeon dan Yixing saling pandang "Mwo? Maksudmu kau akan keluar dari rumah ini?" tanya Yixing.

Minnie mengangguk

"Memang sudah waktunya dia hidup mandiri kan?" Ryeowook menimpali.

"Andwe! Eomma tidak akan membiarkan kau ataupun kalian keluar dari rumah ini!"

"Tap.. appertement itu tidak jauh dari kantor dan.."

"Apa pun alasannya kau tidak boleh meninggalkan rumah ini! Eomma anggap tidak ada pembicaraan seperti ini" Yixing meletakkan dengan kasar sendok makannya dan beranjak meninggalkan mereka yang masih saling pandang.

Minnie hanya menunduk.

"Appa akan bicara dengan eomma mu," Joonmyeon menyusul Yixing.

Ryewook mendengus kesal "Makan malamku selalu berakhir tidak tenang, kalau mau pergi saja! Tidak usah berpamitan seperti ini! Kau merusak suasana saja!" Ryeowook beranjak dari duduknya.

"Haelmonie tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu!" Jongdae membela Minnie

"Ck..ck..ck.. kalian ini sama saja!" Ryeowook pun ikut meninggalkan mereka.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang masih belum sadar dengan situasi seperti ini hanya saling pandang.

"Kalian lanjutkan makan kalian, maaf sudah merusak suasana kalian.." Minnie berniat meninggalkan mereka.

"Istirahatlah, kau perlu istirahat, nunna!" Jongdae menyarankan dan ditanggapi anggukan oleh Minnie.

"Tidakkah eomma terlalu sensitif malam ini? dan Jongdae oppa bersikap aneh malam ini" Bisik Kyungsoo setelah Jongdae dan Minnie meninggalkan mereka.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja," balas Jongin acuh dan kembali melahap makanannya.

* * *

"Sayang, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Joonmyeon setelah menyusul Yixing ke kamar dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Yixing yang berjalan cepat bahkan belum sempat sampai di ranjangnya langsung berbalik ke arah Joonmyeon "Kau bertanya ada apa? Minnie akan meninggalkan kita dan kau bertanya ada apa?"

Joonmyeon sedikit terperanjat dengan nada bicara Yixing "Jika dia sudah menikah, dia juga akan meninggalkan kita kan? Lalu kenapa kau mempermasalahkan masalah ini?"

"Tapi dia belum menikah, dia seorang gadis dan bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan dia hidup sendirian diluar sana, dan kau mendengarnya tadi , dia bahkan sudah membeli sebuah appartement, dia sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan matang! Aku benar-benar.."

"Hey, sayang! Tenangkan dirimu!" Joonmyeon berkata pelan sambil membelai pundak istrinya "Aku tahu betapa sayangnya kau dengan anak-anak kita, tapi aku tidak mau kau bersikap seperti itu ke mereka, biar bagaimana pun mereka sudah besar dan sudah waktunya untuk mandiri kan?"

Yixing menatap Joonmyeon "Untuk kali ini, bolehkah kita yang bersikap egois, euh? Biarkan Minnie tetap tinggal bersama kita, euh?" Yixing memegang tangan Joonmyeon dengan nada mengemis dan membuat Joonmyeon memandang melas ke istrinya.

"Aku akan membicaraakannya dengan Minnie, kau tenanglah..." katanya menenangkan istrinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TeBeCe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap 2 UP ! ada yang nungguin? ada yang mau lanjut? atau Udahan?**

 **apalah ini, aerii juga kagak ngerti kenapa bisa muncul cerita beginian :(**

 **ada yang ChenMin shipper? Satuin mereka atau Jongdae x anyone or Minseok x anyone?**

 **KaiSoo bagaimana? brothership ? Couple ?**

 **ada rahasia apa yah? tanya dech sama Yixing eomma, disini aerii bikin Yixing eomma sebagai kunci dari cerita keluarga kim**

 **Ditunggu Kritik, saran dan review nya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Valentine day buat kalian yang merayakan...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **special thank buat :**

 **kyungsooism, whenKmeetK, hnana, kaisooship, kyungie love, kaisooexo, Lovesoo, Kim Jong Soo 1214, kyung1225, xkaisoone, kaisoomin, sekyungbin13, FarydahKAISOO8812, Dewi Lestari657,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XOXO**

 **==aerii==**


	3. Troublemaker

_**Kim's Family Another Story**_

 **:::**

 **::::::**

 _ **Kim's family x Do Kyungsoo as Kim Kyungsoo**_

:::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

;; Happy Reading ! ;;

* * *

Joonmyeon mengetuk pintu kamar Minnie berkali-kali hingga akhirnya pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan siluet mungil anak pertamanya itu.

"Apa kau sudah tidur?" tanyanya lembut

Minnie menggeleng "Belum appa,"

"Apa appa mengganggumu?"

Minnie menggeleng "Appa ingin masuk? Masuklah..." katanya lalu membukakkan pintu kamarnya semakin lebar.

Joonmyeon tersenyum melihat isi dan tatanan kamar putrinya. Sudah banyak berubah, ataukah karena dirinya terlalu sibuk hingga tidak pernah menengok keadaan kamar anaknya. Hingga akhirnya ia menyadari jika anak-anaknya kini sudah besar, ditandai dengan tatanan dan isi kamar anaknya tidak lagi berisi boneka dan wallpaper kartun favoritnya.

"Sepertinya ada yang ingin appa bicarakan?" pertanyaan Minnie membuyarkan lamunannya dari pikirannya yang menganggumi kamar putri pertamanya itu.

"Ah, yah! Boleh appa duduk disana?" ijinnya sambil menunjuk ranjang queen size milik Minnie.

Minnie mengangguk lalu ikut duduk disamping Joonmyeon.

"Em.. mengenai eomma, appa harap kau memaklumi nya.." Joonmyeon membuka pembicaraannya.

Minnie menunduk dan memilih meremas ujung piayama bagian atasnya. "Appa, bisakah appa membantuku membujuk eomma agar mengijinkanku..." belum sempat Minnie menyelesaikan bicaranya, Joonmyeon sudah menggelengkan kepalanya dan menandakan jika ia tidak bisa membantunya.

"Maafkan appa, sayang! Kali ini appa harus menuruti kata eommamu, dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, nak!" Joonmyeon berkata lembut meski ia tidak tega dengan kekecewaan yang diperlihatkan oleh Minnie. "Minnie-yah! Lihat.." Joonmyeon menunjukkan sebuah photo berukuran 4r yang dari tadi ia sembunyikan dikantong bajunya.

Minnie memandangi photo yang berisikan sepasang pria dan wanita yang tengah memangku bocah berumur sekitar 2 tahunan. Minnie tahu itu bukan gambar Joonmyeon dan Yixing. "Mereka siapa, appa?" tanyanya.

Joonmyeon menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Ini kau saat berumur 2 tahun, kau lucu dan cantik"

"Jadi mereka..."

"Iya, mereka adalah orang tua kandung kamu" jawab Joonmyeon yang seolah tahu arah pertanyaan Minnie "Mereka pasti bahagia diatas sana karena melihat putrinya tumbuh sebagai wanita yang baik cantik dan juga pintar.."

Minnie mengambil photo itu dari genggaman Joonmyeon, air matanya menetes saat ia baru mengetahui wajah kedua orang tuanya. "Mereka tampan dan cantik..."

"Minnie-yah! Selama ini eomma mu tidak memeperlihatkan wajah kedua orang tua kandungmu setelah kau mengetahui kau bukan anak kami bukan karena ia egois, tapi eomma tidak ingin mengenang masa lalunya"

Minnie menatap Joonmyeon, meminta pria berusia 40 tahunan itu melanjutkan ceritanya secara non verbal.

"Appa tidak mengenal mereka" matanya mengarah ke photo yang Minnie pegang "Appa hanya tahu pria tampan itu bernama Chen dan wanita cantik itu bernama Xiumin, mereka berasal dari Changsa, China, bersama eomma mu! Ketika mereka kecelakaan dan meninggalkan kau seorang diri, saat itulah eomma mu bersikeras untuk merawatmu meskipun kedua orang tuanya tidak setuju karena itu akan menghambat pernikahan appa dan eomma, kau tahu, saat mereka menentang Yixing untuk mengadopsimu, Yixing memilih untuk tidak menikah dengan appa daripada ia harus kehilanganmu!" katanya sambil menerawang masa mudanya dulu saat ia kesulitan untuk menikahi seorang Zhang Yixing.

Minnie menyeka air matanya.

"Keluarga appa sangat keras, kau tahu bagaimana haelmonie kan? Wanita itu selalu ingin sempurna di mata umum, dia hanya memikirkan pandangan orang jika appa menikahi Yixing yang saat itu memiliki mu," Joonmyeon terkekeh sebelum ia melanjutkan ceritanya "Haelmonie sangat menyukai Yixing, karena eomma mu itu wanita luar biasa yang mau menerima appa dengan keadaan appa yang saat itu bahkan tidak bisa diterima oleh dunia, tapi Yixing datang dan mengubah kehidupan appa yang sangat gelap saat itu! Padahal dia bisa menemukan pria yang lebih baik diluar sana daripada menerima perjodohannya dengan appa!" Joonmyeon mengakhiri ceritanya.

Minnie masih diam mencoba mencerna perkataan appa nya.

"Minnie-yah! Appa bukan pria sempurna untuk eomma, tapi appa yakin eomma adalah wanita sempurna untuk appa dan juga untukmu, Jongdae , Kyungsoo dan Jongin! Untuk kali ini mengalahlah dengan eomma, ne! Dia sudah banyak berkorban untukmu"

"Appa..." Minnie tak kuasa menahan air matanya.

"Ssst... uljiman, ne!" Joonmyeon merengkuh kepala anaknya "Kami menyayangimu, percayalah, kami sangat menyayangimu..." katanya lagi menenangkan putrinya itu.

"Maafkan aku, appa!"

"Ssst.. sudahlah! Tidak ada yang perlu untuk dimaafkan, sekarang temui eomma, ne! Dia sangat sedih saat mendengar kau ingin pindah..." titah Joonmyeon.

Minnie menarik tubuhnya dari rengkuhan Joonmyeon "Aku akan menemui eomma.." katanya sambil menyeka air matanya dan berlari meninggalkan Joomyeon dikamarnya.

Joonmyeon tersenyum lalu ia memandang gambar Chen dan Xiumin yang tergeletak di ranjang "Chen, Xiumin, meski kita belum pernah bertemu, aku akan mengucapkan terima kasih beribu-ribu kali, terimakasih sudah melahirkan seorang Minnie di kehidupanku, terima kasih pernah menjadi bagian terbaik dalam hidup Yixing, aku berjanji akan menjaga dan menyayangi mereka sampai kapanpun..." lirihnya dan tanpa ia sadari sebutir air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya.

* * *

Minnie memandangi punggung Yixing yang tertidur membelakanginya. Ini kah wujud eomma yang sesungguhnya? Rapuh!

Karenanya, wanita itu hampir mengorbankan pernikahannya dengan pria yang dicintainya. Sepenting itukah dirinya? Disaat semua mencemooh dan memakinya, namun wanita itu tetap bertahan demi bayi mungil yang sudah sebatang kara agar tetap dalam pelukannya. Wanita seperti apakah, Zhang Yixing? Ia membagi kasih sayangnya sama rata kepada anak-anaknya. Padahal, salah satu dianataranya hanya anak angkat. Hanya anak dari seorang mendiang sahabatnya yang sudah berpulang lebih dulu. Minnie yang meragukan kasih sayang Yixing, yang selalu beranggapan karena "kasihan", kini ia merutuki prasangkanya tentang eommanya sendiri. Wanita itu benar-benar banyak yang sudah ia korbankan demi kebahagiannya, juga kebahagian keluarga yang ia rintis bersama Kim Joonmyeon.

"Eom...eommaa..." lirihnya smabil menahan air matanya.

Yixing yang kemungkinan belum terlelap itu, memalingkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Minnie yang tengah berdiri menatapnya dengan linangan air mata. "Omaya! Minnie-yah! Ada apa, eum? Kenapa menangis?" Yixing beranjak dari tidurnya dan mengahmapiri anaknya yang kini memeluknya erat "Jangan menangis, sayang! Katakan pada eomma, ada apa?" Yixing mencoba menenangkan tangisan Minnie yang menjadi di dalam pelukannya.

"Eomma, mianhae!" lirihnya dan masih dalam isakannya.

"Ssstt... tenang dulu sayang! Ada apa eum?" Yixing membawa tubuh Minnie agar duduk di ranjangnya "Katakan pada eomma, apa ada yang menyakitimu, eum?"

Minnie menggeleng, ia menyeka air matanya. Beginilah Yixing akan selalu memberinya pertanyaan-pertanyaan tanpa jeda jika ia melihat dan mendengar anak-anaknya menangis.

"Katakan pada eomma, siapa yang membuatmu menangis? Eoh, jangan membuat eomma takut!"

"Eomma..." Minnie berkata manja dan meringsut dalam pelukan Yixing.

"Minnie-yah, ada apa?" Yixing masih heran.

"Terimakasih, eomma! Terimakasih sudah menyayangiku,"

"Hey! Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Eomma, aku akan tetap disini, disamping eomma! Aku tidak akan meninggalkan eomma, aku akan pergi jika eomma yang meminta..."

Yixing mengerutkan keningnya, lalu memandang lekat-lekat ke arah Minnie "Kau..? ah, kau memang tidak boleh pergi dari eomma, tidak boleh keluar dari rumah ini tanpa eomma, kau mengerti?"

Minnie tersenyum.

"Ah, syukurlah! Kau membuatku takut, Minnie-yah! Eomma sangat takut jika harus jauh darimu.." bisiknya.

"Terimakasih eomma, terimakasih appa!"

"Apa yang appa mu bicarakan hingga kau berubah pikiran? Apa dia mengancammu, ah ani, dia membuatmu menangis? Katakan pada eomma, apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh appamu?" Yixing kembali panik saat ia mengingat jika Joonmyeon tadi akan bicara dengan Minnie.

Minnie menggeleng "Eomaa... dia appa ku, tidak mungkin dia menyakitiku"

"Ah kau benar juga.. lalu apa yang dia bicarakan eoh?"

"Tentang eomma dan sahabat eomma, Chen appa dan Xiumin eomma.."

Yixing terkejut "Kau mengetahuinya?"

Minnie mengangguk "Eomma wanita hebat, kata appa! Eomma wanita satu-satunya yang menerima keadaan appa, eomma adalah eomma satu-satunya yang memperjuangkanku.. eomma aku mencintaimu..."

"Yah, Tuhan! Apa yang kau bicarakan, kau membuat eomma malu.."

"Eomma, boleh aku minta eomma menceritakan tentang mereka?"

Yixing sempat terdiam namun akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya, "Mereka adalah orang hebat, mereka aktris dan aktor musikal, Chen appa adalah penyanyi terbaik dan Xiumin eomma berbakat dengan aktingnya, mereka menikah tapi pernikahan mereka disetujui oleh kedua orang tua mereka, hingga akhirnya mereka menetap tinggal di kampung halaman eomma, mereka hidup sangat bahagia meski jauh dari kemewahan, dan kau lahir melengkapi kebahagian mereka, tapi saat itu entah bagaimana ceritanya, keluarga dari Chen appa datang dan merusak kebahagiaan kalian, mereka meminta agar Chen appa kembali ke Shanghai, namun Chen appa lagi-lagi menolak dan kebakaran rumah saat itu terjadi. Demi kau dan Xiumin eomma, Chen appa melindungi kalian dari api hingga akhirnya nyawa Chen appa tidak terselamatkan..." Yixing berkaca-kaca saat mengenang masa pahit itu.

"Lalu Xiumin eomma, bagaimana?"

"Sahabatku itu... ketika kalian dirumah sakit, keluarga dari Xiumin eomma datang dan membawa Xiumin eomma yang masih dalam keadaan sekarat bahkan mereka memisahkanmu dengannya, dan eomma saat itu berjuang mati-matian untukmu agar bisa bertemu kembali dengan Xiumin eomma, tapi beberapa bulan kemudian Xiumin eomma menyusul Chen appa, menurut para maid yang merawat Xiumin eomma, Xiumin eomma frustasi karena dipisahkan dari Chen appa dan kau, hingga akhirnya dia meninggalkan kita, dia bunuh diri.." Kini Yixing benar-benar menangis menceritakan ending kisah dari dua shabatnya itu.

Minnie merasa bersalah meminta Yixing menceritakan kisah kedua orang tua kandungnya, ia mengelus punggung eommanya.

Yixing menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Tapi kau jangan khawatir, eomma dan appa menyayangi mu, sangat.." katanya lalu kembali memeluk Minnie. "Mereka pasti bahagia di atas sana! Mereka bahagia karena kau tumbuh menjadi gadis yang pintar, baik dan cantik.."

"Dan mereka bahagia karena eomma merawatku dengan baik, mereka pasti sangat berterimakasih pada eomma.." balas Minnie.

Yixing menggeleng "Anni... aku yang harusnya berterima kasih pada mereka, karena mereka sudah melahirkan seorang putri cantik seperti mu..."

* * *

Malam itu dihabiskan oleh Yixing dan Minnie untuk saling bercerita. Yixing menceritakan kehidupan orang tua kandungnya duu saat di China. Bermula dari bagaimana Chen bisa jatuh cinta pada Xiumin.

"Jadi, Chen appa menyukai Xiumin eomma karena Xiumin eomma menyukai bakpao?" tanya Minnie yang tak kuasa menahan tawanya.

"Chen appa selalu bilang jika Xiumin eomma sangat cantik saat menyantap bakpao, itu adalah hal gila yang pernah terjadi di kelompok teather kami..." sambung Yixing. Keduanya kini bersandar di head board ranjang besar milik Yixing dan Joonmyeon. Dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi kedua tubuh itu sampai batas perutnya.

"Dan kau lihat ini, ini adalah tampilan musikal kami yang melibatkan dua negara saat itu" tunjuk Yixing, ia tengah membuka album tebal miliknya puluhan tahun lalu saat ia masih muda.

"Yixing eomma cantik, Xiumin eomma juga cantik..." senyum Minnie mengembang saat menyadari dua objek didalam photo itu adalah para eommanya.

"Selain cantik kau juga harus mengakui jika saat itu eomma adalah dancer berbakat yang mereka punya" pujinya pada diri sendiri.

"Aku mengerti eomma, eomma pikir darimana bakat Jongin menari kalau bukan dari eomma, dan bakat menyanyi Kyungsoo dan Jongdae didapat dari appa..." katanya lalu menunduk, ia menyadari jika ia tidak memiliki bakat yang diturunkan dari Joonmyeon dan juga Yixing.

Yixing yang menyadari perubahan raut anaknya lalu mengelus rambut anak pertamanya itu "Dan kau menuruni wajah cantikmu dari Yixing eomma, dan lembut hatimu dari Joonmyeon appa!"

"Apa aku secantik itu?"

"Tentu saja, kau pikir kau ini anak siapa,? Kau itu anak Zhang Yixing dan Kim Joonmyeon! Tidak ada yang bisa merubah hal itu," kata Yixing seolah mempatenkan kepemilikan Minnie.

Minnie tersenyum, lalu keduanya kembali hanyut dalam cerita masalalu Zhang Yixing. Dan tidak menyadari Kim Joonmyeon yang tengah tersenyum mendengar candaan kedua wanitanya di balik pintu.

"Malam ini aku harus menumpang tidur dikamar siapa? Jongin atau Jongdae?" tanyanya, ia tidak ingin mengganggu keromantisan ibu dan anak saat ini.

* * *

 _Skip time..._

D-day yang ditunggu Kyungsoo akhirnya datang juga. Dating with Mr. Park! Meski hanya menonton biasa, namun Kyungsoo sudah menambahkannya ke dalam list best moment dalam hidupnya. Menyukai pria dalam diam, dan tiba-tiba diajak menonton berdua, bukankah itu sesuatu yang sangat membahagiakan. Sesuatu yang jarang terjadi dikalangan wanita yang menggilai pangeran-nya secara diam-diam.

Kyungsoo berjalan sedikit gontai hingga akhirnya ia menemui Park Chanyeol tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang popcorn.

"Maaf, aku telat!" ucap Kyungsoo

"Tak apa, lagi pula filemnya akan diputar 10 menit lagi, mau masuk sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu keduanya memasuki salah satu pintu teather yang menayangkan film luar yang akan mereka tonton.

"Kyungsoo-yah! Kau menikamti filemnya?" tanya Chanyeol saat mereka keluar dari teather.

Kyungsoo duduk disalah satu kursi yang terdapat beberapa poster film terbaru yang sedang tayang dan akan tayang "Entahlah, sepertinya aku tidak terlalu menikmatinya karena aku tidak mengerti bagaimana ceritanya, juga film itu sedikit menjijikan" komentar Kyungsoo yang membuat Chanyeol tersentak.

Chanyeol duduk disamping Kyungsoo "Benarkah? Akh, maafkan aku, seharusnya aku menanyakan film favoritmu dulu dan tidak asal mengajakmu, maafkan aku.."

Kyungsoo yang mendengar ada nada penyesalan dari perkataan Chanyeol merasa tak nyaman "Ah, bukan itu maksudku, maksudku aku tidak mengerti jalan cerita film nya yang bermaksud membuat percobaan dengan organ tubuh hewan-hewan aneh untuk menjadi manusia, bukankah itu mendahului kehendak Tuhan, dan adegan hewan-hewan itu sangat menjijikan tadi.. ah, aku tidak menyangka jika akan ada manusia seserakah itu di kehidupan nyata" kata Kyungsoo sambil sesekali menggidikan kedua pundaknya.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar ocehan Kyungsoo "Bukankah, film ini mengajarkan kita untuk tidak menyerah melakukan sesuatu, seperti yang dilakukan oleh Victor Fransketein?"

"Dengan tidak merugikan orang lain tentunya, ia sangat keras kepala tidak mau mendengar apa kata Igor dan itu sangat menyebalkan" balas Kyungsoo "Aku kesal dengan orang yang keras kepala..." lanjutnya lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo "Aku akan menraktirmu makan, othhe? Biar kau tidak kesal lagi"

Kyungsoo memandang tangan mungilnya yang kini dalam genggaman Chanyeol. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang kini berdiri di depannya. Ada yang aneh saat Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya "Ah, ne..ne ,,ba,,baiklah!" Kyungsoo terbata.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum dan lalu menarik lembut tangan Kyungsoo dan menggandengnya menuju salah satu kafetaria di lantai atas.

"Jika kau bersama Baekhyun, film apa yang sering kalian tonton?" tiba-tiba Chanyeol bertanya di sela-sela kegiatan makan mereka.

"Em.. tidak banyak sih, aku lebih suka menonton komedi romantis yang lebih realistis sedangkan dia lebih suka action dan sesuatu yang bergenre horor.." balas Kyungsoo cuek "Jadi kami jarang nonton bersama karena berbeda genre" lanjutnya lagi.

Chanyeol hanya ber-O sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan perkataannya "Ah, horor dan action, sesuai dengan wajahnya sih" komentarnya.

"Nugu? Baekhyun? Hahaha... sebenarnya wajahnya tidak sehoror itu, dia baik kok! Percayalah kau akan nyaman saat sudah mengenalnya nanti.."

"Em.. aku memang ingin mengenalnya, maksudku bisa kau membantuku untuk lebih dekat dengannya.."

DEG!

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mendongkak dan menatap Chanyeol yang kini menatapnya penuh harap "Ma..mak..sudmu?"

"Em.. iyah, aku ingin mengenal Baekhyun lebih dekat lagi, aku tidak tahu harus mengorek darimana, aku hanya tahu kau sebagai sahabatnya.." kata Chanyeol tanpa menyadari perubahan raut kekecewaan Kyungsoo.

 _Oh, Shit! Jadi aku dimanfaatkan olehnya untuk mendekati Baekhyun? Arg, aku malu dengan kepedean ku selama ini! Oh, tuhan! Ini sangat menyakitkan saat orang yang ku suka ternyata menyukai sahabatku! Otthokae...?_

"Kyungsoo-yah!" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya di depan Kyungsoo karena merasa diacuhkan.

"Ah, mian! Jadi sampai mana tadi..? Kau me..menyukai Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo, pasti Chanyeol menyukai gadis bermata sipit itu.

Chanyeol mengangguk saat Kyungsoo menyadari perkataanya "Aku sudah lama memperhatikannya, tapi karena dia terkenal galak, maka aku tidak berani untuk mendekatinya, dan dia kan dulu memiliki hubungan dengan Daehyun, teman sekelasku"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lalu meneguk minumannya.

"Em, sebelumnya, maafkan aku karena.. yah, aku ingin mengobrol lebih banyak lagi denganmu, tapi adikmu itu selalu berada di dekatmu dan itu menyulitkan ku untuk berkomunikasi denganmu.." lanjut Chanyeol lagi.

Kyungsoo mencoba memasang senyum manisnya untuk menutupi kegelisahannya "Jadi apa yangharus aku lakukan?"

"Menjadi mak comblang antara aku dan Baekhyun, apa bisa?"

Dan lagi, Kyungsoo ingin rasanya bermigrasi ke Alaska berteman dengan hewan kutub disana atau melemparkan dirinya ke segita bermuda, oh, tidakkah itu menyakitkan setelah tahu pria yang kita suka menyukai sahabat kita sendiri, dan sekarang pria itu meminta bantuannya agar bisa kencan dengan sahabatnya itu? Kim Kyungsoo, matilah kau sekarang!

"A... apa permintaanku terlalu berat yah?" tanya Chanyeol saat menyadari Kyungsoo yang hanya diam

Kyungsoo kembali fokus ke arah Chanyeol "Ah, tidak...tidak...! Aku tidak bisa berjanji, tapi aku akan berusaha! Jadi bisakah kau bersabar, eum...?" _ah, aku merasa menjadi gadis baik sekarang!_

Chanyeol tersenyum "Aku mengandalkanmu, Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo tersenyum getir ia mencari cara untuk bisa menghindari situasi akward ini. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo meraih ponselnya yang berada di dalam sling bag nya "Ah, ponselku, bergetar... sepertinya ada pesan masuk" kata Kyungsoo bohong.

Chanyeol mengangguk memberi isyarat agar Kyungsoo fokus pada ponselnya.

"Oh, omo!" Kyungsoo terkejut sambil menutup mulutnya membuat Chanyeol pun terkejut.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Aish! Otthoke, Monggu sakit, dia terserang filek dan hidungnya mengeluarkan ingus yang menjijikan.."

"Monggu?, siapa Monggu?" tanya Chanyeol .

Kyungsoo dengan segera memasukkan kembali ponselnya "Oh, dia anak bungsunya Jongin"

"EH?"

"Ah, mian! Jongin sepertinya membutuhkan ku untuk mengurusi anaknya, aku pergi dulu ne... akh terima kasih atas traktirannya... aku pulang duluan yah.." Kyungsoo berkata sambil tergesa tanpa memperdulikan wajah Chanyeol yang seperti orang bodoh mencermati perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Kyung...mau.. aku..antar?" lirih Chanyeol yang tidak akan didengar oleh Kyungsoo karena gadis itu sudah lari dan menghilang dari kafe tersebut. "EH? Jongin? Anak bungsu?" tanyanya heran.

Sementara itu, disisi lain, seorang pria dengan hoddie tebal tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

* * *

BRUGH!

Kyungsoo membuka pintu Jongin dengan kasar, dan menemukan adiknya itu tengah menggantung pakaiannya dan meletakkannya dalam lemari besar.

"Soo-yah! Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Jongin dengan terkejut.

Bukannya menjawab Kyungsoo malah memeluk tubuh adiknya dan menangis di dipelukan Jongin.

"Hey! Kau kenapa? Apa Chanyeol menyakitimu, eoh! Atau dia melecehkanmu, katakan padaku!" tanya Jongin yang terdengar panik.

Kyungsoo menggeleng dalam pelukan Jongin "Anniyo! Kami baik-baik saja! Aku hanya ingin memelukmu dan meminta maaf karena tadi aku menyumpahi Monggu sakit..." katanya.

Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya, ia bisa merasakan kini wajah Kyungsoo tangah mengusak-ngusak di dada bidang miliknya.

"Kemeja mu harum sekali, dan kau terlihat rapi! Kau habis keluar?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil melepas pelukannnya.

Jongin mengangguk "Hanya membeli beberapa makanan untuk anak-anak" jawabnya.

Kyungsoo menghampiri ranjang adiknya, ia duduk tak jauh dari Monggu – si anjing coklat – yang tengah menikmati tidur siangnya "Kau aneh sekali, biasanya kau menyuruh maid untuk membeli urusan si anak-anak! Dan ku rasa baru beberapa hari yang lalu mereka membeli makan anak-anak! Ah, kau membohongiku yah? Kau habis kencan kan? Dengan gadis mana lagi sekarang?"

Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo dan duduk di sampingnya, ia mengusak kepala Kyungsoo "Itu tidak penting, yang pasti kau hanya harus melakukan tugasmus saat aku sudah mulai bosan dengannya.."

"Ish!" Kyungsoo menghempaskan tangan Jongin "Kau carilah kekasih sungguhan, aku lelah harus berbuat jahat pada perempuan terus... dan sekarang karma menghampiriku, huft! Rasanya sangat mengecewakan..." keluhnya.

"Wae? Apa yang terjadi...?"

"Aku akan bercerita tapi janjilah jangan tertawa.."

Jongin mengangguk

Meski ragu akhirnya ia menceritakan kejadiannya dengan Park Chanyeol beberpa jam yang lalu.

* * *

Baekhyun, gadis itu manis dan pintar. Dia juga pintar dalam menyanyi. Memiliki suara emas yang jika orang mendengar suaranya akan jatuh cinta padanya. Tak salah jika Chanyeol juga jatuh dalam pesona Baekhyun. Gadis itu juga baik, andai Kyungsoo seorang pria juga ia pasti akan jatuh dalam pesona Byun Baekhyun.

"Matamu akan lompat dari tempatnya jika kau menatapku seperti itu, Kim Kyungsoo!" tegur Baekhyun yang menyadari Kyungsoo menatapnya sejak jam istirahat berlangsung.

"Kau cantik!" bukannya menjawab Kyungsoo malah melontarkan yang sulit diartikan oleh Baekhyun.

Mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun langsung menghentikan aksi menulisnya ia malah menatap Kyungsoo yang juga menatapnya "Maaf So! Aku masih normal"

Kyungsoo mendecih "Kau pikir aku akan langsung menjadi gadis abnormal saat Chanyeol mencampakanku? Aku juga masih suka pria kau tahu!" cibirnya.

"Mwo? Dobi itu mencampakkanmu? Bagaimana bisa? Kau harus menceritakannya padaku, Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo membenarkan posisi duduknya, harus kah ia mengatakannya pada Baekhyun. Hem.. sudah cukup kemarin dan hari ini ia menjadi bulan-bulanan Kim Jongin yang terus mengoloknya karena ceritanya.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

"Baiklah aku akan bercerita, dengarkan baik-baik dan aku tidak akan mengulangi perkataanku! Kau tahu kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan memasang telinganya saat Kyungsoo mulai menceritakan kejadian kemarin siang.

"Aku sudah menceritakkanya, apa kau kau puas?"

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Dan kau bersikap seperti Jongin yang menertawakanku" gerutunya.

"Ah bukan itu, Soo! Aku hanya tertawa bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menyukaiku! Aku dan dia saja tidak pernah saling tegur... itu kan aneh"

"Dia sudah memperhatikanmu sejak lama, kau tahu..."

"Ah, sudahlah! Aku akan membantumu untuk bisa menarik perhatiannya, bagaimana?"

"Tidak, terima kasih! Jongin bilang, aku harus fokus pada ujian sekolah..."

"Oh... sekarang kau lebih menurut pada adikmu, akh, aku jadi bingung mana kakak dan mana adik..ck ..ck..ck sikap Jongin kelewat dewasa darimu.."

"Yak!"

"Ah, baiklah-baiklah... maafkan aku ne, nona Kim! Dan sekali lagi maaf, karena pria kencanmu menyukaiku tapi sungguh aku tidak bermaksud untuk mendekatinya setelah mendengar cerita mu, lagi pula aku tidak berniat dengannya, jadi kau dekati saja lagi dia, aku akan membantumu dengan senang hati" Baekhyun mengelus punggung Kyungsoo.

"Ah, lupakan!" Kyungsoo merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja "Aku sadar aku hanya sebatas kagum saja dengan Chanyeol, mendengar dia menyukaimu aku tak masalah, lagi pula Jongin benar sebentar lagi kita akan masuk perguruan tinggi jadi lebih baik fokus ke pendidikan saja" katanya dengan malas sambil memejamkan matanya. "Aku sungguh baik-baik saja, Baekhyun-ah!"

"Arraseo! Aku tahu kau wanita kuat! Baiklah aku tidak akan membahas masalah ini, oke kkeut!" balasnya lalu kembali pada kegiatannya untuk menulis beberapa rangkuman pelajaran. Hingga akhirnya kehadiran pria yang sangat tidak ia inginkan muncul di hadapannya. Daehyun!

"Baek, aku ingin bicara!" katanya langsung.

Kyungsoo masih memejamkan matanya, berusaha tidak peduli dengan hubungan mereka.

"Bicaralah, aku akan mendengarkan!" kata Baekhyun acuh.

"Tentang malam itu, sungguh aku..."

"Jika kau ingin membahas itu aku sungguh tidak ingin mendengarnya! Kita sudah putus dan tidak ada lagi hubungan diantara kita! Kembalilah ke kelasmu.." usir Baekhyun tanpa memalingkan wajahnya ke arah mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Tapi aku sungguh menyesal, Baek! Ku mohon maafkan aku dan kembalilah padaku, eh!" pintanya dengan nada lemas.

Baekhyun meletakkan penanya lalu menatap Daehyun yang berdiri disamping Kyungsoo itu "Jika kau ingin aku bersikap baik padamu, maka kembalilah sekarang ke kelasmu! Aku sudah memaafkanmu tapi aku tidak ingin kembali padamu, kau tahu itu!"

"Tap..."

Kyungsoo yang merasa terusik membuka matanya, ah ia sudah jengah dengan drama percintaan sekolah dan perselingkuhan lalu berakhir dengan penyesalan. Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya lalu menendang kaki meja hingga meja itu bergerak dan menabrak tubuh Daehyun yang berdiri tepat di depan mejanya.

BRUGH!

Daehyun tersungkur karena dorongan kuat dari meja Kyungsoo.

"Ish! Aku yang sedang tertidur saja bisa dengar apa yang Baekhyun katakan sedangkan kau yang masih terjaga malah bersikap tuli dan memaksanya,!" Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya dan memandang malas ke arah Daehyun yang mencoba berdiri.

Baekyun melototkan matanya, ia yakin ini tidak akan berakhir dengan baik. Kyungsoo dalam mood buruk dan Kyungsoo sangat susah dikendalikan jika sedang kesal. Sementara Daehyun sudah terlihat dengan amarahnya yang memuncak. Asal tahu saja, Daehyun adalah pria yang tidak segan-segan memukul lawannya dan tidak peduli itu kaum lemah ataupun wanita. Baekhyun harus menghentikan ini.

"Yak! Apa masalahmu denganku!?" Daehyun berteriak pada Kyungsoo.

"Cih! Kau laki-laki tidak tahu malu, eoh! Kau sudah mencampakan Baekhyun dan sekarang datang mengemis padanya! Harga dirimu kau buang di tempat sampah? Ambil sana!" oloknya

Baekhyun meringis mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. "Ku mohon, Kyung! Hentikan..."

"Kau tahu aku tidak peduli, lawanku pria ataupun wanita!"

Baekyun terabaikan!

"Kau pikir aku takut! Ah, rasanya aku sudah lama sekali tidak berolaraga, dan sekarang aku ingin sekali memukul orang..."

BUG!

Yap! Kyungsoo memang tidak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapannya dan itu tadi pukulan perkenalan dari Kyungsoo untuk Daehyun.

Skip yah, itu adegan yang tidak patut ditonton, eh (?)

* * *

Minnie dengan cepat memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman parkir Seirin High School –sekolah Jongin dan Kyungsoo-. Hari ini hari pertama ia bergabung dengan perusahaan Joonmyeon tapi ia harus meminta ijin keluar kantor karena panggilan dadakan dari sekolah Kyungsoo dan apa lagi jika bukan karena ulah si troublemaker, Kyungsoo.

"Oh, Jongin-ah!" seruh Minnie saat melihat Jongin berdiri panik di depan ruang kepala Sekolah.

"Minnie nunna..." balas Jongin saat Minnie berdiri di dekatnya "Kenapa nunna bisa kesini?"

"Karena ulah saudara mu, aku harus menemui kepala sekolah katanya, tadi wali kelas Kyungsoo menelponku"

"Andwe nunna..." Jongin memegang lengan Minnie "Maksudku, di dalam sudah ada Jongdae hyung"

"Mwo? Kenapa dia ada disini?"

"Tadi aku menelponnya dan meminta dia segera kemari."

Minnie menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam "Oh Tuhan, masalah apalagi yang dibuat adik perempuanku?" keluhnya.

"Dia memukul teman seangkatan kami, nunna! Mereka berkelahi beberapa tulang Daehyun patah karena perbuatan Kyungsoo.."jawab Jongin

"Mwo? Oh God! I wanna kill her, now!"

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kyungsoo terlibat perkelahian dengan teman-teman sekolahnya. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Minnie, Joonmyeon dan Yixing dipanggil oleh pihak sekolah karena ulah Kyungsoo. Jika si lawan Kyungsoo itu merasa dirugikan dan meminta pada pihak sekolah agar Kyungsoo dihukum sekolah, maka pengacara keluarga Kim turun tangan dan menyelesaikan masalah itu dengan jalan _'damai'_ atau benar-benar jalur hukum.

CKLEK!

Pintu ruang kepala sekolah terbuka, Jongdae keluar lebih dulu dan disusul oleh Kyungsoo yang jalan menunduk. Jongdae sempat terkejut karena ada Minnie yang terlihat khawatir bersama Jongin.

"Nunna, kau disini?" mendengar Jongdae bersuara membuat Kyungsoo mendongkakkan kepalanya dan ikut memandang Minnie yang sudah terlihat marah.

"Kyung! Kau... eh!" Minnie ingin mengumpat namun ia urungkan saat melihat kondisi wajah Kyungsoo "Yah Tuhan! Kyungsoo, wajahmu...?" Minnie mendekati Kyungsoo yang bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Jongdae.

Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi diwajah Kyungsoo. Babak belur. Sehebat apa pun Kyungsoo menguasai karate, hapkkido, taekwondo dan sekarang ia tengah belajar wushu, tetap saja ia akan sedikit mendapat luka karena yang ia lawan seorang pria apalagi pria itu adalah Daehyun, salah satu preman sekolah yang katanya rumor beredar dia adalah anak seorang gengster yang menyewakan para bodyguard berbadan besar untuk orang-orang pemerintahan. Katanya.

Kyungsoo mendapat titik lebam di area pipi chubby dan matanya juga sobekan kecil disudut bibirnya.

"Ommo! Wajahmu, apa kau sakit!? Katakan padaku, anak mana yang sudah memukul gadis mungil sepertimu, ah, eonni harus menghubungi pengecara Choi.. ah, tidak-tidak, kita harus ke rumah sakit, kau harus divisum terlebih dahulu untuk bukti dan..."

"Nunna... jangan berlebihan! Ini sudah jelas salah Kyungsoo! Aigoo... adikku ini, senang sekali membuat orang panik" potong Jongdae sambil mejewer telinga Kyungsoo.

"Ah.. oppa... appo!" rintih Kyungsoo sambil memegangi telinganya. Kyungsoo langsung meringsut ke Minnie "Eonnie, untuk kali ini maafkan aku, ne!"

Minnie mendecak "eonni akan marah padamu,tapi ...tsk... kita obati luka mu dulu..."

"Ini tak apa, aku sudah diberi anti septik tadi dan jangan bilang pada eomma dan appa ne..." pintanya "Jebal..." Kyungsoo memohon dengan puppyeyes nya.

"Aigoo... dia takut eomma dan appa tahu karena pelindungnya tidak ada, haelmoni sedang ke Jepang jadi siapa yang akan melindunginya dari amukan eomma dan appa.." cibir Jongdae.

"Ah...oppa..."

"Arraseo, eonni tidak akan mengatakan apapun dengan mereka, bagaimana dengan hukumanmu?"

"Dia di skors seminggu" jawab Jongdae.

Minnie terkejut "Mwo? Yak.. anak nakal kemari, kau...!" Minnie ingin memukul Kyungsoo namun dengan cepat Kyungsoo menyambar tubuh Jongin untuk berlindung. "Yak! Jongin... singkirkan tubuhmu..."

"Sudahlah, nunna! Kau hanya akan membuang tenaga memarahi troublemaker seperti dia sekarang..." Jongin yang sedari tadi diam kini berkomentar.

"Jongdae-yah! Kenapa hukuman diskors seminggu apa tidak ada yang lain?"

"Sebenarnya dia dihukum untuk melakukan tugas sosial selama 2 minggu, tapi dia menolak dan memilih diskors..." jawab Jongdae.

Minnie menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Oh Tuhan... kau sudah kelas tiga, Kyungsoo!"

"Eonni... aku kan tidak tahu bagaimana memilih sampah organik dan nonorganik! Aku juga tidak bisa membersihkan toilet.. tidak..tidak.. itu menjijikan..." kilah Kyungsoo yang menyembulkan kepalanya dari punggung Jongin.

"Huuft..." salahkan keluarga Kim yang memanjakan Kyungsoo hingga tidak tahu mana sampah organik dan nonorganik "Baiklah... saat ini kau lolos! Waktumu satu minggu ini untuk menyesali perbuatanmu, arraseo!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dibalik punggung Jongin. Ia memegang kuat-kuat sisi seragam Jongin dari tadi. Kepalanya ia tempelkan pada punggung adiknya itu.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Jongdae dan Minnie berpamitan meninggalkan mereka. Tinggalah Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Jika ingin tahu, Jongin memendam amarah sebenarnya sejak tadi, tepat sejak mendengar keributan dikelas Kyungsoo yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan kelasnya. Marah saat ia mendengar teriakan histeris Baekhyun yang menyaksikan perkelahian Daehyun dan Kyungsoo. Ia kesal karena datang terlambat untuk menolong Kyungsoo yang saat itu sudah menerima beberapa pukulan dari Daehyun yang sebenarnya ia juga sudah babak belur karena pukulan Kyungsoo.

Terdengar Kyungsoo bernafas lega saat Minnie dan Jongdae meninggalkannya "Akhirnya..." katanya sambil melepas cengkaramannya dari seragam Jongin.

Jongin membalikkan badannya dan menatap tajam Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang ditatap tajam oleh Jongin mendongkakkan kepalanya hingga kedua mata mereka bertemu.

"Jo..jong..kau..." Kyungsoo tercekat mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Jongin. Oke, dia bisa selamat dari amukan Minnie dan Jongdae, tapi tidak dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo tahu Jongin sedang marah sekarang, dan siapapun tidak ada yang bisa mengendalikan amarah Jongin selain Kyungsoo. Namun sekarang Kyungsoo sendiri tidak bisa mengendalikan amarah Jongin jika dia sendiri adalah penyebab Jongin marah.

* * *

Dan disinilah mereka, di ruang UKS yang kebetulan sedang sepi.

"Apa kau sudah gila, eoh!?" bentak Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya menunduk "Aku tahu kau sedang kecewa karena Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun, tapi kau tidak harus melampaiaskannya dengan orang lain, Soo!"

"Mianhae..." lirihnya. See, bisa kalian tebak mana kakak mana adik?

Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi "Tatap aku..." suara Jongin melemah. Ia tahu Kyungsoo tengah ketakutan karena bentakkannya.

Mendengar perubahan suara Jongin membuat Kyungsoo mendongkakan kepalanya dan mempertemukan mata bulatnya dengan onix tajam milik Jongin. Tatapan Jongin yang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum, jika Jongin sudah reda marahnya.

Tangan Jongin menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo yang lebam, ibu jarinya menyentuh luka sobekan kecil disudut bibir tebalnya.

"Aw... appo..." rintih Kyungsoo saat jemari Jongin menyentuh lukanya.

"Sakit?" tanyanya lembut.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Sepertinya antiseptiknya hanya bekerja sementara" adunya.

Jongin tersenyum "Aku akan mengobatinya..."

"Eoh?" Kyungsoo masih ingin bertanya sebenarnya namun keinginannya harus tertunda ketika Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo dan bibirnya menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo. Jongin memejamkan matanya, tangannya sudah berpindah ke tengkuk Kyungsoo guna mempertahankankan posisinya agar kyungsoo tak bergerak.

Mata Kyungsoo membulat, saat Jongin menciumnya. Ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang Jongin lakukan padanya.

Jongin menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri, bibirnya mencari luka sobekan itu yang terletak diujung bibir Kyungsoo. Setelah dapat, ia menghisapnya dalam-dalam seolah mengambil alih rasa perih yang Kyungsoo rasakan. Jongin dapat merasakan rasa amis darah yang tersisa diluka kyungsoo itu.

Kyungsoo meringis saat Jongin menghisap lukanya, ia memejamkan matanya dan memegang ujung seragam Jongin erat-erat. Ada rasa perih saat Jongin memainkan lidahnya di bibirnya yang luka.

Sepertinya Jongin kelepasan, karena ia tidak hanya menghisap luka diujung bibir bawah Kyungsoo tapi ia juga menghisap kuat-kuat bibir atas Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendorong pelan dada Jongin hingga Jongin melepas pagutannya "Hosh... ku rasa, lukanya sudah sembuh..." katanya malu-malu.

Jongin tersenyum lalu tiba-tiba senyumnya memudar dan Kyungsoo tahu arti dari raut wajah yang Jongin tunjukkan.

 _Apa dia masih marah?_

"Kau!" Jongin menunjuk Kyungsoo "Kau akan mati ditanganku jika kau terluka seperti ini lagi, ARA!?" ancamnya "Aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu jika kau berkelahi lagi, mengerti!?"

DEG!

Jongin keluar dari ruang UKS dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih mematung.

Kyungsoo memegang dadanya "Mwoya ige?" tanyanya, "Ini ada yang salah, kenapa jantungku berdetak keras saat Jongin mengancamku? Dia sering mengatakannya jika ia sedang marah padaku.. ah, ada apa ini?" Kyungsoo masih heran karena jantungnya berpacu 3 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TeBeCe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **holaaaaa...hollaaaa... chap 3 datanggggg ...**

 **fast update kan? anggap aja hutang karena mungkin minggu depan bakal agak lama karena ke sibukan tersendiri...**

 **Chap 4 akan cepat menyusul jika banyak banyak yang minta karena draft sudah tersimpan rapi !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yang mau ChenMin dan KaiSoo jadi couple, angkat tangaaaannyaaa? hihhi aeri suka banget ChenMin, couple teradem ayem hahaha...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **buat crack pair? hehehe, aeri suka baper kalo buat crack pair, jadi gimana nantinya saja yah, hehehe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **respon dong, gimana chap ini? menarik atau membosankan?**

 **Moment-moment manisnya ditunggu saja yah.. hehehe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **thanks to active readers :**

 _ **07, who, kaisooexo, guest, vanivanivani, anaknya chansoo, kimra14, Kim Jong Soo 1214, Lovesoo**_ _ **, hnana, kepopyehetina, FarydahKAISOO8812, kkoch11, gg0098, sekyungbin13, DKSlovePCY, kyung1225,**_

 _ **yang silent readers ditunggu chuap-chuap nya...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **pai pai**

 **XOXO**

 **==aerii==**


	4. Who's come?

"Ne, aku tak apa Baekhyun-ah! ah, aku mendapat waktu seminggu untuk beristirahat... Yak! Jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu, sekarang Daehyun tidak akan menganggumu lagi, ... oeh, jangan merindukanku, selama aku tak ada ne,... arraseo! Ah, baiklah.. selamat malam... bye...!"

Pip!

Kyungsoo mematikan sambungan telponnya dengan Baekhyun. Selesai makan malam tadi ia langsung menuju kamarnya guna menghindari pertanyaan dari appa dan eomma mengenani wajah lebamnya ini. Juntuk sekarang mereka percaya jika wajah Kyungsoo terlempar bola basket saat jam olaraga. Kyungsoo sedikit tenang kali ini.

Kyungsoo melirik ponselnya lagi, "tidak ada balasan dari Jongin" lirihnya lalu merebahkan dirinya di ranjang. "Kenapa dia belum pulang? Dia masih marah? Kenapa pesanku tidak di balasnya sih?" Kyungsoo berguling-guling dikasur sambil mengomel karena saat pulang sekolah tadi Jongin hanya mampir ke rumah berganti pakaian lalu pergi lagi dengan motor sportnya. Bahkan Jongin melewatkan jam makan malam bersama keluarganya.

Kyungsoo membuka aplikasi line nya lalu mencari id line milik adiknya.

" _ **Jongin-ah! Kau pergi kemana?"**_

" _ **Jongin-ah! kau masih marah?"**_

" _ **Mianhae..."**_

" _ **Jongin-ah, sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam, pulanglah!"**_

" _ **Jonginnie..."**_

" _ **Jongin... jangan lupa makan"**_

" _ **YAK! Kenapa hanya di read, balas pesanku!"**_

" _ **Jonginnie..."**_

" _ **Jongin, jangan pulang malam-malam! Aku menunggumu"**_

" _ **Aku mengkhawatirkanmu..."**_

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal saat membaca pesannya yang tidak satupun dibalas oleh Jongin.

"Ah, mungkin dia sudah pulang? Sebaiknya aku mengecek ke kamarnya..." Kyungsoo beranjak dari tidurnya dan langsung menuju ke kamar Jongin yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan kamarnya.

Gelap.

Klik!

Kyungsoo menyalakan skalar listrik yang berada di dekat pintu kamar Jongin. Kosong. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran seorang Jongin di kamarnya. Kamarnya masih seperti semula saat Jongin pergi keluar. Tas sekolah dan seragamnya berserakan di lantai. Kyungsoo yang merasa risih langsung membenarkan posisi barang-barang Jongin, tidak lupa ia merapikan sprei dan bed cover yang senada milik Jongin.

"Sudah jam sebelas malam, tapi dia belum pulang..." lirih Kyungsoo lagi sambil memandang jam dinding bergambar bendera Inggris yang terletak di atas ranjang Jongin.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari sosok Jongin sudah berdiri dibelakangnya sambil memegang gagang pintu kamarnya.

"Ah..kkamjakkiyah!" Kyungsoo memekik saat membalikkan badanya mendapati Jongin yang tengah menatapnya sendu. "Aisssh! Kau mengejutkanku, Jongin-ah!" lanjutnya sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanyanya datar dan masih menyamankan posisinya bersandar di pintu.

"Aku tadi mengecekmu, kupikir kau sudah pulang... kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku?"

"Aku sibuk!" Jawabnya, Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Kau balapan liar lagi? Ehm..." Kyungsoo menutup hidungnya "Kau minum-minuman lagi?" integorasinya.

Jongin melewati Kyungsoo lalu mendudukkan dirinya diranjang, ia melepas kaos kaki hitam yang di pakainya "Sedikit, hanya ikut merayakan kemenangan balapan ku kali ini" jawabnya cuek.

Kyungsoo kembali membalikkan badannya dan menghampiri Jongin "Tapi kan kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak minum dan ikut balapan liar lagi?"

Jongin mendongkak dan menatap Kyungsoo "Kau juga sudah berjanji tidak berkelahi lagi dan tidak menyebabkan luka dibadanmu?" balasnya.

Kyungsoo diam, ia lebih memilih memalingkan wajahnya dan tidak mau menatap Jongin. Jongin masih marah.

"Kemarilah..." Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo hingga membuat tubuhnya terbanting diranjang adiknya. Jongin merebahkan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo lalu memeluk pinggang ramping Kyungsoo dengan posesif "Biarkan seperti ini dan jangan mengomel, aku lelah!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam pelukan Jongin. Ia menekuk kedua tangannya di depan dadanya agar payudaranya tidak bersentuhan dengan dada Jongin. Kepalanya ia tenggelamkan pada dada Jongin. Pelukan Jongin yang terbaik, yang bisa membuat Kyungsoo merasa nyaman dan tenang.

"Aku tidak ingin kau berkelahi lagi, Soo!" lirih Jongin

Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi "Mian, aku tidak akan berkelahi lagi dan tidak akan memukul lawanku terlebih dahulu" jawabnya. "Jadi bisakah kau berhenti bermain balapan-balapan itu dan juga berhenti minum? Jika eomma tahu, ia akan sangat marah!"

"Arra!" jawabnya. "Tidurlah!" pintanya. Tidur dalam pelukan Jongin.

"Kau bau dan belum mandi, bersihkan dulu tubuhmu!" elak Kyungsoo dengan sedikit merontah pada Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum "Akan aku lakukan jika kau ikut membantuku membersihkan tubuhku!" godanya.

Kyungsoo memekul pelan lengan Jongin. "Ish! Kau ini, sudah remaja juga, masih saja manja pada nunna!"

"Heiyy! Nunna? Yeodongsaeng, yeodongsaeng!" oloknya.

"Jika kau mengolokku, aku akan tidur dikamarku sendiri, lepaskan!"

"Kau tidak bisa keluar, pintu sudah ku kunci..."

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya ke arah pintu, masih dalam pelukan Jongin. Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak saat tidak menemukan kunci yang menggantung "Yak! Kau kemanakan kunci kamarmu, aku mau ke kamarku!" omel Kyungsoo yang kembali menghadap Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum, ia senang sekali menggoda Kyungsoo "Lihatlah, ke atas lemariku! Tuh!" tunjukknya.

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah telunjuk Jongin yang menuju ke arah lemari putih dan kunci kamar Jongin tergantung dibagian ujung atas lemari itu.

"Ambillah!"

Kyungsoo mendengus. Bagaimana mengambilnya? Karena postur tubuh Kyungsoo, ia tidak bisa mengambil kunci itu sendiri. Kursi? Ah, sial! Dikamar Jongin tidak ada kursi. Ada juga single sofa yang sedikit berat jika di geser.

"Ambil kuncinya jika kau mau keluar dari kamarku"

"Bagaimana aku mengambilnya, bodoh! Itu terlalu tinggi!"

Jongin terkikik.

"Kau sengaja yah? Mengunci pintu agar aku tidur dikamarmu,?"

Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya "Kau selalu meminta tidur dengan Jongdae hyung! Sekarang tidurlah denganku!"

"Ish! Kau ini kekanakan sekali, selalu cemburu pada Jongdae oppa!" omelnya.

Jongin tak membalas, ia lebih memilih tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya "jalja"

"Jaljayo, Jongin-ah!" balas Kyungsoo lalu ikut memejamkan matanya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dipelukan Jongin.

Jika kalian menyangka Jongin tidur, itu salah. Beberapa menit kemudian Jongin membuka matanya saat ia merasakan helaan nafas Kyungsoo yang teratur menandakan Kyungsoo sudah terlelap. Jongin melepas pelukannya lalu menjajarkan tubuhnya agar bisa sejajar dengan wajah Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum saat melihat wajah imut Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat polos saat tidur. Tangan Jongin beralih ke tangan Kyungsoo, ia menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kim Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo nunna! Kau milikku! Aku mencintaimu!" bisiknya yang tidak didengar oleh Kyungsoo.

Chup!

Jongin menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyungsoo setelah membisikkan kalimatnya. Matanya terpejam, namun bibirnya masih menyentuh bibir kakak perempuanya dan ia menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo.

* * *

" _ **Kau milikku! Aku mencintaimu!"**_

Kyungsoo tercekat saat mendengar bisikan pernyataan kepemilikkannya dimimpinya. Mimpi buruk. Kyungsoo membuka matanya dengan nafasnya yang tidak beraturan.

"Mimpi buruk?" cicit Jongin yang tengah berdiri di depan cermin sambil memasangkan dasi seragamnya. Ia sedikit tersentak saat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terbangun dengan nafas tak beraturan.

Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya, ia duduk di ranjang adiknya. Ah, semalam Kyungsoo tidur bersama Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Itu bukan mimpi buruk! Memang sudah waktunya kau bangun. Kau tidak ke sekolah?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo menyibakkan selimutnya. "Kau tahu aku diskors,? Bagaimana mungkin aku akan ke sekolah?"

"Lalu kau akan diam dirumah seminggu dan membuat appa dan eomma curiga karena kau tidak ke sekolah? Ish! Mereka pasti bangga memiliki anak berprestasi sepertimu!"

Kyungsoo terdiam, "Ah, kau benar juga! Aku akan siap-siap! Hari ini kesekolah naik motormu saja yah?"

Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya "Wae? Kau sudah bosan hidup? Kau bilang masih sayang nyawamu jika aku mengajakmu naik motor"

"Kau pikir kita harus diantar Wang ahjussi ke sekolah? Lalu aku harus pura-pura ke sekolah, begitu?"

"Ah, benar juga! Baiklah hari ini kita naik motor. Dan kau jangan mencubit pinggangku saat ku bonceng"

Kyungsoo menggidikkan pundaknya "Asal kau masih dalam kecepatan normal mengendari motormu!" katanya sambil berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Baiklah akan ku usahakan!" balasnya yang masih fokus dengan dasinya "Ish! Ada apa dengan dasi ini, kenapa susah sekali?" keluhnya karena dari tadi gagal memilin dasi seragam sekolahnya.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar rutukan Jongin membalikkan badanya dan menatap Jongin yang terlihat frustasi karena dasinya. "Biar ku bantu.." kata Kyungsoo yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di depan Jongin.

Jongin menghadap Kyungsoo.

"Bungkukkan badanmu, aku tidak mau menjijit!" titah Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum lalu menuruti perintah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membenarkan kerah baju Jongin lalu memulai kegiatannya memakaikan dasi Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang masih bermuka bantal, rambut acak-cakan khas orang bangun tidur. Namun, disitulah poin utamanya. Kyungsoo terlihat makin manis cantik dan imut dengan keadaannya yang sekarang. Jongin masih tersenyum memandangi wajah manis Kyungsoo dari jarak dekat.

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul saat ia menyelesaikan tugasnya memakaikan dasi Jongin. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Jongin sebagai sentuhan terakhir dari pekerjaannya "Ini mudah sekali, tapi kau malah tidak bisa memakainya, dasar manja!" olok Kyungsoo sambil menatap Jongin yang masih tersenyum ke arahnya. "Jongin-ah!" cicit Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tersentak lalu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. "Kenapa malah memandangku seperti itu?"

Jongin tersenyum, "Entahlah, kau terlihat cantik pagi ini!" godanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Kyungsoo.

Chup!

Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo "Morning kiss! Terimakasih sudah membantu , Kyungsoo-nunna!" kata Jongin sambil berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sudah siap meledak.

"Yak!" teriak Kyungsoo namun sayang Jongin sudah meninggalkannya sendiri "Ish! Anak itu kenapa senang sekali menciumku sih!" omelnya lalu kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya.

* * *

"Kau yakin akan disini?" Jongin mematikan mesin motornya.

Kyungsoo melepas helmnya "Iyah, untuk sementara aku bersembunyi di tempat Huang ahjumma!"

"Dan sekalian memperdalam ilmu wushu mu? Ish! Kau ini kenapa begitu tertarik dengan dunia persilatanan sih? Memangnya belum cukup menguasai karate, hapkido, dan taekwondo?" tanya Jongin dengan nada malasnya. Bukannya tidak mendukung, tapi ia takut Kyungsoo terluka lagi. Kyungsoo pernah pata tulang saat ia mengikuti kejuaraan karate tingkat nasional saat mereka masih junior high school.

Kyungsoo mencibir "Aku melakukan hal bermanfaat bukan shopping gila-gilaan seperti wanita-wanita kencanmu! Sudah sana berangkat, kau akan telat jika mengomel padaku! Dan jangan lupa jemput aku nanti"

Jongin mengangguk "Baiklah... salam untuk Huang ahjumma" Jongin kembali menyalakan motor sportnya. Lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo di depan gedung tempat ia les wushu tersebut.

* * *

Huang ahjumma menggeleng-ngelengkan kepalanya setelah mendengar cerita Kyungsoo.

"Jadi aku tidak bersalahkan ahjumma? Dia yang mencari gara-gara, dan aku sudah jengah mendengar rengekkannya" Kyungsoo mengakhiri ceritanya.

Wanita yang diperkiraan seusia dengan Yixing itu tersenyum "Tentu saja kau yang salah, kau yang memukul dia terlebih dahulu!" komentarnya.

Kyungsoo meletakkan cangkirnya "Dia membuatku kesal!"

"Jadi kau dihukum dengan di skors satu minggu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Jadi selama itu aku akan bersembunyi disini"

"Tapi kau membohongi orang tuamu"

"Tidak, aku akan jujur, nanti setelah aku lulus sekolah.. hehe"

"Dasar, kau ini! Benar-benar anak nakal" guru wushu Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Kyungsoo.

* * *

Suasana makan malam dirumah keluarga Kim berlangsung khidmat seperti biasa. Oh yah, makan malam bersama itu sudah menjadi tradisi yang tidak boleh dilewatkan di keluarga Kim. Karena dimeja makan itu, mereka berkumpul dan bertemu. Kesibukan Joonmyeon yang sedikit menyita waktu untuk sekedar quality time bersama anak-anak dan keluarganya. Maka sejak muda dulu Yixing sudah menyiasati agar makan malam mereka lewati bersama. Kecuali jika Joonmyeon tengah melakuka perjalanan bisnis ke luar kota.

"Eomma, apa haelmonie akan lama di Jepang?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Sudah tiga hari halmonie ke Jepang, mengunjungi anak tertuanya yang memegang perusahaan mesin di Jepang.

"Mungkin sekitar dua minggu, halmonie sekalian check up kesehatan disana" jawab Yixing "Kenapa? Kau sudah merindukannya?" tanyanya mengingat Ryeowook sangat memanjakan Kyungsoo.

"Em.. sedikit! Aku merindukan omelannya, hehehe.."

"Kau ini ada-ada saja!"

"Oh yah, bagaimana dengan sekolah kalian? Kalian sudah memikirkan akan masuk ke perguruan tinggi mana? Kalian sudah mengkonsultasikan dengan guru BK, Jongin, Kyungsoo?" tanya appa sambil memandang bergantian ke arah Jongin dan Kyungsoo. sekedar informasi, Kyungsoo dan Jongin meski usia mereka beda satu tahun. Tapi mereka berada ditingkat sama, hal itu dikarenakan saat Kyungsoo masuk sekolah Jongin memaksa Joonmyeon dan Yixing agar ia bisa masuk sekolah bersama Kyungsoo. Untung saja Jongin memiliki otak yang cerdas seperti Joonmyeon jadi ia tidak kesulitan untuk masuk sekolah lebih cepat dari usianya.

"Aku belum pernah bertemu guru BK appa, lagi pula aku belum memikirkan akan melanjutkan ke universitas mana dan mengambil jurusan apa" jawab Jongin.

"Dan kau Kyungsoo?" tanya appa.

Kyungsoo menela ludahnya "Em.. aku sudah bicara dengan guru BK beberapa minggu lalu, saat itu aku berminat melanjutkan ke akademik polisi, aku ingin menjadi polwan, tapi..."

 _Uhuk-uhuk..._

Belum selesai Kyungsoo melanjutkan bicaranya, Jongin terbatuk saat hendak meneguk air minumnya "Mwo? Polwan? Yak! Aku yakin pasti guru BK menertawakanmu, karena... kau lihat saja bentuk tubuhmu yang pendek itu,tidak mendukung cita-citamu..."olok Jongin yang dihadiahi tatapan kesal Kyungsoo

"Hahahahha..." kini Jongdae terrtawa terbahak "Kau benar Jongin-ah! ah, aku tidak tahu kenapa kau selalu benar jika bicara... Kyungsoo, sayang! Raihlah cita-citamu yang sesuai dengan keadaan fisikmu!" cibir Jongdae yang langsung diberi tepuk tangan oleh Jongin. Jojong couple itu terbahak menertawakan Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo cemberut.

"Eommma..." adu Kyungsoo yang duduk disamping eommanya, dan melirik eomma nya yang menahan tawa. "Kalian menertawakanku...?" Kyungsoo makin cemberut saat melihat Minnie dan Joomyeon juga menahan tawanya.

"Ah, maafkan eomma sayang..."

"Kyungsoo-yah! Kau kan tahu syarat utama polwan itu tinggi minimalnya 155 cm sedangkan tinggi tubuhnya hanya 150 cm... jelas kau tak akan lulus diseleksi pertama..." timpal appa.

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya dan itu membuat Jongdae yang duduk didepannya gemas. "Yak! Jangan mempouty bibirmu, kau terlihat imut dan aku ingin menciummu!" ancamnya.

"Ish! Kenapa oppa dan Jongin suka sekali menciumku? Aku ini sudah remaja tahu... dan kalian tidak bertanya kenapa aku ingin menjadi polwan?"

Minnie memfokuskan dirinya pada Kyungsoo "Memangnya kenapa, Soo?"

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin yang duduk disampingnya dan terlihat tengah menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo "Karena aku ingin menertibkan Jongin yang suka ngebut-ngebut dijalan..."

"Yak! Pantas saja kau ini pendek, rencanamu busuk sekali! Aku bersyukur pada Tuhan yang memberimu kaki pendek!" balas Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendelik.

"Sudah-sudah ... jangan diteruskan lagi ributnya... ah, untuk Kyungsoo appa dukung keinginanmu dan cita-citamu! Lakukanlah demi kebaikan semua orang, jangan pernah terpaksa dengan pekerjaan yang akan kita geluti nantinya" Joonmyeon menengahi.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengangguk, dan kembali memfokuskan acara makannya.

* * *

Sudah tiga hari sejak berlakunya hukum skors bagi Kyungsoo, sejak tiga hari itu juga Kyungsoo bersembunyi di tempat les wushunya. Ia akan mengabiskan waktunya untuk berlatih atau sekedar mberbincang dengan Huang ahjumma hingga Jongin datang menjemputnya dan pulang ke rumah. Wanita bermata sedikit gelap seperti panda itu sangat baik pada Kyungsoo. Bahkan Kyungsoo termasuk dalam murid kesayangan Huang ahjumma, padahal Kyungsoo belum genap 6 bulan menjadi murid di les wushu tersebut. Bagi Huang ahjumma, Kyungsoo memiliki potensi dalam bela diri, ia dengan muda menyerap ilmu dan taktik-taktik dasar wushu.

"Loh, kau tidak menunggu adikmu dulu?" tanya Huang ahjumma yang melihat Kyungsoo mengenakan tas gendongnya.

"Ah, aku ingin ke Myeondong ahjumma, sebentar lagi eomma ulang tahun dan aku ingin membelikan sesuatu, hehehe..." jawab Kyungsoo.

Huang ahjumma tersenyum "Kau benar-benar anak yang baik, mereka sudah membesarkan mu dengan baik, Kyungsoo-yah!"

"Appa dan eomma memang luar biasa!" puji Kyungsoo sambil memberikan thumb ke arah Huang ahjumma.

Huang ahjumma tersenyum lagi "Hati-hatilah..."

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Aku pergi dulu, ne... ahjumma, terima kasih sudah mau menampungku..."

"Kau ini bicara seperti apa saja... pergilah! Sebelum turun hujan"

"Arraseo-yo! Bye ahjumma..." Kyungsoo membungkuk dan berjalan ke luar dari ruang yang biasa gunakan untuk berlatihnya.

Huang ahjumma memandang sendu ke arah Kyungsoo. Matanya tak lepas menatap ke arah gadis mungil yang berjalan lincah itu. Senyumnya menyungging manis disudut bibirnya.

* * *

Jongdae duduk dissalah satu sudut kafe milik Minnie. Sudah beberapa hari ia mengambil alih kepemilikan kafe yang juga merangkap menjadi kedai kofe tersebut dikarenakan kesibukan Minnie yang ikut mengolah perusahaan bersama Joonmyeon. Jongdae memainkan ponselnya. Ia membuka aplikasi line nya dan mencari id line seseorang lalu mengetikkan beberapa kalimat sebelum akhirnya ia menekan tombol send.

" _ **How's your day?"**_ kalimat itu ia kirimkan kepada wanita pujaannya. Minnie.

" _ **Aku sibuk!"**_ Jongdae tersenyum saat membaca balasan dari Minnie.

" _ **Kau membalasnya terlalu cepat! Jika kau sibuk harusnya kau tidak membalas pesanku"**_

Lama, hampir sepuluh menit ponselnya tidak lagi mendapat notice balasan dari Minnie.

" _ **Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu! Jam segini biasanya kafe ramai pengunjung!"**_ beberapa menit kemudian setelah menunggu akhirnya pesan masuk.

Jongdae tersenyum, ia menatap keadaan kafenya. Ramai memang. Namun Jongdae dapat bersantai karena ia memperkejakan beberapa temannya sebagai pekerja paruh waktu dikafenya. Padahal saat Minnie yang memimpin kafe itu, hanya ada 4 karyawan dan itu termasuk satu dari mereka juga pekerja paruh waktu. Kim Jongdae memang bukan tipe pekerja keras seperti Joonmyeon dan Minnie, ia lebih memilih duduk dan menikmati.

" _ **Tak masalah, aku tidak sibuk kok!"**_ Jongdae kembali fokus pada ponselnya. Ia merindukan nunnanya.

Tak ada balasan.

"Apa dia memang benar-benar sibuk?" gumamnya.

" _ **Minnie nunna! Sore nanti aku ingin bermain basket! Aku menunggumu disungai Han!"**_

" _ **Jangan menungguku! Aku tidak akan datang!"**_

" _ **Aku akan menunggu sampai kau datang!"**_

Jongdae mengusap layar kunci pada ponselnya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kantongnya. Ia yakin Minnie akan datang, ia tahu jika gadis itu tidak menyukai seseorang yang menunggunya.

* * *

Setelah pensiun dari kelompok teather nya dan menikah dengan Joonmyeon, Yixing memutuskan untuk menjadi ibu rumah tangga mengurus rumah dan anak-anaknya. Terlebih dia tidak memiliki background lulusan universitas besar dibidang akademis. Ia hanya pernah bersekolah di sekolah Seni saat remaja dulu dan memutuskan untuk menjadi aktris musikal bersama mendiang orang tua Minnie. Posisinya sebagai lead dancer, ia juga memiliki beberapa penghargaan atas kemampuan menarinya. Namun setelah ia menikah dengan Joonmyeon, ia memilih untuk ikut pindah dan menjadi warga negara Korea. Pernikahan mereka memang karena perjodohan, namun percayalah cinta keduanya mengalir dengan indahnya seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Joonmyeon sangat mencintai Yixing yang menurutnya benar-benar wanita hebat yang menerima keadaanya. Begitu pula sebaliknya, Yixing mencintai Joonmyeon karena kepeduliannya dan perhatiannya yang berlebih kepadanya. Kehidupan cinta mereka semakin sempurna dengan hadirnya dua pasang Kim dalam rumah tangga yang mewarnai hari-hari mereka. Dua pasang Kim juga hidup penuh cinta dan kasih hingga mereka tumbuh dengan memiliki perasaan saling peduli dengan sesama.

Keseharian Yixing, ia habiskan untuk melakukan bakti sosial di panti Jompo dan kadang sesekali berkumpul dengan ibu-ibu sosiolita –sekedar menghormati suami yang memiliki rekan bisnis dimana-mana-, kadang pula berkumpul dengan ibu-ibu yang memiliki anak dan bersekolah dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo –sekedar membahas perkembangan anak dan pendidikannya. Dan hari ini, adalah jadwalnya berkumpul dengan kaum sosialita yang membahas skandal artis, liburan luar negri dan juga memamerkan kekayaan para suami mereka. Yixing malas bergabung sebenarnya, namun ia harus menghormati Joonmyeon sebagai suaminya yang memiliki rekan bisnis dimana-mana itu. Setelah dua jam ia ikut terjebak dengan obrolan tidak penting dari wanita seusianya itu, akhirnya Yixing bisa bernafas lega dari ocehan-ocehan para ibu bergaya kelas atas itu. Disinilah Yixing, di sebuah restaurant siap saji di kawasan Myeondong. Ia duduk di dekat jendela sambil menikmati minuman hangat yang ia pesannya untuk mengahangatkan tubuhnya dari musim dingin itu. Sendiri. Ia lebih senang sndiri, tidak terlalu menikmati kehidupan yang ramai kecuali kebersamaannya bersama anak-anak dan juga Joonmyeon.

Yixing memandangi keindahan kawasan pusat perbelanjaan Seoul itu, ia ingat pertama kali Joonmyeon mengajaknya berkencan –setelah menikah- adalah mengunjungi restaurant Jepang yang terletak seberang jalan sana. Saat itu Joonmyeon selalu tertawa karena aksen bicara Yixing yang mencoba berbicara dengan aksen Seoul padahal ia orang China yang menurut Joonmyeon sangat lucu. Bahkan lawan bicara Yixing selalu salah mengartikan maksud pembiacaraan Yixing dan itu yang selalu membuat Joonmyeon tertawa dan senang menggoda istrinya. Joonmyeon dengan sabar mengajarkan Yixing bahasa Korea dengan baik dan benar. Alasannya, agar jika Yixing bepergian seorang diri dapat berkomunikasi dengan baik tanpa bantuannya dan juga seorang translator.

Yixing tersenyum saat mengingat moment tersebut. Ia benar-benar bahagia hidup bersama Joonmyeon. Pria sabar yang memiliki jiwa kepemimpinan sudah memberikan warna tersendiri dihidupnya.

Senyum Yixing memudar saat ia menangkap objek dengan kedua retinanya tengah berjalan dengan riangnya. Yixing tahu benar siapa orang ah gadis itu. Gadis berseragam sekolah Seirin High School itu adalah putri ketiganya, Kim Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo? apa yang dilakukan anakku di jam sekolah seperti ini? Apa dia membolos? Yah, Tuhan kenapa anakku berkeliaran tanpa Jongin?" Yixing bertanya pada diri sendiri. Ia masih memandangi Kyungsoo yang keluar masuk toko yang berada di seberang jalan itu. Yixing mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi wali kelas Kyungsoo.

"Ah, Annyeonghaseo, Hyun saem.. ah ne, saya Kim Yixing, ah bagaimana kabar anda..." Yixing memulai pembicaraannya smabil matanya tak lepas dari Kyungsoo. "Ah, syukurlah... ah, saya ingin menanyakan nilai-nilai Kyungsoo, apa baik-baik saja?... Oh, ah iyah terimakasih atas pujiannya, itu tidak terlepas dari para guru-guru Saerin... ah, ne.. eum.. sebenarnya saya ada pesan untuk Kyungsoo, tapi Jongin dan Kyungsoo sepertinya tidak membawa ponselnya... bisakah... eh, maksud anda? Oh, saya mengerti... maksudku... ah, baiklah.. terimakasih saem...ne.. selamat siang! Aku akan menghubunginya sebentar lagi..." Yixing memasukkan poselnya ke dalam handbag nya. Ia menahan amarah karena dibohongi oleh anak-anaknya.

"Kenapa mereka berbohong, Minnie-yah! Jongdae-yah! Jongin-ah! dan kau Kyungsoo... aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu!" Yixing menarik kasar tas berwarna abu-abunya lalu keluar dari restauran tersebut dan mengejar Kyungsoo- si anak nakal itu.

Yixing tak perlu menyebrang, karena saat ia keluar dari restauran ia melihat Kyungsoo berjalan ke arahnya meski tak menyadari keberadaannya. Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah selatan yang berlawanan dari Yixing berdiri. Yixing berjalan pelan mengikut Kyungsoo.

"Kim Kyungsoo!"

Gadis berseragam sekolah yang dipanggilnya itu langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Eom...eom..eomma...?"pekiknya tak percaya dengan mata bulatnya yang membesar saat ia menemukan wanita berlesung pipit itu berdiri di depannya sekarang.

"Apa gedung sekolah mu pindah ke kawasan sini?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit menyindir.

Kyungsoo mendekati eommanya, ia ketahuan. Dan eommanya tidak bodoh, ia pasti sudah menghubungi pihak sekolah sebelum mendengar penjelasan versi Kyungsoo saat pertama kali melihatnya.

"Eomma... aku bisa menjelaskannya!" Kyungsoo memegang tangan Yixing.

"Kau memang harus menjelaskannya, nanti! Di hadapan Joonmyeon appa!" balasnya penuh penekanan.

Kyungsoo menunduk. Tamatlah riwayatnya!

"Masuk!" titah Yixing sambil memberikan isyarat matanya ke arah mobil silver yang terparkir diujung jalan. "Kau pulang bersama eomma..."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu melepaskan tangan eommanya "Eomma, lindungi Kyungsoo dari appa yah...?" pintanya dengan nada memelas.

"MASUK!" Kyungsoo menunduk lagi mendengar nada eommanya yang mulai meninggi. Ia yakin, eommanya akan mendiamkannya sampai ia disidang di depan appanya dan setelah itu eommanya akan ceramah panjang lebar. Kyungsoo harus siap diesekkusi malam ini.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendahului eommanya, berjalan menuju mobil eomma nya.

Yixing mendengus kesal, ia memang harus extra sabar menghadapi Kyungsoo yang terlahir lebih aktif dari Jongin dan Jongdae.

Yixing melangkahkan kakinya hendak menyusul Kyungsoo yang kini sudah berdiri di samping mobilnya, namun baru beberapa langkah, langkahnya harus berhenti ketika seseorang memanggilnya.

"Nona besar Kim Joonmyeon?" suara itu menyapa pendengarannya.

Yixing mengalihakan pandangannya ke arah pria yang berjalan dari restaurant tempat ia duduk tadi.

"Kau benar Zhang Yixing?"

Mata Yixing membulat mendapati pria bertubuh tinggi itu berdiri tak jauh darinya dan memasang senyum wibawanya untuk menyapa wanita yang telah lama tak ditemuinya.

 _Pria ini? Benarkah dia? Ah, kenapa? Kenapa dia disini? Tidak, kenapa dia hadir dalam kehidupan kami sekarang? Mungkinkah untuk mengambil semua kebahagian yang kumiliki sekarang? Mungkinkah dia dendam?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TeBeCe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

KyungIn : gak ada crackpair, *TebarBanerOTP

Kaisooexo : I LOVE YOU toooo... makasih sudah baca n sudah suka sama ff nya hehee, hukuman Kyung nya ditunggu chap depan yah..

Noname : Kaisoo emang selalu sweet momentnya hehehe,

Kadi : aku juga hausss kasih kasayang eh(?) kaiisssooo mkasudnya.. udah next yah..

Kyungsooism :makasih sudah baca dan mampir...

Kim Jong Soo 124 : emang yah si kkamjong main caplok-caplok aja hahah... Chenmin moment full chap depan yah... sudah fast update kan?

Kyung1225 : sudah kejawab yah di chap ini bagaimana perasaan Jongin ke Kyungsoo-nya hehe...

Jang Ha Na : jangan gila dong... rsj penuh (?) hehehe... sudah up yah chap 4 nya... iyah alurnya manis, sama kaya aeri.. hihihihi eh, Kaisoo deh yang manis...

HawaAF : ditunggu aja yah moment kaisooo nya... pasti banyak kok hehehe

Hnana : emang, crackpair bikin gegana (?) perjuangan yixingnya di chap berikutnya yah... masih panjang kok.. hehe masih banyak cerita manis yang tersimpan... semangat juga yah bacanya, thanks sudah mampir...

Kpopyehetina : iyah jongin udah makin berani ngemodus hahaha

Lovesoo :huuweeee aerii juga mauu digituin Jongin eh disembuhin lukanya maksudnya..hehehe

Gg0098: iyah kyungie lucu kaya aerii gitu hahaha *avaikan

Sekyungbin13 : udah dijelasin yah chap sebelumnya, chan Cuma mau dekat ma baekhyun lewat kyungsoo, jahat yah (?) hehehe

Kkoch11 : iyah Jongi mah suka gitu...

Kaisoonim : udah anjut yah...

Kimra14 : udah fast update yah.. hehehe

FarydahKAISOO8812 : udah update yah... clue nya cari di ceritanya aja yah hehehe... gak seru kalo tebak-tebakannya main hadiah hahaha... clue nya em.. Jongin pada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo pada Jongin, dah ah gitu aja.. hehhe

naeNana : ayoo semangat cari rahasia kluarga Kim nya ? kandung atau bukan yah? Hehehe.. aerii kagak jahat kok, pasti mereka hidup tenang dan damai... udah update yah..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nah loh, itu siapa yang ketemu sama Yixing?**

 **.**

 **ChenMin momentnya chap depan yah...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Banyak Review fast update... yaksuk!**

 **.**

 **XOXO**

 **==aerii==**


	5. A Ten Minutes!

**_Kim's Family Another Story_**

 ** _::::::_**

 ** _Kim's Family x Do Kyungsoo as Kim Kim Kyungsoo_**

 ** _ft._**

 ** _Other Members_**

 ** _OC_**

 ** _and_**

 ** _find by yourself_**

 ** _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

 ** _abaikan typo (s) !_**

 ** _GS story_**

 ** _Family/Romance/Drama/Hurt_**

 ** _Rated T_**

 ** _story is MINE_**

 ** _casts belong to themself_**

 ** _DON'T JUGDE IF DISLIKE_**

 ** _RnR_**

 ** _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

 ** _Happy Reading_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

"Kau benar Zhang Yixing?"

Mata Yixing membulat mendapati pria bertubuh tinggi itu berdiri tak jauh darinya dan memasang senyum wibawanya untuk menyapa wanita yang telah lama tak ditemuinya.

 _Pria ini? Benarkah dia? Ah, kenapa? Kenapa dia disini? Tidak, kenapa dia hadir dalam kehidupan kami sekarang? Mungkinkah untuk mengambil semua kebahagian yang kumiliki sekarang? Mungkinkah dia dendam?_

"Aku dari tadi memperhatikanmu sejak didalam restaurant, aku ragu apa kau benar istri Joonmyeon? Namun sekarang aku yakin jika kau itu Zhang Yixing, istri dari Kim Joonmyeon, benar kan?" tanyanya lagi seolah memastikan wanita elegan didepannya itu adalah orang yang dikenalnya.

Yixing mundur beberapa langkah "Kau?"

Pria itu mengangguk. "Iyah, ini aku. Tak ku sangka kita akan bertemu lagi"

Kaki Yixing benar-benar lemas sekarang, pria bertubuh tinggi itu benar-benar adalah pria yang sangat ia hindari, darinya dan juga keluarganya. Pria yang terakhir kali bertemu dengannya saat di pesta pernikahannya dengan Joonmyeon. Yixing masih mengingat dengan benar wajah tegas Kris, pria berwajah dingin itu meninggalkan kesan 'manis' di terakhir kali pertemuannya yaitu saat mengamuk di acara pernikahannya. Pria yang pernah menusuknya dan meninggalkan bekas luka diperutnya karena goresan pecahan gelas. Yixing terpaksa membuka kenangan itu saat melihat wajah pria itu.

"Lama tidak berjumpa,..."

"Ap...apa mau mu sekarang?" Yixing bertanya dengan gugup. Ia takut jika pria itu masih dendam dengannya dan melukainya, terlebih ada Kyungsoo yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Pria itu tersenyum "Aku hanya menyapamu, menyapa wanita terpenting-nya Kim Joonmyeon!" senyumnya memudar dari bibirnya dan menampakkan wajah dinginnya. "Aku tidak mungkin melukaimu dan membuatku berakhir di dalam penjara lagi, aku tidak akan jatuh pada jurang sama! Aku tidak bodoh!" katanya penuh penekanan.

Yixing menatap tajam pria itu, bagaimanapun ia sangat membenci pria ini. Pria yang merusak pesta pernikahannya, pria yang meninggalkan bekas luka di perutnya dan pria yang meninggalkan bekas luka mendalam bagi Kim Joonmyeon. Yixing harus berhati-hati dengan segala gerak gerik lawan bicaranya, bukan, ia tidak takut jika ia harus terluka. Tapi ia takut jika ia melukai Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri dan menatapnya dari sisi mobil.

"Itu anakmu?"

"Jangan sentuh anakku!" peritah tegas Yixing membuatnya tersenyum.

"Putrimu manis dan cantik, mengingatkanku pada seseorang, mungkinkah Kim Joonmyeon? Ah, kenapa aku seperti bercermin melihat anak itu, tidakkah dia mirip denganku?"

"Jangan asal bicara! Pergilah, sebelum aku menghubungi Joonmyeon dan memenjarakanmu lagi!"

"Wow! Dia benar-benar berubah dan menjadi pelindungmu sekarang?"

Yixing memutar bola matanya malas "Aku bersungguh-sungguh! Aku sudah memaafkanmu dan melupakan semuanya, maka mari kita hidup dijalan masing-masing!"

"Memaafkanku?" tanyanya tak percaya "Hey, nyonya besar Kim, harusnya aku yang memaafkanmu! Ah sudahlah, kau benar kita memang harus hidup di jalan kita masing-masing" katanya lalu melirik Kyungsoo "Aku ingin menyapa anakmu..." kini ia melangkahkan kakinya berlalu dan mengahampiri Kyungsoo yang bersandar di mobil.

Yixing yang melihat itu langsung mengejarnya dan berdiri di samping Kyungsoo, menggenggam tangannya erat.

Melihat eommanya mendekati dan memegang tangannya erat membuat Kyungsoo bingung.

"Hai, siapa namamu?" tanyaya pada Kyungsoo dengan senyum manisnya.

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya dari Yixing ke pria yang menyapanya "Ah, saya Kim Kyungsoo saya anak dari Yixing _eomma_ dan Joonmyeon _appa_ , anda siapa? Apa mengenal orang tuaku?" tanya Kyungsoo polos.

Pria itu tersenyum, ia melirik Yixing yang menyimpan raut ketakutan itu "Ah, aku? Emmm..., aku ini teman dekat appa dan eomma mu.."

"Kyungsoo ayo kita pulang..." potong Yixing lalu membukan pintu mobil untuk Kyungsoo dan mendorong sedikit tubuh Kyungsoo hingga masuk ke dalam mobil silver pemberian Joonmyeon itu. Yixing menutup pintu mobil setelah Kyungsoo duduk di samping kursi pengemudi itu "Kau, jangan pernah menyentuh, anak-anakku!" ancamnya.

Ia mengangkat kedua pundaknya "Aku tidak tertarik dengan mereka! Aku tertarik denganmu, ah, senang sekali bisa menggodamu dan membuatmu ketakutan seperti itu! Senang bertemu denganmu, lagi Zhang Yixing!" menekankan kata di kalimat terakhirnya lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan Yixing yang bisa bernafas lega setelah _'musuhnya'_ berjalan menjauh darinya.

* * *

" ** _Eonnie_ , kau dimana?"**

Minnie memicingkan matanya menatap berkas-berkas yang baru saja dipelajarinya, tangan kanannya masih memegang ponsel dan didekatkan ke telinganya, ia sedang berbicara dengan Kyungsoo melalui telpon "Aku masih dikantor, Kyungie! Ah, sepertinya aku melewatkan makan malam, banyak pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan! Sampaikan salamku pada _eomma_ dan _appa_ ne,!" jawab Minnie, meski akhirnya Yixing nantinya akan memarahinya karena melewatkan makan malamnya, tapi ia harus menempuh jalan pintasnya agar pekerjaannya cepat terselesaikan. Lagi pula Yixing tidak akan berlama-lama jika mengomel. "Kau sudah makan kan?" tanyanya.

" ** _Eonnie, eomma_ mengetahui hukumanku!"** Kyungsoo berkata lirih namun dapat di dengar oleh Minnie.

" _Mwo?_ " Minnie memfokuskan pada lawan bicaranya "Bagaimana bisa?"

" **Ceritanya panjang, _eonnie_! _Appa_ dan _eomma_ mendiamkanku selama makan malam! Kau bisakah meninggalkan pekerjaanmu dan menolongku! _Eomma_ dan _appa_ memintaku untuk bertemu dengannya sekarang"**

Minnie menghembuskan nafasnya dengan sedikit kasar, lalu ia menyandarkan kepalanya dikursi dan melepas kaca mata kotaknya "Aku benar-benar sibuk, sayang! Kau minta bantuan dengan Jongdae oppa, ne!" meski lelah, Minnie selalu berkata lembut pada Kyungsoo.

Terdengar helaan nafas pasrah Kyungsoo **"Dia tidak bisa diandalkan, dia absen makan malam juga! Dan nomernya tidak aktif, ayolah _eonnie_... kau tahu kan Jongin tidak dalam keadaan pro padaku"** Kyungsoo memohon.

"Jongdae belum pulang? Kau bisa menghubungi ke kafe"

" **Orang kafe bilang, Jongdae oppa sudah tidak di kafe sejak sore"**

 _Sejak sore? Mungkinkah? Ah, tidak mungkin!_

" ** _Eonnie_...?"**

Minnie kembali fokus "Baiklah, aku akan pulang segera! Kau bersikap lembut dan jangan membantah, _ne!_ Jangan membalas omongan appa dan eomma, arraseo!"

" ** _Ne, eonnie..._ aku menunggumu!"**

Pip!

Minnie mematikan sambungan telponnya. Peduli setan dengan berkas-berkas pekerjaan, baginya Kyungsoo lebih penting. Yixing lebih menyeramkan dari harimau jika sudah mengamuk. Apalagi, ketiga anaknya yang lain juga ikut berbohong.

Sebelum memasukan ponselnya ke dalam tasnya, Minnie mengusap layar ponselnya, dan melihat notice line yang menandakan ia mendapat pesan. Karena ponselnya dalam ke adaan vibrate mode maka ia tidak akan mendengar jika ada pesan.

" _ **Nunna, jangan lupa jam 5 sore!"**_ Jongdae

" _ **Nunna, aku berangkat sekarang, aku menuju sungai han!"**_

" _ **Nunna, aku sudah sampai, nunna sudah menuju kemari?"**_

" _ **Nunna?"**_

" _ **Nunna?"**_

" _ **Ah, aku bermain basket sendiri!"**_

" _ **Kau akan datang kan?"**_

" _ **Aku menunggumu!"**_

" _ **Masih menunggumu!"**_

" _ **Heeeeem...!"**_

" _ **Aku tahu kau akan datang!"**_

Minnie menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Jongdae benar-benar menunggunya, ia menjajikan jam 5 sore, sedangkan sekarang sudah jam 8. Dengan kasar Minnie marik tasnya dan keluar dari ruangannya. Ia harus menyelesaikan urusannya dengan dua adiknya itu.

* * *

Minnie sangat kesal hari ini, bagaimana tidak? Ia dituntut harus memahami berkas-berkas perusahaan, ditambah keluhan Kyungsoo yang harus meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan sekarang, ia menggeram penuh frustasi saat melihat sosok pria yang yang ia kenal sebagai Kim Jongdae itu. Pria itu tengah mendribble bola basket dan menggiringnya ke ring. Jongdae benar-benar gila, bagaimana bisa ia menunggu Minnie selama tiga jam padahal ia tahu Minnie tidak akan datang? Eh, tapi Minnie datang sekarang.

Jongdae tersenyum saat mendapati Minnie tengah berdiri di pinggir lapangan. Ia menghampiri Minnie.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang" katanya lembut.

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Kau kan tahu aku tidak akan datang"

" _Ani_ , aku tahu kau akan datang! Buktinya sekarang kau ada disini"

"Kenapa nomermu tidak aktif?"

"Kau menelponku? Ah, batrainya lowbet tadi..."

"Ayo pulang, ada sedikit masalah dirumah"

Jongdae mencengkram lengan Minnie "Kau tidak ingin main basket dulu?" tanyanya mencegah kepergian Minnie.

Minnie melepaskan cengkaraman Jongdae "Kyungsoo sedang membutuhkan kita..."

"Kyungsoo lagi? Anak itu benar-benar... apa dia lebih penting dariku?"

"Jongdae-yah! Keadaan genting sekarang..."

"Kita tanding dulu, setelah itu pulang!"

"Tidak bisa..."

 _"Nunna!"_

"Ku mohon..."

"Baiklah... 15 menit kita tanding, jika aku kalah aku akan menuruti kemauanmu dan jika aku menang, kau harus berkencan denganku selama 3 bulan"

Minnie melotot "Kau gila?"

"Aku gila karena mu!"

"Cih! Alasan macam apa itu?"

 _"Call?"_

"Tidak"

"Kalau begitu, pulang saja sendiri"

"10 menit" tawar Minnie.

" _Call!_ 10 menit dan kau akan berkencan denganku selama 3 bulan"

" _Anni_ , 1 bulan!" Minnie menawar lagi.

"2 bulan setengah"

Minnie menggelengkan kepalanya "1 bulan"

"Baik satu bulan, tapi 30 kali kita harus kencan"

 _Hah? Itu sama sama saja..._ "6kali"

"Tidak, 30 kali, kau sudah meminta 1 bulan nunna..."

"Sama saja tiap hari kita kencan"

 _"Call?"_

"8 kali..."

Jongdae tampak berfikir, dalam sebulan kencan dengan nunnya 8 kali sebenarnya tidak merugikan, namun ia lebih memilih untuk kembali bernegosiasi dengan nunnanya. Siapa tahu hasilnya lebih menguntungkan. "Baiklah, 10 kali. Penawaran _kkeut_!"

Baiklah, 10 kali kencan dengan adiknya tidak masalah. Ia tidak ingin debat lagi dan mengakibatkan pulang telat. Dia memiliki waktu 10 menit untuk mengalahkan Jongdae.

Tanpa ia sadari, Jongdae sudah mendrible bolanya dan menggiring ke ring dan ... yap! Tepat sasaran.

"1-0" seru jongdae.

"yak! Kau curang..." Minnie melepas sepatu pentopelnya dan menjatuhkan tas hitamnya lalu berlari dan mencoba merebut bola di tangan Jongdae.

Kemampuan basket Minnie tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Saat Senior High School ia menjadi kapten basket tim putri dan membawa nama sekolahnya di turnament-turnament antar sekolah dan juga daerah. Bahkan meski sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu, Minnie masih menguasai tehnik permainan tersebut, terbukti ia bisa menyusul skor Jongdae.

Keduanya masih berebut bola, bahkan mereka sudah melakukan beberapa kali pelanggaran. Mereka acuh, yang mereka pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya mengumpulkan skor terbanyak dengan waktu 10 menit. Saat ini Minnie memimpin, skornya 3-1.

" _Nunna_ , rok mu miring..!" seru Jongdae tiba-tiba saat Minie hendak melempar bola ke dalam ring.

Minnie berhenti sejenak, tangan kirinya yang tidak memegang bola, meyentuh rok sepan selututnya.

Jongdae tersenyum kecil, gampang sekali dia diperdaya!. Beberapa detik kemudian Jongdae merebut bola ditangan Minnie dan memasukkannya ke dalam ring.

Minnie melongo.

"2-3.. persaingan yang ketat bukan,,?" katanya mengolok sambil berlalu dari Minni dan mendribble bolanya ke sudut lapangan.

"Kau membodohiku?" Minnie geram dan berlari mengejar Jongdae yang tengah menggiring bola basket ke arah ring.

"Kaunya saja yang mudah terpengaruh..." dan ..Ting! bola kembali masuk ring "3-3!"oloknya lagi setelah berhasil mencetak gol.

 _Sial! Sebentar lagi 10 menit berlalu_. Minnie mencoba merebut bola dari Jongdae.

Minnie yang masih mengenakan rok sepan selutut dan masih memakai blazer nya itu mulai merasakan beku ditubuhnya. Oh, ayolah ini musim dingin dan kau bermain basket? Minnie masih mencoba merebut bola dari Jongdae. Namun karena udara dingin dan pakaiannya yang sedikit menghambat langkahnya membuatnya sedikit lelah.

Jongdae menggiring bola ke arah ring dengan Minnie yang masih mencoba mengejarnya dibelakangnya.

1...2...3..!

"Hah?" Minnie menganga saat melihat Jongdae melakukan three point.

"Three point dan time is up! I won!" Jongdae berseru sambil mendekati Minnie.

"K-kkau?"

"Hebat kan? Kau lupa, kau yang yang sering mengajarkan ku basket dulu? Akhirnya aku bisa mengalahkan guruku! Ok! Kita kencan!" kata Jongdae.

Minnie menghela nafasnya "Baiklah, kita kencan 10 x dalam sebulan! Setelah itu ... berakhir"

Jongdae tersenyum "DEAL" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Minnie membalas uluran tangan Jongdae "DEAL"

 _And I'll make you be mine!_

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Kyungsoo meremas ujung piayamanya, kepalanya menunduk menghindari pandangan amarah dari Yixing. Joonmyeon sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponselnya. Sementara Jongin, tengah duduk dengan tenang di single sofa yang letaknya disamping Kyungsoo duduk.

"Ah, ne.. terimakasih Hyun _saem_!" lagi, Joonmyeon mengkonfirmasi 'perbuatan' Kyungsoo dengan wali kelasnya itu. Joonmyeon duduk di samping Yixing.

 _Ku harap keajaiban datang, dan Ryeowook haelmonie ada disini!._ Kyungsoo berdoa dalam hati.

"Kau ingin hukuman apa dari _appa_ dan _eomma_?" tanya joonmyeon lembut namun arti dari perkataannya memiliki arti lain.

Kyungsoo mendongkak dan memasang wajah melas " _Appa?_ " lirihnya.

" _Aegyeo_ mu tidak mempan untuk hari ini!" ucapnya tegas.

Yixing menghela nafas. "Ini salahku terlalu memanjakan Kyungsoo, menuruti keinginannya untuk ikut les bela diri, seandainya..."

"Tapi itu bermanfaat untuk melindungi diri, _eomma_ ,!" Kyungsoo memotong pembicaraan Yixing.

"Membela diri?" Joonmyeon memberikan jeda di pembicaraannya "Membela diri jika lawanmu yang menyerang mu lebih dulu, dan ini? Kau menyerangnya..."

"Dia mengganggu Baekhyun, _appa_!"

"Apa Baekhyun merasa terganggu? Apa Baekhyun memintamu untuk memukul Daehyun? Bahkan kau mengabaikan Baekhyun yang memintamu untuk berhenti..." lanjut Joonmyeon. "Bahkan aku tidak tahu kau mewarisi sikap ' _ikut campur urusan orang lain'_ dari siapa?" lebih tepatnya menyindir, iya, menyindir istrinya. Yixing.

Yixing mendelik mendapat sindiran dari suaminya, ia menatap tajam suaminya.

"Kalau bukan dari _appa_ , ya _eomma_..." balas Kyungsoo.

Yixing memijat pelipisnya. "Kim Kyungsoo! Bisakah kau tidak menyela perkataan kami? Kau selalu saja membalas pembicaraan kami! Entah sifat darimana kau mewarisinya?" kini Yixing melirik Joonmyeon, balas menyindir sifat Kyungsoo yang selalu menyela pembicaraan orang tuanya.

Joonmyeon menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Maafkan Kyungsoo, _appa eomma_..."

"Kami pulang..." suara melengking Jongdae menggelegar diruang keluarga. Minnie berjalan dibelakang Jongdae. Dan Jongdae langsung duduk disamping Kyungsoo "Ah, _uri_ troublemaker kita membuat masalah lagi, ne?" sapanya sambil mengelus rambut Kyungsoo dengan kasar.

"Kenapa kalian bisa pulang bersama?" tanya Yixing sambil menatap Jongdae dan Minnie bergantian. Ingat, ada rasa takut yang dimiliki Yixing jika dugaannya benar.

"Itu tidak penting," potong Joonmyeon "Minnie-yah! Kau anak tertua disini tapi kau menutupi masalah seperti ini dari kami?" Joonmyeon menatap Minnie yang masih berdiri disisi Jongin.

Jongin berdiri dan mempersilahkan Minnie untuk duduk di tempat yang ia duduki sebelumnya, lalu ia duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku, _appa_! Aku pikir aku bisa mengatasi masalah ini! Aku sudah bertemu dengan korban dan keluarganya, aku sudah menutup semua ganti rugi biaya rumah sakit" jawab Minnie.

"Kau benar-benar putri _appa_ yang bertanggung jawab, tapi appa tidak suka kau berbohong, ah kalian berbohong! Bagaimana pun hukuman Kyungsoo appa tidak terima, di skors seminggu! Itu sedikit keterlaluan dan juga kalian kan sudah kelas tiga harusnya fokus ke pelajaran bukan malah membuat ulah" katanya pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

" _Yeobbo_! Kau tidak berniat untuk menuntut sekolah kan?" Yixing mengantisipasi.

Joonmyeon tidak menjawab.

" _Appa_ untuk kali ini saja, biarkan aku yang mengurus masalah Kyungsoo! Aku akan menghukum Kyungsoo dan membuatnya jera, ne.. _appa_ percaya padaku kan?" Minnie berkata memohon pada Joonmyeon.

 _Lebih baik eonnie yang menghukumku daripada appa dan eomma!._

Joonmyeon menggeleng "Appa tahu kalian semua sangat memanjakan putri nakal itu! _Appa_ sudah memutuskan hukuman yang pantas buat Kyungsoo!"

Semua saling pandang, dan keadaan hening sejenak.

"Kyungsoo akan melanjutkan study nya di Jepang!" final Joonmyeon.

Kyungsoo tercengang, Jongin yang awalnya menunduk kini ikut terkejut dan memandang appanya tak percaya. Ini sama saja memisahkan Kyungsoo dalam hidupnya.

" _Appa_! Aku tidak mau!" Kyungsoo menolak mentah-mentah.

"Hanya ini cara untuk merubah kelakuanmu, dan appa akan memasukanmu ke asrama universitas terkenal disana"

Yixing memandang suaminya, untuk kali ini ia tidak menyetujui perintah suaminya "Tidak, kau tidak boleh melakukan itu, Minnie _appa_!"

"Yixing-ah!, Kau harus tahu, anak yang Kyungsoo pukul itu adalah anak dari rekan bisnis ku..."

"Tap..."

" _Appa_ , aku juga tidak menyetujui keputusan _appa_! Kyungsoo masih sangat manja dan juga dia tidak mungkin tinggal jauh dari kita! Aku tidak setuju dan aku tidak membiarkan adikku hidup di negara orang sendirian" Minnie memotong pembicaraan Yixing.

"Ne, _appa_! Kalau Kyungsoo kuliah diluar negri, rumah ini akan sepi dan aku tidak bisa menggoda adik manis ku ini! Jangan pisahkan kami ne..." kini Jongdae ikut membela Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menunduk, ia sangat mengenal appanya. Keputusannya tidak bisa dibantah, tidak peduli siapa yang menghalanginya.

Joonmyeon menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Kalau Kyungsoo diasingkan ke Jepang, aku juga akan ikut bersama Kyungsoo kan?" Jongin menimpali, ah dia tidak ingin jauh barang sedetikpun dari Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo di asramakan Jongin, bukan diasingkan! Biasakan gunakan bahasamu yang benar!" ralat Minnie.

Yixing menggenggam tangan Joonmyeon " _Yeobbo_! Bagaimana bisa kau memisahkan ibu dan anak, eoh! Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo makin berulah disana? Tidak.. tidak aku tidak mengijinkan siapa pun keluar dari rumah ini, apalagi sampai menetap diluar negri, itu tidak boleh terjadi"

Kyungsoo sangat bersyukur, meski terkadang Minnie terkesan cuek namun Minnielah orang paling peduli dengan Kyungsoo, meskipun Jongdae suka menjahilinya, Kyungsoo tahu Jongdae sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang selalu melindungi Kyungsoo.

Lagi, Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya panjang-panjang. Jika sudah begini, ia akan kalah menghadapi empat manusia yang menentang keputusannya. Ditambah jika Ryeowook tahu, ia bisa mengamuk besar jika mendengar Kyungsoo-nya di kirim ke Jepang. Meski Jepang bukan negara asing bagi keluarga Kim karena sebagaian keluarga Kim juga ada yang menetap di Jepang.

"Ah, Kyungsoo benar-benar memiliki banyak malaikat! Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengirim Kyungsoo untuk melanjutkan studynya ke Jepang.." Joonmyeon akhirnya mengalah. Ia lebih mencari aman daripada harus dimusuhi Yixing apalagi Yixing jika sedang marah selalu mengancam mogok makan.

Kyungsoo bersorak, lalu meringsut memeluk eomma nya.

 _"Appa, eomma, saranghae!"_ katanya. Jongin dan Jongdae tersenyum begitu juga dengan Minnie.

"Tapi..." Joonmyeon berdiri dari duduknya membuat semua perhatian tertuju ke arahnya "Uang jajan Kyungsoo diberhentikan selama sebulan!"

" _Appa_... itu tidak adil!" rengek Kyungsoo sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Kalian semua tidak boleh memberi uang jajan kepada Kyungsoo, termasuk kau, Yixing-ah! Jika ada yang melanggar aku akan memblokir semua kartu kredit kalian..." ancam Joonmyeon lalu meninggalkan mereka semua. Ketahuilah, Joonmyeon saat ini 'ngambek' karena gagal memberi hukuman pada Kyungsoo.

" _Eomma..._ itu tidak adil... jika dihentikan aku tidak bisa shopping dengan Baekhyun..." rengeknya lagi.

"Itu lebih baik daripada kau harus ke Jepang! Hanya sebulan sayang," Yixing menenangkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo cemberut.

* * *

Jongdae menuruni kamarnya dan menuju dapur. Ia sangat haus. Di ruang makan ia melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang menikmati ramen.

"Jika Jongin tahu kau makan ramen jam segini, ia akan mengamuk, Soo!" tegur Jongdae dengan acuhnya lalu menghampiri kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air mineral.

"Dia sudah tidur, _oppa_! Dan kau tahu jika dia sudah tidur seperti orang mati, jadi dia tidak akan tahu aku makan ramen!" jawabnya.

Jongdae duduk di samping Kyungsoo "Apa kau melewati makan malammu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Hanya saja aku tidak nafsu makan tadi, kau harusnya melihat _appa_ dan _eomma_ yang saling diam karena tahu aku diskors" katanya lagi.

Jongdae mengusap rambut adiknya "Aigoo... berhentilah membuat orang khawatir, ! _eomma_ dan _appa_ sangat menyayangimu kau tahu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Aku menelpon ke kafe mu tadi, tapi kau sudah pulang katanya, kau kemana?"

"Hanya menemui seseorang yang ku cintai." Jawabnya

Kyungsoo menghentikan aksi makannya "Jinjja? Kau sudah memiliki kekasih? siapa? Kapan kau akan mengenalkannya padaku?"

"Bertanyalah satu-satu, Soo!"

"Baiklah, dia kekasihmu?"

Jongdae menggeleng "Belum, tapi aku mencintainya"

"Tahu darimana kau mencintainya?"

Jongdae meletakkan tangannya di dadanya "Disini?"

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Jantung ini berdebar lebih kencang saat aku ada didekatnya, saat aku mendengar suaranya, saat aku melihat senyumnya, dan aku merindukannya saat jauh!"

Kyungsoo mencibir "Kau berlebihan _oppa!_ "

"Suatu saat kau akan mengalaminya, sayang! Jika kau menemukan pria yang membuat jantungmu lebih cepat berdetak, dia adalah orang yang membuatmu jatuh dalam pesonanya!" katanya lagi smabil mengelus rambut adiknya "Jangan keseringan mengonsumsi ramen, ingat kesehatan! Setelah ini langsung tidur, _jalja_..." katanya sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Chup !

Jongdae mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk mengisi perutnya.

Jongdae menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya. Kamar anak-anak Joonmyeon memang diletakkan di lantai atas. Kamar Jongdae bersebarangan dengan kamar Minnie. Jongdae melewati kamar Minnie sebelum menuju kamarnya.

 _Haaaattttcccchiiii!_

* * *

 _Haaaattttcccchiiii!_

Minnie menutup hidungnya ketika ia bersin untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia tengah mengeringkan rambut bob nya basah dengan handuk kecil berwarna putih. Ia baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan sepertinya ia terserang flu karena cuaca dingin dan ditambah tadi ia bermain basket tanpa mengenakan mantel.

" _Nunna_...? Kau sakit?" tiba-tiba Jongdae membuka pintu kamar Minnie dan masuk tanpa ijin ke kamar nunnanya itu.

Minnie yang tengah duduk di meja riasnya hanya menatap malas ke arah Jongdaee, Jongdae memang memiliki sopan santun yang minus. "Mungkin flu.. aku sudah minum obat kok tadi" jawabnya asal.

Jongdae mendekati Minnie dan mengambil alih kegiatan Minnie. Ia berdiri tepat dibelakang Minnie sambil mengeringkan rambut kakak perempuannya itu.

Minnie hanya diam mendapat perlakuan dari Jongdae, ia bisa melihat wajah cemas Jongdae dari pantulan cermin yang di depannya.

"Mulai besok biasakan gunakan mantel! Kau bukan keturunan srigala yang memiliki suhu panas ditubuhmu! Sekarang musim tidak menentu!" omelnya sambil terus mengacak-ngacak rambut Minnie dengan handuknya.

"Tadi aku terlalu terburu-buru memikirkan Kyungsoo!"

" _Nunna!_ " Jongdae menghentikan kegiatannya, kepalanya menunduk menatap kepala Minnie yang lebih rendah darinya "Mulai sekarang pikirkan dirimu sendiri, aku tahu kau kakak yang baik untuk adik-adikmu! Tapi kau juga harus memikirkan kesehatanmu agar kau bisa melindungi adik-adikmu!" lanjutnya.

Minnie hanya tersenyum "Kembalilah ke kamar mu! Kau juga perlu istirahat!" usirnya lembut.

"Jadi kapan kita akan kencan pertama kita?" tanya Jongdae mengaihkan pembiacaraan mereka.

"Tidak dalam waktu dekat ini! Kita masih memiliki waktu banyak kan?" Minnie menatap Jongdae dari cermin begitu juga dengan Jongdae.

"Biarkan malam ini aku tidur denganmu!"

Minnie mendelik "Yak!"

"First date kita? Deal?"

Minnie menggeleng "Tidak!"

"Ayolah, _nunna!_ Aku tidak pernah tidur denganmu, yah yah..?

"Tidak Jongdae-yah!" Minnie berdiri dari duduknya dan menghadap ke arah Jongdae "Kau laki-laki dan aku perepuan...lalu..." _apa lagi kau tak memandangku sebagai nunnamu lagi!_

Jongdae mengerutkan keningnya menunggu Minnie meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Maksudku, kita kan sudah dewasa, kita bukan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang... Yakkk!" belum sempat Minnie meneruskan kalimatnya ia harus teriak karena beberapa detik yang lalu Jongdae menarik tubuh Minnie hingga keduanya kini berada diranjang Minnie.

Jongdae menarik tubuh Minnie hingga keduanya berada dalam posisi Jongdae yang hampir menindih tubuh Minnie.

Minnie mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, ia menatap bingung ke arah Jongdae yang kini berada diatas ditubuhnya. Kedua tangannya menjadi tumpuan Jongdae agar tidak menindih tubuh mungil Minie.

"Kita memang bukan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, karena kita SEPASANG KEKASIH sekarang!" Jongdae mempatenkan hubungannya.

"Ma..mak..maksudmu? Ah, menyingkirlah dari tubuhku dan kembalilah ke kamarmu!" perintah Minnie dengan nada kesal dan jujur sebenarnya pipinya merona karena keintimannya dengan Jongdae.

Jongdae tersenyum "Kan sudah ku bilang ini firstdate kita! Jangan membantah atau aku akan memperkosamu malam ini!" ancam Jongdae dan senyum bebeknya menghilang seketika.

Minnie terdiam, baiklah ia harus mengalah lagi. Lagipula ia terlalu lelah untuk berdebat.

Jongdae kini berbaring disamping Minnie, ia memeluk Minnie yang masih dalam posisi terlentang "jadilah kekasihku yang penurut, _nunna!_ Maka aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam denganmu!" bisiknya di dekat telinga Minnie.

Chup!

Jongdae mengecup sisi kepala Minnie _"Saranghae, nunna!"_ katanya lalu menelungsupkan keplanya di pundak Minnie dan memeluk Minnie erat.

Minnie menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ia merasa terikat sekarang, terikat karena pelukan Jongdae yang mengerat dipinggang dan perutnya. Matanya mengerjap berkali-kali sambil memandangi langit-langit kamarnya.

"Firstdate?" lirihnya. _Baikalah, ini firstdate kami! Semuanya pasti akan cepat berakhir, dan tidak ada yang terluka karena hal seperti ini. Changmin-ah! mianhae!_

* * *

Malamnya Joonmyeon tidak langsung tidur, ia lebih memilih memeriksa pekerjaan kantornya diruang pribadinya. Perlu diketahui, jika Joonmyeon adalah tipe pria pekerja keras. Ia rela memforsir tubuhnya demi kesempurnaan di dalam pekerjaannya. Namun sangat disayangkan, jiwa pekerja keasnya tidak menurun pada Jongdae Jongin dan juga Kyungsoo. Minnie yang notabene bukan anak kandungnya malah memiliki sifat yang sama dengan dirinya. Ah, mungkin karena memang Minnie dari kecil lebih dekat dengan Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon mengistimewakan putri pertamanya itu.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, eum?" tanya Joomyeon tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari berkas-berkas kantornya.

Yixing yang tengah berdiri di anatara rak buka dan melihat-lihat koleksi buku bisnis semunya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Joonmyeon. Yiixing sudah berdiri di depan rak buka sejak sejam yang lalu, tanpa suara dan pandangan kosong. Meski Joonmyeon sibuk, namun ia juga memperhatikan gerak-gerik istrinya.

"Katakanlah..."

Yixing seperti menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

"Jika tentang Kyungsoo, aku akan menurut apa katamu, Yixing-ah! Aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi mereka..." kini Joonmyeon mempusatkan perhatiaanya padaYixing yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Yixing tersenyum "Maafkan aku jika aku menganggumu"

"Aku tak masalah kau ada disini, tapi ini sudah larut dan kau juga harus istirahat kan? Tidurlah, aku akan menyusulmu nanti."

Yixing menunduk. Sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakan kejadian tadi siang saat di Myeondong. Suaminya terlihat begitu sibuk. "Kau juga jangan terlalu lelah, aku menunggumu dikamar!" kata Yixing akhirnya lalu berlalu meninggalkan suaminya.

Joonmyeon tersenyum "Aku akan cepat menyusul.." balas Joonmyeon sedikit teriak.

Yixing hanya mengangguk lalu ia lebih memilih untuk pergi ke kamarnya dan membiarkan Joonmyeon fokus ke pekerjaannya.

Joonmyeon kembali membuka berkas kantornya, hingga beberapa menit kemudian, posel yang ada di dekatnya bergetar dan menunjukkan nomer asing memanggil.

Joonmyeon mengernyitkan keningnya, namun akhirnya ia menjawan panggilan tersebut, ia takut ada hal penting dari kantor.

"Hallo..." kata Joonmyeon saat ia meletakan ponselnya ditelinganya.

"..."

"Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk penelpon iseng!" Joonmyeon berkata lagi setelah ia tidak mendapat respon.

" **Kau masih sama, tidak suka basa-basi!"** suara bass menyapa pendengarannya. Suara yang sudah hampir 24 tahun tidak didengarnya. Suaranya yang kadang ia rindukan.

"Kris?"

Terdengar kekehan meremahkan dari seberang. **"Kau masih mengenal suaraku? Aku merindukanmu, buddy! Bisa kita bertemu, aku ada di Korea sekarang"**

"Baiklah! Makan siang besok! Di kafe seperti biasa dulu, kau masih mengingatnya?"

" **Tentu, aku menunggumu! Dan aku memiliki alasan lain ntuk menemuimu!"**

Joonmyeon mengangguk "Ya, ada hal lain juga yang ingin aku sampaikan!"

Telpon terputus.

"Kris? Kenapa dia kembali sekarang? Apa ada yang belum diselesaikan? Ataukah...ah, aku terlalu berfikir negative tentangnya! Bagaimanapun juga, aku merindukannya!" lirihnya.

* * *

"Jadi bantuan apa yang ingin kau minta dariku!" tanya Joonmyeon pada saat ia bertemu dengan sahabat lamanya. Kris!

Kris, pria tinggi asal Kanada itu tersenyum sambil menuangkan teh korea ke gelasnya. Sesuai janjinya ia akan bertemu dengan Joonmyeon saat jam makan siang.

Joonmyeon menatap lekat-lekat ke arah lawan bicaranya itu.

"Kau masih tidak berubah, kau tidak menanyakan kabarku atau tentang kehidupaku?" Kris tersenyum lalu menyodorkan gelas antik berisi teh ke arah Joonmyeon.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Bagaimana kehidupanmu? Mengapa kau ingi menemuiku? Kita..."

"Aku baik!" Kiris memotong pertanyaan Joonmyeon "Kehidupanku berjalan tidak sesuai dengan keinginanku, aku hidup tidak bersama _'orang'_ yang ku cintai" katanya lalu meneguk minumannya.

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya panjang-panjang "Maafkan aku, dan itu sudah terjadi di masalalu.. kami bahagia sekarang, dan kami memeliki 4 putra dan putri.."

"Dan aku iri padamu!"

"Jadi?"

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk mencari seseorang..."

Joonmyeon mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia tidak menyangka jika Kris masih memiliki seseorang di Korea. Ia ingat sekali jika Kris tidak memiliki siapa-siapa saat di Korea dulu.

"Anakku!" katanya akhirnya.

Joonmyeon yang masih memegang gelas antik itu hampir saja menjatuhkannya dari pegangannya. _Anak? Bagaimana mungkin? Apa dia berhubungan dengan orang ah wanita lain setelah kejadian itu? Siapa? Kenapa dia baru menceritakan sekarang,?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TeBeCe**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _ **holllaaa... readeldul...**_

 _ **fast up kan?**_

 _ **Makin pusing yah sama ceritanya?**_

 _ **Moment ChenMin-nya lumayan kan? Kalo kurang ditambahin besok hahaha**_

 _ **tidak banya kata, cuma mau bilang makasih yang udah kasih support, kritik dan saran,,**_

 _ **udah gitu aja !**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **XOXO**_

 _ **==erii==**_


	6. Someone from the past

**_Kim's Family Another Story_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Kim's Family x Do Kyungsoo x Kim Kyungsoo_**

 ** _Wu Yifan a.k.a Kriss (45)_**

 ** _Huang Zi Tao (40)_**

 ** _Oh Sehun (18)_**

 ** _Xi Luhan (21)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _HAPPY READING_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

.

* * *

"Ibu dari anakku, maksudku!" Kris melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia membutuhkan Joonmyeon untuk mencari wanita dan juga anaknya. Ia ingin menebus semua kesalahannya. Begitu kira-kira pikirannya setelah ia kembali ke Korea.

Joonmyeon memijit pelipisnya, "Aku masih tak mengerti maksudmu, Kris!"

Kris menyandarkan punggunya, "Aku akan menceritakan semuanya! Dan aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu! Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kehidupan wanita dan anakku itu!"

"Wanita? Wanita yang mana? Dan kenaapa.."

"Dua tahun setelah aku keluar dari penjara aku tidak langsung ke Kanada!" cerita awal Kris membuat Joonmyeon melongo "Aku bertemu seorang wanita tomboy dan sebuah kecelakaan terjadi dimalam itu"

"Kenapa kau mencarinya? Kau tidak menikahinya?"

"Kau pikir apa aku mau menikahi orang tidak au cintai? Entahlah, bagaimana ceritanya dia bisa hamil anakku dan aku malah lari tidak bertanggung jawab! Sepuluh tahun yang lalu aku bertemu dengannya di China tapi dia tidak mengijinkan ku bertemu dengan anakku"

Joonmyeon mulai mengerti "Sekarang?"

"Dan aku ingin menebus semua kesalahanku sekarang, aku ingin menikahinya tapi dia kabur dari China dan aku dengar dia berada di Korea sekarang" Kris terlihat putus asa "Aku juga harus hidup sepertimu dan membangun semuanya dari awal kan? Ku harap ini belum terlambat. Suho-ssi!" Kris memanggil Joonmyeon dengan nama muda nya dulu.

Joonmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya "Ku pikir kau sudah bahagia hidup diluar sana! Tapi kau malah kembali berulah,!"

Kris menghela nafanya panjang-panjang "Aku mulai meniti karirku di Kanada tapi sejak 5 tahun kejadian aku lari darinya aku dirundung rasa takut dan aku ingin mereka, wanita itu dan ankku"

Joonmyeon mengagguk "Aku akan membantumu, bagaimanapun kau termasuk orang terpenting dalam hidupku, jadi siapa nama wanita itu?"

"ZiTao, Huang Zi Tao!"

* * *

" _Aku ini miskin! Bagaimana mungkin aku menghidupimu dan juga bayi yang ada di dalam perut mu, eoh!" Zi Tao terperangah mendengar penuturan pria yang kini tengah berkacak pinggang di depannya._

" _Tapi ini bayimu!"_

" _Bayimu juga kan? Kau tahu, aku tidak sengaja melakukan itu karena untuk bersenang-senang! Kau harusnya tahu bagaimana rasanya orang yang kita cintai menikah dengan orang lain, dan sekarang kau membawa beban baru dalam hidupku"_

 _Zi Tao mengelus perutnya, ia berharap anak yang dikandungnya tidak mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh ayahnya._

" _Aku harus kembali ke Kanada! Kau gugurkan saja bayi itu, toh kau juga tidak menginginkannya kan? Kau Kita harus hidup dengan benar untuk kedepannya, setidaknya aku berterimakasih padamu karena kau sempat memberiku hiburan hingga aku melupakan masalaluku untuk beberapa bulan terakhir..."_

 _Zi Tao hanya bisa menangis, menangis melihat pria yang seharunya bertanggung jawab menjadi suaminya malah melarikan diri ke Kanada dan meninggalkannya dengan bayi yang baru 6 bulan di kandungnya._

" _Aku bersumpah, tidak akan pernah mau lagi bertemu dengan pria sekejam dirimu, Kris!" ZiTao berkata pada dirinya sendiri._

* * *

"Eomma, kau bermimpi buruk lagi?" tanya gadis bermata rusa sambil mengelus punggung wanita yang dipanggilnya eomma itu.

Zi Tao, wanita itu tersenyum ke arah anaknya "Mungkin karena waktu tidak mengijinkan mama tidur siang, sayang!" katanya lembut.

Gadis itu tersenyum "Waktu begitu jahat pada eommaku, apa salahnya eomma istirahat! Hari ini kan eomma libur mengajar" katanya sambil cemberut.

"Luhan, eomma tak apa kok! Jangan marah tidak jelas begitu! Oh yah kau akan bekerja?"

Luhan, gadis bermata rusa itu mengangguk "Sekarang aku bekerja part time di salah satu kafe milik temankau, eomma! Dia sangat baik tapi terkadang menyebalkan!"

"Temanmu yang mana?"

" Jongdae, eomma!"

"Oh, pria bebek itu! Sudah lama dia tidak berkunjung kemari,"

"Dia sudah memiliki kekasih, makannya dia jarang kemari!" jawab Luhan. Ia duduk di lantai sementara Zi Tao duduk di sofa yang tadi di tidurinya.

"Oh begitu kah? Dan eomma harap rusa cina eomma ini cepat memiliki kekasih juga," katanya sambil mencubit hidung bangir anaknya.

"Ah, ak harus berangkat sekarang, eomma! Jongdae akan mengamuk jika aku telat datang!"

"Pergilah sayang..." titah Tao.

Setelah megecup pipi Zi Tao, Luhan keluar dari appartement kecil yang ia tinggali bersama eommanya itu.

ZiTao kembali menerawang "Kenapa dia datang dalam mimpiku lagi? Dalam mimpi saja dia masih menyakitiku!" lirihnya.

" _Dia anakku kan? Anak kita?"_

 _ZiTo menatap malas ke arah pria yang menemuinya di gerbang sekolah SD. "Bukan!"_

" _Kau berbohong! Zi, kita bisa mulai dari awal lagi kan? Ku mohon berilah aku kesempatan, aku sudah sukses dan aku bisa menghidupimu dan juga Luhan sekarang,"_

" _Kris, Aku tidak butuh kekayaanmu dan kau jangan pernah menemuiku dan juga Luhan!"_

" _Kau memisahkan aku dan anakku?"_

" _Sejak awal kau tidak menginginkannya kan? Pergilah, dan jangan datang lagi ke China! Aku mengharamkan kakimu berdiri tepat di depan Luhan! Di depan anakku!"_

* * *

Kyungsoo merasa bosan. Ia terkurung dikamarnya, sejak Joonmyeon dan Yixing tahu ia di skors, Yixing melarang Kyungsoo keluar dari rumah. Dan beginilah sekarang, Kyungsoo berguling-guling di ranjangnya sambil bermain game di kamarnya.

"Argghh... ini membosankan!" Kyungsoo membuka ponselnya dan mengetikkan esan ke pada Jongin.

" _ **Jonginie.. aku bosan!"**_ adunya. Tak butuh waktu lama, Jongin langsung membalas pesan Kyungsoo.

" _ **Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?"**_

" _ **Berguling-guling di kasur"**_

" _ **Keluarlah, kita pergi jalan-jalan"**_

" _ **Tapi eomma...? ah, baiklah! Aku akan menunggumu di halte dekat rumah!"**_ Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu beranjak dari tidurnya, mengambil t-shirt panjangnya lalu memakai celana jins dan juga mantel. Cukup memoles wajahnya sedikit. Ia akan keluar dan menuju halte, menunggu Jongin pulang dari sekolahnya.

* * *

Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia bisa mengelabuhi eommanya. Ia bisa menyusup keluar dari rumah dan menuju halte dekat rumahnya. Butuh waktu sekitar 15 menit Jongin akan datang menjemputnya. Kyungsoo duduk di kursi panjang sambil sesekali bersenandung. Hingga akhirnya,

PLETUK!

"Awwww..." Kyungsoo memegang kepalanya karena sebuah kaleng bekas minuman soda mendarat cantik di kepalanya Kyungsoo mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang karena rasa nyeri. "Yak! Kau!" Kyungsoo berteriak ke arah pria yang tengah menatapnya dengan rasa bersalah itu. Pria itu mendekati Kyungsoo "Kau yang melempar kaleng ini?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah memungut kaleng tersebut.

"Mianhae, nunna!" katanya.

Kyungsoo mendecih "Kau harusnya membuang ke tempat sampah, bukan malah melemparnya!"

"Aku tidak melemparnya tapi aku menendangnya!"

"Ish! Kau ini!" Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah tempat sampah lalu membuang kaleng bekas tersebut.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku!" katanya.

Kyungsoo duduk kembali "Baiklah aku memaafkanmu, Oh Se Hun-ssi!" Kyungsoo mengeja nama pemuda itu yang tertera di name tage seragam yang dikenakannya.

Pria itu tersenyum "Aku Oh Sehun, siswa tahun ke tiga di XO high school" Sehun, pria itu memperkenalkan diri.

Kyungsoo hanya ber-O. XO High School adalah musuh bebuyutan di sekolahnya. Seirin dan XO high school selalau menjadi saingan entah di bagian akademik atau kegiatan ekstrakulikuler.

"Nunna, kuliah atau..."

"Aku Kim Kyungsoo, aku siswi tahun ketiga dari Seirin high school" jawab Kyungsoo.

Tanpa Kyungsoo duga, Sehun berteriak kegirangan "Wah.. aku bertemu dengan siswa pandai Seirin! Seirin terkenal dengan murid-murid pandainya dan kau pasti murid pandai disana" pujinya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, memang perlu diakui Kyungsoo memang pandai. Dan Kyungsoo menyombongkan hal itu.

"Oh yah, jika kau siswa Seirin pasti kau mengenal Kim Kai, dia... dia...em.. dia sahabatku, dia juga tahun ketiga disana"

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya "Kim Kai? Tunggu, sepertinya aku tidak pernah mengenal siswa bernama Kim Kai? Ah, mungkin itu nama panggilan yah, siapa nama aslinya? Aku hampir mengenal semua teman sengkatanku!"

"Em... itu namanya kok! Dia cowok tinggi, pintar menari dan juga dia anak motor! Dia menguasai jalanan dia arena balap!"

Kyungsoo masih berfikir "Aku yakin sekali tidak ada nama Kim Kai yang sekolah di Seirin, mungkin dia menggunakan nama lahirnya" Kyungsoo memang yakin akan hal ini.

Sehun mengangkat alisnya "Ah, baiklah! Kapan-kapan aku akan main ke sekolah mu, aku juga sangat merindukan..." ada jeda sebelum Sehun melanjutkan pembicaraannya "Kim Kai, aku sangat mengenal wajahnya!" lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Datanglah, dan beritahu aku wajah Kim Kai, aku jadi penasaran.."

Sehun sedikit terperangah saat melihat senyum heartlips kyungsoo "Cantik" lirihnya tanpa sadar.

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang mendengar Sehun berkata lirih.

"Ah. tidak..tidak..." Sehun menunduk. Ia malu karena wajahnya kini merona melihat senyum tulus Kyungsoo. hingga tanpa ia sadari sebuah mobil audi8 berparkir di depan mereka.

Kim Jongin.

"Ah, adikku datang!" pekik Kyungsoo saat melihat Jongin keluar dari mobilnya.

Sehun mendongkakkan kepalanya.

"Kyungsoo!" Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Ah, Jongin-ah! aku hampir bosan..."

"Masuklah! Ceritakan di dalam!" Jongin memerintah dengan nada dingin.

Kyugsoo sedikit takut dengan tatapan Jongin, ia lebih memilih menuruti keinginan Jongin "Ah, Sehun-ssi! Aku duluan ne...sampai jumpa.." Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangan ke arah Sehun.

Sehun membalasnya dengan tersenyum dan melihat Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam mobil Jongin. Sehun yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya menatap tajam ke arah Jongin. "Nugu? Jongin? Kemana Kim Kai?" nada tak bersahabatnya menerpa pendengaran Jongin.

"Apa maumu, Oh Sehun?" tanyanya geram. Ada kilatan permusuhan disana.

"Pantas saja Kyungsoo tidak mengenal Kim Kai, kau Kim Jongin ternyata!"

"Jangan berani-beraninya menyentuh Kyungsoo!"

"Sayang sekali, aku sudah tertarik dengan, siapa? ah nunna?"

"Brengsek kau!"

"Ingat Kai! Hidup itu berputar, saatnya aku membalas kekalahanku kan!" Sehun tersenyum sinis ke arah Jongin, ia sudah lama mencari Kim Kai. "Ku dengar kau sudah jarang ke arena balap! Sayang sekali aku ingin membalas kekalahanku tempo hari"

Jongin mendecih "Selama kau menghilang, rupanya kau sudah banyak belajar untuk menantangku lagi?"

"Sepertinya begitu! Akan sangat menyenangkan jika kita kita kembali ke arena balap dan..." Sehun melirik Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk dengan sit belt nya di dalam mobil.

"Jangan pernah mendekati Kyungsoo!" gertak Jongin yang menyadari arah pandang Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum, mata tajamnya kembali menatap Jongin "Bukankah akan sangat menyenangkan juga jika Kyungsoo itu tahu Kim Kai yang sebenarnya!?"

 _Ini bahaya!_

"Kita akan sering bertemu, Kim Kai-ssi!"

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya, jika tidak ada kyungsoo, ia ingin sekali memberi bogem mentah ke arah Sehun. Musuhnya, bisa dibilang seperti itu.

"Pergilah, nunna mu sudah menunggu disana!" Sehun kembali duduk.

Jongin tanpa permisi meninggalkan Sehun menuju mobilnya, dan cepat-cepat menjauhkan Sehun dari Kyungsoo. Tidak ada yang boleh mendekati Kyungsoo. Termasuk Sehun.

* * *

"Kau mengobrol apa dengannya, kenapa lama sekali?" Kyungsoo memberanikan diri mengajak Jongin bicara. Sudah hampir 10 menit mereka di mobil dan Jongin mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang. Tanpa suara dan hening.

"Tidak ada!" jawabnya singkat dengan ekspressi datar.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Ah, pasti dia menanyakan kau perihal Kim Kai kan? Dia menanyakan itu juga padaku, tapi aku tidak tahu jika teman seangkatan kita ada yang namanya Kim Kai. Apa kau mngenalnya?"

Jongin tidak langsung menjawab. Matanya mentapa jalanan yang lurus. "Tidak!" kata itu meluncur dingin dari bibirnya.

Kyungsoo hanya ber-O. Ia tidak melanjutkan pembicaraannya mengenai pria yang baru di kenalnya di halte. Ia lebih memilih diam, dan mengikuti kemana Jongin akan membawanya.

* * *

"Jika kau sakit, lebih baik kau istirahat Lu!" Jongdae menyarankan ke salah satu karyawannya. Ia memperhatikan Luhan yang tak knsentrasi saat bekerja. Bukan kepuasan pelanggan yang Jongdae pikirkan, tapi kesehatan Luhan yang sepertinya kurang sehat.

Luhan meletakkan nampan kosong. "Aku bbaik-baik saja"

"Duduklah, lagi pula tidak terlalu ramai pengunjung hari ini" titah Jongdae.

"Ak..."

"Ini perintah atasanmu, nona Xi!" Jongdae menekankan kalimatnya.

Luhan menghela nafasnya panjang-panjang, ia lebih baik menuruti keinginan Jongdae yang terlewat menyebalkan. Baginya. Ia memilih untuk duduk di sudut kafe yang kosong.

Tak lama kemudian Jongdae datang dan menyerahkan secangkir minuman hangat pada Luhan lalu ia duduk di depan Luhan. "Minumlah, ini akan mampu menambah staminamu"

"Terima kasih, Jongdae-yah!" katanya.

"Wae? Eommamu sakit lagi?"

Luhan mengangguk "Bukan sakit fisik, tapi sepertinya luka lama kembali terbuka! Eomma sering mimpi buruk, meski ia tidak mengatakannya tapi aku bisa merasakan ketakutan dan kebencian eomma di mimpinya"

Jongdae manggut-manggut. Ia memang tidak bisa membantu Luhan, tapi sebagai sahabat yang baik ia bisa menjadi pendengar setia Luhan setiap kali gadis bermata rusa itu ada masalah "Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu demi eomma mu!"

Luhan mengangguk "Oh yah, bagaimana kencanmu kemarin?"

"Lancar"

"Lancar?" Luhan menglang pernyataan Jongdae.

"Kami memutuskan untuk berkencan dalam waktu sebulan, dan dalam waktu itu juga aku akan membuatnya jatuh ke dalam pelukannku"

Luhan tersenyum "Aku turut senang mendengarnya"

"Oh yah, Lu! Apa pria brondong itu masih mengejarmu?"

"Sehun? Ah, sebelum kemari aku bertemu dengannya ! seperti biasa dia meminta kembali padaku"

"Kau masih tidak ingin memaafkannya?"

Luhan menggeleng "Itu tidak mungkin, Jongdae-yah! Bagaimana mungkin aku memaafkan orang yang telah menjadikan diriku bahan taruhan, terlebih lagi aku ini adalah kekasihnya!" Luhan tersenyum getir saat mengingat kejadian yang hampir setahun berlalu itu.

* * *

Seminggu sudah berlalu, dan Kyungsoo kembali ke sekolahnya. Ia sangat senang karena akhirnya ia terbebas dari kurungan rumah nya yah meskipun ia harus ikhlas kehilangan uang jajannya.

Kyungsoo berjalan seorang diri menuju ke kelasnya, Jongin sudah pergi terlebih dahulu karena katanya ada urusan penting dengan keOsisan.

"Ba...Baek..Hyun!" Kyungsoo tergagap saat menyapa sahabatnya yang tidak sengaja mereka berpapasan di koridor sekolah. Bukan gadis bermata semit itu yang membuat Kyungsoo gugup, tapi pria tinggi yang berdiri manis di samping Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol.

"Kyung...!" Baekhyun tak kalah terkejut.

Mata Kyungsoo masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergandengan. Merasa diperhatikan, Baekhyun buru-buru melepas genggaman tangan Chanyeol.

"Ka..Kalian...?" Belum sempat Kyungsoo melempar pertanyaanya, Baekhyun sudah merangkul Kyngsoo dengan cepat.

"Aigoo... aku merindukanmu! Ayo ke kelas..." Baekhyun langsung menarik tubuh Kyungsoo dan menjauh dari Chanyeol yang menatapnya heran.

"Jadi...?" Kyungsoo melepas rangkulan Bakehyun ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam kelas.

Baekhyun menunduk. Keduanya kini berada di depan kelas menghadap papan tulis. "Mianhae..."

"Untuk?"

Baekhyun meraih tangan Kyungsoo, bagaimanapun ia merasa bersalah karena ia ingat betul jika Kyungsoo menyukai Chanyeol. "Aku bukan bermaksud menjadi pagar yang memakan tanaman tapi..."

"Kau kencan dengannya?" tuding Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengangguk "Sejak tiga hari lalu" lirihnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan melebarkan telinganya, siap mendengar cacian Kyungsoo.

Namun sesuatu terjadi diluar ekspetasinya. Kyungsoo malah memeluk erat Baekhyun. "Wah... chukkae...!"

"Kyung... kau tak marah? Ani, maksudku, kau dan Chanyeol kan.."

"Aigoo... kenapa aku harus marah? Aku sudah tidak rasa pada Chanyeol sejak aku tahu dia menyukaimu" Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya.

"Kau merestuiku?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias "Ah, sampaikan maafku karena belum sempat mencomblangkan Chanyeol denganmu karena hukuman ku kemarin.. eh, tapi kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Mian, aku takut..."

"Ah sudahlah, lupakan!" Kyungsoo memotong pembicaraan Baekhyun "Tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus mentraktirku selama sebulan, oke!?"

"Yak...!"

"Uang jajan ku di ambil, jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab atas perutku!" kata Kyungsoo sambil menju ke kursinya. Baekhyun menyusul.

"Kau membuatku miskin!" omelnya.

Kyungsoo hanya terkikik, ah, ia bisa makan gratis selama uang jajannya masih di stop "Anggap saja ini pajak jadian kalian!" imbuhnya.

Baekhyun hanya cemberut.

"Baekhyun-ah! apa kau mengenal Kim Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo keluar dari jalur topik pembicaraannya.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kim Kai?" ulangnya.

Kyungsoo memiringkan badannya guna menghadap Baekhyun "Eem, Kim Kai, katanya dia satu sekolah dan satu angkatan dengan kita, tapi sepertinya memang tidak ada yang namanya Kim Kai kan?"

"Kau tidak tahu rumor tentang Kim Kai?"

"Jadi memang ada?"

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Astaga Kyung! Kau kemana saja. Huh? Kim Kai itu sangat terkenal sebagai pembalap motor, rumor yang beredar sih, dia memang berasal dari sekolah kita! Tapi tidak ada yang tahu parasnya Kim Kai seperti apa!"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-ngangguk "Oh, apa dia sangat jelek ?"

"Orang yang pernah melihatnya, katanya dia tampan tapi kejam!"

"Kejam?"

"Dia suka menantang lawan balapnya dan jika lawannya kalah dia akan meminta apapun yang paling disayangi oleh si lawan, seperti motor, mobil bahkan terakhir aku dengar dia tidak jarang meminta kekasih si lawan untuk jadi bahan taruhan" beber Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri "Kejam sekali..."

"Em.. bukankah, Jongin juga suka balapan motor yah? Mungkin dia mengenalnya, kau tidak bertanya padanya?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Dia bilang tidak tahu, lagi pula Jongin hanya pergi balapan jika dia sedang suntuk, bisa dihitung berapa kali dalam setahun dia keluyuran malam, kemungkinannya kecil ia mengenal Kim Kai itu kan?"

"Ini masih pagi dan kalian malah menggosip!" tegur Jongin yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menatap Jongin "Ini lumrah karena kami perempuan!" cetus Kyungsoo "Ah, ada apa kau ke kelasku?"

Jongin berdiri di depn meja Kyungsoo "Aku lupa membawa pulpen"

Kyungsoo paham, ia langsung membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan tempat pensil bergambar pororo itu. Dengan cepat Jongin mengambil pulpen yang berada di kotak pensil tersebut.

"Gomawo, nunna!" godanya "Dan kau Byun Baekhyun!" matanya beralih ke wanita bermata sipit itu "Jangan biasakan mengajak Kyungsoo bergosip! Kau mengotori pikiran polosnya tahu!" cibirnya.

Baekhyun malah terkikik "Yak! Kau pikir aku ini ibu-ibu kompleks yang suka bergosip!"

Jongin mengangkat kedua bahunya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun hanya mencibir kepergian Jongin.

* * *

Kyungsoo terlalu imut, Kyungsoo kelewat lucu dan Kyungsoo selalu menggemaskan saat sedang merajuk. Seperti sekarang, Jongin kewalahan menghadapi sifat manja Kyungsoo yang memintanya mampir ke kafe Jongdae saat pulang sekolah. Bukannya Jongin tidak ingin mengantar, tapi Jongin sangat lelah ia ingin beristirahat setelah ia menguras tenaganya di jam olahraga. Namun demi Kyungsoo, Jongin menuruti apapun keinginan Kyungsoo. Seperti biasa, Jongin meminta mobil yang dibawa oleh supirnya. Ia memilih mengendarai mobilnya sendiri, daripada di antar oleh sopir yang sudah bekerja dengan keluarga Kim sejak puluhan tahun itu.

Kyungsoo berlari kegirangan saat ia mobil yang dikendarai Jongin berparkir manis di kafe peninggalan Minnie itu.

"Kau bisa jatuh jika lari-lari seperti itu, Soo!" teriak Jongin yang berjalan pelan di belakang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak menggubris, ia lebih memilih memasuki kafe yang sedang sedikit sepi pengunjung itu.

Jongin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menatap kelakuan Kyungsoo. percayalah, Kyungsoo terlihat seperti anak TK yang sedang kegirangan karena diijinkan membeli permen kapas oleh orang tuanya.

"Oppaaaa..."teriakan khas Kyungsoo menggema di kafe.

Jongdae yang berdiri di meja kasir langsung menghapiri adiknya dan memberi kecupan selamat datang dipucuk kepala adiknya "Kau datang? Dengan Jongin?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu berdiri Jongin di belakangnya.

"Duduklah," titahnya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo memilih tempat duduk di dekat kaca, sekalian sambil melihat pemandangan jalanan.

"Kau tidak sibuk?" tanya Jongin pada Jongdae.

Jongdae menggeleng "Aku ke kampus pagi tadi" jawabnya lalu duduk di samping Kyungsoo yang berhadapan dengan Jongin. "Kalian harus menyantap cake disini, ada menu baru!"

Kyungsoo langsung berbinar saat mendengar soal cake.

"Lu, antarkan cake menu baru kemari yah...!" teriak Jongdae ke salah satu pegawainya yang tak sengaja melintas di antara mereka. "Sekalian coklat panas, yeodongsaengku sangat menyukai cokat panas!"

Wanita iu tersenyum dan mengangguk ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun membalasnya kemudia melirik Jongin yang terlihat acuh dan memandang ke arah luar jendela.

"Oppa! Dia cantik, apa dia kekasihmu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongdae menggeleng, "Bukan dia!"

Kyungsoo tampak cemberut, sedikit kecewa karena perkiraanya meleset.

"Ah, dia datang!" serunya saat melihat Luhan membawa nampan ke arah mereka.

"Wah... ini terlihat sangat enak!" pekik Kyungsoo sambil tepuk tangan saat Luhan meletakkan sepiring cake di depannya. Kyungsoo langsung memegang cake warna warni tersebut.

Luhan tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyungsoo, namun senyumnya menghilang saat melihat Jongin yang duduk di depan Kyungsoo yang tengah memperhatikan keadaan luar. Luhan nampak terkejut hingga tanpa sadar cangkir yang berisi coklat panas tumpah dan mengenai pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Awww..." pekik Kyungsoo membuat Jongdae dan Jongin terkejut, begitu juga Luhan. Cangkir itu sudah tergeletak dengan tidak indahnya di meja.

"Omo... jhosonghamida..." Luhan terlihat panik sambil mencoba membersihkan tangan Kyungsoo yang tersiaram coklat panas tersebut.

"Appoooo..." Kyungsoo meringis.

"Astaga, Kyungsoo-yah!" Kyungsoo meniup-niup pergelengan tangannya. "Tunggu disini aku akan mengambil kotak p3k" Jongdae berlari ke ruangannya.

Jongin yang merasa nyeri saat melihat Kyungsoo kesakitan mendelik ke arah Luhan. Mata mereka bertemu.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Kau melukai nunnaku!" bentak Jongin.

Luhan menunduk dan berkali-kali meminta maaf.

"Sakit?" Jongin memegang pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dengan lembut, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. "Biar ku tiup" katanya lagi lalu meniup-niup tangan Kyungsoo yang sudah memerah seperti luka bakar.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku... sungguh aku tidak sengaja" kata Luhan lagi sambil memegang celemek yang ia kenakan.

Entah kenapa Jongin terlihat marah, apalagi setelah mendengar suara pelayan itu. "Kau pikir dengan maafmu bisa membuat Kyungsoo tidak kesakitan lagi, eoh!?" bentaknya.

"Jongin-ah! dia kan tidak sengaja!" Kyngsoo berusaha menenangkan amarah Jongin.

"Siapa kau sih sebenarnya? Setahuku, Minnie nunna tidak pernah memperkejakanmu! Kau ini bisa bekerja tidak?"

"Sekali lagi maafkan saya!"

"Jongin sudahlah, dia kan tidak sengaja eoh!" Kyungsoo mengelus tangan Jongin dengan tanga kirinya yang masih memegang tangan kananya yang terluka itu.

"Dia membuatmu luka, dia harusnya di pecat!"

"Dia bukan hanya karyawanku, Jongin! Dia sahabatku!" Jongdae datang dan langsung duduk di samping Jongin lalu lalu mengambil alih tangan Kyungsoo dan mengolesinya dengan salep luka bakar.

"Kau memeperkerjakan orang yang tak berguna!" hardiknya.

"Kata-katamu terlalu kasar Jong! Dia ini seumuran denganku! Minta maaflah!"

Jongin menggeleng dan memandang rendah ke arah Luhan yang menunduk "Cih! Untuk apa aku minta maaf padanya? Dia yang salah!"

"Aw.. pelan-pelan oppaa! Ini sakit!" rengek Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang masih berdiri memandang sendu ke arah Kyungsoo. Lalu ia menggeser kursinya secara kasar dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Jongdae-yah! Maafkan aku!"

"Tidak apa eonnie! Ini lukanya memang sedikit sakit kok! Maafkan Jongin yah, dia sedikit temprament, dan sebenarnya dia dalam keadaan buruk! Dia kelelahan, tapi aku malah memaksanya kemari, maafkan kami ne..." Kyungsoo kini mendongkak menatap Luhan dengan tersenyum.

"Terimakasih mau memaafkanku, Kyngsoo-yah!" balasnya "Jongdae-yah, biarkan aku yang memperbannya..." Luhan meminta kain kassa yang tengah di pegang Jongdae, Jongdae pun menurut.

Kyungsoo masih menahan ringisannya.

* * *

"Kau sengaja kan?" Jongin berkata dingin sambil mencekal tangan Luhan yang saat itu akan mencuci tangannya ke wastafel. "Kau sengaja menyiram Kyugsoo dengan coklat panas karena dendam denganku?" tudingnya.

Luhan menghempaskan tangan Jongin. "Jangan asal bicara, Kai-ssi! Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak sengaja!" katanya.

Jongin mendecih "Wae? Kau terkejut melihatku?"

Luhan memberanikan diri menatap Jongin. "Yah!" jawabnya tegas "Sungguh aku terkejut, melihat manusia sepertimu masih hidup! Dan sangat miris saat ku tahu kau adalah adik dari sahabatku! Dunia ini sangat kecil, ne! Dan apa Jongdae tahu kelakuan aslimu seperti apa? Kau pasti sangat dibanggakan olehnya?"

Jongin menggertakkan giginya, tertanda ia tengah menahan marah.

"Kau takut? Kau takut aku membongkar kelakuan bejat mu, eoh?"

Tanpa Luhan sangka, Jongin bukanya takut karena gertakannya tapi malah tersenyum sinis "Katakan saja! Aku juga penasaran, siapa yang akan hyung percaya, kau –sahabatnya- atau aku –adiknya- . lagipula kau tidak memiliki bukti kan?"

Luhan terdiam.

"Luhan, harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, karena aku telah menunjukkan topeng kekasihmu itu, eh mantan kekasihmu! Hanya demi harga dirinya yang rendah, ia rela membuang kekasihnya!" Jongin mengingatkan masalalunya.

"Dan itu karena kau yang menantangnya dan membuat taruhan konyol itu!"

"Dan itu karena aku ingin lihat seberapa besar cinta Sehun pada kekasihnya, dan see! Dia dengan entengnya bilang iya saat aku menantangnya dan meminta dirimu! Ck! Lelaki macam apa yang mau melepas wanitanya demi musuhnya" Jongin mengangkat alisnya dengan pandangan sombongnya.

Luhan menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Dan kau! Sekali lagi membuat Kyungsoo-ku terluka, aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu!" ancamnya lalu meninggalkan Luhan yang tercengang.

Luhan kembali menunduk. Kedua tangannya memegang erat pinggiran wastafel. Ini bukan hal asing lagi. Ia mengetahui Jongin yang memeiliki nama lain Kai tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya, meskipun itu kesalahan yang tidak di sengaja. Kai juga lah yang membuat hubungannya dengan Sehun berantakan. Kai menatang Sehun balap motor, dan sebagai taruhannya Kai meminta Luhan untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Padahal ia tahu Luhan adalah kekasih Sehun. Tapi demi kesenanganya membuat lawannya menderita, Kai benar-benar meminta Luhan yang saat itu datang bersama Sehun ke arena balap. Luhan sendiri memaklumi dunia Sehun, tapi ia tidak bisa memaafkan Sehun saat ia menerima tantangan Kai. Dan saat itu Kai memenangkan perlombaannya, malam itu juga Luhan menjadi milik Kai. Luhan merasa dipermainkan oleh Sehun, dan Kai membuangnya seperti sampah setelah melihat Sehun terpuruk.

Luhan membasuh wajahnya setelah mengingat kejadian yang sudah hampir setahun lewat itu. Ia berharap air kran mampu membuatnya lupa dari bayang-bayang tersebut.

* * *

"Minnie-yah! Kau belum makan siang?" Joonmyeon datang ke ruangan Minnie.

Minnie langsung meletakkan berkas yang sedang di bacanya, "Belum appa! Nanti aku akan makan siang di kantin jika pekerjaanku sudah selesai" katanya lembut.

Joonmyeon tersenyum "Tidak perlu, ada malaikat yang kemari membawa makanan"

Minnie mengernyitkan dahinya "Eoh?" pertanyaannya terjawab saat Yixing datang sambil membawa rantang plastik bergambar dan berdiri di samping Joonmyeon. "Eomma...?"

"Eomma malas makan siang sendirian dirumah, haelmonie kan belum pulang jadi eomma kemari dan membawa bekal untukmu"

Minnie mendekati kedua orang tuanya "Tap, tapi ini terlalu banyak eomma"

"Eomma pikir kita bisa makan bertiga, tapi ternyata appa mu sudah makan bersama rekannya tadi" jawab Yixing lalu duduk di sofa yang tak jauh dari meja kerja Minnie.

Minnie dan Joonmyeon mengikuti Yixing.

"Jika begini, aku merasa kita sedang piknik yah eomma!" celetuk Minnie yang melihat eommanya menyusun makanan dia tas meja.

"Ah iya, ck.. kita sudah lama tidak pergi piknik! Appa mu sih terlalu sibuk!" cibir Yixing "Ah sudahlah, mari makan!" katanya lagi.

Minnie tersenyum "He-em" katanya smabil mengangguk. "Eomma, aku ingin disuapi"

Joonmyeon dan Yixing saling pandang "Heol!? Ada apa dengan Minnie, kenapa dia menjadi manja begini?" goda Joonyeon.

Minnie cemberut "Aku ingin manja setiap hari, tapi aku selalu terlambat satu langkah oleh Kyungsoo!" celetuknya "Lagipula, aku malu kalau menja di depan mereka, sekarang kan hanya ada aku dan appa" jawabnya lagi denga ekspressi lucu.

"Aigoo... anak appa ternyata aslinya begini!" Joonmyeon mengusak kepala Minnie.

Yixing hanya tersenyum lalu mulai menyuapi Minnie.

Ting!

Minnie merogoh ponselnya saat ia menerima pesan masuk. Kim Jongdae.

" _ **Selamat makan siang, uri gongju!"**_ Minnie hanya membaca lalu memasukka kembali ponsel kedalam sakunya.

"Siapa?"

"Hanya spam eomma!"

Ting!

" _ **Sekarang waktunya makan siang, nunna! Makanlah!"**_

" _ **Yak! Kenapa kau tidak pernah membalas pesanku!"**_

" _ **Aku tidak akan makan siang jika kau tidak membalas pesanku!"**_

Minnie tersenyum lalu mengetik pesan dan membalasnya ke Jongdae.

" _ **Aku sedang makan siang bersama eomma sekarang!"**_

Ting!

" _ **Hanya itu? Kau tidak menyuruhku makan? Ck, kekasih macam apa kau? Kau sungguh kejam melebihi ibu tiri!"**_

Minnie tesenyum lagi _**"Baiklah, Jongdae-yah! Jangan lupa makan siang!"**_

" _ **Saranghae, nunna"**_

Minnie kembali memasukan ponselnya lagi.

Ting!

" _ **Nunna, saranghae.."**_

" _ **Nunna!"**_

" _ **Minnie-yah! I LOVE YOU!"**_

" _ **Yak! Kim Minseok, wo ai ni!"**_

Minnie terkikik _**"Ne, aku mengerti!"**_

Tidak ada balasan lagi.

"Siapa sayang?" Joonmyeon kini bertanya setelah ponsel Minnie berhenti berdering.

Minnie tampak kaku "Em..."

"Minnie-yah! Kau sudah menjawab lamaran Changmin? Selepas wamil dia akan menikahimu kan?" pertanyaan Yixing mengacu pada sebuah harapan.

"Aku masih memikirkannya, appa, eomma!" jawabnya. Dan pembicaraan selesai karena Minnie memilih untuk makan sendiri, guna menghindari pertanyaan langsung Yixing dan Joonmyeon.

* * *

Kyungsoo melirik takut-takut ke arah Jongin yang mendiamkannya selama perjalanannya dari kafe. Kyungsoo tahu, Jongin akan selalu marah jika melihatnya terluka. Meskipun itu bukan kesalahanya sendiri.

"Em... Jong..!"

"Diamlah! Aku sedang menyetir" potong Jongin yang masih fokus pada mobil yang di kendarainya.

Kyungsoo kembali diam. Ia lebih memilih untuk menunduk daripada harus mendapatkan bentakan dari Jongin.

Kini mobil berhenti di depan halaman rumah besar keluarga Kim. Saat itu juga Yixing keluar dari mobilnya.

"Eomma!" seru Kyungsoo.

"Eoh, anak-anak eomma, baru pulang!?" balasnya.

"Eoma darimana?"

"Em, mengantar makan siang untuk eonni dan appa mu. Kalian sudah makan siang?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Jongin memasuki rumahnya tanpa melihat dan menyapa eomma nya.

"Aigoo... kenapa lagi dengannya?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan kanannya yang di perban.

"Omo! Kau kenapa?"

"Sedikit kecelakaan saat di kafe Jongdae oppa! Tanganku tersiram coklat panas" jawabnya manja.

"Oh, sekarang eomma tahu kenapa jagoan eomma itu cemberut! Lain kali hati-hati sayang! Ayo masuk, eomma akan obati lukanya"

* * *

"Kenapa mukamu terlihat muram begitu? Masalah tadi siang?" Jongdae yang tengah memegang joystick menatap malas ke arah Jongin yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Jongin duduk di ranjang Jongdae, dan disamping Jongdae yang tengah bermain PS itu. Jongin memang masih kesal, kesal karena Luhan Kyungsoo terluka, kesal karena Sehun bertemu dengan Kyungsoo tempo hari.

"Kan Luhan tadi tidak sengaja, lagipula luka Kyungsoo tidak parah!" lanjutnya tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari layar datar di depannya.

Jongin hanya mendengus, ia tak menjawab pernyataan hyung-nya. Merasa diacuhkan oleh Jongdae yang asik dengan dunia PS-nya, Jongin mencomot ponsel Jongdae yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kaki si empunya. Iseng, Jongin membuka isi ponsel hyungnya.

"H-h-hyung!" Jongin tergagap saat melihat isi pesan di ponsel Jongdae.

"Wae?" hanya sekilas ia melirik Jongin yang tengah memegang ponselnya, kemudian ia melempar joystick yang di pegangnya ke sisi ranjang dan merampas ponsel yang di pegang Jongin "Apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya horor.

Jongin melongo.

"Yak! Kim Jongin!"

"K-kau dan Minnie nunna? Ma-maks..." Jongin tak bisa melanjutkan pembicaraannya, ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dibacanya. Iya, keisengannya membaca pesan di ponsel Jongdae yang berarti ia membaca pesan mesra Jongdae ke Minnie.

Jongdae mengangguk "Ya, seperti yang kau pikirkan!" lirihnya.

"Mwo? Yak, kau gila? Minnie itu nunna kita dan kau mencintainya? Sudah lama? Apa appa dan eomma tahu?" Jongin menghujani pertanyaan ke Jongdae.

Terpaksa Jongdae menutup telinganya "Kau ini seperti Kyungsoo! Bertanyalah satu-satu. Aku memang mencintai Kim Minseok, sudah lama, mereka tidak tahu!"

"Kalian kencan?"

Jongdae mengangguk.

Jongin terlihat frustasi "Tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa ?"

"Tenanglah aku akan menceritakan semuanya!" Berusaha ditutupi pun akan ketahuan juga.

Jongin menyimak cerita Jongdae. Dan Jongdae memang menceritakan semuanya dari awal sampe Z tentang siapa Minnie dan mengapa bisa menjadi anak dari Kim Joonmyeon dan Zhang Yixing. Dan Jongin makin tercengang tak percaya, entahlah. Dia masih bingung. Selama 17 tahun ia mempercayai Minnie sebagai nunna kandungnya tapi suatu kenyataan besar menghantam kepercayaannya. Terlebih, hanya dirinya dan Kyungsoo yang tidak tahu dan sekarang hanya Kyungsoo yang tidak tahu. Dirinya berfikir apa lebih baik jika Kyungsoo tidak mengetahuinya? Ini sungguh mengejutkan, baginya.

"Jangan beritahu Kyungsoo,!" Jongdae mengakhiri ceritanya. "Mungkin untuk saat ini dia masih belum mengerti jika mengetahui ceritanya" lanjutnya.

Tanpa sadar Jongin mengangguk. "Kau bersungguh-sungguh mencintainya?"

Jongdae memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah Jongin "Apa kau pernah melihatku main-main?" ledeknya.

Sekali lagi, Jongin mengangguk "Ah, takdir ini sungguh mengejutkan! Jadi ini alasan haelmonie tidak menyukai Minnie nunna" Jongdae mengangguk. "Ku pikir karena dulu Kyungsoo menghilang saat di wonderland, makanya halmonie sangat marah pada Minnie nunna!" katanya sambil mengenang kejadian saat mereka masih SD.

"Bersikaplah seolah kau tidak mengetahui ini semua! Pasti ada alasan kenapa appa dan eomma masih belum memberitahu kita semua!" Jongdae memperingatkan.

Jongin mengangguk. jika ditanya perasaannya saat ini, entahlah! Dia masih terkejut, belum percaya, kecewa mungkin. Kecewa, kenapa Minnie yang bukan anak kandung Joonmyeon dan Yixing, kenapa bukan dirinya atau Kyungsoo yang ada diposisi Minnie, sehingga...

PLETUK!

"Yak, hyung! Sakiiit!" Jongdae menjitak kepala Jongin, sementara Jongin tengah meringis mendapati hadiah dari Jongdae itu.

"Ahrrgg! Kau lihat, game over dan aku kalah!" adunya sambil menunjukkan televisi yang bertulisan YOU LOSE!

Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya "Heol! Apa itu penting sekarang!" katanya sambil memandang jijik ke arah Jongdae yang tengah uring-uringan karena permainan PS nya. Jongin meninggalkan Jongdae.

* * *

Jongin keluar dari kamar Jongdae, dan saat itu juga ia berpapasan dengan Minnie yang sepertinya dari lantai bawah. Mungkin dari dapur.

"Jongin-ah! kau menggangu Jongdae lagi?" ledek Minnie yang melihat Jongin masih memegang knop pintu kamar Jongdae.

Jongin menggeleng, ia menatap dalam Minnie. Wanita pendiam yang penuh perhatian itu memiliki banyak kesedihan. Pikirnya.

"Kenapa melamun?" tanyanya lembut.

"Nunna!" lirihnya lalu memendekap tubuh mungil kakak perempuanya.

Minnie terkejut dengan tindakan Jongin yang tiba-tiba, "Yah, kau kenapa? Apa ada masalah?" tanya sambil mengusap punggung Jongin.

Jongin makin erat memeluknya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya "Hanya merindukanmu," lirihnya.

Minnie tersenyum "Kau ini ada-ada saja!"

"Nunna, kau tahu kan, aku sangat menyayangimu!"

"Arra! Kau merayuku karena ingin minta sesuatu?" selidiknya. Ia hafal tabiat Jongin, jika ia menginginkan sesuatu dia akan bersikap manis dan penuh perhatian padanya. Minnie merasakan kepalanya Jongin yang bergerak menandakan dia menolak dan tidak ada maksud dari perbuatannya.

"Aku bilang aku merindukanmu, Kim Minseok nunna!" katanya lalu melepas pelukannya.

"Tidurlah, ini sudah larut!" balas Minnie sambil menepuk pundak adiknya yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Jongin mengangguk "Jaljayo, nunna!" katanya lalu memberikan kecupan selamat tidur di pucuk kepala Minnie.

"Ne... good night, Jongin-ah!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TeBeCe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Annyeong minna-san!**_

 _ **Selamat malam Minggu, selamat galau, dan selamat baper buat kalian yang kagak bisa datang ke Ice BSD City buat ketemu oppadeul *nangisberjamaah**_

 _ **Sumpah... aerii bapeeer sebbbaaappernya karena gak bisa nonton.. huuueeeeeekkkssss**_

 _ **Tapi tak apalah, semoga masih ada kesempatan di lain waktu buat nonton ExoLuxion In INA lainnya...**_

 _ **Kalian ada yang pergi nonton yah... ? titip yah, karungin Do Kyungsoo buat aerii hahahah *digamparJongin**_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _ **Chap 6 up yah, sedikit panjang memang, sengaja hahaha..**_

 _ **Chap depan bakal dibahas hubungan Kris x Yixing x Joonmyeon yah, jadi harap bersabar,**_

 _ **Moment KaiSoo x ChenMin sedikit, bakal ditebus di chap depan!**_

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _ **Thanks buat yang udah ninggalin jejak, and welcome buat reader baru, terimakasih sudah mau coret-coret di kotak reviews...**_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kim zangi : KaiSoo nya masih disimpen yah, tunggu aja lanjutannya hehehe... udah next yah, and nado saranghae... *kissfly

Kim Hyomi : welcome reader baru hahahah, tanda tanya ganti tanda seru aja biar kagak kebanyakan hahahaha udah dilanjut yah...

Kimra14 : Temuin di chap depan yah...

Baby niz 137 : welcome reder baru... chap depan bakal flashback , jadi Kyungsoo anak siapa? Suho atau Kris? Atau anakku jangan-jangan..? ikh, kok kaya Kyungsoo yang tertukar yah..hahahha? *abaikan

Maymfa10 : hayoo ada apa, mungkin ada udang (?) *eh, jadi pengen sieafood ,abaikan! Kalo anaknya Kriss, Kyungsoo gimana?

Jang Ha Na : lebih rumit mana sama negebenerin tali headset yang pabalitut (?) jawaban di chap depan yah...

Kyung1225 : semoga ada kaisoo momentnya di TEL INA yah... #amiiiiiinn

Kim Jong So 1214: bakal dijawab di chap depan yah... gimana itung-itungannya setelah Kris di penjara, gimana bisa punya anak, hubungannya sama Lay...

FarydahKAISOO8812 : kan KaiSoo nya lagi sibuk sama webdrama n movienya, jadi kurang momentnya.. hahaha okeh, ditunggu yeth!

Sekyungbin13 : masih disimpen buat KaiSoo moment di TEL INA ! hahaha hayooo kenapa Yixing takut, padahal Suho biasa aja, Yixingnya lebeeey yeth...

Rahmah736: dijawab di chap depan yah,, hehehe.. selamat menunggu chap depan hahahaha

DKSlovePCY : udah dilanjut yah... ahahahaha sipppp...semoga banyak ide buat moment KaiSoo

Kaisoonim : udah update yah... hehehe

 ** _Jika masih bingung boleh tanya ke mamah dan aa (?)_**

 ** _Gomawo buat yang udah banyak nanya n bingung, haha aerii suka bikin orang bingung, bisad ikatakan itu hobbi hahahaha_**

:::::::::::::::::

P.s. : bagi kalian yang menunggu ff aerii yang **_'our relationship are complicated'_ ** dan _ **'choose to love you'** _ aerii mau ngabarin, mungkin bakal HIATUS hingga beberapa bulan kedepan (sampe tali toga di geser dari kanan ke kiri atau dari kiri ke kanan yah ? itulah pokoknya) namun, jika ada ide buat lanjut pasti bakal di post cepat kok, Cuma memang untuk kali ini bakal gak di post dulu, karena kesibukan yang tidak terduga di detik-detik terakhir, mungkin bisa post yang ff ini karena draftnya memang udah ada.. jadi harap dimaafkan dan dimaklum yeth.. minta doanya aja semoga ada waktu senggang.. hehehehe

 **::::::::::::::::**

 _ **Dan selamat menonton TEL INA, bagi yang kagak nonton mari bapeer berjamaah bareng aerii...**_

 _ **XOXO**_

==aerii==


	7. It's Hurt!

"Terimakasih atas pelajarannya hari ini, Huang ahjumma!" kata Kyungsoo sambil membereskan peralatahan latihannya sore itu.

Huang ahjumma yang tengah mengelap keringat di keningnya hanya tersenyum, selalu begini setiap selesai pelajarannya, Kyungsoo membantu Huang ahjumma untuk membereskan peralatannya. Padahal murid yang lain sudah pulang terlebih dahulu setelah jam pelajaran berakhir.

Kyungsoo mengenakan tas gendongnya.

"Kau pulang sendiri?" tanyanya lembut.

Kyungsoo melirik jam tangan di tangan kanannya "Aku akan menunggu Jongin menjemputku, ahjumma! Mungkin beberapa menit lagi, soalnya dia masih ada kelas tambahan di sekolah"

"Kau akan menunggu disini?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Aku akan menunggu di halte saja, kasihan jika Jongin harus parkir lagi" jawabnya sambil mendekati gurunya "Kalau begitu aku pulang ahjumma, terimakasi atas pelajarannya hari ini" Kyungsoo membungkuk.

Huang ahjumma tersenyum, "Hati-hati Kyungsoo-yah! Terimakasih atas bantuannya!"

Setelah pamit Kyungsoo langsung keluar dari kelasnya. Sekarang jam empat sore, dan biasanya kelas tambahan Jongin akan berakhir setengah jam lagi. Kyungsoo harus menunggu selama tiga puluh menit, dan membutuhkan waktu sekitar lima menit untuk sampai di halte. Sesampainya Kyungsoo langsung duduk. Ia tak sendiri, ada beberapa penumpang yang sedang menunggu bus. Tak lama kemudian bus datang dan beberapa penumpang yang mengenakan setelan jas rapi pulang kerja menaiki bus berwarna biru tersebut. Dan Kyungsoo masih menunggu Jongin. Kakinya yang menyentuh lantai halte ia goyang-goyangkan guna mengusir rasa lelahnya. Kepalanya menunduk sambil menatap kosong ke arah kakinya yang mengenakan sepatu sneakers berwarna abu. Rambut coklatnya yang ia kuncir kuda menjuntai ke pundak sebelah kanannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sepasang sepatu lain menyapa sepatunya. Ia yakin itu bukan milik Jongin. Kyungsoo mendongkakkan kepalanya guna menilik siapa pemilik sepatu yang kini berdiri didepannya.

"Annyeong!" sapanya lembut.

Kyungsoo membenarkan poni yang menutup sebagaian matanya, "Se...Hun?"

Sehun, pria itu tersenyum lalu duduk disamping Kyungsoo. "Aku dari tadi memperhatikanmu dari motorku" tunjukknya pada motor sport merah yang berparkir disisi jalan.

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang Sehun "Oh, mian! Aku terlalu lelah" jawabnya.

"Kau baru pulang sekolah?" tanya Sehun yang sedikit penasaran karena kyungsoo masih mengenakan seragam sekolah "Arah sekolahmu dari sini terlalu jauh loh?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Aku pulang sekolah beberapa jam yang lalu dan aku langsung les bela diri" jawabnya.

"Oh begitu! Lalu sekarang sedang menunggu bus?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Aku akan mendapat omelan dari oppa dan namdongsaengku jika aku naik bus sendirian, aku menunggu Jongin! Adikku masih ada kelas tambahan tadi" jujurnya.

Sehun manggut-manggut "Sepertinya mereka sangat menyayangimu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Aku tak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi, di halte lagi"

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Tapi bukan karena tendangan kaleng bekas mu" cibir Kyungsoo mengenang pertemuan mereka pertama kali.

Keduanya terkikik "Aku sedang kesal saat itu"

"Harusnya kau bisa mengontrol emosi mu, karena mu kan aku hampir celaka, bagaimana jika aku amnesia saat itu?"

Sehun tersenyum "Kau terlalu berlebihan," hening "Mau bertukar nomer?" tawarnya.

"Nomer sepatu?"

Sehun gemas melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo, ingin ia mencubit pipi gembilnya "Sepertinya kau memberiku kode agar aku membelikanmu sepatu?"

"Wah, kau adalah pria yang sangat peka!" Kyungsoo mengacungkan jempol kanannya.

"Jadi?"

"Berikan ponselmu" Kyungsoo menyulurkan tangan kanannya dan menerima benda tipis persegi lalu mengetik beberapa nomer di ponsel Sehun "Nih, jangan menghubungiku tengah malam!"

Sehun tersenyum lalu mendial nomer tersebut sehingga ponsel di kantung seragam Kyungsoo bergetar.

Kyungsoo merogoh ponselnya "Kau tidak mempercayaiku? Itu nomerku!" omelnya lalu menolak panggilan dari Sehun.

"Aku percaya, aku hanya mengecek pulsa ku saja!"

Kyungsoo mencibir lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tasnya.

TINNNNN!

Kyungsoo menengok ke arah klakson motor yang sangat dikenalya. Motor Jongin. Dan benar saja Kim Jongin sudah berada di depan mereka dan menatap tajam ke arah Sehun dari balik helmnya.

"Ah, adikku datang! Aku duluan ne!" Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya dan diberikan senyuman oleh Sehun.

"Kyung, tunggu!" Kyungsoo yang sudah berada di dekat Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya ke arah Sehun. "Aku senang bertemu denganmu, ku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi!" katanya dan di respon senyum oleh Kyungsoo.

Setelahnya Kyungsoo menghilang bersama Jongin.

"Kim Kai, aku menemukanmu!"

* * *

Dengan wajah masam Kyungsoo turun dari motor Jongin. Wajahnya ia tekuk, tentu saja karena ia kesal dengan Jongin yang membawanya ngebut dijalan sepanjang menuju rumah.

Jongin melepas helemnya dan mengaitkannya disalah satu stang motornya, lalu melewati Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di samping motor kebanggaan adiknya itu.

Merasa diacuhkan, Kyungsoo mencekal tangan Jongin.

"Wae?" tanya Jongin dingin saat merasa langkahnya dihalangi oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kau mengingkari janji!" kata Kyungsoo geram.

"Janji?"

"Kau kan sudah mengatakan padaku bahwa kau tidak akan membawa motor laju-laju saat denganku! Tapi kau tadi mengendarai motor seperti orang kesetanan!"

Jongin melepasakan pegangan Kyungsoo, ia menghadap Kyungsoo sepenuhnya "Kau juga mengingkari janjimu! Kau berbicara dengan orang asing!"

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan kenngnya "Orang asing? Nugu? Ah, Sehun? Aku mengenalnya beberapa hari yang lalu dan kau juga sudah mengenalnya kan? Aku dan dia berteman sekarang"

Jongin menatap malas gadis yang lebih pendek darinya "TERSERAH!" singkat dan dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya.

Kyungsoo kesal di acuhkan. Ia menyusul Jongin dan menghadangnya saat mereka sudah berada di dalam rumah.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Jongin dengan malas.

"Kenapa kau selalu melarangku berteman dengan orang lain?"

 _Kau bisa berteman dengan siapa pun tapi bukan dengannya!_ "Aku tidak melarangmu untuk berteman dengan siapa pun! Aku Cuma ingin kau hati-hati dengan orang asing! Kau lupa, dulu kau pernah hampir di culik karena berteman dengan orang asing!"

"Tapi itu dulu saat kita masih sekolah dasar, dan sekarang aku sudah dewasa! Bahkan aku sudah mengusai beberapa ilmu bela diri untuk menjaga diri!"

"Tetap saja kau perempuan! Dan kau, jangan lagi bertemu dengan pria itu! Dia berbahaya..." Jeda, Jongin mengalihkan pandangnnya "...sepertinya" lirihnya namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendecih "Kau aneh! Kau marah hanya karena aku berbincang dengan orang yang baru ku kenal dan kau membuatku hampir mati karena mu!" Kyungsoo masih kesal karena cara Jongin mengendarai motornya.

"Suapaya kau sadar bahwa kau salah!" Jongin sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Ayolah, Jongin! Ada apa denganmu sih? Kau yang salah tapi kau masih menyalahkanku!"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo.

"Jika sikapmu seperti ini terus, bagaimana aku akan mendapat teman baru! Kau membatasi lingkungan sosialku!"

"Untuk apa menambah teman baru? Kau punya aku, Jongdae hyung, dan Minnie nunna, apa masih kurang?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti! Jalan pikiranmu yang seperti itu yang membuatmu tidak memiliki teman!"

"Karena aku memang tidak membutuhkan mereka!" balasnya dengan tegas. "Baiklah! Aku tidak akan membatasi lingkungan sosialmu!" lanjutnya lagi "Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan!" Jongin kembali meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam di tempatnya, menatap punggung adiknya yang berjalan cepat menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, pertengkaran kakak beradik itu sudah lama di perhatikan oleh Yixing yang tengah duduk di sofa tak jauh dari Kyungsoo berdiri. Ia tersenyum melihat pertengkaran kecil Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Kau bertengkar di depan eommamu, apa kau tidak malu?" Yixing akhirnya bersuara sambil menutup majalah fashion yang tengah dibacanya.

Kyungsoo tersentak, lalu menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati Yixing berjala ke arahnya. "Eom..eomma! sejak kapan eomma disini?"tanyanya.

"Sejak pertama kali kalian saling membentak" jawabnya dengan tersenyum.

"Dan eomma hanya menonton?"

Yixing mengangguk "Kalian masih saja bertingkah seperti anak sekolah dasar" oloknya.

Kyungso cemberut "Jongin kekanakan!" adunya.

Yixing tersenyum lalu mencium kening putrinya "Kau sebagai kakaknya harus mengerti kenapa Jongin bersikap over protective kepadamu! Dia pasti masih trauma saat percobaan penculikkan dulu"

Kyungsoo ingat saat ia berusia 10 tahun dulu, ia hampir menjadi korban penculikan karena Jongin meninggalkannya di sekolah. Ia pulang lebih dulu. Dan sejak itu Jongin menjadi lebih proktektif lagi dengan Kyungsoo, untuk menebus rasa bersalahnya. Bahkan tiga sejak kejadian itu, Jongin mengalami demam tinggi karena ia menyalahkan diri sendiri atas percobaan penculikan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memahami sikap Jongin yang overprotective itu, tapi itu dulu. Sekarang ia sudah dewasa dan bisa melindungi diri sendiri, apa lagi ia memang sengaja mengikuti kelas karate dan taekwondo.

* * *

Makan malam, malam ini terasa hening. Tidak ada pembicaraan, semua sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing. Joonmyeon masih memikirkan tentang Kris dan juga anaknya. Ia mearasa ada kejanggalan, Jongin sibuk dengan rasa kesalnya pada Kyungsoo. Sementara Jongdae tengah sibuk mencari cara agar ia bisa kencan lagi dengan Minnie.

Jongin mendorong kursinya "Aku sudah selesai, terimakasih makananya!" katanya sambil menunduk lalu meninggalkan ruang makan dan menuju ke kamarnya.

Yixing melirik Kyungsoo yang masih duduk disampingnya "Apa dia masih marah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Aku juga sudah selesai, terimakasih makanannya" kini Minnie juga ikut meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Suasana malam ini aneh sekali" bisik Kyungsoo entah pada siapa.

* * *

Minnie melangkah ke arah pintu kamarnya dan menemukan Jongdae dengan senyum bebeknya sambil menunjukkan beberapa DVD ke arah Minnie.

"Apalagi malam ini?" tanyanya malas.

Jongdae tanpa permisi masuk ke dalam kamar Minnie dan menutup pintu.

"Kau tidak berniat tidur bersamaku lagi kan?" selidik Minnie.

Jongdae menggeleng "Biarkan malam ini kita menonton, aku punya beberapa DVD film dari Luhan, wanna try?"

"Jongdae-yah! Ini sudah malam dan aku ingin istirahat! Besok saja yah?" tolaknya.

Jongdae tampak berfikir sejenak "Em... baiklah jika besok! Tapi besok kita menonton di bioskop, otthe?"

Minnie terdiam, jujuruntuk saat ini ia masih tidak yakin dengan keputusannya sendiri untuk berkencan dengan Jongdae. Sementara ini mereka belum pernah pergi kencan keluar. Minnie masih enggan untuk pergi keluar bersama Jongdae sebagai kekasihnya. "Tidak..tidak!" Minnie menggeleng "Aku akan sibuk besok, baiklah kita menonton malam ini. Tapi ini kencan kedua kita" syaratnya.

Jongdae mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Terserah kau saja," jawbnya lalu menuju televisi dan menyetel DVD yang dipinjamnya dari Luhan.

Minnie duduk di sofa yang terletak di depan ranjangnya, kemudian Jongdae menyusul dan duduk disampingnya. _Kencan kedua, dan kami memiliki delapan kali lagi kencan. Oke, semua akan cepat berakhir, Minnie-yah!_. Minnie membatin.

Jongdae menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa.

"Film apa ini? Romance?" Minnie tidak menyukai film bergenre melankolis seperti ini.

Jongdae hanya berdeham sebagai balasannya.

"Kita akan menonton film sejenis ini?"

"Ayolah, Nunna! Kita ini sedang kencan dan kau mengharapkan film action?"

Minnie mendengus, ia harusnya tahu jika Jongdae adalah tipe pria melankolis yang sangat menyukai jenis film romance bukan film bergenre action dan sejenisnya.

* * *

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar Jongin dengan perlahan. Meski lampu utama dimatikan, namun ia bisa melihat tubuh proposional adiknya tengah tertidur membelakanginya. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. Entahlah, untuk kesekian kalinya ia harus mengalah pada keegoisan Jongin. Untuk kesekian kalinya juga Kyungsoo mendatangi Jongin dan meminta maaf terlebih dahulu. Kyungsoo mengalah. Dengan seperti itu perselesihan diantaranya tidak akan bertahan lama.

Kyungsoo mendekati ranjang Jongin, setelahnya ia ikut berbaring disamping Jongin dan memeluknya dari belakang. Ia merasakan tidur Jongin yang terusik karenanya, namun ia tak peduli. Ia lebih memilih menelungsupkan kepalanya dipunggung Jongin.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang mengusik tidurnya, Jongin membuka matanya dan merasakan tangan mungil yang melingkar di perutnya. Jongin tersenyum setelah mengetahui si pemilik tangan mungil itu. Kim Kyungsoo. Karena tidak ingin merusak suasana dan berakhir dengan perdebatan, Jongin memilih untuk memejamkan matanya kembali. Membiarkan kehangatan yang disalurkan dari tangan mungil itu menyelimuti dirinya. Jongin menggerakkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang memeluk perutnya itu. Senyum manisnya tidak hilang dari bibirnya.

* * *

"Kau menangis?" Minnie melirik Jongdae yang duduk disampingnya.

Jongdae mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangannya, kepalanya menggeleng namun pandangannya masih tertuju pada layar televisi.

Minnie tersenyum "Heii,,, kau ini pria tapi kenapa kau menangis hanya karena mereka?" ledek Minnie sambil menunjuk layar televisi.

"Kau tidak menghayati film nya, nunna!"

Minnie mencibir "Kan sudah ku katakan jangan menonton film seperti ini, kau terlihat seperti perempuan! Harusnya kau mengajak Kyungsoo untuk menonton seperti ini!" ledeknya lagi.

Film yang mereka tonton sudah selesai. Hanya terdengar ost dari film tersebut.

Jongdae menghadap ke arah Minnie "Nunna... aku akan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu!" katanya tiba-tiba membuat Minnie mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku mengatakan aku akan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu, makan buatlah list permintaanmu yang belum kau dapatkan" lanjutnya lagi.

Minnie tersenyum meremehkan "Kau sedang mencoba berperan sebagai Landon Lawrence Carter?" Minnie menyebutkan pemeran utama dalam film yang baru saja mereka tonton itu. "Oh, Tuhan! Aku bukan Jammie, dan aku tidak menderita leukimia, kau tahu?"

"Kau memang bukan Jammie, meski begitu aku ingin tetap menjadi Landonmu! Mewujudkan semua yang kau inginkan" balasnya.

"Dan kau akan mengajakku berkencan dengan melihat bintang melalui teleskop lalu melamarku, begitu?" mata Minnie menyipit "Dan itu sangat menjijikan, Jongdae-yah! Berhentilah menonton drama romantis, itu hanya fiksi!" lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku mungkin tidak akan mengajakmu kencan dan melakukan hal romantis seperti Landon tapi aku akan mencoba untuk melakukan yang terbaik untuk mu!" katanya dengan serius.

Minnie menyandarkan punggungnya, ia kembali menatap layar televisi, mengacuhkan obrolan Jongdae yang mulai _ngelantur_ , menurutnya. Ia harus cepat-cepat menyadarkan Jongdae jika hubungan yang mereka jalani sekarang adalah hal yang tabu. Jika dipresentasikan, kemunngkinannya kecil untuk mencapai 10 persen keberhasilan hubungan mereka.

"Kau ingin ke wonderland? Bermain ice skate denganku?"

Minnie kembali menatap Jongdae, taman bermain?. Ia ingin sekali pergi kesana. Terakhir ia mengunjungi taman bermain saat usianya baru 12 tahun. Saat itu liburan keluarga, ia sangat senang bermain dan mencoba beberapa wahana permainan bersama adik-adiknya. Tapi suatu kejadian besar hampir menimpa kyungsoo, saat itu karena kenakalan Kyungsoo yang tidak mendengar perkataan Minnie, membuatnya terpisah dari saudara-saudaranya. Membutuhkan waktu hampir 5 jam hanya untuk mencari Kyungsoo kecil saat itu. Tentu saja Ryeowook yang sangat memajakan Kyungsoo marah besar dan menghukum Minnie dengan mengurungnya dikamar selama musim liburan. Minnie trauma, bukan trauma karena hukuman dari Ryeowook. Trauma karena ia hampir saja kehilangan gadis mungil, Kyungsoo.

Sejak saat itu, wonderland menjadi tempat paling menakutkan bagi Minnie. Ia tidak pernah mengunjungi taman bermain, meskipun itu adalah karyawisata sekolahnya. Ia lebih memilih absen. Dan ia lebih memilih untuk liburan di pegunungan atau ladang rumput seperti New Zealand dari pada harus pergi ke taman hiburan.

"Aku tahu kau sangat menginginkan itu kan,?"

Minnie menggeleng "Lupakan, dan kembalilah ke kamarmu! Aku ingin istirahat!" usirnya lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya.

Jongdae mendekat. Minnie sudah memejamkan matanya.

"Jaljayo, nunna!" bisiknya sambil membenarkan selimut Minnie dan mengecup kening Minnie.

CHUP!

"Have a nice dream, !" bisiknya lagi lalu mematikan lampu utama dan menghidupkan lampu tidur yang berada di atas nakas.

* * *

Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil yang mengantarkannya ke halaman sekolahnya dan kemudian disusul Jongin. Mobil hitam milik keluarga Kim itu kembali melaju keluar dari pelataran sekolah setelah mengantar nona dan tuan mudanya ke sekolah. Jongin berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendecak dengan perlakuan Jongin.

"Apa anak itu masih marah? Ish, ku pikir semuanya sudah kembali baik setelah dia tahu aku menyusup ke kamarnya dan tidur bersamanya, kenapa dia masih mendiamkan ku?" gerutu Kyungsoo yang berjalan di beakang Jongin.

Mendengar ocehan Kyungsoo, Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Ia kembali ke arah Kyungsoo. keduanyaberdiri berhadapan sekarang. Jongin tersenyum dan mengelus pucuk kepala Kyungsoo dengan sayang "Aku tidak marah, dan aku sudah memaafkanmu" katanya.

"Tapi kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?"

Jongin menurunkan tangannya dari kepala Kyungsoo "Aku tidak mengacuhkanmu, aku hanya sedang malas! Sebaiknya kita ke kelas, sebentar lagi kelas dimulai kan?"

"Ah, Jongin tunggu!"

"Apa lagi?"

"Kau lihat ke arah mading, kenapa ramai sekali? Ada pengumuman apa lagi ?"

"Mana aku tahu, kau ingin melihatnya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu tangannya ditarik Jongin ke arah mading yang di tengah dikerumuni oleh beberapa siswa sepantarannya.

Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk Kyungsoo menerobos ke dalam kerumunan siswa itu. Kyungsoo bukan Jongin yang memiliki tubuh tinggi sehingga cukup berdiri di belakang beberapa siswa dan bisa melihat apa yang tertempel di papan mading. Kyungsoo membutuhkan sedikit kekuatan dorong-mendorongnya agar bisa berdiri paling depan dan membaca papan pengumuman sekolah itu.

Senyumnya mereka setelah ia membaca brosur yang sengaja ditempelkan di mading itu.

"Kau sudah membacanya?" tanya Jongin saat melihat Kyungsoo keluar dari kerumunan siswa itu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Beberapa minggu lagi akan ada dance competition nasional antar sekolah, kau harus ikut!"

"Tahun lalu aku sudah mengikutinya, Soo!"

"Tapi aku ingin kau ikut dan mewakili sekolah kita, oh yah bahkan salah satu jurinya itu pemilik agensi artis di Korea, jika kau menang kau bisa dikontrak olehnya"

"Aku tidak tertarik!"

"Ayolah Jongin, demi aku!"

"Memang apa hadiahnya kali ini? Uang lagi?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Paket liburan ke Bali, untuk pemenangnya!"

"Tidak menarik"

"Tapi aku ingin liburan"

"Kita bisa minta pada appa dan eomma, ne!"

"Aku ingin itu lebih berkesan karena perjuanganmu"

"Tidak Kyungsoo! Jika kau ingin, kau saja yang mengikuti lombanya, lagipula kita harus fokus pada ujian sekolah, aku yakin appa dan eomma tidak menyetujui hal ini"

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya "Kau benar," katanya melemah.

"Aku berjanji akan membawamu liburan ke Bali suatu saat nanti, tapi tidak sekarang dan mengikuti lomba-lomba seperti itu"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Tapi sebagai gantinya..."

"Baiklah, aku akan menari di depanmu nanti sepulang sekolah" potong Jongin yang sudah hafal dengan permintaan cadangan Kyungsoo jika ia tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

"Asssa!" Kyungsoo memekik.

Ia memang sangat menggilai Jongin saat tengah menari. Menurutnya, Jongin terlihat dewasa dan sexy secara bersamaan dengan ekspressi yang ia keluarkan. Tarian Jongin adalah penghibur bagi Kyungsoo.

* * *

"Kurasa Jongin memiliki sindrom sister complex, dia memiliki rasa berlebih terhadapmu, Kyung!" Kyungsoo telah menceritakan semuanya pada Baekhyun tentang kejadian kemarin. Kejadian dimana Kyungsoo dan Jongin bertengkar karena Sehun.

"Ku pikir itu karena sebagaian rasa bersalahnya saat aku akan diculik dulu" Kyungsoo menyeruput minumannya.

"Kurasa dia mencintaimu.."

 _Uhuk..uhuk...uhuk..._

"Yak!" Kyungsoo tersedak minumannya "Kau melakukan riset gila eoh!? Kami ini bersaudara!" Kyungsoo membersihkan mulutnya dengan tisu.

"Kenapa? Bukankah setiap saudara itu saling mencintai?"

Kyungsoo diam.

"Kau memikirkan hal lain? Kau menganggap Jongin sebagai pria? Oh, astaga Kyung... dia adik kandungmu, kau tahu?"

Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya yang dirasa _tidak_ gatal. Ia salah penafsiran dari perkataan Baekhyun.

"Heol! Kupikir ini karena kau terlalu lama sendiri" godanya "Carilah pasangan,"

"Itu tidak mungkin Baek, kau tahu bagaimana Jongin, sepertinya aku akan memiliki kekasih atas rekomendasi dari Jongin, hingga sekarang pun aku gagal berkencan karena Jongin yang tidak menyukai pria didekatku... hah! Ku rasa aku harus memiliki kekasih yang lebih hebat dari Jongin, suapaya Jongin percaya!"

Baekhyun menyantap makanannya sambil mengangguk "Ya ya , kau benar! Kau harus memiliki kekasih yah minimal setampan Jongin, atau kau harus mendapat kekasih yang lebih tinggi dari Jongin, lebih pintar dari Jongin, lebih tampan dari Jongin, dan kau tidak akan menemukan pria sesempurna itu selain Jongin"

"Park Chanyeol lebih tinggi sedikit dari Jongin"

"Yak!" Baekhyun melotot "Itu milikku!"

Kyungsoo terkikik setelah menggoda sahabatnya itu "Dan dia lebih idiot dari Jongin" tambahnya.

"Tapi aku mencintainya..."

"Huh! Dulu saja kau menawarkan diri untuk menjadi mak comblangku, dan kau bilang tidak menyukainya... see! Kau memakan omonganmu sendiri sekarang"

Baekhyu tertunduk malu "Hehehe, itu sebelum aku sadar dia tampan dan menyenangkan"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, "Tapi sepertinya aku menemukan pria yang lebih dari Jongin"

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya –lagi-. "Oh yah?"

"Lebih putih dari Jongin..."

"Siapa...?"

"Ra Ha Sia!"

Baekhyun mendengus "Kau ini, menyebalkan!"

* * *

Siang ini Kris berjanjii pada Joonmyeon untuk bertemu di kantor Joonmyeon. Setelah jam makan siang, Kriss menyambangi kantor besar di Korea yang bergerak dibidang pemasaran itu.

Tepat di depan ruangan Joonmyeon, Kris bertemu dengan Minnie.

Keduanya saling membungkuk dan memberi salam. Ada keterkejutan diwajah Minnie, pasalnya ia baru bertemu muka dengan Kris dan juga ia bisa menebak jika Kris bukan klien perusahaannya. Karena klien tidak akan menemui presdirnya langsung terlebih Kris sudah terlanjur berdiri di depan ruang Joonmyeon tanpa bertanya dulu dengan sekertaris Joonmyeon.

"Apa kau, Kim Minseok?" tebak Kris.

Minnie mengangguk "Iya, saya Kim Minseok, anda...?"

"Ah, saya Yifan, saya teman kedua orang tamu dahulu, dan kita pernah bertemu dulu di pernikahan orang tuamu, kau masih kecil saat itu..." potong Kris "Tak kusangka kau sudah sebesar ini dan lebih cantik..." lanjutnya.

Minnie tersenyum "Senang bertemu anda lagi ahjussi, sepertinya kita sudah lama tidak bertemu..."

"Ah, tentu! Kita bertemu dulu saat kau masih dalam gendongan nona Yixing,"

"Anda tidak melupakan wajahku?"

"Entahlah, mungkin wajahmu terlalu manis untuk dilupakan... ah yah, saya ada janji dengan appa mu"

"Masuklah, appa sedang tidak sibuk, kalau begitu saya permisi ke ruangan saya, ahjussi!" pamit Minnie dengan sopan.

Kris menatap punggung Minnie, ia menyunggingkan senyumnya "Kalian membesarkan gadis itu dengan baik" bisiknya. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke ruangan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau datang?" Joonmyeon yang melihat Kris memasuki ruangannya langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Kris lalu mengajaknya duduk di sofa coklat.

"Aku bertemu dengan Kim Minseok tadi, ah, sangat mengherankan kenapa aku tidak lupa dengan gadis itu" balasnya lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon tersenyum "Kau tidak mungkin melupakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dnegan keluargaku kan?" godanya. Keduanya tetawa ringan.

"Yixing membesarkannya dengan baik..."lirih kris.

Joonmyeon mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Kris "Dia yang terbaik,"

"Aku juga sudah bertemu dengan putrimu yang lain"

Joonmyeon terkejut "Putriku? Kyungsoo?"

Kris mengangguk "Beberapa minggu yang lalu sepertinya, bersama Yixing"

"Kau sudah bertemu Yixing?"

"Sebelum aku menemuimu"

Joonmyeon terlihat shock, kenapa Yixing tidak bercerita padanya jika Kris sudah menemuinya, dan ia juga lupa menceritakan pertemuanya dengan Kris tempo hari.

"Dia tidak bercerita?"

Joonmyeon menggeleng.

"Oh yah? Dia tidak menceritakan padamu, aku menggodanya dan membuatnya ketakutan saat itu"

Joonmyeon melotot "Kau mengganggunya?"

Kris tersenyum "Oh, ayolah buddy! Aku hanya menyapanya dan dia terlihat kaget saat itu, jadi aku menggodanya... maafkan aku.."

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya panjang-panjang "Seharusnya kau tahu dia sangat membencimu!"

"Maafkan aku, aku terlalu senang saat bertemu dengannya dulu, ah yah, tujuanku kemari karena..."

Joonmyeon berdiri dan mengambil amplop coklat diatas mejanya, memotong pembicaraan Kris "Aku sudah menemukan gadis itu, ah wanita itu!" melempar amplop pada Kris. "Dia memiliki sanggar wushu dan tinggal di apartement kecil... dia seoarang single parent dan..."

Kris membuka amplop tersebut dan membaca berkas identas seseorang juga beberapa foto seorang wanita paruh baya.

"...dia tinggal bersama putrinya" lanjut Joonmyeon.

Kris melihat beberapa foto tersebut "Huang ZiTao, aku menemukanmu! Aku akan menemui dan juga Luhan..."

"Maafkan aku Kris, bukannya aku ingin mematahkan kebahagianmu tapi..." Kris menatap Joonmyeon yang kini duduk disampingnya "Ada beberapa hal yang mengganjal pikiranku" lanjutnya lagi

Kris tampak mengernyitkan dahinya karena bingung "Ada apa?"

"Apa kau yakin Luhan itu anakmu?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Lihat ini..." Joonmyeon mengambil kertas yang dipegang Kris "Ini adalah identitas Luhan yang aku dapat dari kampusnya... jika kau mengatakan kau bertemu dengan Huang ZiTao setelah kau keluar dari penjara, seharusnya usia anakmu 18 tahun sekarang, bukan berusia 21 tahun dan gadis itu seusia dengan Jongdae, putra keduaku!" katanya lagi.

Kris mengikuti jemari Joonmyeon yang menunjuk kertas identitas milik Luhan itu.

"Kau bertemu dengan Zitao juga saat itu Zitao masih SMA, dia seorang gadis!"

Ini membingungkan.

"Kau meminta Zitao untuk menggugurkan kandungannya kan?"

Kris menatap Joonmyeon "Kau benar, aku memintanya tapi..."

"Tapi dia memang mealahirkan seorang bayi 18 tahun yang lalu... aku sudah mengkonfirmasinya dengan rumah sakit yang bersangkutan... tapi dimana anakmu sekarang? Itu yang mengganjal difikiranku"

Kris kembali menatap foto Luhan dan ZiTao yang diambil diam-diam itu "Bagaimana mungkin, lalu Luhan?"

"Dia bermarga Xi, dia juga dilahirkan di China bukan di Korea..."

"Lalu diamana anakku?"

Joonmyeon tak menjawab.

* * *

"Minnie-yah !" Minnie yang hafal suara lembut itu langsung menoleh ke arah suara dan mendapatkan sosok wanita dengan senyum lesung pipitnya berjalan ke arahnya.

"Eoh, eomma..." Minnie menghampiri eommanya "Kau kemari lagi?"

"Eomma bosan, dan Jongin dan Kyungsoo akan pulang sore, eomma membawa bekal makan siang untuk appa"

"Hanya appa?" goda Minnie

"Kau juga, tapi apa kalian sudah makan siang?"

"Maaf eomma... aku dan appa tadi makan siang bersama, kami memesan jjajangmyeon tadi..."

"Kalian memakan makanan luar...?"

Minnie menunduk, ia tahu, wanita Changsa itu akan segera meledak sebentar lagi dan juga akan memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Kalian tidak mendengar perkataanku! Kalian kan tahu itu tidak sehat, percuma eomma memasak hari ini!" katanya dengan nada memelas. Kan benar?

"Maaf eomma..."

Yixing mengelus pundak Minnie, "Baiklah, eomma maafkan kali ini! Salah eomma juga tidak memberitahu kalian dahulu jika eomma akan datang. Eomma akan menemui appamu dulu"

Minnie mengangguk "Sepertinya aka terjadi reunian kawan lama"

"Maksudnya?"

"Ada kawan appa sedang berkunjung, katanya sahabat lama kalian" balas Minnie.

"Siapa?"

"Yifan ahjussi. Eomma mengenalnya kan?"

Yixing tercekat. Sangat menyeramkan mendengar nama pria itu. Dan sekarang dia bersama suaminya.

"Eomma... ada apa?"

Yixing mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Minnie lalu menggeleng "Tidak ada apa-apa"

"Katanya mau menemui appa? Mau Minnie antar?"

Yixing menggeleng lagi "Tidak usah, eomma tahu kau sangat sibuk! Kembalilah bekerja"

"Eomma yakin?"

Yixing mengangguk.

Minnie memandang eommanya lekat-lekat. Ia tahu eommanya sedang bingung saat ini. Bola matanya tidak fokus. Kakinya bahkan bergetar.

"Em..eom..eomma akan menemui appamu sebentar" lirihnya lalu berjalan pelan meninggalkan Minnie yang masih terpaku menatapnya.

"Ada apa dengan eomma...? Apa eomma sedang sakit?" tanyanya pelan entah pada siapa.

* * *

 _Apa aku harus menemuinya? Lalu apa yang akan aku lakukan jika aku menemuinya? Apa mereka masih...? Oh Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku sungguh belum siap jika apa yang aku takutkan benar-benar menjadi kenyataan? Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia..._

Yixing masih membatin hingga ia tak sadar jika lift yang membawanya sudah berada di lantai paling atas. Entahlah, ia merasa kacau hari ini. Semua ini terjadi terlalu mendadak. Dan ia belum mempersiapkan keadaan seperti ini. Ia terlalu takut.

Hingga akhirnya Yixing memilih untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Suasana malam itu hening. Tidak terdengar percakapan sama sekali. Hanya terdengar suara detingan jam dinding yang menunjukkan jam 7 malam dan juga suara sendok dan pring yang saling beradu. Semuanya makan dengan khyusuk. Hanya Jongdae yang gatal ingin berucap sesuatu, namun setiap kali ia membuka mulutnya saat itu juga Minnie memelototinya. Minnie sempat berbisik pada Jongdae jika eomma sedang dalam mood tidak baik, maka ia meminta pada Jongdae untuk tidak emmbuat lelucon yang garing.

Kyungsoo yang notabene adalah gadis yang cuek, makan dengan tenang tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitar. Seandainya dia peka sedikit, ia bisa merasakan hawa dingin dari Yixing. Wanita berdimple itu memang terlihat acuh dengan senyuman dinginnya. Pandangan matanya kosong. Malam ini ia tidak terlalu banyak bicara, ia hanya akan menjawab hal yang ditanyakan. Bahakan dia tidak bertanya bagaimana hari anak-anaknya dan juga pekerjaan suaminya.

Makan malam selesai, dan anak-anak mereka kembali ke kamarnya ntuk melanjutkan kegiatanya. Kyungsoo dan Jongin belajar bersama, Jongdae seperti biasa mengganggu Minnie.

"Hari ini kau banyak diam, apa kau sakit?" Joonmyeon memperhatikan istrinya sejak ia pulang dari kantor tadi.

Yixing membereskan perabotan makan malam mereka "Tidak, mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja" jawabnya acuh.

"Bicaralah, ada apa?"

Yixing tidak menjawab "Ahjumma, tolong teruskan pekerjaan ini! Aku sangat lelah" titah Yixing pada salah satu maid yang tengah mencuci piring.

Wanita itu mengangguk lalu menggantikan posisi Yixing membereskan meja makan. Sementara Yixing meninggalakan ruang makan dan menuju ke kamarnya.

Joonmyeon yang masih duduk hanya memandang heran ke arah istrinya yang kelamaan menghilang dari pandanagannya. Ia menyusul istrinya dengan segera.

Yixing terduduk di sisi ranjang saat Joonmyeon membuka pintu kamarnya. Joonmyeon bersimpuh di depan Yixing, kepalanya ia sandarkan di atas paha istrinya itu.

"Kau mendiamkanku, apa aku melakukan kesalahan hari ini?" tanya Joonmyeon. Dua puluh dua tahun ia hidup bersama istrinya, selama itu pula cukup baginya untuk mengetahui Yixing luar dan dalam.

"Aku tadi mengunjungi kantormu..." lirihnya.

Joonmyeon mendongkakkan kepalanya "Kau tidak menemuiku?"

"Kau sedang bersama Kris kan saat itu?"

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing begitu dalam. Ada rasa penyesalan didirinya, entahlah dia begitu menyesal bertemu Kris tanpa sepengetahuan istrinya.

"Kenapa ada rasa sakit disini?" Yixing memegang dadanya "Rasanya sakit saat aku dengar kau bersama Kris! Apa kau mencintaimu?" tanyanya

Jonmyeon terdiam. Apa dirinya menyakiti istrinya jika ia bertemu dengan Kris lagi? Apa ia menyakiti wanita yang berhati malaikat itu?

"Kenapa sangat menyesakkan?" tanyanya lagi sambil memukul-mukul dadanya dengan kepalan tangan mulusnya.

Joonmyeon bangkit dari duduknya lalu duduk di depan istrinya dan memeluknya erat. Yixing menyandarkan kepalanya di dada suaminya. Yixing menangis.

"Aku membencinya, kau tahu!"

Joonmyeon mengangguk. "Mianhae," balasnya.

Yixing melepas pelukan Joonmyeon. Ia memandang lekat suaminya.

"Katakan padaku dengan jujur, KAU MASIH MENCINTAI PRIA ITU?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Selamat malam readerdul...**_

 _ **Masih ingat ff ini? Maaf rada telat postnya , baru dapat waktu senggang...**_

 _ **Tidak akan banyak cuap-cuap, cukup baca and then tinggalkan jejak dikolom reviews..**_

 _ **Selebihnya, terimaksih buat semuanya...**_

 _ **XOXO**_

 _ **==aerii==**_


	8. Rival!

**_Aerii Kim_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _==proudly present==_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Kim's Family Another Story_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Kim Family x Do Kyungsoo as Kim Kyungsoo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _RnR_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Typo(s)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Don't bash don't plagiatorsm_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _HappyReading_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

TUK!

Untuk kesekian kalinya Jongin mengetuk kepala Kyungsoo dengan pulpennya.

"Sudah ku katakan jangan terlalu dekat menulisnya! Kau mau merusak matamu!?" omelnya karena Kyungsoo terlalu menunduk saat tengah mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Malam itu mereka tengah berada dikamar Kyungsoo untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah mereka. Dan juga mereka harus belajar ekstra karena mereka sudah tingkat akhir disekolahnya.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia ingin marah sebenarnya karena seenak jidatnya Jongin memukul kepalanya tapi percuma ia marah sekarang, tidak akan mempan karena memang dirinya yang bersalah.

Keduanya kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sesekali Jongin memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Ia menyukai Kyungsoo saat sedang fokus dengan kegiatannya. Terlihat lebih cantik, ah tidak dimata Jongin , Kyungsoo selalu cantik. Mata bulatnya yang indah, bibir tebalnya yang menawan, pipinya yang gembil dan selalu merona juga pembawaannya yang ceria memberikan nilai plus untuk kepribadian dan kecantikan Kyungsoo.

Sesekali Kyungsoo melirik ponselnya, ah Kyungsoo diam-diam sering berbalas pesan dengan Sehun. Pria yang dikenalnya saat di halte. Pria yang membuat Jongin geram dan cemburu.

" _ **Jadi kau benar-benar tidak mau keluar denganku?"**_ Kyungsoo tersenyum saat membaca pesan dari Sehun. Setiap akhir dari pesannya, Sehun selalu membubuhinya dengan emoticon yang membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum tidak jelas.

" _ **Aku ingin, tapi itu mustahil karena aku yakin Jongin tidak akan mengijinkanku keluar tanpanya"**_ Kyungsoo menambah emticon menangis.

" _ **Dia kekasihmu atau adikmu?"**_

" _ **Aku sendiri tidak tahu, kami sebenarnya kakak adik atau sepasang kekasih? Sepertinya kami terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yah... hehehe"**_

Tak ada balasan. Kyungsoo kembali meletakkan ponselnya.

Jongin tahu, namun ia sendiri berpura-pura cuek. Ia tahu jika Sehun tengah mencoba mendekati Kyungsoo. Percayalah, Sehun mendekati Kyungsoo bukan karena dari hati nuraninya, tapi karena ia memiliki rencana untuk balas dendam kepada Jongin melalui Kyungsoo, mungkin. Itulah yang difikirkan Jongin mengenai Sehun. Sepertinya Sehun mengetahui jika Jongin sangat menyayangi kakak perempuannya ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Jadi kita akan berakhir sampai disini?" Kris menatap lawan bicaranya._

 _Yang diajak bicara sesekali menghela nafas panjang, tangannya masih menggengam tangan Kris yang duduk di depannya._

" _Kau tidak mencintainya kan? Apa dengan kau menikahinya kau akan hidup bahagia?" Kris menglang lagi pertanyaannya yang entah sudah keberapa kali._

" _Maafkan aku, mungkin aku tidak bahagia! Tapi eomma dan aboeji akan bahagia jika aku menikahinya! Dia pilihan keluarga kami" akhirnya ia bersuara. Sulit untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kris. Ia mencintai Kris meski ia tahu ini salah._

 _Kris melepaskan genggaman kekasihnya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi mantan kekasihnya._

" _Kris ku mohon! Maafkan aku! Sejak awal kita memang sudah berada di jalan yang salah, kita harus menjalani hidup normal seperti yang lainnya"_

" _Kau melakukan ini karena kau takut hidup miskin denganku kan?" tudingnya._

" _Tidak, bukan itu! Aku ingin kembali normal demi mendiang aboeji"_

" _Demi perusahaan keluargamu! Jika kau menikah dengannya semua peruasaahan keluargamu akan menjadi milikmu! Astaga... cintaku kalah dengan harta..."_

" _Bukan begitu, Kris! Ku mohon mengertilah... aku mencintaimu! Sungguh, aku sangat mencintaimu! Tapi cinta kita salah"_

" _Cinta tidak pernah salah, JOONMYEON-ssi! Cinta tidak pernah menyalahkan orang yang kita cintai! Kita pun tidak salah"_

 _Pria itu, Kim Joonmyeon, menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Kris, kita berakhir! Aku akan menikahi Yixing!"_

" _Apa wanita itu tahu jika kau seorang gay?"_

 _Joonmyeon mengangguk "Dia tahu, bahkan aku sudah menceritakan semuanya, dia tidak mempermasalahakan hal itu asal..."_

" _Apa?"_

" _Aku membiarkannya merawat bayi berusia 2 tahun yang baru ku ketahui dia adalah anak sahabatnya"_

 _Kris tertawa "Dia jijik padamu, hahaha... dia bahakan mengadopsi anak sahabatnya karena dia jijik padamu yang gay"_

" _Terserah apa katamu, tapi aku akan tetap menikahinya dan membuat eomma dan mendiang aboeji bahagia"_

" _Kau mengorbankanku?"_

" _Kris, aku mohon! Kita bisa kembali ke jalan yang benar, dan kau juga tahu kan jika kita bukan gay murni, kita tidak terlahir sebagai gay! Kita akan melakukan konseling esok!"_

" _Tidak! Aku membenci wanita, dan aku akan selamanya menjadi gay! Kau mungkin meninggalkanku! Tapi cepat atau lambat aku akan menemukan penggantimu!"_

 _Kris keluar dari appartement yang ia tinggali bersama Joonmyeon beberapa tahun terkahir dan meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang terlihat frustasi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Joonmyeon terbangun dari tidurnya, ia menatap Yixing yang masih tertidur disampingnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 12.50 KST. Dengan perlahan ia menyentuh kening istrinya yang tertidur menghadap ke arahnya. Tidak bisa ia pungkiri jika ia sangat mencinta wanita China yang sudah menemani hidupnya selama 22 tahun itu. Wanita berhati malaikat yang mau menerimanya tanpa syarat. Wanita yang membawanya kembali pada orientasi seks yang benar. Wanita yang sudah memberinya kebahagian di keluarga kecilnya. Karena kebaikannya itu mungkin yang membuat Ryeowook memaksa dirinya untuk menikahi Yixing.

Chup!

Joonmyeon mengecup pucuk kepala istrinya.

"Yixing-ah! kenapa kau masih takut dengan masalaluku, eoh? Dulu kau mengatakan tak apa dengan hubunganku dan Kris, kenapa sekarang kau ketakutan? Kau begitu mencintaiku eoh?" bisiknya pelan.

Yixing tak menjawab karena memang ia tengah tertidur.

"Apa yang kau takutkan..? Aku sekarang menjadi milikmu, anak-anak kita adalah pengikat antara kita, mereka mengikatku untuk tidak bisa jauh darimu" lanjutnya lagi dan masih berbisik.

Joonmyeon memilih untuk menatap dalam istrinya. Ia memaklumi ketakutan Yixing akan Kris. Kris yang tidak terima Joonmyeon menikahi seorang gadis, mencoba menghentikan pernikahan Joonmyeon dengan Yixing namun gagal. Tanpa di duga Kris datang ke acara resepsi pernikahan mereka dan mengacaukan acara tersebut dengan memecahan sebuah gelas wine lalu menusuk perut Yixing dengan pecahan gelas tersebut. Hal itu membuat Yixing dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan Kris harus mendekam di penjara selama 2 tahun. Joonmyeon merasa bersalah terhadap Yixing, dan ia memutuskan untuk bersikap lebih baik lagi dengan Yixing dengan ia benar-benar kembali pada orientasi seks yang benar.

Namun tanpa sepengetahuan keluarganya dan juga Yixing, Joonmyeon membebaskan Kris setelah dua tahun di penjara. Bukan karena rasa cintanya pada pria itu, tapi rasa bersalahnya karena telah membuat Kris menjadi pria yang gelap mata. Joonmyeon juga mengirim Kris ke sebuah rumah sakit untuk di rehabilitasi dan selama masa pengobatannya, Kris kabur dan menghilang tanpa kabar.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Joonmyeon untuk menjadi pria normal. Beberapa bulan setelah pernikahanya ia benar-benar jatuh dalam pesona Yixing. Ia mencintai Yixing dan ditahun pertama pernikahan mereka, Yixing melahirkan seorang putra yang mereka namai Kim Jongdae, tiga tahun setelahnya Yixing melahirkan Kyungsoo disusul Jongin setahun kemudian. Mereka adalah buah cinta Joonmyeon dan Yixing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia, Kim Kai. Duduk diatas motornya disisi jalan sambil mengunyah permen karet. Matanya mengawasi jalannya pertandingan di arena sirkuit. Matanya memicing setelah ia mengetahui siapa pemenang dipertandingan balap motor di jam dini hari itu.

"Mian, aku kalah! Sepertinya dia makin hebat" Ravi berkata pelan sambil menepuk pundak Kim Kai yang duduk dengan tenang. Ravi baru saja menyelesaikan pertandingannya dan ia kalah beberapa detik saja.

Kim Kai hanya menampakkan smirknya saat pria berkulit putih yang menjadi lawan Ravi datang menghamprinya. Pria berkulit pucat itu kini berdiri di depan Kai.

"Ku akui kau semakin jago jalanan tuan Oh Se Hun!" katanya dingin, yang ia anggap sebagai pujian untuk lawannya itu.

Sehun tersenyum meremehkan "Sudah ku katakan aku akan membalas kekalahanku tahun lalu kan?"

"Kau ingin melawanku?" tanya Kai.

Sehun menggeleng "Tidak sekarang, aku ingin gadismu ada disini saat kita tanding"

Kim Kai menggertakan giginya, ia benci jika lawannya mengetahui titik kelemahannya. Ia turun dari motornya dan menghampiri Sehun.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

"Jangan mendekatinya dan membawanya ke dalam permasalahan kita!"

"Terlambat, tuan Kim! Aku benar-benar tertarik dengan nona Kim, bagaimana ini?"

Kai mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku pastikan, Kyungsoo jatuh dalam pelukanku!" bisiknya tepat di telinga Kai.

Kai menegang mendengar nama Kyungsoo keluar dari mulut pria itu. Ia tidak menyukainya. Karena hanya dia seorang yang boleh memiliki Kyungsoo, hanya dia seorang yang boleh menyebut nama Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Dia, Kim Kai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo benci saat-saat seperti ini. Ia benci ketika sedang tertidur nyenyak dan ia harus terbangun hanya karena ia haus. Dan akan semakin menjengkelkan ketika persediaan air minum dikamarnya habis. Seperti malam ini, ia harus berjalan sambil memejamkan mata karena masih mengantuk menuju dapur hanya untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering kerontang itu.

GLEK..GLEK...GLEK...

Kyungsoo meminum langsung dari botolnya dan masih berdiri di depan kulkas. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar suara langkah seseorang yang berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Kyungsoo mengintip dari sisi dapur, ia tidak takut itu pencuri karena tidak mungkin pencuri masuk kedalam mansionnya, guna mengetahui siapa yang masuk ke dalam rumah di jam sepertiga malam itu.

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo bertanya pelan pada diri sendiri ketika melihat sosok pria berjaket hitam menaiki tangga. Meski pria itu membelakanginya namun Kyungsoo yakin jika itu Kim jongin, adiknya. "Darimana dia? Bukannya dia tadi tidur disampingku setelah belajar? Apa dia pergi balapan liar lagi? Ah, tidak! Jongin kan sudah berjanji tidak terjun ke arena balap"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin-ah!, semalam kau pindah ke kamarmu jam berapa?" tanya Kyungsoo saat mereka berjalan bersama di koridor sekolahnya. Kyungsoo menahan pertanyaannya sejak tadi pagi dan baru sekarang ia menanyakannya.

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo "Tidak lama setelah kau tertidur, kenapa?"

"Ke kamarmu?"

Jongin mengangguk "Aku langsung tidur dikamarku"

 _Bohong!_ . Kyungsoo yakin pria yang dilihatnya saat ia di dapur subuh tadi adalah Jongin. Dan ia tahu kemana Jongin pergi, kemana lagi jika bukan pergi bersama klub motornya. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk menanggapi jawaban Jongin, membiarkan Jongin saat ini berbohong. Lagipula memang rencananya membiarkan Jongin dengan dunianya, dengan begitu dirinya bisa lebih leluasa untuk berteman dengan siapapun termasuk Sehun.

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya saat Kyungsoo mencekal lengannya. Keduanya saling pandang.

"Jongin-ah! pulang sekolah nanti aku akan ke toko buku dengan Baekhyun! Bolehkan? Lagipula hari ini kan hari Sabtu, girl's day !" katanya yang secara tidak langsung meminta ijin pada adiknya.

Jongin menautkan alisnya "Berdua?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Kan aku sudah bilang ini girl's day!"

"Baiklah! Kau pergi saja dengan Baekhyun, tapi jangan pulang malam-malam. Sore ini aku juga ada latihan basket dengan Ravi dan yang lainnya"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu tersenyum. _Maaf aku membohongimu, dan maafkan aku Baekhyun!._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo memang benar ke toko buku tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Ia pergi sendiri setelah pulang sekolah tadi. Meninggalkan Jongin yang katanya masih ada latihan basket.

"Ku rasa tempat ini lebih baik untuk kita bertemu lagi" intrupsi seseorang yang kini berdiri di samping Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Oh Sehun yang masih lengkap mengenakan seragamnya. "Kau kemari?"

"Kita bertemu lagi, kebetulan atau takdir?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya "Kau mengikutiku kan?"

Sehun tertawa pelan "Kita memang berencana bertemu disini kan?" katanya lagi mengingatkan janji mereka tadi pagi. "Adikmu?"

"Ah Jongin, ? Dia ada latihan basket hari ini, katanya aku boleh pergi !" Jawab Kyungsoo lalu kembali memilih-milih buku di rak buku.

Sehun terseenyum "Kau berbohong?"

Kini Kyungsoo menatap Sehun lalu menggeleng "Tidak, aku memang mengatakannya akan ke toko buku tapi..."

"Tapi...?"

"Tapi aku bilang padanya jika aku pergi dengan sahabatku, nyatanya sahabatku malah menyiapkan untuk kencan dengan kekasihnya malam ini" jujur Kyungsoo.

Sehun mengangguk "Buku apa yang kau cari?"

"Em... persiapan ujian mungkin" jawabnya asal. "Aku harus membeli dua, suapaya Jongin juga bisa belajar"

"Kau snagat menyayangi Jongin yah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Sangat, kami saling menyayangi! Bahkan orang-orang mengatakan kami seperti anak kembar"

"Tapi kalian berbeda..."

"Tentu, aku cantik dia tampan, aku pintar dia cerdas,... kami saling melengkapi kan?"

Sehun mengangguk "Kau putih, dan dia sedikit hitam"

"Oh itu kesalahan teknis, kata eomma" jeda, Kyungsoo melangkah lalu mengambil buku tebal untuk di belinya "Menurut eomma, saat itu aku lahir disiang hari dan Jongin di malam hari, itulah asal muasalnya kenapa warna kulit kami berbeda" lanjutnya.

Sehun terkikik "Kau lucu sekali"

"Benar kan? Aku emmang lucu, kau harus bersyukur bisa mengenalku" katanya lagi penuh kebanggaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kemana Chanyeol?" tanya Jongin saat ia memasuki arena lapang basket. Hari ini adalah jadwalnya ia dan hobbae-nya untuk latihan basket.

Ravi yang sedang mengelap keringatnya usai pemanasan pemanasan menjawab "Dia absen kali ini, katanya dia ada acara dengan kekasihnya"

"Kekasihnya?"

Ravi mengangguk "Yang dekat dengan Kyungsoo, siapa namanya, ah Byun Baekhyun!" jawabnya setelah mengingat nama gadis bermata sipit itu.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Mereka pulang bersama saat pulang sekolah tadi" lanjut Ravi.

Jongin tidak menjawab lagi. Kyungsoo berbohong padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah kamar Jongin dan mendapati Jongin yang sedang tiduran bersama Monggu.

"Jongin-ah!" seru Kyungsoo diambang pintu lalu mendekati Jongin dan duduk di tepi ranjang "Lihat, aku membeli buku untuk persiapan ujian, aku membelikan untukmu" katanya.

Jongin hanya melirik dengan malas, ia kembali fokus pada anak anjingnya itu.

"Jonginnie..." lirih Kyungsoo yang merasa diacuhkan.

Jongin duduk tak jauh dari Kyungsoo "Terimakasih" balasnya dengan pelan lalu memangku Monggu.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?"

Jongin menggeleng.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Kau terlihat aneh"

"Keluarlah, aku dalam mood yang tidak baik" usirnya.

Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya, lalu keluar dengan kasar dari kamar adiknya, Ia benci diacuhkan. Kyungsoo ingin selalu di perhatikan.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di sofa depan televisi yang berada diantara kamarnya dengan kamar saudara-saudaranya. Ia menonton acara anak-anak sambil sesekali ia tertawa geli melihat kelakuan dua anak kecil yang sedang ditontonya.

"Aigoo... mereka lucu sekali!" gumam Kyungsoo dengan senyum heartlips nya.

Tit!

Channel televisi berganti.

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin yang duduk disampingnya yang tengah memegang remote dan mengganti acara anak-anak menjadi acara bola.

"Yak! Aku sedang menonton 'oh my baby', kenapa kau ganti?" pekik kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak suka!" jawabnya datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi.

"Aku juga tidak suka acara bola, kembalikan remotenya!" Kyungsoo berusaha merebut remote dari Jongin namun dengan cepat Jongin merentangkan tangannya dan menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Kyungsoo. "Yak, pabbo!"

Jongin masih khyusuk tanpa memperdulikan Kyungsoo.

"Kim Jongin!" bentak Kyungsoo.

Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, ia memeletkan lidahnya "Kim Jongin!" ledeknya meniru ucapan Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

"Ish! Jinjja!"

"Ish! Jinjja!" lagi Jongin mengopy perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Kau menyebalkan!" ejeknya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat membuat Kyungsoo geram.

"Arggghhhhhh..." Kyungsoo mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Argghhhh..." Jongin mengejek Kyungsoo dengan tampang yang benar-benar menyebalkan.

Minnie keluar dari kamarnya setelah menggati pakaiannya dengan pakaian santai saat ia pulang kerja, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kedua adiknya yang tengah bertengkar kecil karena sebuah remote.

"Kalian akan terus seperti ini? Makan malaam sudah siap! Ayo kita turun!" ajak Minnie yang kini berdiri disamping Jongin.

Kyungsoo benrdiri dari duduknya "Kajja eonnie, kita tinggalkan manusia hitam ini" Kyungsoo menarik tangan kakak perempuannya.

Jongin pun berdiri dari duduknya "Kajja eonnie, kita tinggalkan manusia hitam ini!" lagi Jongin mengikuti gaya bicara Kyungsoo. "Manusia hitam pantatmu!" omelnya yang mendahului langkah Kyungsoo dan Minnie yang sebelumnya ia menabrak pundak sempit Kyungsoo.

"Astaga manusia itu!" pekik Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Minnie.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya "Entahlah, mungkin dia sedang PMS!" balas Kyungsoo acuh dan kembali menarik tangan Minnie untuk menuju ruang makan.

Di ruang makan sudah ada Jongdae, Joonmyeon dan Yixing. Jongin duduk di samping Jongdae, kemudian Minnie menyusul dan duduk di samping Jongin sedangkan Kyungsoo duduk disamping Yixing dan berhadapan dengan Jongin. Keduanya saling bertatapan dengan tatapan bermusuhan.

Daripada membalas tatapan Jongin, Kyungsoo lebih memilih menatap meja makan yang penuh dengan sajian makanan malam khas keluarga Kim.

"Wah... ada sosis" pekik Kyungsoo sumringah saat melihat wadah kecil berisi sosis merah yang dimasak asam manis.

SRET!

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menggerakkan sumpitnya untuk mengambil beberapa sosisnya, Jongin dengan cepat mengambil wadahkecil tersebut dan meletakkan semua sosis tersebut kedalam mangkoknya dan memasukkan kedalam mulutnya. Jongin melahap sosis asam manis tersebut.

"Wah,,,, Kwon ahjumma memang ahli membuat sosis lezat" katanya dengan mulutnya yang masih penuh dengan makananya.

Jongdae memandang jijik ke arah Jongin "Kau kenapa? Seperti baru kali ini saja makan sosis?" ledeknya "Kau menjijikan!"

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal "Ahjumma..." panggil Kyungsoo, lalu wanita yang menjadi maid di keluarga Kim tersebut datang "Tolong ambilkan sosis lagi?" pinta Kyungsoo dan wanita itu pun menurut.

"Hati-hati makannya, Jongin-ah! kau bisa tersedak nanti!" Yixing memeperingati "Kyungsoo, kau harus coba ommelet ini! Ini eomma yang masak khusus untuk mu!" Yixing mennyodorkan mangkok yang berisi potongan ommelet tersebut.

"Assa! Terim..."

Belum sempat Kyungsoo mencomot satu potong pun ommelet, Jongin merampas mangkok tersebut dan memakan semua ommelet yang tadi disodorkan oleh Yixing.

Semua mata menatap heran ke arah Jongin.

"Jongin-ah! ada denganmu? Kau memakan makanan Kyungsoo!" tegur Joonmyeon.

"Aku juga ingin ommelet appa...!" jawab Jongin sambil terus menikmati makan malamnya.

Kyungsoo memasang wajah cemberut "Eomma..." rengeknya dengan manja "Jongin jahat, hiks...hiks...hiks..." Kyungsoo terisak.

Yixing mengelus punggung Kyungsoo "Biar eomma buatkan lagi untukmu yah., jangan menangis!"

Minnie menyodorkan telur ceplok ke mangkok Kyngsoo, sekedar informasi Minnie sangat menyukai telur ceplok, setiap makan ia tidak pernah telat untuk memakan telur ceploknya. Baginya, telor ceplok adalah makanan utamanya. "Makanlah! Rasanya tak beda jauh dengan ommelet kok!" katanya.

Kyungsoo masih terisak "Gomawo, eonnie!"

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan!" kata Jongdae smabil menoyor Jongin yang sedang memasukkan makannya kedalma mulutnya sehingga Jongin tersedak.

 _Uhuk..uhuk...uhuk!_

"Yak! Hyung...!" pekik Jongin sambil meminum segelas air putih yang disodorkan oleh Minnie.

Joonmyeon menghela nafas panjang, ia sudah menebak pasti Jongin dan Kyungsoo kembali bermusuhan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum licik saat Jongin kesakitan karena tersedak. Karena dendamnya, ia menendang betis Jongin dari bawah meja.

"Auuuwwww... yak! Kau..." tunjuk Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memeletkan lidahnya "Ada apa denganku?"

"Kau menendang kakiku!"

"Kau menunduh tanpa bukti!" balasnya acuh .

Jongin terlihat jengkel.

"Hentikan!" teriak Yixing tiba-tiba "Kalian... bisa tidak pertengkaran kalian di pending hingga acara makan malam selesai? Eoh? Kalian merusak nafsu makan eomma...!"

Kyungsoo menunduk.

"Maafkan aku eomma...!" lirih Jongin.

Yixing membuang nafasnya secara kasar, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi dan menatap Jongin "Jangan meminta maaf pada eomma... minta maaflah pada kyungsoo! dari awal kau sudah menggodanya" titah Yixing.

Kyungsoo tersenyum penh kemenangan.

Jongin melotot "Hah? Itu tidak mungkin.. shirreo!" ia memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri, ke arah Minnie tepatnya.

"Kim Jongin!" lembut, Joonmyeon memperingati.

"Tapi appa! Dia lebih dulu menendang kakiku!" elak Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendongkakkan kepalanya "Mwo?! Yak, pabbo! Aku menendangmu karena kau mengacaukan makan malamku, dan kau mengangguku saat menonton televisi tadi! Iya kan eonnie?" Kyungsoo mencari pembenaran dengan kakak perempuannya.

Minnie hanya mengangguk.

"Minnie nunna! Kau membela si pendek itu!?"

"Yak! Kkamjong! Kau mengataiku aku pendek!?" pekik Kyungsoo.

Jongin melotot ke arah Kyungsoo "Memang benar kan? Kau pendek, gemuk, jelek! Lihatlah, aku, Jongdae hyung dan Minnie nunna, kami tumbuh ke atas, dan kau tumbuh ke samping! Kau aneh, kau memiliki mata bulat yang menakutkan! Keturunan appa dan eomma tidak ada yang sepertimu!" Jongin menunjuk Kyungsoo dengan kedua sumpitnya "Kau seperti anak tetangga yang dipungut oleh appa dan eomma!" oloknya.

Tes..tes...tes...

Kyung sudah mengeluarkan air matanya sejak Jongin mengatainya pendek.

"KIM JONGIN!" bentak Yixing sambil meletakkan sendoknya dengan kasar di dekat mangkoknya "Kau..." Belum sempat Yixing melanjutkan perkataannya matanya sudah beralih ke Kyungsoo yang berdiri dari duduknya.

"Memang benar, aku pendek, aku gemuk dan aku jelek! Puas kau!" bentak Kyungsoo berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Kau keterlaluan, Jongin-ah!" tegur Joonmyeon.

Minnie menatap Jongin "Ada apa denganmu, eoh? Kau mengatainya anak pungut? Kau yang seperti anak pungut! Sifat appa dan eomma tidak ada yang menurun padamu!" kata Minnie "Aku akan menenangkan Kyungsoo" katanya lalu menyusul ke kamar Kyungsoo.

Bugh..Bugh..Bugh...

"Ah, hyung! Hentikan!" Jongin merintih saat Jongdae memukul pundaknya karena jengkel mungkin.

"Ish! Jinjja! Dari mana namdongsaengku menuruni sifat yang menyebalkan, eoh!" omel Jongdae.

"Kata-katamu sungguh kasar, Jongin-ah! Kalian semua anakku! Tidak ada yang anak pungut disini!"

"Eom..." Jongin merasa bersalah pada Yixing, ia mengatai Kyungsoo di depannya dan juga di depan keluarganya. Ia menyesal sekarang, apalagi saat ia melihat Kyungsoo menangis karenanya.

Yixing tidak memperdulikan raut wajah Jongin, ia memilih untuk meninggalkan ruang makan dan menyusul Minnie yang tengah berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo.

Ketiga pria bermarga Kim itu terdiam. Hanya terdengar hembusan nafas yang kasar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Xi Luhan berjalan malas ke halaman appartementnya. Biasanya, ia akan senang saat memasuki pelataran appartementnya karena tinggal hitungan detik lagi ia akan bertemu dengan eommanya, menghabiskan waktu bersama dan bersenda gurau dengan Huang Zi Tao. Namun, tidak untuk kali ini. Kesenanganya harus ia pendam karena ia melihat sosok pria yang sangat ia benci dan sayang dalam waktu bersamaan. Oh Se Hun.

Sehun turun dari motornya saat melihat gadis yang ditnggunya sudah semakin dekat dengannya.

"Lu,.." lirinya smabil tersenyum.

Luhan berdiri tepan di depan Sehun "Apalagi, Hun-ah? Kau meminta seribu kalipun, jawabanku tetap sama!"

"Beri aku kesempatan, Lu!"

Luhan menggeleng "Tidak ada ada kedua dalam hidupku, Hun-ah! apa lagi memberimu kesempatan! Hidup hanya sekali dan kesalahan dibuat juga hanya sekali!"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau kembali padaku!"

"Dan aku pun akan melakukan apapun agar aku tidak kembali padamu!"

"Kau masih mencintaiku kan?"

 _Ya, aku masih mencintaimu!_ "Tidak!"

"Kau berbohong!"

Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, ia membenarkan tas selempangnya "Aku lelah, dan aku ingin istirahat, pulanglah dan jangan temui aku lagi!"

"Aku menemukan titik kelemahan Kai, dan aku akan membalas dendamku! Apa kau puas?" tanyanya.

Luhan melotot, "Mwo?"

"Aku sedang mendekati kakaknya, dan aku akan melakukan apa yang Kai lakukan padamu"

"Andwe! Kau tidak boleh melukai Kyungsoo! Jangan bawa-bawa dia kedalam masalah kita!"

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Luhan mengangguk "Dia adik dari atasanku! Kau tidak boleh mengganggu sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Kai,"

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku!?"

Luhan terdiam dan tidak menjawab.

"Kau mengkhwatirkanku?"

Luhan mengangguk "Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu! Aku tidak ingin kau berurusan dengan Kai lagi!" jawabnya dengan lirih.

Sehun tersenyum puas, kini ia tahu jika gadis bermata rusa itu benar-benar masih mencintainya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan, eoh?"

"Aku akan kembali padamu asal kau berjanji menghentikan acara balas dendammu pada Kai!" Luhan mengorbankan dirinya agar masalah Sehun dan Kai tidak semakin meluas. Permusuhan mereka harus dihentikan dan jangan menambah korban lagi, apalagi sampai membawa Kyungsoo. Kai sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo dan akan sangat membahayakan jika ada yang menyentuh Kyungsoo.

"Kau yakin?"

Luhan mengangguk "Aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak ingin kau terluka lagi, kau baru sembuh dari cideramu. Ku mohon demi aku, eoh?" Luhan melembut.

Sehun belum puas jika Kai belum benar-benar menderita karenanya, tapi...

"Sehun-ah! Kau mencntaiku atau kau mementingkan acara balas dendammu?"

Sehun masih terdiam.

"Aku akan dipuhak Kyungsoo jika kau melukainya! Dan aku akan benar-benar membencimu!" ancam Luhan.

Sehun memegang pundak Luhan, matanya menyapu bersih ke dalam mata Luhan. Ia tidak ingin Luhan membencinya lagi, ia juga tidak ingin kehilangan Luhan lagi. Mendapatkan Luhan kembali adalah kesempatan langkanya. Dan ia harus mengubur dalam-dalam masalah Kai jika ia ingin kembali pada Luhan.

Luhan membalas tatapan sendu Sehun, ia masih mengharapkan keselamatan Sehun tentunya. Berurusan dengan Kai tidak akan selesai dalam waktu setahun dua tahun, pikirnya. Ia harus menyelamatkan Sehun. Dendamnya bisa saja menjadi boomerang baginya.

Sehun manarik nafasnya dalma-dalam "Baiklah... demi kau dan demi kesempatan terakhir itu! Aku akan melupakan dendamku, asal kau kembali padaku" finalnya.

Luhan tersenyum. "Kita bisa mengulangnya dari awal Sehun-ah!" balasnya "Gomawo, sudah menurutiku"

Sehun menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Ia tidak mau kehilangan gadis itu, ingat tidak ngin kehilangan Luhan lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hampir setiap semenit sekali televisi berlayar datar itu berganti-gati channel, tapi dari setiap channel yang enayangkan berbagai macam acara televisi tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Dia bosan, sesekali melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam dan anak gadisnya belum juga pulang.

"Huufftt..." ekspressi bosannya sudah ia luapkan beberapa kali, dan makanan diatas meja sudah mulai dingin. Ia ingin makan malam bersama anaknya.

Teng Tong!

Huang Zitao, -wanita itu- berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu, ia berharap itu Luhan tapi jika itu luhan untuk apa ia memencet bel. Zitao pun tidak mengecek di layar intercome ia terlalu bersemangat dan berharap itu Luhan.

Zitao membuka pintu appartemenntya, dan ia mematung setelah melihat siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini.

Terkejut tentu saja, dan rasa tak percaya menghampiri dirinya. Pria ini! Pria yang pernah membuangnya, pria yang ia anggap sudah mati, pria yang ia hindari belasan tahun itu,kini berdiri tepat di depan matanya.

Huang Zitao menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, menetralkan deru nafas dari keterkejutannya.

"A...aku tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa, tap..." belum sempat pria itu, -Kris- menyelesaikan ucapannya, Tao sudah memotongnya...

"Pergi!" usirnya "Jangan pernah kemari lagi...!" lanjutnya.

"Aku ingin menebus semuanya!"

"Tebuslah dengan rasa penyesalan seumur hidupmu, tuan Kris!" sinisnya.

"Aku menyesal, sungguh! Tapi bisa kau katakan dimana anakku, anak kita!"

Zitao sudah menyangka jika ini yang akan terjadi, Kris datang dan menanyakan keberadaan anaknya. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya saat mereka masih tinggal di China dulu.

"Ku mohon,! Luhan bukan anak kita kan?"

Zitao melotot, _darimana dia tahu?_ "Dia anakku!" jawabnya tegas.

"Dia anakmu, lalu dimana anakku?"

"Kau memintaku untuk membunuhnya kan? Dan aku menuruti semua keinginanmu, jadi sekarang pergilah, kita tidak memiliki urusan apa pun lagi!"

Zitao membanting pintu dengan kasar dan meninggalkan Kris yang masih terpaku.

"Pergi dan jangan ungkit masalah itu lagi! Sekalipun aku tahu dimana anakku, aku tidak akan pernah memberitahu dimana dia kepada bajingan sepertimu!" bisik ZiTao dengan rasa penuh kekesalan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, Tao-yah! Aku akan menebus semua kesalahanku dengan menikahimu dan membina keluarga,!" lirih kris setelah pintu ditutup kasar oleh wanita yang disakitinya. "Apa dia benar-benar membunuh anakku? Tapi...wajahnya sangat polos dan penuh kasih sayang, aku tahu kau tidak pernah melakukan hal buruk terhadap anak kita, aku akan mencari tahu dimana anak kita!"

Kris masih menatap pintu appartement milik Zi Tao hingga ia tidak menyadari seorang gadis berdiri di belakangnya dan mendengar ucapan pelan Kris.

Kris sedikit terkejut saat mendapati Luhan berdiri di depannya dengan memasang wajah terkejutnya juga.

"Lu Han?" lirih Kris.

Luhan yang memang dari awal sudah terkejut makin terkejut saat Kris mengetahui namanya. "Anda siapa? Dan ada urusan apa dengan eommaku?" tanya Luhan.

Kris ingin sekali memeluk gadis itu, gadis yang ia sangka adalah anaknya namun bukan. Satu bukti jika Tao tidak mungkin membunuh anaknya karena ia berani membesarkan dan mengasuh anak orang lain jadi mana mungkin ia menyakiti darah dagingnya sendiri.

"Ahjussi?" panggil Luhan lagi.

Kris tersentak dari lamunannya "Ak..aku ..."

"Tuan Kris?" tanya Luhan.

Kris mengangguk "Darimana kau tahu?"

Luhan tersenyum "Kita bisa bicara sambil minum minuman hangat jika anda punya waktu?" tawar Luhan.

Kris tersenyum, gadis ini bisa bersikap dewasa menghadapinya.

Keduanya kini berada di kedai kopi yang tak jauh dari appartement Luhan dan Tao. Keduanya memesan minuman hangat.

"Jadi darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Kris membuka percakapan.

Luhan menyeruput minumannya "Eomma sudah pernah menceritakan padaku, dan aku juga sudah beberapa kali melihat ahjussi sedang mengobrol dengan eomma saat di China dulu"

Kris tersenyum lalu menunduk dan kembali menatap Luhan "Ingatanmu sungguh bagus" pujinya

Luhan ikut tersenyum, kecangguangan keduanya menghilang dan mencair "Jika ahjussi menemui eomma dan menanyakan dimana anak kalian, eomma sendiri tidak tahu dimana anaknya"

Kris tersentak "Maksudmu?"

"Eomma kembali ke Korea hanya untuk mencari anaknya dan hasilnya masih nihil" lanjut Luhan.

"Jadi..."

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kejadiannya saat eomma melahirkan dulu, tapi yang aku tahu eomma kehilangan anaknya saat di rumah sakit"

Kris menunduk lemas, ia benar-benar menyesal. Telah membuat Zitao menderita selama kehamilannya bahkan memintana untuk menggugurkannya dan sekarang Zitao sendiri tidak tahu keberadaan anaknya.

"Sekarang eomma memang sudah menyerah, tapi aku tahu dia masih berharap bisa menemukan anaknya lagi!"

"Maafkan aku," lirih Kris "Gomawo, Luhannie, kau sudah disamping Zitao selama ini!" Luhan tersenyum mengangguk.

"Karena aku menyayangi eomma, seperti eomma menyayangiku"

"Kau kenapa bisa bersama Zitao?"

Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Karena eomma adalah malaikat yang menyelamatkanku, aku adalah korban kekerasan anak, ayahku seorang duda yang gila judi, eomma tidak tega dengan keadaanku yang selalu disiksa dan saat itu eomma datang membeliku dari ayahku, aku benar-benar bersyukur diselamatkan oleh eomma, dia baik kan?"

Kris mengangguk, _ya dia sangat baik!_

"Aku sedang mencari dimana anak kalian, tapi aku belum menemukan petunjuk satupun" Luhan kembai pada topik pembicaraan "Anak kalian benar-benar menghilang tanpa jejak, aku bahakn sudah menghubungi rumah sakit dimana eomma melahirkan, tapi sepertinya riwayat eomma melahirkan pun tidak tercatat disana" lanjutnya.

"kau menyelidiki sampai sejauh itu?"

"Aku ingin memberikan sedikit kebahagian untuk eomma..."

"Kita bisa bekerjasama, kan ?"

Luhan berbinar "Benarkah, ahjussi?"

"Appa! Kau harus memanggilku appa!"

Luhan menggeleng "Itu tidak mungkin?"

"Kenapa tidak? Selama ini aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai anakku! Sungguh!"

Luhan kembali lagi tersenyum, ini pertama kalinya ia berbicara dengan Kris tapi ia merasa nyaman dengan pria itu. Ia merasakan kasih sayang tulus dari Kris.

"Jika Zitao eomma mu, maka aku adalah appamu!" lanjut Kris lagi.

"Appa..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tok..Tok..Tok...

"Kyungsoo... sayang! Buka pintunya, ini eomma!" Yixing sudah kesekian kalinya mengetuk dan berteriak agar Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamarnya. Namun hasilnya nihil, Kyungsoo tidak membalas dan membuka pintunya, ia hanya menangis dan isakannya terdengar hingga luar kamarnya.

Bukan hanya Yixing yang mengetuk kamar Kyungsoo, Minnie juga sudah lebih dulu meminta Kyungsoo agar membuka pintunya sejak insiden di ruang makan tadi. Pertengkarannya dengan Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo menangis dan mengunci dirinya dikamar.

"Kyungsoo-yah! Kasihan eomma berdiri sejak tadi, buka pintunya, ayolah!" bujuk Minnie.

"Shirreo! Jangan ganggu aku... dan jangan bangunkan aku sampai besok!" Kyungsoo berteriak dengan disertai isakannya.

"Eomma akan membuatkan ommelet untukmu, sekarang! Kita makan yah, kau belum makan sayang!" kata Yixing.

"Shirreo...shirreo...shirreo... Pergi kalian semua... aku mau tidur!" balas Kyungsoo lagi.

Minni mendengus "Eomma, biarkan dulu dia seperti ini! Beberapa jam lagi dia pasti akan keluar karena kelaparan..." saran Minnie.

"Tap..."

"Dia sedang keadaan buruk, eomma! Ini bukan pertama kalinya kan...? Tidak lama lagi juga Jongin akan mengetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo dan meminta maaf! Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalahnya, ne..." kata Minnie lagi "Aku akan mengantarkan makanannya nanti" lanjutnya.

Yixing menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu tersenyum "Gomawo, Minseok-iie, kau menjaga adik-adikmu dengan baik! Kau menenangkan eomma... eomma sangat berhutang padamu" katanya sambil memegang pundak Minnie.

Minnie mengangguk "Jangan bicara seperti eomma, sebaiknya eomma lanjutkan makan malamnya, eomma terlihat pucat hari ini" saran Minnie.

Yixing mengangguk. Ia memang banyak pikiran hari ini, pikiran yang membuatnya hilang nafsu makannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dipertengah malam, Kyungsoo terbangun karena laparnya. Ingat, ia belum makan barang sesuap pun karena ulah Jongin. Sambil memegang perutnya, Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya dan sedikit terkejut karena Minnie masih terjaga dan duduk di depan televisi sambil menonton acara berita malam internasional.

"Eonnie.. kau belum tidur?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Minnie beranjak dari duduknya setelah mematikan televisi lalu mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo "Bagaimana eonni bisa tidur sementara adik manja eonnie ini belum makan malam, kemarilah! Eonnie akan mengahangatkan makanan untukmu" jawabnya dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manja "Em... eonnie.. gomawo..." memeluk Minnie.

"Jangan berlebihan, aku lelah menunggumu selesai menangis tahu!"

"Mian, aku tertidur"

Minnie tersenyum lalu mengajaknya ke dapur dan menghangatkan makanan untuk adik perempuannya.

"Makanlah, ini ommelet, eomma membuakannya sebelum tidur tadi dan aku sudah menghangatkan semuanya" Minnie menyodorkan makanan ke arah Kyungsoo yang duduk di meja makan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Ini terlihat lezat... aku akan memakannya, terimakasih eonnie" balas Kyungsoo.

Minnie tersenyum lalu duduk disamping Kyungsoo, menemani gadis nakalnya itu makan malam yang sebenarnya waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir dini hari.

Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya saat melihat Jongin menuruti tangga dan berjalan ke arahnya. Ia masih sebal atas perlakuan Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak ambil pusing, ia tetap menikmati makannya dan membiarkan Jongin yang sedang membuka kulkas dan sepertinya pria hitam itu –menurut Kyungsoo- kehausan.

Minnie pun tak banyak bicara. Ia lebih memilih menikmati pemandangan Kyungsoo melahap makananya. Percayalah, gaya Kyungsoo makan seperti anak kecil tanpa dosa.

SREET!

Kyungsoo mendongkakkan kepalanya setelah seseorang tepatnya Jongin menyodorkan segelas susu putih hangat. Kyungsoo menatap tajam Jongin.

"Mian!" lirihnya "Ini susu hangat sebagai permintaan maafku! Tenang saja aku tidak mencampurnya dengan sianida kok!" katanya sambil menatap ke segala arah menghindari tatapan dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendecih "Bukannya kau selalu membuatkan ku susu hangat dan membohongiku bahwa segelas susu hangat bisa membuatku tinggi! Nyatanya sejak kecil hingga sekarang aku masih saja pendek! Kau mau meledekku lagi kan?" tuding Kyungsoo.

Jongin melotot "Kalau kau tidak mau yah sudah! Biar aku saja yang minum" Jongin menarik kembali gelas berisi susu putih itu lalu meneguknya.

"Yak!" Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya lalu merebut gelas yangs edang diminum Jongin dan langsung meneguknya yang tersisa setengah itu. "Kau berniat minta maaf tidak sih!? Kenapa kau yang minum" omel Kyungsoo sambil meletakkkan gelas kosong yang sebelumnya berisi susu putih itu.

"Kau memaafkanku?" tanya Jongin pada kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kembali duduk dan sibuk dengan makanannya. Jongin kini duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Jadi kau memaafkanku tidak?" ulangnya.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin. "Iya, aku memaafkanmu! Dan sekarang jangan ganggu aku!" balasnya acuh.

Minnie tersenyum, Kyungsoo itu pemaaf.

Jongin tersenyum. Meski sebenarnya ia masih jengkel dengan Kyungsoo karena membohonginya. Namun setidaknya ia masih bisa memantau Kyungsoo agar tidak jatuh dalam perangkap Sehun. Ia kini harus memikirkan caranya agar Sehun berhenti mendekati Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TeBeCe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC guys... besok lagi yah :D ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Selamat Hari Kamis readers ^^**_

 _ **New Chap udah Up Yah...**_

 _ **Fast update kan?**_

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _ **Omo... respons kalian sungguh luar biasa,,, itu mah bukan sekedar reviews.. kalian seperti kirim surat cinta ke aeri.. (?) panjang-panjang banget nge-reviewnya hahha.. tapi aerii seneng dan jadi semangat nulisnya...**_

 _ **::::::::::::**_

 _ **Teka-teki nya sudah kejawab yah... hadeeecch kenapa kalian schock dengan KrisHo?**_

 _ **Yang bingung permusuhan Kai-Sehun baca dichapt sebelumnya yah...**_

 _ **:::::::::::::**_

 _ **Buat alurnya kelambatan gak sih? Gak kan yah..?**_

 _ **Moment-moment manis ChenMin nya ditunggu yah.. chap ini memang gak ada...**_

 _ **::::::**_

 _ **Pertengkaran KaiSoo, aerii terinspirasi dari salah satu dram korea yang tayang di TVN**_

 _ **:::::::::::::::::**_

 _ **Siapa anak KrisTao masih jadi misteri yah...**_

 _ **Hubungan KaiSoo masih rahasia dan bukan sekedar incest**_

 _ **::::::::::**_

 _ **Udah yah, masih ada yang ditanyakan? Silahkan PM aerii atau hubungi aerii di ... (dimanayah...?) PM aja dech...**_

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _ **HappyReading dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian guys...**_

 _ **Saranghae...**_

 _ **::::::::**_

 _ **Special thanks for...**_

 _ **^Buat Kalian semua dech... maaf kagak bisa sebut satu-satu^**_

 _ **Ada DeadLine yang menunggu**_

 _ **;;**_

 _ **;;**_

 _ **;;**_

 _ **XOXO**_

 _ **==aerii==**_


	9. Cotton Candy Kiss !

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Huwaaa... Monggu sangat lincah!" teriak Kyungsoo senang saat melihat anjing kecil yang dirawat oleh Jongin berlari untuk mengejar piringan plastics yang dilempar oleh Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang seperti anak kecil. Ia hanya duduk di pinggiran taman dekat Sungai Han.

Suasana hari itu sangat ramai, hampir seluruh masyarakat kota mendatangi Sungai Han untuk menghilangkan penat. Ada yang sekedar jalan-jalan menghirup udara pagi, ada yang joging, ada juga yang berpiknik bersama keluarga. Kyungsoo dan Jongin memilih membawa Monggu untuk menikmati udara pagi di hari Minggu itu.

"Monggu-yah! Kemarilah...!" panggil Kyungsoo dan seolah mengerti bahasa manusia, si anjing coklat itu mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo yang duduk di samping Jongin. "Sini, eomma pangku!" Kyungsoo mengangkat Monggu dan memangkunya di kedua pahanya. Jongin sempat melirik ke arah Kyungsoo. Namun kemudian ia alihkan lagi pandangannya ke arah sungai di depannya. "Kau semakin lincah sekarang!" Kyungsoo mengelus kepala Monggu. "Eomma jadi semakin sayang padamu,,," lanjutnya.

"Kyungsoo-yah! Itu hanya anak anjing, kenapa kau memanggil dirimu sendiri dengan sebutan eomma?" tanya Jongin sambil menatap heran ke arah kakak perempuannya itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Kenapa memangnya? Dia lucu... ah, kau merawatnya dengan baik! Jongin appa!" ledek Kyungsoo.

Jongin ikut tersenyum "Jika aku appanya dan kau eommanya, berati kita suami istri?" pikiran gila Jongin keluar dengan sendirinya.

Kyungsoo menganggu "Anggap saja seperti itu!" balas Kyungsoo acuh tanpa memandang Jongin yang tengah menatapnya "Monggu adalah anak kita... hehehe mulai sekarang, Monggu anak Kyungsoo eomma dan Jongin appa! Arraseo!" Kyungsoo mengakat Monggu ke depan wajahnya.

Jongin hanya menatapnya dengan lembut. Suami istri? Itu mimpi yang tidak pernah bisa Jongin raih. Memiliki Kyungsoo hanya sebatas seorang adik. Dan Jongin membenci takdirnya. Sangat. Ia ingin Kyungsoo, lebih dari sekedar saudara. Jika ia terlahir kembali, ia tidak ingin terlahir dari rahim yang sama dengan Kyungsoo. Ia ingin memiliki Kyungsoo.

"Jongin , kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya saat Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Eoh?"

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku? Aku bilang, aku lapar dan aku ingin makan!" keluh Kyungsoo.

Jongin beranjak dari duduknya. "Kajja! Aku akan menraktirmu sosis!" Jongin mengulurkan tangannya.

Kyungsoo membalas uluran tangannya. Ia berdiri dan mengikuti langkah Jongin yang menggandeng tangannya. Monggu berada dalam gendongan Kyungsoo.

Ini gila, Jongin merasa sedang berlibur dengan anak dan istrinya jika posisi mereka seperti ini. Keluarga bahagia!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eomma yakin tidak ingin merayakan ulang tahun eomma tahun ini?" Minnie bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Yixing yang tengah membaca majalah fashion seperti biasa dan duduk dengan meletakkan kaki kanannya ke atas kaki kirinya tersenyum dengan menampilkan dimple manisnya.

"Ini ulang tahun eomma yang 43 tahun dan eomma belum pernah merayakan ulang tahun eomma!" Minnie cemberut.

"Eomma sudah puas sejak kecil dulu selalu di rayakan sayang!"

"Tapi itu dulu... eomma, dikantor eomma selalu jadi bahan gosip!"

Yixing menutup majalahnya dan memfokuskan pandnagannya ke arah Minnie yang duduk di sampingnya "Oh yah?" Yixing sedikit tertarik dengan perkataan Minnie.

Minnie mengangguk lucu "Mereka bilang, nyonya besar Kim tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahunnya bahkan ulang tahun pernikahan pun tidak pernah! Apa keluarga Kim sangat pelit sehingga tidak mampu mengadakan pesta!" Minnie mengikuti gaya bicara beberapa karyawan yang sering bergosip dikantor.

Yixing tersenyum "Eomma sangat terkenal yah dikantor"

"Jelaslah, eomma kan istri Kim Joonmyeon" cibir Minnie.

"Dengar, sayang! Eomma lebih senang merayakan ulang tahun eomma dan pernikahan eomma dengan keluarga saja.. eomma benci suara gaduh dan pesta" jawabnya.

"Selalu saja begitu jawaban eomma, padahal aku sudah semangat ingin menyiapkan acara pesta ulang tahun eomma" Minnie cemberut.

"Mianhae... ah, yah! Kemana JongSoo?" Yixing menyingkat nama Jongin dan Kyungsoo untuk lebih efesien jika memanggil keduanya "Sejak sarapan, eomma tidak melihat mereka?"

"Mereka keluar bersama Monggu"

"Kau sendiri?"

"Mungkin aku akan pergi ke tempat spa! Sudah lama tidak perawatan! Eomma mau ikut?"

Yixing menggeleng "Eomma hanya ingin beristirahat, pergilah! Sekali-kali biarkan tubuhmu dimanjakan!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Joonmyeon menyesap kopi hangatnya di meja makan sambil membaca koran. Ruang makan dengan ruang keluarga yang digunakan oleh Minnie dan Yixing untuk bercakap-cakap hanya di sekat oleh buffet besar. Dengan begitu dan secara tidak langsung Joonmyeon mendengar semua pembicaraan Minnie dan istrinya.

Ulang tahun? Astaga, karena kesibukan dikantornya, Joonmyeon hampir melupakan ulang tahun istrinya yang tinggal seminggu lagi. Dan seperti biasa, Yixing menolak untuk ulang tahunnya dirayakan atau diadakan pesta besar-besaran. Joonmyeon tahu alasannya. Trauma. Yixing memang pernah mengalami schock berat saat pesta pernikahannya dulu. Pestanya berantakan karena ulah Kris. Dan Yixing mengalami trauma berat dengan kejadian tersebut. Sejak saat itu ia sedikit membenci pesta. Ia lebih menyukai tempat yang tenang dan sepi.

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ingin memberikan kejutanpun, saat ini Yixing masih mendiamkannya. Karena kehadiran Kris tentu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

DUMB!

Jongdae menutup pintu mobil dan duduk di samping kursi pengemudi. Tidak lupa ia mengenakan sit belt.

Minnie yang memegang setir mobil memandang heran ke arah sampingnya "Kau,!? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Minnie horror.

Jongdae mengeluarkan senyum bebeknya "Kencan!"

"Lalu kenapa masuk dalam mobilku?"

"Kau pikir aku akan pergi kencan dengan siapa lagi jika bukan denganmu, uri baozi?" tanya Jongdae gemas sambil mencubit kedua pipi tembab kakaknya.

"Yak!" Minnie mengibaskan cubitan Jongdae. "Turun! Aku tidak mau kencan denganmu! Aku ada urusan, kau tahu?"

Jongdae mengangguk "Aku tahu, kau akan melakukan perawatan kan!? Dan aku sebagai kekasih yang baik, siap menemani Baozi princess ke tempat spa!"

"Jangan gila, Jongdae-yah!"

"Ayolah, nunna! Aku bosan menghabiskan weekendku dirumah ! Aku ikut denganmu, dan ini kencan ke tiga kita!" tawar Jongdae.

Minnie menghela nafas "Tempat yang aku kunjungi akan sangat melelahkan,..."

"Aku tidak peduli!" potong Jongdae "Kemanapun, asal denganmu, itu akan menjadi tempat mengasyikan... So, Go!" Jongdae melirik setir mobil Minnie memberi isyarat agar Minnie segera menjalankan mobilnya.

Minnie menghela nafasnya dengan kasar. Lalu menjalankan mobilnya, keluar dari halaman rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sudah memakan sosis 5 tusuk dan sekarang kau masih mau nambah?" sindir Jongin yang sedikit terkejt melihat porsi makan Kyungsoo.

"Kau kan tahu, kita belum sarapan sejak tadi, kau terlalu bersemangat mengajakku kemari!" balas Kyungsoo acuh "Ayolah, Jongin! Belikan aku sosis lagi" Kyungsoo merengek dan memainkan ujung kaos Jongin yang tengah berdiri di depannya, sementara Kyungsoo duduk dikursi taman.

Jongin mendengus "Kau membuatku bangkrut! Baiklah, tunggu disini!" kata Jongin akhirnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan melepas pegangannya pada ujung kaos Jongin "Assa! Pergilah, aku menunggu disini! Jangan lupa softdrinknya! Kau tidak ingin aku tersedak kan?"

"Arraseo, tuan putri!" Jongin melangkah menjauh dari Kyungsoo, mencari penjual makanan pinggir jalan yang ia kunjungi beberapa menit yang lalu.

Kyungsoo memandang pungung Jongin. Bibir heartlips nya menyunggingkan senyum "Ah, Jongin-ah! sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi imut, eoh!" gumam Kyungsoo lalu menunduk ke arah samping dan melihat Monggu yang tengah duduk disampingnya "Monggu-yah! Apa kau tahu sejak kapan Jongin appa berubah menjadi manis, eoh? Ah,,, kau tidak tahu rupanya! Baiklah, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi padamu, cha..cha..cha lanjutkan tidurmu seperti Jongin appa yang suka tidur dan tidak tahu tempat!" Kyungsoo berceloteh sendiri.

Mata bulatnya menyisiri isi taman, banyak pemuda dan pemudi yang juga tengah menikmati keindahan taman tersebut sama seperti dirinya. Hingga akhirnya, matanya menangkap pria putih bertubuh tanggi yang tengah melintas di depannya sambil menggandeng mesra seorang wanita cantik.

"Se..hun?" tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menggumam nama Sehun sambil menatap dua objek di depannya.

"Kyungsoo?" Sehun membalas tatapan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan mata lebarnya itu"Kau disini?" Sehun menghampiri Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, meski Sehun menghampirinya, matanya fokus pada genggaman tangan Sehun yang tengah menggenggam tangan wanita lain yang juga berdiri di samping Sehun dan ikut menatap ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Sendiri?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya "Tidak, aku bersama... ah, Luhan eonnie?" Kyungsoo tercekat saat mengetahui wanita yang digandeng Sehun adalah Luhan, wanita yang bekerja di kafe milik Jongdae.

"Annyeonghaseo, Kyungsoo-ssi! Kita bertemu lagi, ne..." Luhan menyapa Kyungsoo dengan sedikit gugup. Bagaimanapun, ia tahu bagaimana Sehun kenal Kyungsoo yang pernah memiliki niat buruk.

Kyungsoo memaksakan senyumnya. Entah kenapa ia semakin sulit untuk tersenyum.

"Kalian saling kenal?" Sehun berpura-pura meski semalam Luhan pernah menceritakan tentang perkenalannya.

"Em... aku mengenal Luhan eonnie beberapa minggu yang lalu, dia bekerja paruh waktu di kafe milik oppaku!" jawab Kyungsoo.

Sehun mengangguk "Wah, awalnya aku ingin mengenalkan Luhan padamu, dia kekasihku!"

Kyungsoo melebarkan mata bulatnya "Kekasih? Kalian?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Yah, kami!"

Kyungsoo merasa kehabisan oksigen saat itu juga. Dadanya sesak. Parahnya, ia merasa dilempar bom atom ke tubuhnya. Tanpa alasan.

"Kyungsoo-ssi! Gwenchanna?" tanya Luhan yang melihat Kyungsoo pucat.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Aku baik-baik saja, eonnie! Mungkin maag ku kambuh, aku lupa jika aku belum sarapan!"

"Kenapa kau melewatkan waktu makanmu? Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama sekarang, kau tidak keberatankan, sayang?" Sehun memandang Luhan penuh kasih.

Sayang?

"Tentu tidak, ayo Kyungsoo! kita makan bersama!" ajak Luhan.

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Tidak, eonnie! Aku bersama Jongin dan dia sedang membeli sesuatu untuk dimakan" hei, Kyungsoo sudah menghabiskan 5 tusuk sosis, jangan lupakan itu! Kami tahu kau berbohong, Kyung!

"Benarkah? Kau bersama Jongin?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kenapa kalian disini?" Jongin datang dan berdiri di samping Kyungsoo menatap tajam tajam ke arah Luhan dan Sehun.

"Kami tidak sengaja bertemu dan menyapa Kyungsoo" jawab Luhan.

"Kau ingin menyelakai Kyungsoo lagi?" tanya Jongin sinis.

"Hei, bung! Luhan bilang hanya menyapa! Untuk apa kami menyelakai Kyungsoo ditempat umum?" pertanyaan Sehun tak kalah sinisnya.

Luhan memegang lengan Sehun "Kita pergi, ayo Sehun! Maafkan kami, Ka..em, Jongin-ssi!"

"Kenapa minta maaf? Kita tidak salah?" Sehun menatap Luhan.

"Kajja! Kau bilang kau ingin menghabiskan hari ini denganku!" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun. "Sampai jumpa, Kyungsoo-ssi!" kata Luhan ramah.

Untuk beberapa detik suasana menegang dan hanya Kyungsoo yang tidak menyadari hal itu. Pandangannya kosong ke arah Luhan yang sudah menarik Sehun menjauh darinya.

 _Mereka sudah kembali?._ Jongin tersenyum meremehkan. "Ini makananmu!" katanya kepada Kyungsoo. "Kyung... wajahmu pucat" Jongin meletakan makanannya ke kursi dan memegang wajah Kyungsoo "Tapi tidak demam" gumamnya. "Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo baru menyadari Jongin berdiri disampingnya "Eoh, kau disini?"

Jongin menampakkan wajah herannya "Aku disini sudah dari tadi, kau melamun? Kau bertemu Sehun dan Luhan..."

"Ah yah, kemana mereka? Ah, mereka pergi..." lirih Kyungsoo saat menatap punggung Sehun dan Luhan yang berjalan menjauhnya. "Mereka pasangan yang serasi, kan?"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Ku pikir..." jeda. "Ah, lupakan! Mana sosisku?" Kyungsoo langsung menyodorkan telapak tangannya ke arah Jongin.

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya ke arah kursi dan... "Yak! Monggu! Kenapa kau memakan makanan eomma mu!" pekik Jongin yang melihat bungkusan sosis sudah tak berbentuk rapi karena ulah Monggu.

Kyungsoo meringis " _Ja ran da_ Monggu-yah!" lirihnya "Kau ceroboh sekali!" omelnya pada Jongin. Ia membantu Monggu membenarkan posisi sosis bakar tersebut agar Monggu mudah memakannya.

"Mian..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau masih tidak ingin ulang tahunmu di rayakan?"

Yixing untuk kesekian kalinya menghela nafas panjang "Apa itu penting dibicarakan sekarang?"

"Anak-anak sangat menginginkan pesta ulang tahunmu, mereka ingin membahagiakanmu"

"Dan membiarkan Kris datang kemudian merusak semuanya? Tidak, aku tidak ingin membiarkan itu terjadi lagi!"

"Kenapa kau menyangkutpautkan dengannya?"

Yixing menatap tajam ke arah suaminya "Terakhir kali dia melakukan hal itu padaku"

"Itu masalalu!"

Yixing berdiri dari duduknya di tepi ranjang mereka "Itu memang masalalu, bagiku! Apa bagimu dia masalalumu?"

Joonmyeon tak menjawab.

"Tidak kan? Dia kembali sekarang, dan kau menerimanya!"

"Tidak seperti itu, sayang! Dia kembali karena ada urusan..."

"Iya, menyelesaikan urusan kalian yang tertunda dulu!" potong Yixing. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu, dulu kau secara diam-diam menemuinya di penjara, kau meringankan hukumannya dan kau membantu semuanya! Aku diam saat itu karena..." Yixing menunduk "Dan sekarang kau melakukan hal yang sama! Diam-diam dibelakangku..."

"Percayalah, tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!"

"Benar! Mungkin aku terlalu polos untuk berpura-pura tidak mengetahui semuanya! Aku akan ke supermarket membeli bahan makanan bersama ahjumma,..." Yixing keluar dari kamar mereka dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akan lebih baik jika Yixing tidak mengetahuinya. Tidak mengetahui pertemuan Kris dan Joonmyeon kembali, atau semua akan lebih baik jika Yixing tidak bertemu Kris terlebih dahulu. Semua sangat menyakitkan saat ia harus membuka luka lama. Saat ia mulai benar-benar mencintai Joonmyeon dan ketakutannya akan kembalinya Joonmyeon pada Kris.

"Samunim, apa anda menangis?" tanya supir pribadinya yang tengah mengendarai mobilnya dan sempat melirik Yixing yang tengah menyeka air matanya dari kaca spion depan.

Yixing menggeleng "Tidak, Wang ahjusshi... sepertinya ada sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam mataku... ah kita sudah sampai?" tanya Yixing saat merasakan mobil berhenti tepat di depan halaman sebuah supermarket besar di kota Seoul.

"Anda yakin akan turun, nyonya? Saya bisa belanja sendiri.." Kwon ahjumma mengangkat bicaranya meski ini bukan pertama kalinya nonya besar Kim ikut turun tangan dalam masalah dapur.

Yixing tersenyum kepada maid yang sudah bersama keluarga Kim jauh sebelum ia masuk dan menjadi nyonya besar "Tak apa ahjumma... aku butuh refreshing.. ayo turun" ajaknya.

Kwon ahjumma yang duduk disamping Wang ahjusshi melepas sit beltnya.

Yixing melirik ke arah luar mobil yang ditumpanginya. Hari Minggu, tentu saja supermarket besar ini ramai oleh pengunjung. Beberapa orang keluar masuk dari pintu utama. Beberapa dari mereka berjalan menuju mobil atau sekedar menunggu taksi bersama barang belanjaanya. Kebnayakan diantaranya adalah ibu-ibu. Ibu-ibu?

"Wa..wanita itu?" lirih, mata Yixing terfokus pada seorang wanita yang tengah menenteng beberapa papperbag dan berdiri di pinggir jalan. Sepertinya menunggu taksi "Dia...? benarkah itu?" mata Yixing masih terfokus pada wanita yang ia yakini pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa tahun lalu. Yixing merasa lemas di kedua kakinya, jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat saat kedua bola matanya menemukan sosok wanita yang tidak bisa ia lupakan wajahnya meski ia hanya pernah bertemu satu kali.

Wang ahjussi membuka pintu mobil beakang. "Silahkan turun, samunim!" pintanya ramah.

Yixing menurunkan kaki kirinya terlebih dahulu. Kakinya bergetar saat menginjak pelataran tersebut.

"Nyonya, anda baik-baik saja?" kini Kwon ahjumma memegang lengan nyonyanya saat dirasa majikannya itu kehilangan keseimbangan.

Yixing melepaskan pegangan maidnya "Aku baik-baik saja..." meski menjawab dengan lancar Yixing masih menatap sosok wanita yang dikira seumuran dengannya tengah masuk ke dalam taksi dan melaju meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Anda mencari sesuatu?"

Yixing menggeleng. _Dia? Benarkah? Oh, Tuhan, kenapa aku baru menyadari jika dunia ini sangat kecil?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minnie merasa fresh setelah melakukan beberapa perawatan di seluruh tubuhnya dan juga wajahnya. Selesai membersihkan diri, ia menuju lobi untuk melakukan pembayaran. Ini adalah spa langganannya bersama Kyungsoo dan juga eommanya. Biasanya tiga kali dalam sebulan mereka melakukan perawatan bersama.

"Kekasih anda sangat manis, nona?" Minnie tersentak mendengar pernyataan dari salah satu receptionist, saat itu Minnie berdiri di meja receptinoist untuk melakukan transaksi.

"Eh?"

"Dia menunggu nona tanpa mengeluh, biasanya yang datang kemari bersama pasangannya, mereka selalu mengeluh karena menunggu terlalu lama... tapi kekasih anda malah selalu tersenyum dan melempar elucon yang membuat pegawai disini tertawa" lanjutnya sambil mengetik sesuatu.

Minnie hanya tersenyum.

"Anda sangat beruntuk memiliki kekasih seperti dia, kami sebagai perempuan sangat iri pada anda.." wanita cantik itu menyerahkan member card milik Minnie setelah Minnie melakukan pembayaran.

Minnie mengangguk. ia menemukan Jongdae tengah tertidur di sofa tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Minni menghampiri Jongdae. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Jongdae tertidur sambil duduk dan menengadakan kepalanya. Sepertinya ia terlalu lama menunggu. Bayangkan saja, Minnie berada di dalam sana selama 4 jam dan membiarkan Jongdae menunggu di ruang tunggu. Minnie belum membangunkan Jongdae, ia lebih memilih menatap wajah Jongdae yang tertidur seperti tanpa dosa itu.

"Eoh? Kau sudah selesai?" Jongdae tiba-tiba terbangun dan mengucek kedua matanya saat menemukan Minnie berdiri di dekatnya.

Minnie kembali memasang wajah dingin. Ia tidak mau ketahuan karena tengah tersenyum saat Jongdae tertidur.

"Apa masih ada lagi yang harus kau lakukan?" tanya Jongdae yang kini berdiri di depan Minnie "Maaf aku ketiduran" lanjutnya.

"Tidak, aku sudah selesai, sekarang mari kita pulang" jawabnya datar.

"Heiii..." Minnie mengerutkan keningnya "Kita sudah disini, kenapa kita tidak lanjutkan saja kencan kita hari ini?"

Minnie mendecih. _Apa ini yang kau bilang kencan? Kau menungguku 4 jam di tempat seperti ini?._

"Sudah lewat jam makan siang... sebaiknya kita makan dulu" Jongdae tanpa permisi menarik lengan Minnie dan membawanya menuju mobil mereka. "Sekarang, aku saja yang membawa mobilnya! Kau duduk dengan manis di smapingku!" Jongdae membuka pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan Minnie untuk masuk. Jongdae memperlakukan Minnie dengan manis.

Minnie hanya menurut namun tetap dengan wajah dinginnya. Jongdae kini duduk disampingnya. Mengendari mobil menyusuri jalanan dengan sesekali bersenandung. Jongdae memiliki suara emas, dan ia percaya diri untuk terus bersenandung selama perjalanan.

Minnie lebih memilih diam. Bukan diam dalam arti lain, jauh dari dalam hatinya ia menyukai Jongdae ketika sedang bersenandung. Menetramkan.

Jongdae melirik Minnie yang lebih memilih ke arah luar jendela. Namun ia bisa melihat pantulan wajah Minnie dari kaca mobil. Minnie tersenyum.

"Nah.. disini tempatnya!" Jongdae menghentikan mobilnya tepat di sebuah kedai Mie di kawasan yang sedikit jauh dari kata mewah.

Minnie celingak celinguk. "Disini?"

Jongdae mengangguk. "Di dalam sana, ada sup mie yang sangat enak. Kau harus mencobanya.. aku sering kemari bersama Luhan" katanya.

"Kau mengajakku kencan ditempat seperti ini? Oh, Tuhan! Dimana letak romantisnya" omel Minnie. Minnie dan Kyungsoo terbiasa dengan tempat mewah.

Jongdae menarik sudut bibirnya "Kau mengakui kita berkencan?" godanya.

Minnie mendelik. Ia menatap horor adiknya "ti..ti..tidak, eum maksudku,..."

"Sudahlah... kita memang berkencan hari ini dan juga aku akan membawamu ke tempat romantis nantinya.. kajja! Kita turun sekarang!" Jongdae melepas sitbeltnya lalu keluar lebih dahulu dan membukan pintu Mobil untuk Minnie.

"Aku tidak yakin, apa aku sebelumnya pernah makan ditemat seperti ini?" bisik Minnie dengan nada yang sedikit kurang menyukai tempat seperti ini.

"Pepatah mengatakan jangan menilai sesuatu dari luarnya... kau harus lihat dalamnya.." Jongdae menarik tangan Minnie.

Sepertinya kita memang harus menilai sesuatu dari luarnya. Ruangan itu seperti tempat judi bawah tanah. Panas. Tidak ada AC yang ada hanya kipas angin yang menempel dilangit-langit. Tidak ada kursi dan meja mewah, hanya ada kursi dan meja yang sudah tua di restaurant itu. Tidak ada layar datar, yang ada yang televisi cembung yang sedang menampilkan berita. Tidak ada pengunjung pakaian mewah yang ada hanya beberapa pengunjung dengan pakaian lusuh seperti kuli pasar. Minnie menelan ludahnya saat ia berada di dalam restaurant tersebut.

Keduanya masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kau yakin akan makan disini? Kau tahu, aku baru saja melakukan perawatan selama 4 jam dan kau akan merusaknya dalam waktu dua puluh menit! Ini tidak adil!" bisik Minnie.

Jongdae tersenyum. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Minnie yang semakin erat. Itu tangan Minnie, ia merasa merinding berada di tempat seperti ini. "Rasa mie disini melebihi restaurant berbintang... mari kita duduk" ajaknya.

Minnie menahan pergerakan Jongdae dengan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya "Apa kau yakin? Maksudku, kursi disini aman? Sepertinya kursi itu sudah tua dan... aku tidak mau jika berdebu!"

Minnie bertingkah imut melebihi Kyungsoo "Kau harus percaya padaku..."

"Tidak...tidak... kita makan di restaurant jepang saja.. kajja..."

"Oh, Jongdae-yah! Minnie eonnie..." Minnie dapat mendengar lengkingan suara Luhan dari restauran tersebut.

Minnie melihat Luhan berjalan ke arahnya bersama seorang pria.

"Kau disini?" tanya Jongdae pada sahabatnya "Kau bersama Sehun?"

"Lama tak jumpa, Jongdae hyung!" sapa Sehun ramah "Annyeong, nunna... Sehun imnida.." Sehun memperkenalkan diri pada Minnie.

Minnie melepas genggaman Jongdae "Ah, ne.. anyyeong.." balasnya gugup.

"Jongdae hyung, itu kekasihmu?"

"Bukan, aku kakak tertua Jongdae..." jawab Minnie cepat.

"Wah.. tadi di suangai han kami bertemu dengan Jongin dan juga kyungsoo, sekarang kami bertemu kalian disini" sambung Luhan.

Minnie tersenyum. "Kalian selesai makan?"

Luhan mengangguk "Kami baru selesai makan siang, eonnie"

"Luhannie, kau harus menjelaskan sesuatu padaku kan?" sindir Jongdae yang kini menyadari jika Luhan bersama Sehun. Mereka telah menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu melalui telfon nanti, kalau begitu kami permisi , ne.." pamit Luhan.

"Oh yah, selamat berkencan Luhan, Sehun..." kata Jongdae.

Luhan dan Sehun keluar dari restaurant tersebut. Jongdae dan Minnie juga sudah duduk di sudut ruangan,

"Mereka pasangan yang serasi?" celeetuk Minnie beberapa saat kemudian.

"Nugu? Luhan dan Sehun...?"

Minnie mengangguk.

"Sehun masih pelajar, kau tahu."

Minnie melotot "Mwo? tapi mereka terlihat seumuran, bahkan Sehun terlihat lebih dewasa dari Luhan"

"Karena wajah Luhan yang imut bisa menutupi kekurangan Sehun, seperti kita. Aku yakin mereka tidak tahu jika aku lebih muda dari mu, karena kau kelewat imut" goda Jongdae.

"Memang, aku kelewat imut dan terlalu boros di wajahmu. Makanya kau terlihat tua dariku"

"Yak!" Jongdae gagal gombal. Ia berniat menggomali Minnie, malah yang ia dapat ejekan dari Minnie.

Minnie terkikik "Kau lihat, kau marah seperti itu, kau terlihat seperti ahjusshi..." olok Minnie lagi yang sepertinya senang mengejek Jongdae.

Jongdae terkesima saat melihat Minnie tersenyum. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Minnie tertawa lepas di depannya. Sangat susah membuat Minnie tersenyum.

"Sepertinya aku harus memberikan hadiah cream anti aging di ulangtahunmu nanti..." Minnie berkata sambil tersenyum "Kau benar-benar membutuhkan perawatan wajah" lanjutnya.

"Kau senang? Puas menertawakanku?"

Minnie mengangguk "Ah, sudah lama sekali aku tidak sebahagia ini! Ternyata mengejek orang itu menyenangkan! Aku harus belajar banyak dari Jongin agar puas mengejekmu!" jawabnya.

Jongdae tak marah. Ia rela terluka untuk membuat senyum di bibir Minnie "Yah, kau harus banyak belajar darinya" balasnya "Ah, makanan datang..." kata Jongdae setelah melihat imo membawa nampan ke arah mereka dan meletakkan dua mangkok berisi soup mie.

Minnie memandang heran ke arah makanannya. Ia seperti pertama kali melihat pemandangan seperti ini. "Kau yakin ini bisa dimakan?" tanya Minnie ragu.

Jongdae mengangguk. "Coba dulu kuahnya, ini sangat segar!" Jongdae menyeruput kuah bening soup tersebut.

Meski ragu Minnie mengikuti perintah Jongdae. Ia memasukkan sendok berisi kuah mie ke dalam mulutnya. Lidahnya menyecap rasa asin manis dari kuah tersebut.

Jongdae menunggu reaksi Minnie.

"Wah, ini sangat enak! Benar, ia sangat segar!" kata Minnie dengan mata berbinar. "Aku akan mencoba bihunnya" katanya lalu menarik sumpit dan memasukkan ke dalam mangkok. Minnie meniup makanannya sebelum ia masukan ke dalam mulutnya.

Jongdae tersenyum melihat makan Minnie.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wah... aku sangat kenyang!" seru Minnie saat ia keluar dari kedai mie tersebut beberapa menit kemudian.

Jongdae menyusul dan berdiri di belakang Minnie.

"Sepertinya aku harus berolaraga, aku habis makan banyak tadi. Kan tidak lucu jika aku makin gemuk!" Minnie mengoceh seorang diri sambil memandangi tubuhnya dari pantulan mobil miliknya yang terparkir di depan kedai tersebut.

Jongdae tak memperdulikan ocehan Minnie, ia sibuk mencari sesuatu. "Ah, nunna! Kau tunggu disini sebentar ne.. aku ada urusan sebentar"

"Kau..." belum sempat Minnie mengutarakan pertanyaannya, Jongdae sudah berlari darinya. "Ish, mau kemana anak nakal itu!?" omel Minnie.

Minnie berdiri tak jauh dari mobilnya. Ia ingin masuk mobil tapi, ia lupa jika kunci mobil dibawa oleh Jongdae.

"Lama sekali perginya... ah itu dia..." Minnie melihat Jongdae berlari ke arahnya. "kau kemana saja?"

"Ini..." Jongdae menyodorkan permen kapas ke arah Minnie.

"Ini?"

Jongdae mengangguk "Aku membelikan ini untukmu! Makanlah..."

Minnie menerima permen kapas dari Jongdae. Ia memandangi permen berwarna pink tersebut.

"Kau tidak ingin memakannya?"

Minnie tak menjawab. Ia terlalu senang mendapati permen kapas berada ditangannya. Tentu saja ia ingin memakannya. Permen itu adalah makanan yang paling ingin ia makan sejak lama. Tapi karena ke-over-proctective-an Yixing, Minnie tidak pernah mencicipi jajanan tersebut. Yixing memang tidak pernah membiarkan anak-anaknya makan makanan pinggir jalan yang menurutnya tidak higines dan membahayakan.

"Nunna?" panggil jongdae.

Minnie mendongkak dan menatap Jongdae dengan berkaca-kaca.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Jongdae khawatir.

 _Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana mungkin, hanya Jongdae yang mengerti dirinya? Hanya Jongdae yang tahu perasaannya. Bagaimana bisa hal sekecil ini pun Jongdae mengetahuinya?_. Hati Minnie berkecamuk. Sejak lama ia ingin merasakan manisnya permen kapas. Hanya sebuah permen. Tidak ada yang peduli dengan keinginan Minnie saat itu.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil, makanlah! Tidak ada eomma disini! Dan aku berjanji aku tidak akan mengadu pada eomma!" Jongdae berkata seolah tahu isi pikiran Minnie jika Yixing tahu Minnie makan permen kapas.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..."

"Yah, kau seperti anak usia 4 tahun jika menangis begitu! Ayolah, itu hanya sebuah permen. Lagipula kau sudah besar dan makan satu permen tidak membuat gigimu sakit" Jongde berdecak sambil mengusap air mata Minnie.

"Darimana kau tahu aku ingin sekali makan ini?" Minnie mencubit kecil permen tersebut lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. "Em... rasanya manis sekali! Jadi seperti ini rasanya"

Jongdae tersenyum "Sekali-sekali ikutilah apa kata hatimu, lagi pula menjadi anak pembangkang sekali tidak akan di cap sebagai anak durhaka kan?"

Minnie mengangguk. Ia masih fokus pada permen tersebut. "Gomawo, Jongdae-yah!" katanya.

Jongdae membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

"Kau tidak ingin?" Minnie mengcungkan permen yang sedang dimakannya ke arah Jongdae. "Ini rasanya manis sekali, kau harus mencobanya..." Minnie mengambil potongan pada permen tersebut dan menyodorkannya pada Jongdae.

Jongdae diam tak menjawab. Matanya memandang ke arah bibir tipis milik Minnie.

"Baiklah kalau tidak mau, aku saja yang memakannya..." Minnie menarik tangannya dan mengantarkan permen yang sudah menipis karena angin itu ke arah bibirnya.

Jongdae mencondongkan badannya dan membungkuk hingga wajahnya tepat berada di depan wajah Minnie yang tengah mengemut jempolnya karena permen tersebut lengket dan meninggalkan jejak di jempol tangannya.

Minnie tercekat "Ap...apa yang..."

"Nunna, aku akan memberitahu cara terbaik menikmati permen ini..." potong Jongdae yang tanpa Minnie ketahui mencomot sedikit permen yang Minnie pegang karena mata Minnie fokus ke wajah Jongdae yang semakin dekat dengan wajahnya.

"eoh?" Minnie gugup dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Jongdae meletakan potongan permen kapas ke pertengahan bibir Minnie. Minnie semakin bingung dengan tindakan Jongdae, ia ingin mundur beberapa langkah namun kakinya terasa kelu untuk melangkah.

Chup!

Jongdae mengecup bibir Minnie. Ia menyesap bibir bawah Minnie yang ia olesi permen tersebut sebelumnya. Benarkan rasanya sangat manis?

Minnie menggerak-gerakkan bola matanya. Ia masih belum bisa menafsirkan apa yang terjadi hingga ia merasakan gelenyar kenyal di bibirnya. Bibir Jongdae. Berkali-kali Minnie mengerjapkan matanya. Kakinya melemas karena sengatan keterkejutannya, bahkan permen yang ia pegang itu terjatuh.

Jongdae memejamkan matanya. Tangan kanannya memegang kepala Minnie. Bibir nunna-nya terlalu manis. Ia ingin menyesapnya, lagi dan lagi.

Minnie menatap sendu ke arah Jongdae. Keduanya saling tatap setelah Jongdae menjauhkan wajahnya dari Minnie. Hening tak ada yang bersuara.

Keduanya salah tingkah. Ini pertama kalinya Jongdae mencium Minnie. Selama ini ia hanya mengecup pipi dan keningnya. Dan sekarang Jongdae merutuki perbuatannya karena mengambil tindakan bodoh. Hey! Hubungan mereka belum resmi dan bagaimana jika Minnie semakin menjauhinya dan ia gagal membuat Minnie jatuh dalam pelukannya sebelum kencan mereka benar-benar berakhir. Ini benar-benar sial.

"Ak,,ak...aku ingin..pulang sekarang.." Minnie memutar dirinya dan langsung memasuki mobilnya ia duduk di samping kemudi. Ia tidak mungkin menyetir dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ini menegangkan baginya.

Jongdae menggaruk tengkuknya. "Kita pulang..." lirihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yixing dibantu oleh Kwon ahjumma dan beberapa maid tengah menyiapkan makan malam.

"Eomma... ini tidak salah? Kenapa banyak sekali makan malam kita?" tanya Jongin heran yang langsung duduk di kursinya. Ia sudah lapar dan dia terlebih dahulu berada di meja makan.

"Ah, ahjumma, tolong tambahkan dua piring lagi.." Yixing meminta pada salah satu maidnya. "Iyah sayang, malam ini haelmonie mu kembali... sekarang dia diperjalanan menuju kemari, mungkin sekitar 10 menit lagi mereka sampai" jawab Yixing lalu duduk.

"Mereka siapa, eomma?" Kini Jongdae yang baru bergabung dan disusul oleh Kyungsoo dan Minnie bertanya.

"Katanya eomma membawa salah satu cucunya yang sedang libur sekolah..."

"Ku harap bukan Krystal!" doa Jongin.

Kyungsoo duduk di samping Jongin dan berhadapan dengan Minnie. Sementara Jongdae berhadapan dengan Jongin. "Kau gila, Krystal bukan cucu haelmonie!" ralat Kyungsoo.

"Nah, Kyungsoo-yah! Cepat panggil appa diruang kerjanya! Katakan padanya jika makan malam sudah siap!" titah Yixing yang berada disamping Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu meninggalkan ruang makan dan menuju ruang kerja appanya.

"Jangan-jangan Irene,?" tebak Jongdae "Ku dengar dia sedang libur sekolah..."

"Bisa jadi... asal bukan Krystal! Aku tidak mau bertambah 1 Kyungsoo lagi dirumah ini!" sambung Jongin.

"Benar... aish! Membicarakan gadis itu aku jadi tidak bernafsu makan sekarang!"

"Kalian senang sekali bergosip! Siapa pun mereka, mereka adalah saudara kalian dan tamu dirumah ini! Eomma harap kalian bisa bersikap baik dengannya nanti, apa lagi kau, Jongin-ah!" Yixing memperingati.

Jongin mengangguk.

Tak lama kemudian, Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo menyusul ke ruang makan dan duduk ditempat yang sudah di sediakan. Kursi disamping Minie dibiarkan kosong karena itu adalah kursi milik Ryeowook.

"Kita mulai saja makan malamnya, mungkin mereka akan telat datang..." Joonmyeon memutuskan. Lagipula ia sudah terlalu lapar jika harus menunggu ibunya datang.

Semuanya mengangguk. Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka mendengar derap langkah kaki memasuki ruang makan. Benar saja itu Ryeowook lengkap dengan gaya sosialitanya.

"Aku kembali..." katany.

"Haelmonie..." pekik Kyungsoo. Ia berlari dan memeluk Ryeowook "Haelmonie, kenapa lama sekali di Jepang!? Aku merindukanmu..." kata Kyungsoo manja.

"Aigoo.. cucu besarku masih saja bertingkah manja..." katanya sambil membalas pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana perjalanannya, ommonim?" tanya Yixing ramah.

"Seperti biasa, itu melelahkan,,, kalian belum memulai makan malam kalian...?"

"Ini baru di mulai!" jawab Joonmyeon.

Jongdae dan Jongin tidak ada niatan menyapa Ryeowook. Sebenarnya, mereka lebih menyukai jika nenek itu berada di Jepang. Rumah seakan tenang dan normal jika tanpa kehadiran ibu dari Joonmyeon tersebut.

"Hallo... Joon uncle...Yixing aunty..."

Jongin dan Jongdae saling pandang mendengar lengkingan suara seorang gadis. Mereka kenal suara itu. Suara yang bisa merusak gendang telinga mereka.

"Oh my God!" lirih Jongin sambil mengusap wajahnya.

"Krystal!" pekik Kyungsoo saat mendapati gadis dua tahun lebih muda darinya berjalan ke arahnya sambil menarik koper berwarna pingnya. "Kau kemari...?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Krystal langsung memeluk Kyungsoo "Aku merindukanmu eonni... jadi aku ikut haelmonie untuk berlibur disini selama 2 minggu!" jawab gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Dua Minggu?!" Jongdae mengeluarkan suara cemprengnya. _Penderitaan dimulai!_

"Ah, jinjja?! Aku akhirnya mendapat teman bermain dirumah ini!" Kyungsoo tampak sumringah dengan kehadiran sahabat masa kecilnya itu. Mereka saling mengenal karena Krystal adalah anak rekan kerja dari keluarga Kim yang di Jepang. Rumah mereka juga bersebelahan. Kyungsoo senang bermain dengan Krystal saat ia berkunjung di Jepang.

"Kita akan menghabiskan hari bersama, Kyungie! Dan..." Krystal melirik ke arah Jongin dan Jongdae. Salah satu pangeran idamannya ada disana. "Aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Jong oppa...!" katanya blak-blakan.

Joonmyeon dan Yixing tersenyum melihat tingkah Krystal yang sebelas dua belas mirip Kyungsoo. Ceria, apa adanya dan terbuka. Mereka seperti anak kembar tapi beda rupa.

Jongin dan Jongdae menghela nafas panjang-panjang. Mereka benar-benar harus menghadapi dua mahkluk berjenis Kyungsoo di rumah ini. Namun, salah satu dari putra Kim akan lebih menderita daripada yang lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To be continue...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Selamat malam, readers..._

 _Aerii is back ! Bawa next chap nya..._

 _Maaf, chap ini rada telat karena kesibukan tak terduga aerii,_

 _Semoga kalian masih ingat cerita ini dan menunggu terus kelanjutannya.. *puppyeyes_

 _Untuk kedepannya, aerii gak bisa janji cepat update atau gak, hanya aerii bakal usahaain jika ada waktu aerii bakal post chap selanjutnya..._

 _Moment ChenMin-nya lumayan kan yah? Kurang greget ? nanti di revisi lagi yah kalo masih kurang greget ..._

 _Betewe, Get Well Soon uri Jonginie, take care of you yah,, jangan sakit lagi kasihan Kyungsoo eomma sangat khawatir, but Thanks buat Kyungsoo yang udah care banget sama Jongin dan jagain Jongin selama konser ExoLuxion{dot} in Seoul kemarin dan hari ini... ngefly sendiri liat moment KaiSoo_

 _Dan, happy birthday buat uri Baozi, makin lucu makin imut dan makin di sayang abang CHENtong, ditunggu lagi lagu-lagu solonya (suka banget sama lagu Call You Bae nya Xiumin x Jimin AOA) dan sukses selalu bersama EXO_

 _Thanks buat kalian yang sudah ninggalin jejak... yang masih siders masih boleh kok sekarang corat coret di kotak bawah_

 _**...**_

 _Aerii tunggu cuap-cuap dari kalian yah..._

 _Pai-pai..._

* * *

 _Viaerlyta : iyah, anak KrisTao antra Jongin dan Kyungsoo! Tapi kalo dibaca teliti di chap sebelumnya sudah ada clue nya kok siapa anak KrisTao (?) chap depan Kyungsoo mulai mencari identitas KimKai,, reaksinya bakal luar biasa deh pokoknya..._

 _Kyung1225 : jangan sedih, berantemnya bentar kok hehehe, udah next yah,_

 _9493 : hahaha jangan lihat gen nya juga, emak babe aerii tinggi-tinggi, lah aerii pendek sendiri *lohkokcurhat ,,, sehun dan kai masih musuhan yah, sepertinya Sehun punya rencana lain jadi tunggu yah... chap depan identitas Kai bakal di lacak yah sama Monggu hahah_

 _Defti789 : Bisa jadi..bisa jadi... iya semoga.. amiiin..._

 _Kaisoomin : ada gak yah? Ikuti keanjutannya yah..._

 _Rianita : khamshahamida... keseringan diasah kali makanya tajam (?)_

 _Kaisooexo : aerii juga seneng, reviewnya panjang amat hahaha... kita lihat siapa anak KrisTao yah.. kejutan deh pokoknya_

 _Piichan :Yixing baik kok gak bakal maling anak orang hehehe.. makasih sudah menunggu_

 _Cute : KaiSoo vs HunSoo seruu kayanya yah... udah update yah.._

 _Sekyungbin13 : iyah balikan, semoga gak jadi balas dendam yah.. masih panjang yah ceritanya kenapa bisa hilang anak mereka ..._

 _12154kaisoo : terimakasih sudah suka... iyah dimaafkan.. tapi boleh yah review lagi hehehe , makasih udah nunggu.._

 _Xkaisooone : hayo darimana..? udah update yah.._

 _In cherry : semoga chap ini dan chap-chap depannya lebih greget yah moment kaisoo nya..._

 _Jang Ha Na : sudah dilanjut... faighting !_

 _Lovesoo : senang akhirnya pada penasaran,, yeeyeeeeyyy_

 _07 : terimakasih sudah suka... hehehe .. eum lupa judulnya apa kalo gak salah ada potato-potato apa gitu di judulnya, pemainnya yang main di moorim school (pemeran utama wanita)_

 _Kaishooship :jangan-jangan aerii anak mereka ? (?)_

 **XOXO**

 **==aerii==**


	10. Who's Kim Kai?

**~~oOo~~**

 _Aerii_

 _~proudly present~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim's Family Another Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kim's Family x Do Kyungsoo as Kim Kyungsoo_

 _Krystal Jung (16)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HappyReading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~oOo~~**

* * *

"Jongdae oppa, where you'll go?" Jongdae yang baru saja menuruni anak tangga harus mengehntikn langkahnya di tangga terakhir, ia menatap malas ke arah gadis manis yang tingginya melebihi tinggi Kyungsoo.

"Bekerja!" jawabnya acuh.

Krystal melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang dan berdiri tepat di depan Jongdae "Oddie?"

"Apa itu penting? Kau tidak perlu tahu, kau kan disini liburan, nikmati saja liburanmu bersama haelmonnie dan eomma!" jawab Jongdae dengan malas.

Krystal menggeleng "Take me, please!"

"Mwo?" Jongdae melotot. Benar kan? Penderitaan ini benar-benar dimulai, selama ada Krystal, gadis itu tidak akan membuat hidupnya tenang. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau kau mengacaukan kafeku!" tolak Jongdae.

Krystal memasang wajah imutnya "Ayolah... aku akan bosan jika berada disini! Kyungiie eonnie masih lama pulang sekolahnya!"

"TIDAK"

"Tidak ada salahnya membawanya, Jongdae-yah!" suara lembut Yixing menginterupsi mereka. "Kasihan Krystal jika harus menunggu Kyungsoo, nanti sepulang sekolah, eomma akan meminta Kyungsoo untuk menjemputnya!"

Jongdae mengacak rambutnya "Tap,..."

"Thanks Yixing aunty!... aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggu Jongdae oppa! Dan aku akan menjadi menantu termanis untuk mu...!" Krystal mengapitkan tangannya di lengan Jongdae yang berhasil membuat Jongdae terperanjat.

"Yak!" bentak Jongdae sambil mendelik ke arah Krystal.

Namun bukannya takut, Krystal malah tersenyum lebar "Kajja! Kita pergi sekarang... bye aunty...!" Krystal langsung menarik lengan Jongdae agar cepat-cepat keluar dari rumah itu.

Yixing hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Jongdae yang terlihat pasrah karena perlakuan Krystal padanya.

 **.**

 **~~oOo~~**

 **.**

Kyungsoo merenggangkan ototnya ketika jam istirahat berbunyi. Hari ini pikirannya benar-benar terkuras karena Matematika. Sebenarnya fikiran Kyungsoo tidak terfokus pada matametika, ada sosok lain yang ikut memenuhi pikirannya. Pria yang menggandeng mesra wanita lain di depannya kemarin pagi membuatnya sedikit gelisah. Tapi gelisah kenapa?

"Kau terlihat murung?" tegur Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah sahabatnya "Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Kau terlihat sedang putus cinta..." Kyungsoo menempelkan kepalanya ke atas mejanya, wjahnya menghadap ke arah Baekhyun "...Tunggu... kau benar-benar sedang putus cinta?"

Kyungsoo mendecak "Mollayo..." Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya menghadap ke arah pintu kelasnya "Aku mengenalnya baru belum lama, aku merasa nyaman, ku pikir dia menyukaiku... ternyata dia sudah memiliki kekasih..." Kyungsoo melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Terdengar helaan nafas Baekhyun "Pria berkulit putih itu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Arggghhh..." Kyungsoo menegakkan kepalanya "Aku benci pada diriku sendiri... kenapa aku terlalu mudah percaya diri jika ada pria yang mendekatiku, aku selalu berfikiran dia menyukaiku... huuuwaaaa,,, aku ingin mati saja rasanya..."

Baekhyun mengelus punggung sahabatnya itu "Kau bukannya terlalu percaya diri, tapi kau memiliki nasib yang kurang beruntung... dulu Chanyeol, sekarang pria berkulit putih itu..."

Kyungsoo melotot "Yak! Kenapa kau ungkit masalah itu!? Aku sangat malu mengingatnya..." Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya kedua tangannya.

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu difikirkan! Untung kan kau belum terlalu berharap banyak pada pria itu! Lagi pula kau baru beberapa minggu mengenalnya, dan itu terlalu dini untuk berfikiran jika kau menyukainya!" Baekhyun menenangkan sahabatnya yang mudah patah hati itu "...Lebih baik tahu sekarang daripada nanti..."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia lebih memilih untuk menunduk. "Kau tidak bersama Chanyeol...?" beberapa menit kemudian

Baekhyun menggeleng "Dia harus pergi latihan basket, kemarin dia absen latihan karena kencan denganku! Dan Jongin menagihnya, katanya..."

"Kemarin kau kencan dengan Chanyeol ? Sabtu malam?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi.

"Oh my god!" Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya.

"Ada yang salah?"

Kyungsoo memandang ke arah Baekhyun "Otthokkae...? Argh, aku ketahuan bohong... ah,, Jongin pasti sudah tahu jika aku membohonginya..."

"Bohong apa?"

"Lusa kemarin aku mengatakan pada Jongin jika aku pergi denganmu ke toko buku sepulang sekolah dan... kau ternyata pergi dengan Chanyeol! Pantas saja kemarin malam dia sangat menyebalkan..." Kyungsoo kembali menunduk. Ia frustasi. Kenapa Jongin tidak memarahinya saat ia tahu jika Kyungsoo berbohong?.

"Kau berkencan dengan pria putih itu?" tebak Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Aku jalan dengannya, dan paginya aku bertemu dengannya di suangai han dan dia bersama kekasihnya... sangat menyebalkan bukan?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti. Tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Lebih baik ia diam disaat sahabatnya tengah frustasi karena kesalahannya.

 **.**

 **~~oOo~~**

 **.**

" _ **Nunna, aku akan memberitahu cara terbaik menikmati permen ini..."**_

Jika bisa Minnie ingin sekali mengusir bayang-bayang Jongdae dari ingatannya. Dan juga kata-kata manis sebelum Jongdae menciumnya kini terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. Itu sangat menyiksa!.

Sejak kejadian ciuman itu, Minnie menjadi salah tingkah. Ia tidak fokus mengerjakan sesuatu. Bahkan semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur. Jantungnya selalu berdetak lebih kencang saat ia teringat adegan kissing tersebut dengan permen kapasnya.

Di mulai dari tadi malam ia menghindari kontak langsung dengan Jongdae. Entahlah, sebenarnya ia ingin marah. Tapi marah kenapa? Toh, dirinya juga menikmati ciuman itu. Kesal? Ayolah, ini bukan ciuman peratama Minnie. Malu? Mungkin kata itu lebih tepat untuknya. Ia malu jika menatap langsung ke arah Jongdae. Saat makan malam dan sarapanpun ia mati-matian menghindari Jongdae. Bersyukurlah karena kehadiran Krystal membuat Jongdae mengalihkan perhatiannya. Jongdae sibuk untuk menghindari kelakuan Krystal.

" _ **Nunna, aku akan memberitahu cara terbaik menikmati permen ini..."**_ Oh Tuhan, bahkan suara itu masih terdengar siruang rapat yang sangat kedap suara. Minnie berkali-kali memejamkan matanya untuk menghindari fikiran kotornya. Tunggu, bibir Jongdae masih membekas dibibirnya. Ugh! Minnie benar-benar mesum sekarang. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha fokus pada rapat yang tengah di pimpin oleh ayahnya sendiri itu.

"Minseok-ssi, bagaimana menurutmu tentang iklan minuman X yang..."

"Huh? CIUMAN?" potong Minnie dengan reflect saat suara Joonmyeon memecahkan lamunannya.

Beberapa staff memandang ke arah Minnie termasuk Joonmyeon.

 _Oh Tuhan! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak fokus seperti ini?._ Minnie merutuki kebodohannya karena salah ucap dari minuman menjadi ciuman.

Suasana benar-benar akward. Bahkan beberapa karyawan yang berada diruang rapat tertawa geli karena kelakuan Minnie yang berhasil membuat dirinya sendiri seperti kepiting rebus karena saking malunya.

Minnie hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan matanya, menghindari pandangan aneh Joonmyeon dan juga beberapa rekan kerjanya.

"Baiklah.. karena satu karyawan tidak fokus, kita bisa melanjutkan rapat ini setelah makan siang" Joonmyeon memutuskan sambil menatap ke arah Minnie yang duduk disudut ruang. Joonmyeon berjalan keluar dari mimbar, ia mematikan tampilan presentasinya di layar LCD.

Beberapa karyawan pamit mengundurkan diri.

Mendengar rapat di akhiri, dengan cepat Minnie membereskan berkas-berkasnya dan berencana berlari sekencang-kenacangnya menuju ruangannya. Namun usahanya harus sia-sia karena...

"Minnie-yah! Bisa bicara sebentar?" suara Joonmyeon menginterupsi langkahnya saat Minnie sudah berhasil memegang gagang pintu untuk keluar.

 _Fighting, Minnie! Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang!._ Minnie menghadap ke arah ayahanya yang tengah duduk dengan manis menatap Minnie. Di ruangan itu hanya tersisa Minnie dan Joonmyeon. Minni mendekat ke arah ayahnya dan duduk disampingnya.

Joonmyeon tersenyum.

"Maafkan, Minnie, appa!?" lirihnya.

"Kenapa meminta maaf?"

Minnie mendongkak dan menatap ayahnya "Aku merusak rapat ini dan..."

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta?" potong Joonmyeon.

"Eoh?" Minnie terkejut. "Ah, ani... em maksudku.." Minnie tak lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya. Joonmyeon mengerutkan keningnya "Appa, bisa lupakan kejadian ini, eoh?"

"Jadi siapa yang menciummu?"

"Jong..." Minnie langsung menutup mulutnya, huh! Ia hampir kelepasan menyebut nama Jongdae di depan Joonmyeon.

"Jong?" Joonmyeon memancing.

Minnie mengggit bibir bawahnya, ia gugup. Tidak mungkin kan sekarang ia mengungkap hubungannya dengan Jongdae sedangkan ia sendiri masih belum yakin dengan perasaannya. Ini akan menjadi boomerang baginya.

"Jadi anak appa benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta...?" Joonmyeon mengulang pertanyaannya lagi. Kini ia berdiri dan memegang pundak anak pertamanya itu.

"Appa..." Minnie mendongkakkan kepalanya "...ini belum sejauh itu! Maksudku, aku masih belum sejauh itu..." lanjutnya.

"Kau masih ragu pada hubunganmu?" Minnie mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan appanya "Baiklah... appa tidak akan bertanya lebih lanjut! Yakinkan dulu perasaannmu, kenali lebih dalam lagi dia, dan... jangan sampai kau kehilangan konsentrasi lagi dalam bekerja, arraseo?"

"Ne appa! Aku mengerti" lirihnya.

Setelah mendapat beberapa jamuan berupa nasehat, Minnie dan Joonmyeon kembali ke ruangannya masing-masing. Minnie duduk di kursinya, ia membuka tasnya dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Tidak ada notice..." dengan sedikit kecewa Minnie meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja. "Ish! Setelah apa yang ia lakukan padaku, sekarang dia malah tidak ada menghubungiku? Apa dia Cuma main-main denganku!" Minnie mengedumel. "Menyebalkan sekali..." lanjutnya.

 **.**

 **~~oOo~~**

 **.**

Senyum gadis itu tidak pernah menghilang dari wajahnya. Bahkan untuk berkedip pun ia enggan. Ia tak mau jika ia berkedip objek yang tengah ia pandangi itu menghilang. Duduk dengan Americano yang berada di genggamannya ia menganggumi pahatan Tuhan yang tengah sibuk di sudut ruangan. Semua orang yang melihat tingkah gadis itu, dengan mudah ia akan menebak jika gadis itu tengah jatuh cinta. Iya, jatuh cinta pada barista yang kini tengah sibuk di meja kasir. Kim Jongdae.

"Tidak tidak akan kabur, berkediplah! Kasihan matamu akan lelah memandangi wajah bebek itu!" Luhan menyodorkan cake red velvet pada gadis itu.

"Terimakasih, eonnie!" gadis itu tersenyum "Dia sangat tampan!" pujinya "Ku pikir Tuhan dalam keadaan mood yang baik saat memahat wajahnya..." lanjutnya.

Luhan hanya menggeleng-geengkan kepalanya melihat gadis belia itu yang terlihat begitu snagat kasmaran "Kau sangat menyukainya...?"

Gadis itu mengangguk "Sangat... bahkan sejak aku berusia 6 tahun aku sudah bercita-cita menjadi istrinya..." jawabnya polos.

Luhan mengangguk "Baiklah,... kau ikmati kue itu! Kau tidak akan kenyang hanya menatapnya..." kata Luhan. "...dan akan sangat percuma aku mengajak gadis ini bicara, tatapannya hanya terfokus pada si bebek itu!" kata Luhan dengan lirih lalu menuju meja kasir. Ia meletakkan nampannya dan berdiri di samping Jongdae.

"Kau seperti penasaran tentang sesuatu?" tanya Jongdae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mesin kasir.

"Gadis itu!" tunjuk Luhan smabil memonyongkan bibirnya "Aku baru mengenalnya tadi pagi, tapi kurasa dia tidak buruk untukmu..." goda Luhan.

Jongdae menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia mendengus lemas. "Kau harusnya tahu bagaimana menderitanya aku karena gadis itu... dan apa tadi? Kau mengatakan aku dan dia cocok? Yak! Berdiri disampingnya saja aku merasa seperti seorang pedofil, kau tahu..." omelnya "Dari sekian banyak nama Jong, kenapa dia harus menggilai Jongdae!? Bahkan Jongin lebih cocok dengannya!"

Luhan menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya "Sabar... harusnya aku tahu jika seleramu itu, nunna,...nunna..."

"Yak!" Jongdae ingin mengomel namun dengan cepat Luhan berlari ke arah dapur. Jongdae memalingkan wajah ke arah Luhan yang tengah mengindarinya "Ck... dia senang sekali menggodaku..." Jongdae memutar kepalanya kembali dan dia tersentak ketika Krystal sudah berdiri tepat di depannya, hanya terpisah dengan meja kasir. "Kkamjakiyah...!" omelnya. "Kenapa kau kemari?" tanyanya dengan ketus.

"Oppa! Aku bosan... ajak aku jalan...!" katanya dengan manja.

"Andwe... tunggulah sampai Kyungsoo dan Jongin datang! Kau akan jalan dengan mereka!" jawab Jongdae acuh.

"Aku ingn jalan berdua denganmu...!"

Jongdae mendelik "Tidak bisa... kau masih pelajar! Dan aku tidak mau jalan dengan seorang pelajar"

Krystal cemberut.

"Kau harus menyerah, Krystal-ssi! Oppa tersayangmu itu lebih senang jalan dengan nunna-nunna..." sambung Luhan yang keluar dari pentry dan membawa beberapa cake di atas nampannya, sepertinya pesanan pengunjung.

Krystal mendelik "Jinjja!?" tanyanya tak percaya "Andwee... ! oppa, kau hanya milikku! Dan tidak ada yang boleh memilikimu selain aku, titik!" lagi dan lagi Krystal mempatenkan kepemilikannya.

Jongdae mendecih "Dewasalah dulu anak kecil... aku tidak menyukai gadis berseragam! Aku menyukai gadis kantoran!" olok Jongdae.

Krystal mendecih "Aku tidak peduli... oppa tetap milikku..." katanya lalu kembali ke mejanya untuk menikmati amerricano dan red velvetnya itu.

Jongdae mendengus. Menyebalkan sekali. "...dan memang aku lebih menyukai gadis kantoran, seperti Minnie nunna!" lirihnya. Jongdae terdiam untuk beberapa saat. _Minnie? Ah, gadis itu kenapa dari semalam menghindariku sih?._ Jongdae menggambil ponselnya dari dalam kantong celananya. _Kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku? Eh, apa pernah dia menghubungiku? Kenapa dia...? Apa dia malu karena kejadian kemarin sore? Ah, sepertinya begitu! Dia tidak membahas masalah ciuman itu dan sepertinya dia memang malu... dasar yeoja!._ Jongdae memasuki kembali ponselnya.

 **.**

 **~~oOo~~**

 **.**

"Tahun ini harusnya kau berusia delapan beas tahun, nak!" lirihnya dengan matanya yang memandang secarik kertas lusuh di tangan kanannya. Kertas yang menampakan gambaran abstrak hitam putih.

Huang Zi Tao, wanita itu tengah duduk di kelasnya yang kosong. Menatap secarik kertas dengan penuh senyum bangga dan kadang sebersit penyesalan mengembang disudut mataya. Hanya kertas itu satu-satunya bukti bahwa ia pernah mengandung. Kertas yang menjadi sebuah potret USG ketika kandungannya berusia delapan bulan. Bahkan hasil USG yang abstrak itu tidak menampakan dengan jelas wajah anaknya. Cantikkah, tampankah atau sebaliknya. Kertas itu benda berharga satu-satunya miliknya setelah Luhan.

Tao menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, saat ini kelas kosong. Tugasnya mengajar kelas matrial arts untuk pemula sudah berakhir sejam yang lalu. Dan ia lebih memilih untuk duduk melantai di sudut ruangan tanpa alas, kursi dan meja tersebut.

TAP...TAP...TAP...

Tao mendongkak ketika sepasang pentopel hitam berhenti tepat di depannya. Setelah melihat siapa pemilik kaki panjang tersebut, Tao tersenyum sinis. Ia membereskan barang-barangnya termasuk kertas tersebut ke dalam tasnya. Ia berdiri.

"Kau lagi?" tanyanya sinis.

Pria itu tidak perlu menuduk kepada lawan bicaranya, karena Tao memiliki tubuh yang tinggi hampir menyamai tinggi tubuhnya.

"Kembalilah ke negaramu, disana kau sangat dibutuhkan!" usir Tao lagi.

Pria itu menghela nafsnya dalam-dalam "Ijinkan aku menebus kesalahanku,!"

"Aku injinkan!" kata Tao dengan cepat, ia memandang malas ke arah Kris –lawan bicaranya- "Aku mengijinkanmu... sekali lagi aku mengijinkanmu untuk menebus semua kesalahanmu, tebuslah dengan tidak menampakan dirimu di hadapanku!" lanjutnya.

"Aku akan menemukan anak kita!"

Tao memicingkan matanya "Anak? Anak siapa?" tanyanya sarkatis "...oh aku lupa! Anak itu! Kau memintaku untuk membunuhnya kan? Anak itu sudah mati, Kris! MATI! Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk membunuhnya...Kau yang menyuruhku untuk membunuh anakku!" jawabnya dengan sedikit teriak.

Kris sudah menduga akan sikap Tao yang begitu membencinya, semua penderitaan Tao memang berawal darinya. Tak salah jika kini Tao membencinya, bahkan menolak ketulusannya.

"Enyahlah... kau benar-benar mengusik kehidupanku!" kini nada suarana melemah. Ia memandang iba ke iris milik Kris. Ia benar-benar meminta Kris untuk tidak lagi menemuinya.

Kris memejamkan matanya ketika Tao melewatinya, "Kau!... kenapa kau tidak pernah menikah?" Kris membuka matanya ketika memberikan pertanyaan 'bodoh'nya ke pada Tao.

Tao menghentikan langkahnya. Diam.

Kris kini sudah berdiri tepat di belakang Tao "Kenapa kau tidak pernah menikah dan membina keluarga?"

Tao menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya ia bersuara "Ku pikir... mengenalmu sudah cukup mewakili ratusan pria brengsek diluar sana!" dengan tegas Tao menjawab dan berniat keluar dari kelasnya. Jika Kris tidak berhenti menemuinya, maka ia harus menghindari pria itu kan?.

"Tao-yah! Tidak kah kau lelah menghindariku selama ini? Bukalah sedikit hatimu, dan biarkan aku menebus segalanya..." lirih Kris, mata tajamnya tak lepas dari punggung Tao yang berjalan pelan menghampiri pintu.

Tao mendengar, ia mendengar lirihan suara Kris. Meski samar ia bisa mendengar suara Kris yang memintanya untuk mengulangi semuanya dari awal. Rencana itu mungkin mudah, tapi tidak jika menjalaninya. Tao sudah terlanjur sakit. Semuanya sakit, fisik dan psikis. Bahkan kini pandanganya memudar, ia tak bisa menjaga keseimbanganya hingga akhirnya ia hilang kesadaranya.

 **.**

 **~~oOo~~**

 **.**

Kaki mungilnya mencoba mengejar langkah kaki lebar milik adiknya. Jongin berjalan pelan menuju teras rumahnya namun berbeda bagi Kyungsoo, langkah Jongin sangat lebar dan ia sulit untuk menyamai langkahnya. Saat ini Jongin tengah kesal, bukan karena Kyungsoo. Tapi karena Krystal. Gadis itu membuatnya menahan amarah yang sudah mencapai di pucuk kepala. Hari ini tidak ada jam tambahan di sekolah, tidak ada jadwal ekstra, waktu senggang sepulang sekolah akan Jongin gunakan untuk tidur bersama anak kesayangannya. Tapi rencana indahnya gagal karena rengekan Kyungsoo yang memintanya untuk mampir ke kafe milik hyung-nya. Katanya untuk menjemput Krystal, tapi setelah sampai di kafe, Krystal malah menolak di jemput. Ia masih ingin bersama Jongdae, katanya. Jadi Jongin mengantar Kyungsoo untuk menjemput Krystal itu sia-sia karena hingga akhirnya mereka harus pulang ke rumah dengan tangan kosong. Minus Krystal. Itu sebabnya, Jongin melangkahkan kakinya dengan kesal sejak keluar dari mobil dan disusul Kyungsoo.

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu kamarnya, tangannya masih memegang knop pintu. " Kenapa kau disini? Kamarmu disana!" tunjuknya dengan dagu ke arah kamar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sedari tadi memang mengikuti Jongin. Kyungsoo mendongkakkan kepalanya agar bisa menatap Jongin "Kau marah?" tanyanya.

"Iya, aku marah! Aku lelah dan kau memintaku untuk menemanimu menemui gadis itu lalu..." jawabnya kesal saking kesalnya ia tak meneruskan ucapannya.

"Eomma yang memintaku untuk menjemputnya...!"

Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Harusnya kau tahu, gadis Jepang itu sangat menggilai Jongdae hyung! Jadi percuma kau menjemputnya jika dia sedang bersama Jongdae hyung! Harusnya kau mendengar ucapanku! Pabbo!" omelnya.

Kyungsoo merengut. _Jongin akhir-akhir ini mudah sekali marah dan uring-uringan._ "Jongin-ah! lupakan masalah tadi ne... eumm..." Kyungsoo memegang ujung seragam Jongin, kepalanya menunduk. Kaki kirinya menghentak-hentakkan lantai dengan pelan "Soal kemarin malam.. ah maksudku sabtu malam kemarin aku..."

"Kau jalan dengan Sehun! Aku tahu!" potongnya

Kyungsoo mendongkak "Darimana kau tahu?" tanyanya penasaran

"Apa itu penting? Kau sudah berbohong padaku agar kencan dengan pria pucat itu..."

"Aku tidak kencan!" potongnya.

"Kau sakit hati karena dia sudah punya kekasih?"

Kyungsoo melotot "Yak!"

"Ck..ck...ck..." Jongin mengacak rambut coklat Kyungsoo yang terikat "Dongsaeng ku sepertinya sakit hati..." oloknya.

"Yak!" Kyungsoo berteriak "Kau..." belum sempat Kyungsoo memberikan pelajaran pada Jongin, pria itu sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengunci pintu guna menghindari amukan dariKyungsoo. "Ck... dasar menyebalkan! Senang sekali dia mengejekku! Dan apa katanya tadi, dongsaeng? Ish!" omel Kyungsoo sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya karena kesal dan menuju ke kamarnya.

 **.**

 **~~oOo~~**

 **.**

Luhan berlari menuju lobbi rumah sakit. Setelah membayar beberapa won kepada taksi, ia langsung menuju ruang UGD untuk mencari ibunya yang katanya pingsan. Beberapa jam yang lalu ia ditelpon seseorang dan mengatakan jika ibunya pingsan dan dibawa ke rumah sakit.

"Suster, dimana eommaku?" tanya Luhan panik setelah ia tidak menemukan ibunya kepada salah satu suster yang kebetulan lewat.

"Maaf nona, sebaiknya anda tanya ke meja resepsionis! Saya harus memeriksa pasien lainnya" jawabnya dengan lembut.

Luhan mengangguk, setelah itu ia menuju meja resepsionist yang tak jauh darinya.

"Suster, dimana eomma ku?" tanya Luhan dengan panik sehingga ia tidak bisa mengatur kalimat pertanyaannya.

"Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya lembut.

Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya "Eommaku..eommaku pingsan dan dibawa ke mari..."

"Boleh saya tahu siapa nama ibu anda?"

"Huang Zi Tao...!"

Perawat itu mengangguk "Huang Zi... ah!" wanita itu tersenyum saat menemukan nama yang di carinya melalui komputer datar di depannya "Nyonya Huang sudah di pindahkan ke ruang VIP... anda bisa menemuinya di bangsal VIP di lantai 12"

"VIP?" tanya Luhan. Kenapa untuk pasien seukuran ibunya bisa di rawat di ruang berkelas, pikirnya. Meski pertanyaan itu berkecamuk di pikirannya, Luhan tak lagi menggubrisnya. Eomma nya lebih penting, tidak peduli di bangsal mana dan nomer berapa. Ia ingin tahu kondisi ibunya.

"Appa?" lirih Luhan setelah ia sudah berada di lantai 12 dan melihat Kris dengan wajah lusuhnya tengah duduk di depan ruangan.

Kris menoleh ke arah Luhan, ia berdiri. Kini Luhan berada di depannya.

"Appa membawa eomma kemari?" tanyanya.

Kris menngangguk "Eomma mu pingsan! Appa yang menemukannya..." jawabnya "Tenanglah... eomma mu hanya lelah! Dia butuh istirahat..." Kris memegang pundak Luhan yang bergetar.

"Hiks..hiks...hiks..." Luhan menangis. Ia menangis karena takut Tao kenapa-kenapa. "Eomma..." kini Luhan menangis dalam pelukan Kris.

"Percaya pada appa! Dia wanita kuat.. dan dia butuh istirahat!" Kris mengelus punggung Luhan dengan sayang "Kemarilah..." Kris menarik lengan Luhan untuk mendekai pintu salah ruang rawat tersebut "Lihatlah... eomma mu sedang istirahat.." tunjukknya melalui kaca pintu.

Luhan menurut. Ia melihat Tao tengah terbaring nyaman dengan infus ditangannya. "Dia benar baik-baik saja..." tanyanya dengan sisa isakannya.

Kris mengangguk "Tentu saja! Dia Huang Zi Tao dan dia pasti baik-baik saja!" balas Kris.

 **.**

 **~~oOo~~**

 **.**

Setelah melepas pakaian kerjanya dan membersihakan tubuhnya, Minnie mengenakan pakaian santai di rumahnya. Hanya dress berbahan sifon sebatas lututnya dan berwarna pasta membalut tubuh rampingnya. Tak lupa Minnie menyisir rambut hitamnya dan mengoleskan bedak di wajahnya. Minnie mengambil lip balm di atas meja riasnya. Ia mengoleskan ujung lip balm di bibir bagian bawahnya.

" _ **Nunna, aku akan memberitahu cara terbaik menikmati permen ini..."**_

Ujung lip balm tersebut berhenti di sudut bibirnya saat suara Jongdae kembali terngiang di telinga nya. Minnie memandangi dirinya dari pantulan cermin di depannya, lebih tepatnya ia memandangi bibirnya. Bibir itu, bibir yang kemarin di kecup oleh Jongdae.

"Ish..." omelnya sambil meletakkan lip balm itu dengan kasar di atas meja riasnya "kenapa dia selalumenghantuiku sih!" omelnya. "Membuatku gila..." lanjutnya lalu buru-buru keluar kamarnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga yang menghubungkan dengan ruang utama keluarganya.

Minnie belum sempat menuruni anak tangga, langkahnya harus berhenti ketika Jongdae dan Krystal berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Ouch shit!" umpatnya sambil memegangi erat pegangan tangga yang terbuat dari kaca itu ketika Jongdae sudah semakin dekat dengannya.

"Oh nunna! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jongdae dengan senyum khas nya.

Minnie gugup. Melihat Jongdae melangkah mendekatinya membuatnya teringat ketika detik-detik sebelum Jongdae menciumnya. Semua terasa jelas, apa ini sedang reka ulang adegan? Pikirnya dengan konyol.

Menyisakan dua anak tangga lagi sebelum Jongdae benar-benar berada tepat di depan Minnie. Dan itu benar-benar membuat Minnie tercekat.

"STOP!" Minnie merentangkan tangan kanannya ke arah Jongdae "Berhenti di situ dan jangan mendekat!" lanjutnya sambil memejamkan matanya.

Jongdae dan Krystal terkejut dan reflek mereka berhenti sesuai perintah Minnie.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang tengah menyaksikan acara televisi pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Minnie dan melihat Jongdae dan Krystal yang seperti sedang di tilang polisi.

Minnie membuka matanya dengan perlahan, ia menatap Jongdae dna Krystal yang tengah memandangnya dengan heran. Minnie menarik kembaali tangannya.

"Minseok-iie eonnie, kau kenapa?" tanya Krystal dengan mimik herannya.

Minnie mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali " _Ouch.. God! I must be crazy now_!" umpatnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat ke arah kamarnya dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapatnya tanpa memperdulikan pandangan heran dari Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Kau lihat? Bukankah dia aneh?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin.

Jongin hanya membalasnya dengan menggidikkan kedua pundaknya lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya yang semula yaitu tengah mengusap-ngusap rambut Kyungsoo, namun bagi Kyungsoo Jongin bukannya mengusap tapi memainkan kepalanya, ia sendiri tidak habis pikir jika duduk bersama Jongin tangan Jongin tak pernah mau diam, ada saja yang ia mainkan, seperti ini contohnya. "Jongdae hyung! Ku pikir seseorang melakukan sesuatu padanya?" tanya Jongin saat Jongdae menghampirinya dan duduk di single sofa.

Jongdae tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Jongin. Ia mengangguk.

"Oh, benarkah?" tanyanya antusias.

Jongdae memainkan kedua alisnya seolah menandakan dirinya menang akan sesuatu.

"Mungkinkah? Skinship?"

Jongdae mengangguk lagi dan lagi.

"Benarkah? X or O?"

"Yak! Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Kyungsoo jengah karena melihat obrolan Jongin dan Jongdae.

Jongdae terkikik "Sepertinya aku sangat bahagia hari ini..."

"Apa karena aku, oppa!?" tanya Krystal yang duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

Jongdae menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Aku akan sangat bahagia karena mu jika kau cepat kembali ke negaramu!" Jongdae meninggalkan mereka menuju kamarnya.

"Hahahaha... kembalilah ke negaramu, Krystal-ssi!" olok Jongin.

Krystal yang duduk di samping Kyungsoo langsung mendelikkan matanya ke arah Jongin. Jongin memang senang mengolok dirinya.

"Haruskah ku beritahu rahasia besar?" pertanyaan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo memfokuskan dirinya ke arah Jongin "Jongdae hyung sudah memiliki kekasih..."

"Jinjja?" tanya Krystal dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

Jongin mengangguk, ia menarik tangannya dari kepala Kyungsoo. "Wanita itu cantik, berwibawa, anggun dan..."

"Nunna-nunna?" potong Krystal.

Jongin mengangguk lagi "Jika melihat dirimu, dia sangat jauh berbeda darimu! Dia cantik, putih, body-nya wow dan dadanya besar,..." Jongin menelisik Krystal dari kaki hingga kepala "Sedangkan kau... masih terlihat seperti anak TK! Kau harus membesarkan dada dan pantat mu!" lanjutnya.

TUK!

"Kyung... kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?" erang Jongin sambil memegang kepalanya karena Kyungsoo sempat memukulnya.

"Apa yang bicarakan dengan anak kecil eoh!? Kau ini mesum sekali..." omel Kyungsoo.

"Eonni, kenapa kau mengataiku anak kecil?" kini Krystal berteriak pada kyungsoo "Hiks...hiks...hiks... otthokae? Aku harus memiliki tubuh montok agar Jongdae oppa menyukaiku...!"

"Anniyo, Krystal-ssi! Bukan begitu maksud Jongin..." kini Krystal berlari menuju kamar Kyungsoo, -mereka memang tidur bersama- "ish... dia mulai merajuk lagi kan? Setelah ini kita semua pasti akan dibuatnya pusing untuk mencari alat pembesar payudara" omel Kyungsoo yang melihat miris ke arah pintu kamarnya.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya "Kenapa harus mencari,? Aku bisa membuatnya besar dengan remasan ku... seperti ini..." jawab Jongin sambil mengepal-ngepalkan kedua tangannya di udara.

Kyungsoo memutar kedua matanya dengan malas "Dasar kkamjong, mesum..mesum..mesum..." omel Kyungsoo smabil memkul-mukul pundak Jongin.

"Auuuw,,, nunna hentikan... ini sakit..." Jongin berusaha menghindari pukulan Kyungsoo namun sayang Kyungsoo terlalu kuat dan Jongin sedikit kwalahan. Ia harus mengikhlaskan pundaknya memerah karena pukulan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin pabbo! Mesum...mesum...mesum..." Kyungsoo masih dengan brutal memukuli Jongin.

GREP.

Berhasil. Jongin berhasil memegang kedua tangan Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya, keduanya berhadapan. Kedua mata mereka bertemu.

DEG

DEG

DEG

 _Sudah lama sekali aku tidak sedekat ini dengannya? Aku benar-benar merindukan aroma wangi ditubuhnya._ Jongin masih memandangi Kyungsoo.

 _Ooh! Kenapa? Kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang untuk Jongin? Oh tidak, mata itu! Kenapa matanya begitu indah saat menatapku? A-ada apa ini? Ini aneh sekali..._

 _Mata bulatnya indah, hidungnya begitu sempurna, kedua pipi gembilnya begitu bersih dan sepertinya pipi itu sangat lembut seperti kulit bayi. Bibirnya, bibirnya begitu penuh dan menggairahkan..._

"Jo-Jongin...?" panggil Kyungsoo lirih.

 _Astaga! Apa yang aku pikirkan tentang kakakku sendiri?_

"Jongin, kau kenapa seperti itu menatapku?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi dan berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Jongin.

Jongin sedikit tersentak, matanya tertangkap basah sedang menatap bibir Kyungsoo. Jongin gugup, ia menurunkan pandangannya ke tubuh Kyungsoo yang terbalut kaos jersey dan pants berwarna kuning. Kaki jenjangnya terekspose bebas. Jongin menyunginggkan senyum mesumnya –menurut Kyungsoo- "Nunna..."

"Euh?" Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata bulatnya beberapa kali.

"Eum... ku pikir tubuhmu montok...!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eum... ku pikir tubuhmu montok...!" Kyungsoo mendelik setelah sadar maksud perkataan Jongin tentang tubuhnya "...dadamu terlihat padat berisi dan pantatmu sepertinya...eum..."

"Yak, Kim Jongin sialan..." Kyungsoo menarik tangannya dari cengkeraman Jongin dan langsung meraih bantal sofa yang di dekatnya dan memukul berkali tubuh Jongin dengan tenaga yang kuat.

 **.**

 **~~oOo~~**

 **.**

"K-K-Kyungsoo sunbae-nim..." Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang tengah asik bercengkerama di dalam kelasnya saat jam istirahat, mendongkakkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang hobbae-nya yang ia kenal sebagai Han Eun, adik kelas mereka yang kini berada di tahun kedua.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saling pandang. Gadis yang mengenakan kacamata dan rambutnya yang selalu dikepang kuda itu jarang sekali berinteraksi dengan dengan senior-nya bahkan rekan sekelasnya pun jarang. Baekhyun mengernyit, ia tahu gadis itu. Gadis itu adalah pengagum rahasia mantan kekasihnya. Daehyun.

"Ah iya, ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Gadis itu menggaruk tengkuknya "A-a-ku i-ingin bicara de-denganmu..." jawabnya terbata.

"Oh silahakan!" balas Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Namun Han Eun hanya diam. Kyungsoo menyadari akan kehadiran Baekhyun. Sepertinya gadis itu merasa risih jika ada Baekhyun. "Haruskah kita bicara di luar?" tawar Kyungsoo dan gadis itu mengangguk. "Baiklah.. kita bicara di taman ne... Hyun-ah! mian, hanya sebentar..." katanya sambil memegang pundak Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

Kyungsoo dan Han Eun meninggalkan kelas, mereka menuju taman sekolah yang Kyungsoo maksud.

"Ada apa, Han Eun-ssi?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut.

Han Eun tampak gugup dan merogoh kantong seragamnya untuk mencari sesuatu "I-i-ige...!" Han Eun menyodorkan kertas berukuran kecil.

Kyungsoo menatap heran ke arah Han Eun lalu menatap kertas yang ia yakini adalah selembar photo. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya "Mwoya ige?" tanyanya sambil menerima poto tersebut. "D-Daehyun?" matanya melotot saat melihat isi dari gambar tersebut. Ia itu Daehyun yang tengah terkapar di lantai yang sepertinya itu adalah lantai atap.

Han Eun mengangguk.

"Maksudnya?" Kyungsoo bingung kenapa Han Eun memberikan poto Daehyun yang sepertinya tengah terlibat perkelahian dengan seseorang.

"Itu hari terakhir Daehyun sunbae-nim berada di sekolah ini"

Kyungsoo seperti mengingat sesuatu setelah mendengar penuturan Han Eun, terakhir kali ia melihat Daehyun di ruang kepala sekolah sesaat setelah mereka beradu jotos di kelasnya. Setelah itu ia di skors seminggu dan terakhir ia dengar Daehyun masuk rumah sakit karena Daehyun mendapati patah tulang ditubuhnya. _Patah tulang? Tunggu, saat itu aku ingat sekali menghindari tubuh yang rawan cidera saat berkelahi dengan Daehyun. Aku jelas mengingatnya tidak membuat Daehyun cidera apa lagi patah tulang...maksudnya apa ini?_

"Daehyun sunbae-nim pindah sekolah setelah ia di pukuli oleh Kim Kai" lanjut Han Eun.

DEG

Kyungsoo menatap Han Eun "Jadi didalam gambar ini Daehyun bersama Kim Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo terkejut. Ia melihat poto tersebut. Namun sayang, orang yang di yakini itu adalah Kim Kai tengah membelakangi kamera. Kim Kai tengah berdiri dan sedikit menuduk menatap Daehyun yang tengah tergeletak penuh darah di wajahnya.

"Hari itu tepat setelah sunbae berkelahi dengannya di kelas"

Kyungsoo mendongkak dan menatap Han Eun.

"Kau sangat beruntung sunbae-nim! Kau memiliki pelindung seperti Kim Kai. Dan kau membuatku kehilangan Daehyun sunbae-nim karena dia harus keluar negri..." Han Eun menunduk.

"Aku sungguh tidak mengenal Kim Kai, Han Eun-ssi!" elak Kyungsoo "Aku sudah menyelesaikan urusanku dengan Daehyun saat itu di ruang kepsek... dan Kim Kai sepertinya memiliki masalah sendiri dengannya... itu tidak ada urusannya denganku..."

Han Eun menggeleng "Aku saksi satu-satunya, sunbae-nim. Saat itu aku berada di atap dan tidak sengaja mendengar pertengkaran mereka, Kim Kai menyebut namamu karena Daehyun sunbae-nim membuat sunbae terluka..."

Kyungsoo terlonjak.

"Aku..aku tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukan ini tapi ini merasa tidak adil bagiku yang kehilangan seseorang! Saat itu aku hanya bisa bersembunyi dan takut...tapi..."

"Apa kau melihat wajah Kim Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Han Eun menggeleng.

"Han Eun-ssi, Mianhae! Tapi sungguh aku tidak mengenal itu siapa Kim Kai dan aku tidak pernah berurusan dengannya... tapi jika seperti ini sepertinya aku harus mencari siapa itu Kim Kai... soal Daehyun, mianhae..."

 **.**

 **~~oOo~~**

 **.**

Kyungsoo pulang sekolah lebih awal. Seharusnya ia pergi les wushu, namun karena gurunya sakit, ia memutuskan untuk pulang tanpa Jongin. Jongin masih ada kelas tambahan di sekolah. Saat ini Kyungsoo tengah duduk di meja makan. Ia makan siang sendiri yang sudah di siapkan oleh salah satu maidnya. Minnie dan appa-nya masih di kantor, Jongdae kuliah dan Krystal, ah gadis itu sangat menggilai oppa-nya jadi kemungkinan gadis Jepang itu membututi kemana pun Jongdae pergi. Sememntara Yixing dan Ryeowook, Kyungsoo tidak menemui mereka sejak ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Ah, anak kesayangan eomma tumben sekali jam segini dirumah?" Yixing tiba-tiba datang dari arah belakangnya.

Kyungsoo yang tengah menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya menatap ke arah Yixing "Iyah eomma, Huang saem sakit jadi kelas wushu diliburkan" jawabnya.

Yixing duduk di samping Kyungsoo "Ah, kau harus menjenguknya, sayang!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Haruskah? Kalau begitu besok siang temani Kyungsoo ke rumah sakit yah?"

Yixing membelai rambut anaknya "Iya, akan eomma temani!" Yixing melirik mangkok berisi makanan Kyungsoo "Sayang... kau menyisihkan kacang merahnya lagi?" tanya Yixing yang melihat beberapa butir kacang merah yang biasa dia atas nasi hangatnya kini berada di piring lain.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Aku kan sudah bilang tidak suka kacang merah, tapi Kwon ahjumma malah meletakannya, dan tidak ada Jongin yang mau menggantikanku makan kacang merah ini" tunjuk Kyungsoo pada makanannya. "Eomma darimana?"

"Eoh, eomma baru saja mengantar haelmonie ke rumah temannya..."

"Haelmonie senang sekali bergosip jika sudah bertemu teman-temannya.." cibir Kyungsoo.

Yixing hanya tersenyum menanggapi cibiran Kyungsoo. Ia hanya memandang Kyungsoo yang tengah khyusuk dengan makanannya.

"Aku pulang..." seru Jongin yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Oh anak eomma sudah pulang..." balas Yixing yang tersenyum ke arah Jongin yang kini berdiri di dekatnya.

"Kau cepat sekali pulangnya? Kau membolos di kelas tambahan yah?" cecar Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya bergidik "Memang sudah waktunya pulang...! ah aku haus sekali...!" kata Jongin lalu menuju kulkas untuk mengambil minumnya.

Kyungsoo hanya berdecih. Ia kembali melanjutkan aksi makannya namun ia kembali menatap Jongin.

 _Punggung itu!_

Kyungsoo meletakkan sendoknya dan kini memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah Jongin yang tengah membelakanginya.

 _Astaga punggung itu? ...Mungkinkah...?_

 **~~oOo~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To Be Continue...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~oOo~~**

* * *

A/N :

Bingung mau cuap-cuap apa O_O

Berharap masih ada reader yang ingat cerita ini, tidak berharap ada yang menunggu ff abal-abal ini karena itu berlebihan... ada yang ingat juga syukur alhamdulilah...

Maaf mengecewakan sebagian reader yang berharap ada KaiStal-nya tapi sungguh chap ini draft nya sudah ada sebelum scandal mereka dan awalnya memang aerii gunakan karakter Krystal untuk jadi orang ketiga-nya ChenMin biar greget, tapi kayanya kurang feel yah.. mian jinjja mianhae... bagi yang kecewa boleh meminta aerii untuk meng-END-kan sampai disini... tapi aerii gak bakal berubah fikiran untuk hubungan characternya... keputusan aerii tetap menjadikan Krystal sebagai orang ke3 ChenMin, sedikit digunakan untuk ngebongkar hubungan ChenMin di depan keluarganya nanti,,,,

Awalnya mau post minggu kemarin tapi gagal gagara tiba-tiba ngebaca berita yang meruntuhkan hati aerii sebagai KHS jadi di pending,,, butuh waktu beberapa hari terhitung dari Minggu aerii buka youtube buat cari KaiSoo moment supaya dapat feel-nya KaiSoo, aerii juga baca ffn KaiSoo yang happy ending, lama loh buat balikin mood-nya lagi...

Sebagai fans yang mungkin tidak diketahui keberadaannya oleh mereka, aerii hanya bisa mendukung *meskiberat tapi tetap KaiSoo for Kai and Kyungsoo, no other one! Just Kai and Kyungsoo, sudah mutlak dan menjadi hukum alam!

Kembali ke cerita, sekali lagi maaf kalo chap ini sedikit mengecewakan... dan mau kasih clue aja kalo KrisTao bakal cepet balikan kok hahahaha

Kasih aerii feedback dong buat chap ini, boleh dalam bentuk saran, kritik, dan semangat but no war no bash!

Last, thanks buat yang udah tetap berada di KHS... guys kita bisa lewatin ini sama-sama kok... badai pasti berlalu kan? Tetap percaya sama KaiSoo, KaDi, KaiD.O. or JongSoo yah... kita gak sendiri, kita sama-sama... :D

 **Selamat hari Kamissss yeorobeon...**

 **XOXO**

 **aerii**


	11. A Proof

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau berhenti disitu?" Jongin membalikan tubuhnya dan sedikit berteriak ketika Kyungsoo masih tertegun di belakangnya.

"Eoh?" tanya Kyungsoo terkejut sambil memasang ekspresi O_O-nya.

Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo "Ini masih pagi dan jangan melotot begitu!" Jongin menempelkan telapak tangannya di wajah Kyungsoo guna menutupi mata bulat Kyungsoo yang menyeramkan-menurutnya- "Kau menakutiku dengan mata bulatmu itu!" lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo menghempaskan tangan Jongin.

"Jangan berhenti disitu, sebentar lagi kelas dimulai..."katanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia memperhatikan Jongin yang semakin jauh di depannya menuju kelasnya. _Aku yakin sekali dengan punggung itu! Punggung itu sangat mirip dengan punggung Kim Kai... ah sial, karena memikirkannya membuatku pusing!._ Kyungsoo menghentak-hentakan kakinya saat melangkah menuju kelasnya. Jongin sudah masuk dalam kelasnya. Semalam Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan punggung Kim Kai yang ia lihat di gambar sama persis dengan milik Jongin. Ia berspekulasi jika Kim Kai adalah Jongin. Tapi ia tidak memiliki bukti, dan ide itu terlalu gila jika ia menanyakan langsung dengan Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tao menatap tajam ke arah pria yang tengah duduk di ranjangnya dan memegang mangkuk berisi bubur. Pria itu tidak pernah meninggalkannya sejak 3 hari yang lalu. Dengan telaten ia merawat Tao meski dengan sedikit bantuan suster.

"Kemana Luhan?" tanya Tao akhirnya.

"Dia harus ke kampus, nah sekarang buka mulutmu... kau harus makan... aaaa..." Kris menyodorkan sendok berisi bubur ke arah Tao.

Bukannya menuruti keinginan Kris, Tao malah memalingkan wajahnya "Aku tidak mau makan..."

Kris menghela nafas panjang "Kau harus sehat, Tao-yah! Kasihan Luhan, dia menangis terus menerus memikirkan kesehatanmu!" balas Kris.

Tao diam tak menjawab. Wajahnya menatap arah pintu.

"Tao-yah!..." lembut Kris memanggil membuat Tao terhipnotis untuk menatap dirinya, "Demi Luhan, makanlah..." katanya dan masih menyodorkan sendok ke arah Tao.

Benar. Kris seperti penyihir yang menghipnotis dirinya. Tao perlahan membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan dari Kris. Keduanya duduk berhadapan.

Kris tersenyum saat wanita yang masih terlihat cantik diusinya kini tengah menuruti perintahnya tanpa protes. Ia berharap ini awal yang baik.

"Kenapa tersenyum begitu?" tanya Tao sinis.

Kris terperanjat, tak disangka jika Tao memperhatikannya. Kris hanya menggeleng.

"Ini..." Kris kembali menyuapi Tao dan Tao membuka mulutnya untuk menerima asupan dari Kris. Kris mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyapu sisa makanan disudut bibir mungil Tao, namun dengan cepat Tao menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kris.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Kris mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu ia menyunggingkan senyumnya "Ada noda di bibirmu..." katanya.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, kau kan tinggal bilang saja bisa!" gerutunya. Tangannya yang bebas dari infusan ia gunakan untuk mengelap bibirnya.

"Maafkan aku..." katanya lalu meletakkan mangkok di atas nampan dan menyodorkan air minum ke arahh Tao. "Minumlah... sebentar lagi dokter akan memeriksamu..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa harus dia mengikutimu kemari?" Luhan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Jongdae saat mereka tengah berada di perpustakaan kampus.

"Luhan eonni,! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Jongdae oppa!" kata Krystal sambil memelototkan mata sipitnya ke arah Luhan yang tengah duduk di samping Jongdae.

Luhan tersenyum kikuk "Ah mian..." katanya kepada Krystal yang duduk di depn mereka.

Jongdae memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Jika bukan karena Ryeowook, ia pastikan sudah mengirim Krystal ke segitiga permuda. Karena gadis itu, ia semakin sulit untuk berkomunikasi dengan Minnie. Ah, Minnie. Gadis itu masih saja menghindari Jongdae.

"Jongdae-yah, sepertinya aku absen ke kafe lagi..." bisik Luhan dengan wajah memelas.

"Wae?" tanya Jongdae.

"Aku harus menjaga eomma di rumah sakit! Aku tidak tega membiarkan Kris appa sendirian merawat eomma..."

Jongdae mengangguk. Luhan adalah sahabat Jongdae, dan Jongdae sudah tahu semua tentang Luhan, serta hubungannya antara Tao dan Kris. Luhan selalu menceritakan semuanya kepada Jongdae. Tak ada rahasia diantara mereka. "Aku akan ikut denganmu ke rumah sakit,"

"Apa tak apa?" tanyanya.

Jongdae mengangguk lalu menatap Krystal "Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan? Aku akan meminta Wang ahjussi untuk menjemptmu, aku harus ke rumah sakit..."

Jongdae harus menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam saat Krystal menggelengkan kepalanya. Jelas tidak mudah baginya untuk menghindari Krystal. Gadis itu sungguh keras kepala.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepulang sekolah Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak langsung ke rumah melainkan ke rumah sakit. Hari ini Kyungsoo berniat menjenguk Huang Zi Tao, bersama Jongin. Jongin memaksanya untuk ikut. Awalnya Yixing akan menemani Kyungsoo menjenguk gurunya, namun karena ada urusan lain, Yixing membatalkan rencananya besama Kyungsoo dan berakhirlah Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Setelah mendapatkan informasi tentang ruang rawat Huang Zi Tao, mereka langsung menuju ke ruang VIP temat gurunya di rawat itu.

"Kau yakin ini ruangannya?" tanya Jongin

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Perawat itu mengatakan ini ruangannya, dan lihat.. disini benar tertulis Ny. Huang Zi Tao.." tunjuk Kyungsoo pada papan nama di sisi pintu kamar tersebut. Setelah mengetuk pintu tersebut beberapa kali, Kyungsoo memberanikan menggeser pintu berwarna putih tersebut setelah mendapat respon dari dalam.

"Oh, Kyungsoo-yah!" pekik Tao yang tengah menyandar di atas ranjangnya saat melihat Kyungsoo dengan seragam sekolahnya masuk kedalam kamar inapnya.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin membungkuk tepat di depan Huang Zi Tao "Apa kabar ahjumma..?" tanya Kyungsoo ramah sambil mendekati Huang Zi Tao.

"Aku hanya kelelahan, kau bersama Jongin?" tanyanya lembut. Ada senyum di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling mengangguk "Apa kami menganggu istirahat mu?" tanya Jongin.

Tao menggeleng "Aku senang kalian datang, aku sudah bosan sekali berada disini.." rengek Tao "Oh apa ini? Cantik sekali..." Tao menerima sebuket bunga lily dari Kyungsoo.

"Eomma yang menyarankan Kyungsoo untuk membeli bunga ini..." jawab Kyungsoo "Ahjumma, suka?" tanya Kyungsoo

Tao mengangguk "Bunganya cantik sekali, katakan pada eomma mu, aku sangat berterima kasih!" Tao meletakan bunga itu di pangkuannya.

"Sebenarnya kau sakit apa, saem?" tanya Jongin.

"Hanya kelelahan, menurut dokter begitu..!" jawab Tao.

"Itu karena ahjumma memegang lebih dari 4 kelas!" celetuk Kyungsoo "...harusnya ahjumma tidak perlu mengajar terlalu banyak kelas!" lanjut Kyungsoo.

Tao tersenyum, ia memegang tangan Kyungsoo, wajahnya yang lembut memandang Kyungsoo penuh arti. Dari sekian banyak muridnya, Kyungsoo lebih menarik perhatiannya, gadis itu penyayang dan penuh kepedulian. Orang tua Kyungsoo pasti sangatlah bangga memiliki gadis manis seperti Kyungsoo. "Tak apa Kyungsoo-yah! Sungguh, aku tak apa, mengajar adalah hobbiku, lagi pula jika aku tidak mengajar dimana lagi aku akan bekerja untuk menghidupi keluargaku..." jawab Tao sambil mengelus punggung tangan Kyungsoo "Terimakasih atas perhatianmu, sayang!" lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senyum, sementara Jongin memandang aneh pada kedekatan murid dan guru itu. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, tapi entahlah. Ia takut jika itu hanya spekulasinya saja, dan takut perduga meleset.

Jongin menoleh ke arah pintu ketika pintu tersebut di geser oleh sesorag dari luar.

"Oh, ada tamu rupanya...!" katanya dengan ramah sambil membawa nampan berisi bubur dan beberapa obat.

Kyungsoo ikut menoleh ke arah sumber suara, matanya sedikit melotot "Ah, ahjussi!" pekiknya tak percaya membuat pria tersebut ikut terkejut dan meletakan nampan tersebut di atas nakas tak jauh dari ranjang Tao.

"Oh, Kyungsoo-yah!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu membungkuk, "Ne, annyeonghasseo!"

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Tao heran melihat Kris dan Kyungsoo saling menyapa.

"Kau kenal dengan ahjussi itu?" kini Jongin ikut bersuara.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Kita pernah bertemu kan, ahjussi?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Iya, bagaimana kabarmu?" balas Kris.

"Aku baik... ah, Jongin! Dia teman appa dan eomma, aku bertemu dengannya saat bersama eomma dulu!" kata Kyungsoo membuat Jongin dan Kris saling menyapa dan membungkuk.

"Kris Wu,!" Kris mengulurkan tangannya pada Jongin.

"Kim Jongin imnida!" balas Jongin dengan sopan

"Apa dia kekasihmu, Kyungsoo-yah!?" tanya Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kkyungsoo.

Kyungsoo, Tao dan Jongin terkejut.

Kyungsoo gugup "Ah, anni! Dia adikku!"

"Mwo?" pekik Kris "Kau anak Joonmyeon dan Yixing juga?" Jongin mengangguk "...ah maafkan aku, ku pikir kalian sepasang kekasih! wajah kalian tidak mirip.." celetuk Kris.

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Benarkah, ahjussi? Semua yang baru mengenal kami memang mengatakan tidak mirip, banyak yang tidak percaya jika kami saudara kandung! Jongin mirip dengan oppa, dan aku lebih mirip dengan Minseok-iie eonnie..." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kau juga tidak mirip dengan Minnie, Kyungsoo-yah!... em..."

"Bagaimana kau mengenal Minnie nunna?" tanya Jongin memotong pembicaraan Kris.

Kris terkekeh "Kami berteman sejak lama, aku mengenal Minnie sejak Minnie masih kecil..." jawab Kris.

"Tapi kami tidak pernah melihat ahjussi berkunjung ke rumah kami..?"

"Karena aku baru kembali dari Kanada, Jongin-ah!"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo manggut-manggut.

"Tao-yah, sudah waktunya kau makan siang dan meminum obatmu!" kata Kris pada Tao.

"Aku akan memakannya sendiri..."

"Ahjumma, biarkan aku membantumu..." pinta Kyungsoo yang angsung memegang nampan yang baru saja Kris ambil dari atas nakas "Bolehkan ahjussi?" kata Kyungsoo dengan melas,

Melihat dua bola mata Kyungsoo yang memelas membuat Kris tersenyum, "Baiklah!" katanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu dudk di tepi ranjang.

"Kyungsoo-yah! Aku bisa sendiri..." tolak Tao dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo menyodorkan sendok berisi bubur kepada Tao "Anni... kali ini aku ingin membantu ahjumma! Aaa..." dengan pelan Kyungsoo memasukkan sendok ke dalam mulut Tao yang perlahan terbuka.

"Kau sangat telaten mengurus orang sakit, Kyungsoo-yah!" puji Kris.

Kyungsoo memutar kepalanya ke arah Kris dan Jongin yang berada di beakangnya "Tentu.. aku adalah uisanim di keluarga Kim! Jika salah satu dari mereka sakit, maka akulah yang mengurusnya!" jawabnya membuat Kris dan Tao tersenyum.

"Kalian terlihat seperti ibu dan anak!" puji Kris lagi.

Mendengar itu Tao terbatuk.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menyodorkan gelas berisi air minum ke Tao "Ahjumma, pelan-pelan! Pasti sakit saat tersedak..."

Tao memukul pelan dadanya.

Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya dan mencondongkan badannya ke arah Tao. Ia setengah berdiri. Kyungsoo meniup-niup pucuk kepala Tao.

"Kyungsoo-yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Tao gugup.

Kyungsoo belum menjawab. Ia masih meniup-niup pucuk kepala Tao. "Eomma pernah melakukan ini saat Kyungsoo tersedak, dan itu berhasil!" jawab Kyungsoo yang kini sudah kembali duduk seperti semula berhadapan dengan Tao.

Tao tersenyum.

"Benar kan? Ahjumma sudah tidak terbatuk-batuk lagi..." koar Kyungsoo.

Tao mengangguk.

Jongin dan Kris hanya memandangi pemandangan itu dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan. Keduanya seolah memiliki sesuatu untuk diucapkan, namun keduanya bungkam. Takut, jika itu hanya spekulasi biasa. Dilihat dari raut keduanya, wajah mereka mengatakan 'Kyungsoo-Tao MIRIP'.

Beberapa menit kemudian Tao sudah selesai dengan makan siang dan minum obatnya.

Mereka berempat dikejutan dengan kedatangan Luhan. Jongdae dan Krystal pun terkejut melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin berada di kamar inap milik orang tua Luhan.

"Kalian kenapa disini?" tanya Jongdae.

"Aku menemani Kyungsoo menjenguk Tao saem, dia guru les wushu Kyungsoo, hyung!" jawab Jongin.

"Oppa kenapa...Luhan eonnie?" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Luhan anak kami, Kyungsoo-yah!" jawab Kris memotong pertanyaan Kyungsoo seolah tahu aa yang dipikirkan oleh Kyungsoo.

Tao mendelik mendengar 'anak kami' dari mulut Kris, namun ia tidak bisa membantah. Ada rasa syukur, Kris mengakui Luhan sebagai anaknya, "Ah, Jongdae-yah? Lama kita tidak bertemu..." sapa Tao pada Jongdae mengesampingkan rasa kesalnya.

"Ne, ommonim! Anda sudah lebih baik?" tanyanya lembut.

Tao mengangguk "Kau kenal mereka?" tanya Tao menunjuk Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang berdiri disampingnya.

"mereka adik kandungku, ommonim!" jawab Jongdae.

"Wah benarkah? Ternyata kalian satu keluarga..."

"Dan aku adalah kekasih Jongdae oppa!" pekik Krytsal yang langsung memeluk lengan Jongdae "...senang bertemu denganmu, ommonim!"

Tao mengerutkan keningnya "Benarkah? Aku baru kali ini bertemu denganmu, salam kenal!" balas Tao.

Setelahnya, Jongdae dan Kris saling sapa setelah memperkenalkan diri. Jongdae beberapa kali berteriak agar Krystal menjauhinya. Namun sia-sia karena Krystal makin lengket dengannya.

Jongin merasa sesak di dalam sana. Tatapan tajamnya mengkeor ke arah Luhan. Tatapan itu tatapan tidak bersahabatnya. Kyungsoo sendiri sedikit canggung bertemu Luhan, ia canggung sejak ia tahu Luhan adalah kekasih Sehun. Sehun? Tunggu, bukankah Sehun tahu banyak tentang Kim Kai?. Kyungsoo melirik Jongin. Melihat Luhan ia ingat Sehun, mengingat Sehun ia ingat Kim Kai, dan mengingat Kim Kai, ia merasa ada sangkut pautnya dengan Jongin. Benarkah?

"Kita sudah terlalu lama disini? Apa sebaiknya kita pulang?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut dengan sentuhan tangan Jongin di pundaknya serta bisikan ditelinganya. Ia menatap Jongin. Mengabaikan kegaduhan Jongdae dan Krystal. _Ada sesuatu yang lain dari Jongin?_

"Kyung!" panggil Jongin lagi.

"Ah yah, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang!" jawab Kyngsoo cepat. Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengucapkan niatnya untuk pulang. Meski awalnya Jongdae merengek agar mereka membawa Krystal, namun usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil. Krystal masih menolak.

Kyungsoo menyadari tatapan aneh Jongin pada Luhan. Jika di flasback beberapa minggu yang lalu, pertemuan pertamanya dengan Luhan, Jongin membentak Luhan yang tidak sengaja menumpahkan coklat panas ditangannya. Apa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh mereka? Kim Jongin , Kim Kai? Kim Jongin marah pada Luhan yang tidak sengaja membuatnya terluka, Kim Kai membuat Daehyun patah tulang karena ia melukai Kyungsoo. apa ini suatu kebetulan atau memang? Kyungsoo memutar kembali ingatannya tentang Jongin, Kim Jongin adalah pria dan juga adik yang sangat posesif. Ia terlalu over protective pada Kyungsoo dan Minnie. Terlebih pada Kyungsoo. Kebetulan yang aneh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi kau mengenal orang tua mereka?" tanya Tao sore itu. Kris tengah mengepak barang-barang Tao. Sore ini kondisi Tao yang membaik sudah diijinkan pulang.

"Siapa?" tanya Kris acuh.

"Jongdae, Jongin dan Kyungsoo" Tao masih duduk di atas ranjangnya.

Hening. Kris menghentikan aktivitasnya, ia masih memegang baju terakhir yang akan dimasukkan ke dalam tasnya.

"Kris?" untuk pertama kalinya Tao memanggil namanya dengan lembut.

Kris mengangguk. Ia kembali memasukkan barang-barang Tao, "Ayah mereka adalah sahabatku sejak kami kuliah! Joonmyeon namanya dan istrinya, ..." Kris menarik zipper tas berwarna hitam itu "...istrinya adalah seseorang yang sangat membenciku!" lanjutny. Kris tersenyum getir. "..persahabatan kami retak karena yah istrinya tidak menyukaii 'hubungan' kami!"

Tao hanya mengangguk "Ku pikir karena kau hanya sibuk dengan kekasihmu, Suho! Sehingga kau tidak memiliki waktu untuk bersosialisasi dengan orang lain" katanya.

Kris tersenyum kecut. Seandainya Tao tahu, Joonmyeon adalah Suho. Mantan kekasihnya. Akan ia pastikan Tao kembali menendangnya. Ia tahu yang Tao ketahui adalah Suho mantan kekasih 'gay'-nya. Kris tidak ingin menyakiti Tao lagi. Dulu ia meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya karena alasannya 'SUHO'.

"Apa semuanya sudah siapa? Aku sudah bosan berada disini!" rengeknya.

Kris tersenyum "Luhan sedang menyiapkan mobilnya, oh yah ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu!" raut wajah Kris berubah serius. " aku sudah membeli appartement yang lebih besar dan lumayan mewah untuk kita tinggal..."

Tao mendelik.

"Kita?"

Kris mengangguk "Appartementmu terlalu sempit untuk kita bertiga..."

Tao menggeleng "Tidak.. aku tidak setuju! Memangnya siapa yang mau tinggal bersama mu!?"

"Tao, kumohon! Kita bukan lagi anak remaja dengan merajuk begitu..." Kris menghela nafas. "Ku harap kau tidak menolak... dan juga, aku sudah mendaftarkan pernikahan kita"

Tao mendelik ia beranjak dari duduknya "Mwo? Yak! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Jangan sembarangan, Kris! Oh astaga, bahkan aku terlalu speechless, aku harus bilang apa!"

"Pikirkan baik-baik... ah, kita bahas nanti setelah kau benar-benar pulih! Luhan sudah menunggu di bawah!" Kris memegang tangan Tao dan menggandengnya keluar.

Tao hanya mendecih. _Astaga pria tua ini? Apa dia sudah gila? Apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan sungguh... ah, aku kehabisan kata-kata menghadapinya!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Ah, Kyungsoo-yah! Ada apa?"** suara Sehun langsung terdengar di telinga Kyunsoo saat Kyungsoo menghubungi Sehun via telpon.

"Em.. Sehun-ah! bisa kita bertemu?"

 **"Jigeum? Em, sekarang aku sedang di kafe tidak jauh dari rumah mu sih!"**

"Benarkah? Oh, tunggu aku disana!" Kyungsoo langsung mematikan ponselnya. Ia keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung menuruni tangga.

"Kyungiie, kau mau kemana? Kau baru pulang sudah mau pergi lagi?" tanya Ryeowook yang mendapati Kyungsoo berlari-lari kecil di anak tangga.

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Ada janji dengan teman, haelmonie! Hanya sebentar kok. Oh yah Jongin kemana?"

"Ku rasa dia tidur, pergilah tapi jangan lama-lama! Kembali sebelum makan malam"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mencium pipi Ryeowook dan berlari ke arah pintu utama "Bye! Haelmonie!"

Kyungsoo tahu kafe yang di maksud Sehun. Di sekitar rumahnya hanya ada satu kafe ala America. Jadi bisa dengan mudah Kyungsoo menemukan Sehun yang tengah menikmati burger di sudut ruangan.

Sehun melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun mendatangi Sehun.

"Mau?" Sehun menyodorkan burger yang ditangannya ke arah Kyungsoo namun Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Kau bersantai disini? Luhan eonnie sedang sibuk di rumah sakit karena eomma nya sakit?"

"Aku hanya memberinya waktu agar dia bisa bersama keluarganya, oh ada apa kau mencariku? Kau biasanya sangat sulit jika diajak bertemu!"

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya panjang-panjang. Ia menyadarkan punggngnya pada kursi "Aku ingin menanyakan tentang Kim Kai! Kau kan mengenalnya, bisa kau tunjukkan siapa dia?"

Sehun menghentikan acara makannya, ia meletakan burgernya di atas meja dan menatap Kyungsoo "Ada masalah?" tanyanya

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Entahlah, ku rasa dia menarikku dalam masalahnya. Beri tahu aku seperti apa wajahnya!"

Sehun menggeleng "Aku sudah berjanji dengan seseorang untuk tidak membahasnya..!"

Kyungsoo mendengus "Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin memberi tahuku, kau bilang dia anak motor kan? Dimana biasa dia bermain balapan...?"

Sehun diam.

"Sehun?"

Sehun membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Sebenarnya..." jeda "dia jarang ke arena balapan! Kedatangannya sangat susah di tebak! Dia bisa datang kapan saja dan menghilang kapan saja!"

"Kau memiliki kontaknya yang bisa dihubungi...?"

 _Dia tinggal seatap denganmu, Kyung!._ Sehun menggeleng.

"Maukah kau membantuku sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Hubungi aku jika dia datang ke arena balap! Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya...?"

"Itu tidak mungkin, disana akan sangat berbahaya!"

"Haruskah aku menceritakan sesuatu?" Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya "...Kim Kai membawa namaku dalam masalahnya! Dia membuat seseorang terluka atas namaku! Dan aku penasaran sekali dengannya!"

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Ia tampak berfikir sejenak. "Baiklah... sebagai imbalannya, kau harus bekerja sama denganku!"

"Bekerja sama?"

Sehun menarik senyum sinisnya "Iyah, bekerja smaa menghancurkan Kim Kai... ikuti rencanaku dan dengarkan ceritaku... cepat atau lambat kau akan mengetahui siapa Kim Kai!"

Kyungsoo tampak berfikir sejenak. Ia tidak peduli jika rencana Sehun membahayakan dirinya. Ia hanya ingin tahu siapa Kim kai dan apa masalahnya dengannya. Juga membukatikan praduga nya, tentang Jongin. Ia ingin membuktikan jika Jongin dan Kim Kai adalah orang yang berbeda.

Sehun tersenyum licik. Mungkin ia bisa dibilang mengingkari janjinya dengan Luhan untuk tidak menyeret Kyungsoo ke dalamnya. Tapi jalan ceritanya begini, bukan dirinya yang menarik Kyungsoo tapi Kyungsoo yang datang sendiri ke masalahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo melangkah pelan menuju rumahnya. Ia masih schock dengan cerita Sehun. Sehun dan Kim Kai bukanlah sahabat, tapi musuh. Kim Kai pernah merebut Luhan darinya dan menyakiti Luhan. Membuat Luhan dan Sehun berada dalam kesalahpahaman. Benar desas-desus Kim Kai yang ia dengar dari Baekhyun jika Kim Kai adalah sosok orang yang kejam. Bahkan ia juga melukai Daehyun. Kyungsoo merasa bersalah dengan Daehyun.

TIN..TIN..TIN..

Kyungsoo tersentak ketika sebuah mobil berawarna abu rokok membunyikan klakson padanya.

Kyungsoo menutup telinganya sebentar dan menoleh ke arah mobil yang berada di belakangnya.

"Minnie eonnie?" pekiknya. Ia tahu itu mobil kakaknya. Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah mobil tersebut dan membuka pintu depan mobil lalu duduk di samping Minnie.

"Kau melamunkan apa?" tanya Minnie.

Kyngsoo menggeleng "Tidak..."

"Kau menemui teman kekasihmu? Eonnie lihat kau keluar dari kafe tadi!" lanjut Minnie .

"Hanya teman, eonnie! Lagi pula dia sudah memiliki kekasih!" katanya lirih.

Minnie tersenyum "Kenapa kau terlihat lemas begitu?"

Kyungsoo menatap Minnie "Hanya saja... aku ...aku ingin membuktikan seseorang, aku ingin bukan dia..bukan dia... pelakunya, yang membohongiku!"

"Kau tahu, sayang!" Minnie mulai memelankan laju mobilnya karena rumahnya sudah semakin dekat "Sesuatu yang kau takutkan itu biasanya adalah kenyataannya! Semakin kau takut, semakin besar juga peluangya!"

"Aku takut jika itu benar-benar dia..." ucap Kyungsoo lirih "Apa yang harus aku lakukan...?"

"Jika kau takut, maka hentikan! Eonnie hanya takut jika kau berjuang terlalu keras mencari bukti yang kau inginkan, namun hasilnya ternyata tidak sesuai dengan yang kau harapkan. Itu menyakitkan sayang!" Minnie melepas sitbeltnya.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Tapi bagaimana jika memang benar ternyata... ah, apa harus terus selalu hidup dengan kebohongan!?"

Minnie menyetuh pundak Kyungsoo "Kalau begitu kau harus mencari bukti jika bukan dia pelakunya! Jangan cari bukti kesalahannya, kau tidak akan terlalu kecewa jika kau mencari bukti kuta yang menyatakan bukan dia pelakunya meskipun pada akhirnya memang dia pelakunya, setidaknya kau sudah berusaha!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Sekarang, ayo masuk! Kita sudah sampai"

Kyungsoo melepas sitbeltnya dan menyusul Minnie yang sudah keluar terlebih dahulu.

 _Minnie eonnie benar! Aku harus membuktikan jika Kim Kai bukanlah Kim Jongin! Punggung Sehun, Jongdae oppa juga mirip dengan Jongin. Appa juga!. Pasti Kim Kai dan Jongin adalah orang yang berbeda._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yixing dibantu Ryeowook menyiapkan malam seperti biasa. Disana sudah ada Joonmyeon, Krystal, Jongdae, Minnie dan juga Kyungsoo. saat semua sudah duduk di meja masing-masing, Jongin baru menusul dengan tampangnya yang khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Kyungsoo-yah! Bagaimana dengan guru les wushu mu? Dia sudah baikan..?" tanya Yixing ditengah-tengah kegiatan makan malamnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Sore tadi dia sudah di ijinkan pulang eomma, dia sudah lebih baik!" jawab Kyungsoo "Dia juga menitipkan kata terima kasih atas bunga titipan eomma, dia bilang tak apa eomma tak datang!" lanjutnya.

"Syukurlah,.. eomma ingin sekali menemanimu tapi yah maaf eomma ada keperluan lain tadi!" balas Yixing.

"Ternyata guru lesnya Kyungsoo itu eommanya Luhan, eomma!" sambung Jongdae "Wah, daebak! Aku benar-benar tak menyangka!"

"Benarkah? Wah, dunia itu kecil sekali yah... jika eomma tahu itu ibunya Luhan, pasti eomma akan menyempatkan untuk menjenguknya!" kata Yixing lagi. Ia memang sudah mengenal Luhan sejak lama.

"...Benar dunia benar-benar kecil, eomma! Bahkan suami dari Huang saem itu adalah sahabat eomma dan appa!" sambung Jongin yang elangsung mendapat tatapan tanda tanya dari Joonmyeon dan Yixing.

Joonmyeon sepertinya tertarik dengan pembicaraan Jongin. "Oh yah? Siapa namanya?" tanyanya.

"Itu loh eomma, ahjussi yang bertemu dengan kita di Myeondong itu.. ah siapa yah namanya..."

"Kris, Kris Wu ahjusii!" Jongin memotong perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Ah, benar! Kris Wu ahjussi!" lanjut Kyungsoo.

Minnie mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Joonmyeon "Oh, bukankah dia yang mengunjungi kantor appa beberapa hari yang lalu? Aku sering bertemu dengannya di kantor, sepertinya appa dan Kris ahjussi memeliki hubungan bisnis kan appa?"

Ryeowook dan Yixing yang duduk berhadapan saling pandang "...jadi kalian masih sering berhubungan?" tanya Ryeowook dingin.

"Minnie-yah! Dia datang ke kantor appa mu?" tanya Yixing pada Minnie.

Minnie mengangguk.

"Em.. eomma sedikit lelah... eomma ke kamar dulu yah?' Yixing menggeser kursinya lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh anak-anaknya.

Ryeowook mengehela nafas kasar.

"Haelmonie, eomma .. apakah eomma sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Ryeowook mengangguk "Eomma kalian sedang sakit, jadi haelmonie minta kalian jangan membuat eomma kalian semakin pusing.."

Keempat anak Joonmyeon dan Krystal menagngguk mengerti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kecewa. Yixing benar-benar kecewa. Ia hanya mengetahui Kris dan Joonmyeon bertemu sekali saat ia mengunjungi kantornya terakhir kali. Dan sekarang, ia mendengar dari Minnie jika Kris sering mengunjungi Joonmyeon di kantornya. Mereka sering bertemu.

Sudah tiga jam setelah makan malam, Yixing mengurung dirinya di kamar. Ia hanya ingin sendiri kali ini. Joonmyeon pun tidak langsung menyusul Yixing. Yixing tidak alasannya kenapa Joonmyeon malah menghindarinya. Biasanya, Joonmyeon akan langsung menghamirinya jika Yixing tengah kesal, tapi ini berbeda. BERBEDA.

Yixing keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri ruang kerja Joonmyeon. Dan benar saja, ia menemukan suaminya tengah duduk di sofa sambil menikmati wine yang baru saja ia tuangkan dalam gelas. Yixing menatap nanar ke arah suaminya dan merebut gelas berisi minuman beralkohol itu dari suaminya.

"Kesehatanmu akan memburuk jika kau mengonsumsi alkohol!" kata Yixing.

Joonmyeon mendongkakkan kepalanya guna menatap Yixing yang tengah berdiri di depannya. Ia memasang senyum datarnya. "Mianhae...!" lirihnya.

Yixing menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Matanya terpejam saat ia merasakan tubuhnya menahan berat tubuh Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon memeluk Yixing.

"Jeongmal mianhae...!" lanjutnya.

Yixing melepas pelukannnya "Sekarang sudah malam.. kembalilah ke kamar! Kau harus istirahat!" kata Yixing.

"Kau seharusnya marah padaku! Kenapa kau malah bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa!? Marahlah, teriaklah, makilah aku..."

Yixing menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Kau ingin aku bersikap seperti apa? Marah? Apa aku boleh marah karena suamiku kembali bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya? Aku harus bersikap apa? Kecewa, iya aku kecewa..." lanjut Yixing "...aku terlalu lelah, kau pun juga! Tidurlah! Kita ke kamar sekarang!" ajaknya.

Joonmyeon melepaskan pegangan Yixing pada lengannya "Ku mohon jangan bersikap seperti ini? Ku mohon... marahlah! Dan keluarkan semua yang mengganjal di hatimu! Aku siap mendengarkannya..."

"Bukankah seharusnya kau menjelaskan sesuatu padaku?" tanya Yixing dingin.

Joonmyeon memejamkan matanya "Aku ingin sekali menjelaskan semuanya padamu, tapi aku tahu kau sangat membencinya dan aku... aku tidak ingin kau terluka karena aku menyebut namanya! Itu sebabnya aku tidak ingin menceritakannya padamu!"

"Dan aku harus tah dari orang lain saat suamiku sendiri sering bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya!"

"Bukan begitu..." Joonmyeon memegang tangan Yixing "...oke, dengarkan aku! Dia sering menemuiku karena wanita itu! Maksudku guru wushu-nya Kyungsoo! namanya Huang Zi Tao, wanita itu memiliki anak dari Kris dan Kris pernah meninggalkannya jadi dia kembali untuk bertemu dengan wanita itu dan anaknya! Dia menemuiku karena dia membutuhkan bantuanku untuk melacak keberadaan mereka..." lanjutnya.

Yixing menghempaskan tangan Joonmyeon "Benarkah? Dari banyaknya orang Korea, hanya kau! Hanya kau yang dimintai bantuan? Bukankah disini banyak detective? Kau yakin membantunya karena atas dasar kemanuasiannmu? Bukan karena perasaanmu yang masih mencintainya?" tuduh Yixing.

"Harus berapa kali aku katakan jika aku hanya mencintaimu!?" Joonmyeon sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Efek alkoholnya mulai bekerja.

Yixing menggeleng "Itu bohong!"

"ZHANG YIXING!" bentak Joonmyeon.

Yixing mundur beberapa langkah "Selama dua puluh tahun lebih aku menjadi istrimu, selama dua puluh tahun lebih aku berada disampingmu dan sekarang kau membentakku hanya karena pria itu!"

"Kris! Namanya Kris dan maafkan aku.." kata Joonmyeon penuh penyesalan.

"Peduli setan dengan namanya, kau tak perlu mengelak lagi tuan Kim! Bahkan sangat jelas kau masih mencintainya, kau membelanya saat kau bertengkar denganku. Kenapa ? Kau menyesal menikahiku sekarang? Kau ingin kembali dengannya? Katakan Kim Joonmyeon! Katakan sekarang jika kau ingin kembali bersamanya dan tak perlu lagi kalian bertemu di belakangku... "

"Jaga ucapanmu, Yixing-ah!" gertak Joonmyeon.

"Sumpah demi Tuhan, aku rela jika harus berpisah denganmu! Jika kau ingin kembali pada mantan kekasih mu itu, aku rela melepasmu! Dan ceraikan aku...!"

PLAK.

Yixing memegang pipinya yang memanas karena tamparan Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon tidak menyukai kata cerai. "Aku bilang jaga ucapanmu, Zhang Yixing!"

Yixing mencoba menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Malam ini selama dua puluh empat tahun pernikahannya, Joonmyeon membentaknya dan menamparnya.

"...maafkan aku!"

"Karena pria itu kau membentakku dan kau menamparku!"

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya "Jika kau tidak memancing emosiku, maka ini tidak akan terjadi. Berhentilah mengataiku seperti itu! Aku sudah berubah nyonya Kim.. dan mari kita hentikan pertengkaran ini! Aku benar-benar tidak ingin anak-anak bangun atau dengar kita bertengkar.." bujuk Joonmyeon. Memang harus mengalah disalah satunya kan?

Yixing mendecih, "Kenapa? Kau malu jika anak-anak tahu jika mereka memiliki appa seorang gay? Kau malu jika mereka tahu appa nya berselingkuh dengan mantan kekasihnya yang ternyata seorang pria?" Yixing masih emosi. Ia butuh Joonmyeon meyakinkan prasangkanya. Tapi apa yang dilakukan Joonmyeon malah membuatnya semakin geram.

"ZHANG YIXING!" bentak Joonmyeon lagi.

BRUG!

Joonmyeon dan Yixing menoleh ke arah pintu. Disana Kim Jongin berdiri dengan wajah terkejutnya. Joonmyeon dan Yixing pun memasang ekspressi tak kalah terkejutnya.

"Jo..Jongin?" Yixing bersuara dengan lembut. Sedangkan Joonmyeon memejamkan matanya sesaat. Ia berfikir anak bungsunya pasti mendengar semua pertengkarannya dengan Yixing malam ini.

"Appa berselingkuh? Appa gay?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah kecewanya.

"Jongin-ah! appa bisa jelaskan semuanya... ini tidak..."

"Tidak apa, appa?" Jongin memotong perkataan Joonmyeon. "...appa berselingkuh! Appa menampar eomma, appa berselinguh dengan pria!"

Yixing mendekati Jongin mencoba untuk menenangkan kekecewaan Jongin dengan apa yang di dengarnya "Jongin-ah! ..." Yixing mencoba memegang pundak Jongin namun dengan cepat Jongin menghempaskan pegangan Yixing.

"Apa eomma? Apa eomma akan membela pria itu? Dia sudah mengecewakan dan menyakiti eomma! ...aku benar-benar kecewa! Aku kecewa pada appa!"

"Jongin-ah! tunggu...!" Yixing mencoba mencegah kepergian Jongin namun sayang anak bungsunya sudah terlanjur pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Puas kau sekarang? Karena mu, Jongin salah paham padaku!?" tuding Joonmyeon membuat Yixing membalikkan badannya.

"Mwo? Semua ini kau melimpahakannya padaku? Sadarlah tuan Kim, jika kau sejak awal menceritakan hubunganmu dengan mantan kekasihmu itu, ini semua tidak akan terjadi!"

"Itu karena kau yang tidak pernah mau mendengarkan penjelasanku!"

"Kau benar, aku yang salah! Aku salah karena aku menikah denganmu!"

Joonmyeon mengepalkan kedua tangannya "Kau menyesalinya sekarang?"

"Iyah! Seharusnya sejak awal kau mengatakan padaku jika kau tidak bisa meninggalkan pria itu! Dan aku tidak akan pernah terjebak dengan perasaan cintaku padamu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kecewa. Itu yang Jongin rasakan sekarang. Bahkan karena rasa kecewanya itu membuatnya tidak merasakan hembusan angin malam yang menyengat di tubuhnya. Jongin memacu motornya dengan cepat, ia hanya mengenakan helm tanpa mengenakan jaket untuk melindungi tubuhnya. Selama perjalanan, Jongin memejamkan matanya berkali-kali. Ia tidak menyangka jika appa nya akan bersikap keras pada eommanya. Selama ini ia tahu Joonmyeon adalah orang yang begitu penyayang, orang yang begitu peduli pada keluarganya terutama Yixing. Wanita dengan senyum lesung pipitnya itu tidak pernah mengeluh dalam hidupnya. Ia menerima banyak cinta dari Joonmyeon dan anak-anaknya. Jongin tidak menyangka jika wanita itu, eomma-nya, memendam rasa perih karena kelakuan suaminya. Jongin jijik. Jijik dengan appanya yang ternyata gay.

Dua fakta yang ia ketahu tentang keluarganya, pertama Minnie bukan kakak kandungnya, kedua appa-nya yang seorang gay. Entah masih berapa ribu lagi kebohongan yang ditutupi orang tuanya. Apa karena statusnya sebagai anak, maka orang tuanya tidak mau menceritakan kebenaran di balik keluarganya? Atau karena memang umurnya belum di dikatakan cukup untuk mengetahui masalah keluarga? Entahlah, Jongin hanya kecewa dan marah malam ini.

Disini tempatnya. Disini Jongin bisa melampiasakan rasa kecewa dan amarahnya. Ia sudah dua jam duduk di atas motornya dan memperhatikan kegiatan balap liar di malam hari itu. Ia pikir dengan menyaksikan kegiatan balapannya membuatnya sedikit melupakan kekecewaannya terhadap appa-nya. Namun sayang, ia masih kesal.

Jongin turun dari motornya dan menghampiri Ravi.

"Aku ingin balapan! Siapa yang harus ku lawan?" tanyanya tegas.

Ravi yang juga teman sekelasnya sedikit merinding mendengar perkataan Jongin, ia yang tengah berdiri di pinggir arena membalikkan badannya. "Kau sudah tidak ingin balapan, kan?" tanya Ravi.

Jongin mendecih "Aku tarik janjiku dulu, sekarang katakan siapa yang harus ku lawan!?"

Ravi menghela nafas panjang "Aku tak yakin..." katanya "Dia, Ken!" Ravi menunjuk seseorang pria di seberang sana "...harus ku akui kemampuan balapannya sedikit diatas mu!"

Jongin menarik sudut bibirnya "Katakan padanya, aku menunggunya di arena balap! SEKARANG!" dan Jongin berlalu dari Ravi.

Ravi mendengus "Ku pikir sekarang dia adalah Kim Kai!" bisiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin turun dari motor sport-nya setelah ia memarkirkannya di garis start. Tak lama kemudian motor berwarna hijau dengan tipe yang sama dengannya berparkir manis di sampingnya. Si pengedara turun dan memandang remeh ke arah Jongin.

"Ku dengar dari seseorang, seorang pembalap sekelas Kim Kai menantangku untuk balapan?" sapanya sambil meletakkan helm-nya di atas motor.

Jongin tersenyum sinis "Aku orangnya, apa kau takut?" balas Jongin.

"Kau kan Kim Kai? Baiklah, aku terima tantanganmu, Kai-ssi!" balas pria itu "jadi apa yang kau tawarkan jika kau kalah...?" lanjutnya.

Jongin menoleh sebentar ke arah motornya "Ini! Ini akan menjadi milikmu!" Jongin menunjuk motornya.

Pria itu mendecih, ia merasa diremehkan, "..hanya motor? Jika kau kehilangan motormu, kau balapan akan pake apa? Sepeda gunung?" oloknya.

"Jangan banyak bicara, Ken!" gertak Kai "Jika aku menang, apa yang kau bisa tawarkan padaku!"

"Gadisku?" tawar pria bernama Ken.

Jongin mengheleng "...aku tidak butuh gadismu!" tolaknya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikan apa pun yang kau mau jika kau berhasil mengalahkanku! Apa yang kau inginkan!?"

Jongin tersenyum, tentu bukan senyum polosnya. "Biarkan aku merusak wajah jelekmu! Aku muak dengan senyum idiotmu!"

Ken terkikik "Wajahku tidak sepadan dengan motormu,..." menarik nafas dalam-dalam "baiklah... aku pun akan menawar hadiahku..." tersenyum licik "Itu..." tangannya menunjuk arah belakang Jongin "...disana, gadis itu, aku ingin dia!" lanjutnya. "Aku ingin kau mendapatkan gadis itu untuk menjadi milikku... gadis yang berasama Oh Sehun!" katanya final.

Jongin mendecih "Kau ingin Luhan!? ... dia bekasku, kau tahu?" olok Jongin. Gadis yang bersama Sehun. Siapa lagi jika bukan Luhan, gadis itu selalu menemani Sehun ke arena balap.

Ken menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat "Bukan..bukan... aku mau gadis bermata bulat itu, yang bersama Sehun, Kim Kai-ssi!"

Jongi mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia penasaran dengan gadis yang dimaksud Ken. Perlahan ia membalikkan badannya ke arah belakang, ke arah yang dimaksud oleh Ken dimana ada Sehun disana dengan seorang gadis lain, bukan Luhan.

DEG.

"Kau?"

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue !**

.

.

.

a/n :

.

.

.


	12. disconcerted

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin masih tak percaya jika gadis yang berdiri di depannya adalah Kim Kyungsoo. beberapa menit yang lalu jongin mendapati Kyungsoo bersama Oh Sehun. Kyungsoo, gadis yang di maksud Ken, gadis yang diinginkan Ken.

"Jadi... kau...Kim Kai?" itu kesekian kalinya Kyungsoo bertanya pada Jongin dan Jongin tidak menjawabnya, ia hanya diam. "Dan kau membuat Daehyun terluka parah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Diamlah, Kyungsoo!" bentak Jongin membuat Kyungsoo terperanjarat "Apa sekarang itu penting? Sekarang kau seharusnya mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri, dia menginginkanmu!" tunjukknya pada Ken yang tengah berdiri dengan teamnya dan juga Sehun.

Kyungsoo hanya melirik sekilas. Ia membuang nafasnya secara kasar.

Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, dalam kondisi seperti ini ia sendiri tidak yakin dnegan keputusannya melawan Ken. Maksud ia datang kemari adalah untuk mencari gara-gara agar ia bisa melampiaskan kekecewaannya terhadap Joonmyeon. Namun semua makin rumit setelah Kyungsoo datang. Mungkin Sehun harus menjelaskan sesuatu padanya.

"Harusnya kau bisa merasakan apa yang Sehun rasakan dulu ketika kau menantangnya!"

Jongin mendelik "Kau...? apa yang Sehun ceritakan padamu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Cukup membuatku tahu siapa Kim Kai! Dan aku kecewa ternyata itu dirimu!"

"Aku memiliki alasan kenapa aku melakukan ini!"

"Apa? Melindungiku? Melindungiku dari apa? Kau membuat Daehyun cedera dan harus pindah sekolah! Itu maksudmu, kau membuatku di benci oleh wanita yang menyukai Daehyun..! Kau membuat Luhan dan Sehun dalam hubungan yang rumit! Seberapa banyak lagi kejahatan yang kau lakukan yang tidak aku tahu, eoh!?"

Jongin mendekat pada Kyungsoo hingga jaraknya dengan Kyungsoo hanya beberapa jengkal. Jongin meraih zipper jaket yang Kyungsoo kenakan lalu menariknya ke atas "Disini dingin... seharusnya kau memakainya dengan benar!" Kedua tangan Jongin memegang pundak Kyungsoo dan menepuk-nepuknya beberapa kali "...aku akan menang! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jatuh ke tangan Ken! Dan setelah itu aku akan menceritakan semuanya!" lanjutnya dengan lembut. Lalu ia berlalu dan meninggalkanKyungsoo yang masih mematung. Jongin menyusul beberapa temannya yang sudah stanby di arena balap.

Kyungsoo memandang nanar ke arah punggung Jongin yang makin menjauhinya. Tanpa sadar, kini Sehun berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ku harap kau tidak menyesalinya setelah ini!" katanya membuat Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"Terima kasih! Terimakasih kau sudah membantuku!"

Sehun menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyungsoo "Berdoalah agar Jongin menang! Jika Jongin kalah, aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatanmu! Ken bukan pria yang baik dalam memperlakukan seorang gadis! Aku hanya memperingatimu, seharusnya tadi kau tidak menyetujui taruhan ini!" lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

* * *

"Aku merindukannya..." Tanpa sadar Minnie bergumam di depan layar ponselnya. "Astaga ! apa yang aku katakan? Tidak...tidak.. ini tidak benar!" Minnie men-lock kembali ponselnya dan kembali membalut tubuhnya dengan selimut lagi. "Kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku?" katanya lagi sambil menatap langit-langit. Minnie kembali meraih ponselnya, ia membuka aplikasi line nya dan menampilkan halaman chat-nya bersama Jongdae. Wajahnya muram ketika ia mengingat terakhir kali Jongdae mengirimnya pesan sekitar empat harian yang lalu.

" **Jaljayo, Jongdae-yah.."** Minnie mengetik pesan itu disertai emoticon kiss-nya. "Omo! apa ini, tidak..tidak ini kekananakan..hapus..hapus...!" Minnie menghapus pesan yang baru saja di ketiknya. "Harus lebih natural, eum... **Jongdae-yah, aku lapar! Temani aku makan ramyeon?** " Minnie kembali mengetik pesan sesuai dengan apa yang dia ucapkan. "Oh, ini terkesan murahan sekali!" Hapus. Minnie menghapus kembali.

"Otthokkae, aku merindukannya...!?" Minnie kembali bermonolog. Minnie masih memainkan ponselnya.

" **Bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?"**

" **Boghossipo-yo!"**

" **Bukankah kita masih memiliki 7 kali kencan? Waktu sudah menunjukkan akhir bulan..."**

" **Bagaimana jika kita pergi camping?"**

" **Berdua?"**

" **Yak!..."**

" **Aku tidak bisa tidur...!"**

" **Aku membencimu!"**

 _Send!_

"Andwe..!" Minnie memekik ketika ibu jari mungilnya menekan tombol send. "Ya Tuhan... bagaimana ini?" Minnie beranjak dari tidurnya dan mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Ia menggigit-gigit jemarinya. Ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri ketika ia tanpa sadar mengeluarkan unek-uneknya sambil mengetik pesan ke Jongdae. Minnie membuka kembali ponselnya. "Eeoh.. belum dibaca? Apa dia sudah tidur?" Minnie melirik ke arah jam dindingnya. "Sepertinya dia sudah tidur.. ini kesempatanku untuk mengambil ponselnya dan menghapusnya!" Minnie bejalan keluar kamarnya.

Ia berjalan pelan ke kamar Jongdae. Jongdae memiliki kebiasaan tidak mengunci kamarnya ketika ia sedang tidur. Dengan mengendap-endap ia membuka dan masuk ke dalam kamar Jongdae.

"Benar dia sudah tertidur, syukurlah!" Minnie bernafas lega ketika melihat Jongdae tengah meringkuk di kamarnya. Namun ada sedikit rasa aneh yang mengganjal ketika mengetahui Jongdae tengah tidur. Minnie melirik ke atas nakas. Disana ponsel milik Jongdae.

"Itu dia!" katanya girang. Dengan pelan Minnie melangkahkan kaki mungilnya agar tidak bersuara dan mengganggu Jongdae yang tengah tertidur. Minnie mengambil pelan ponsel Jongdae seperti maling. Minnie tersenyum senang. Ia mengusap layar ponsel adiknya.

"Mwo? Kenapa di password sih? Pattern code? Yah Tuhan... bagaimana ini?" Minnie mendelik ketika ia tidak bisa membuka password ponsel milik Jongdae. "Mian, Jongdae-yah! Tidak ada cara lain.. aku harus mengambil ponselmu!" lirih Minnie lalu berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya sebelum Jongdae bangun.

Minnie bernafas lega ketika ia berada di luar kamar Jongdae dan menutup pelan pintu kamar adiknya itu.

"Minnie eonnie! Apa yang kau lakukan?" itu suara Krystal dari arah tangga membuat Minnie dengan cepat menyembunyikan ponsel Jongdae yang ditangannya ke belakang tubuhnya.

"Eh..." Minnie tersenyum kikuk. "Krys..Krystal... ?" tanya Minnie terbata.

Krystal mengernyitkan keningnya. "Apa yang eonnie lakukan dikamar Jongdae oppa?"

Minnie menggeleng "Tidak..tidak.. eh, maksudku aku mau ke kamar mandi, kamar mandi dikamarku sedang sedikit bermasalah!" kata Minnie berbohong.

Krystal hanya mengangguk, "Baiklah jika begitu, eonni aku ke kamar dulu yah!" kata Krystal dengan nada bicara yang setengah mengantuk.

Minnie mengangguk "Apa Kyungsoo sudah tidur?" tanya Minnie.

Krystal menghentikan aksi mengucek matanya "Dia kan tidur ditempat temannya malam ini, eonnie!"

Minnie mengernyitkan dahinya "Benarkah? Tumben sekali dia tidak meminta ijin padaku, ah sudahlah sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu!" titah Minnie.

Krystal mengangguk kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar Kyungsoo.

Minnie kembali menuju kamarnya. Ia menggeser layar ponsel milik Jongdae. "Huh! Tidak ada cara lain! Maafkan aku Jongdae!" Minnie membongkar ponsel Jongdae dengan melepas batrainya, kemudian memasukkan ponsel yang tidak bernyawa itu ke dalam laci nakasnya.

* * *

Kyungsoo menatap garis finish yang belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda siapa pemenang balap motor antara Ken dan Jongin. Jauh di dalam hati Kyungsoo berharap Jongin yang menang. Tentu ia tidak mau menjadi milik Ken. Dan lagi pula Kyungsoo bukan barang.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Ia berdoa pada Tuhan agar adiknya mencapai garis finish terlebih dahulu.

"Untuk pertama kalinya aku mengharapkan Kai menang!" ujar Sehun yang berdiri di samping Kyungsoo.

Mendengar itu Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah Sehun "Bukannya kau membencinya?" tanyanya.

Tanpa memandang Kyungsoo, Sehun menjawab "Benar, aku memang membencinya! Tapi aku tidak membencimu, aku tidak rela jika kau bernasib sama seperti Luhan! Bagaimana pun aku pernah di posisi Kai!"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, "Saat itu, kenapa kau menerima tantangan Jongin?"

Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya menjawab "Kau tahu arti harga diri seorang pria? Bukan terletak pada cinta atau pun wanita, tapi ketika saat kami di pandang rendah!"

"Tapi kau mengorbankan perasaan Luhan hanya demi harga dirimu!" potong Kyungsoo cepat.

Sehun tersenyum "Memang! Saat itu aku berjuang mati-matian agar Luhan tidak lepas dariku tapi yah... saat pertandingan aku tidak fokus! Pikiranku saat itu hanya tentang Luhan tapi ternyata Kai menggunakan kelemahanku untuk mengalahkanku! Ku pikir saat ini Kai pun tidak fokus pada pertandingannya!"

Kyungsoo kembali ke melirik ke arah sirkuit, masih belum terlihat siapa yang akan mencapai garis finish terlebih dahulu.

"Hah! Itu mereka!" Ravi berteriak membuat Kyungsoo mengikuti ke arah suara Ravi.

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo bergumam saat motor yang ia ketahui milik adiknya memimpin. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Kau, selamat dari Ken, Kyungsoo-yah!" kata Ravi sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Kedua matanya mengekor ke arah motor sport Jongin yang akan mencapai garis finish beberapa meter lagi.

Kyungsoo menangkap tatapan Jongin dari dalam helm yang tengah ia kenakan. Hingga akhirnya mata Kyungsoo melotot lebar ketika ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri motor yang dikenderahai Jongin kehilangan keseimbangan. Jongin terseret beberapa meter melebihi garis finish.

SREEEEETTTT...

Sehun dan Ravi tercengang. Bahkan Ken berhenti sebelum mencapai garis finish saat melihat motor Jongin oleng dan menyeret si empunya.

"JONGGGGIIIIIN!" teriak Kyungsoo dan berlari kearah Jongin yang sudah tergeletak dengan satu kakinya tertindih tubuh motornya.

Dengan setengah sadar Jongin melihat Kyungsoo berlari kerahnya. Wajah gadis itu panik. Jongin tersenyum hingga akhirnya ia menutup mata dan hanya mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo yang menyebut namanya.

* * *

Berkali-kali Yixing menggedor pintu kamar putranya. Kamar Jongdae.

"Wae eomma?" Jongdae keluar juga akhirnya dengan tampilan yang acak-acakan. Dia harus memotong mimpi indahnya bersama Minnie karena gedoran maut Yixing. Hah, bahkan dalam mimpinya ia melihat Minnie masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Jongin ...Jongin ... Jongin belum pulang!" kata Yixing panik.

Jongdae memberanikan diri membuka matanya lebar-lebar, kemudian ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di ambang pintu "Mungkin dia sedang nongkrong dengan teman-temannya, eomma! Bukankah ini bukan pertama kalinya ia tidak pulang!"

Yixing menggeleng. Yixing tidak terlalu khawatir jika Jongin tidak mempergokinya tengah bertengkar dengan Joonmyeon. Yixing juga tidak akan khawatir jika Jongin keluar tanpa emosi. "Ini berbeda Jongdae-yah! Jongin..Jongin... ah, kau harus mencari adikmu!" kata Yixing.

Jongdae mengusap wajah, "Eomma! Ini sudah menjelang pagi dan Jongin bukan anak kecil! Dia akan pulang sebentar lagi..."

"Tidak, Jongdae-yah!" potong Yixing "...Jongin sedang marah pada eomma dan appa! Eomma takut dia melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak!"

Jongdae mendesis "Akan ku coba hubungi beberapa temannya, eomma! Tenanglah!" Jongdae masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Yixing hanya mengangguk. Sejak Jongin memergokinya tengah bertengkar dengan Joonmyeon. Baik antara Yixing maupun Joonmyeon tidak saling bicara. Keduanya diam. Hingga akhirnya Yixing begitu khawatir pada putranya.

"Eomma!" Jongdae menghampiri Yixing "Ponselku dimana?"

"Kenapa kau tanya eomma, itu kan ponselmu! Tolong Jongdae-yah! Bercandamu tidak lucu kali ini!"

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, eomma! Aku tidak menemukan ponselku! Ish!..." Jongdae terlanjur frustasi. Ia terlampau kesal karena pertama, eomma-nya menggedor pintu kamarnya dengan tidak elit, kedua saat ia membutuhkan ponselnya tiba-tiba ia lupa meletakkan dimana ponselnya dan sekarang ia semakin kesal karena ekspresi Yixing yang terlihat panik.

Yixing dan Jongdae menoleh ke arah pintu kamar Minnie yang terbuka menampilkan seluit tubuh mungil Minnie yang menurut Jongdae tetap cantik meskipun baru bangun tidur.

"Minnie-yah! Jongin belum pulang!" rengek Yixing ketika Minnie menghampiri mereka.

"Bukannya itu sudah biasa eomma?" tanya Minnie.

"Untuk hari ini tidak biasa, sayang! Astaga! Kenapa eomma tidak kepikiran Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo pasti bisa menghubungi Jongin atau kontak teman-temannya!" Yixing ingat jika Kyungsoo dan Jongin hamir memiliki teman yang sama.

"Loh, Kyungsoo bukannya menginap di tempat temannya, eomma tidak tahu?" tanya Minnie.

"Hah? Astagaaa...!"

"Tumben sekali Kyungsoo menginap ditempat orang lain?" tanya Jongdae heran.

"Biar aku coba hubungi Kyungsoo, eomma!" Minnie meraih ponsel yang berada di saku piyama nya. Namun belum sempat ia mendial nomer Kyungsoo tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. "Eh..." gumamnya. Matanya masih menatap layar ponselnya.

"Ada apa, noona?" tanya Jongdae penasaran begitu juga dengan Yixing.

Minnie mendongkak "Ada nomer asing menelponku! Aku tidak mengenal nomernya, dan saiapa yang ..." belum sempat Minnie menyelesaikan ucapannya, ponselnya kini berpindah tangan ke tangan Jongdae.

Dengan malas Jongdae menggeser mode menjawab di ponselnya. "Haloo... nugu.. Oh Sehun?" Minnie menatap Jongdae yang menyebut nama Sehun.

Minnie ingat nama itu, itu adalah kekasih Luhan –sahabat Jongdae-. Minnie mengerutkan keningnya, _untuk apa Sehun menghubungiku?._

"Apa? Rumah sakit..? Rumah sakit mana? Euh! Aku akan kesana! Ne... terimakasih!" Jongdae mengakhiri panggilannya dan kembali menyerahkan ponselnya pada Minnie yang tengah menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Rumah sakit? Siapa yang dirumah sakit, Jongdae-yah?" tanya Yixing.

Jongdae menatap melas ke arah eomma-nya. "Eomma..." lirihnya. Wajar jika Yixing panik tentang Jongin, mungkin Yixing memiliki firasat buruk tentang si bungsu. "...Eomma mau ikut ke rumah sakit?"

"Iya, tapi siapa yang..."

"Anniyo.. eomma sebaiknya istirahat! Aku akan ke rumah sakit sekarang, Minnie noona akan menjaga eomma!"

Yixing memegang lengan anaknya "Apa sesuatu hal buruk terjadi...?" tanyanya.

Jongdae makin tidak tega. tidak tega melihat bagaimana ekspresi Yixing jika tahu hal buruk menimpa anaknya.

"Jongdae-yah! Jangan membuat kami panik, eoh? Ada apa? Kenapa Sehun menghubungiku? Apa...?"

"Kyungsoo dan Jongin berada di ruma sakit sekarang..." lirih namun bisa di dengar oleh Yixing dan Minnie yang terkejut.

Yixing hampir jatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan namun dengan cepat Minnie menahan lengan eomma-nya.

"Eomma, gwenchanayo?" tanya Minnie.

Yixing mengangguk, "Ayo kita siap-siap ke rumah sakit! Kyungsooku da Jonginku di rumah sakit, ayo kita kesana... eoh! Jika kalian masih mengantuk, eomma yang akan menyetir, ayo siap-siap..." Yixing mulai meracau tidka jelas membuat Jongdae menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

Anak-anak adalah kelemahan Zhang Yixing!

"Aku akan menyiapkan mobil, noona dan eomma bersiaplah" kata Jongdae akhirnya, sebelumnya ia masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk mengambil kunci mobil dan berganti pakaian.

* * *

Masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya namun pada kenyataanya kini Kyungsoo berada dirumah sakit. Ikut mengantar Jongin ke rumah sakit. Kyungsoo mendongkak saat Sehun mendekatinya.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin menemuinya?" tanya Sehun yang berdiri di depan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab namun sorot matanya mengisyaratkan 'bagaimana keadaan Jongin?'

"Jongin baru saja di pindah ke kamar inap! Dia cedera di bagian kaki kanannya dan tangan kanannya! Dia harus mengenakan arm sling" kata Sehun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Dia juga sudah sadar..." lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi.

Sehun duduk di samping Kyungsoo "Aku tahu sedalam apa kecewa mu padanya, tapi dia sedang terluka sekarang!"

"Aku masih belum mengerti... boleh tinggalkan aku sendiri?" pintanya.

Sehun mengangguk.

* * *

Sehun membuka pintu salah satu kamar inap di rumah sakit. Ia melihat pasien yang duduk bersandar dengan tangannya yang di gendong. Si pasien melirik tajam ke arah Sehun. Seolah menandakan jika ia tidak mengharapkan Sehun disini.

"Mana Kyungsoo?" tanyanya dingin.

Sehun mengehela nafasnya. Jika bukan karena ke adaanya yang meprihatinkan mungkin Sehun sudah menghajar wajah dingin itu. "Dia diluar... dia belum ingin bertemu denganmu!"

"Ini semua salahmu!" sembur Jongin "Kenapa kau membawa Kyungsoo ke arena balap?"

"Dia memaksaku! Lagi pula dia terlalu penasaran dengan Kim Kai!" jawab Sehun dengan nada yang tidak kalah dinginnya. "Jangan bertingkah dulu, kaki dan tanganmu untuk sementara tidak bisa digunakan!" lanjutnya.

Jongin hanya mendecih.

"Keluargamu sedang menuju kemari, tadi aku menghubungi Minseok noona.."

Jongin tidak merespon. Mendengar nama keluarga, ingatannya kembali berputar pada beberapa jam yang lalu dimana ia mendengar pertengkaran Yixing dan Joonmyeon, menemukan sebuah fakta jika appa-nya adalah seorang gay dan dengan beraninya menampar seorang wanita yang sudah menemaninya dan memberikan keturunan.

* * *

Hingga siang menjelang Jongin masih belum melihat Kyungsoo menjenguknya. Setelah Minnie, Jongdae, Yixing dan juga Joonmyeon datang, Sehun pamit pulang dan mengantar Kyungsoo pulang. Kyungsoo yang memintanya. Dan Jongin tidak melihat wajah Kyungsoo kecuali terakhir kali saat Kyungsoo berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah panik.

Yixing duduk di samping ranjang Jongin, menatap sendu ke arah putranya yang engga menatapnya kembali. Di sofa ada Ryeowook dan Krystal.

"Sayang, sudah waktunya makan siang! Kau makan yah,?" suara lembut Yixing kembali terdengar untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya juga Jongin menggeleng.

Ryeowook menghela nafas panjang, dengan tergopoh ia mendekati ranjang cucu bungsunya itu.

PLAK.

"Awww... haelmonie!" pekik Jongin ketika dengan seenak jidatnya, Ryeowook menepuk kaki Jongin yang di perban.

"Aigoo...cucuku sangat nakal! Kau sudah membebani eomma-mu dengan balapan liarmu, dan sekarang kau membuatnya bersedih karena kau tidak mau makan!" omel sang nenek "Kau! Akan menemukan dimana lagi eomma seperti Yxing, eoh?" lanjutnya.

Yixing mengelus kaki Jongin yang baru saja mendapat sapaan hangat dari Ryeowook.

"Bahkan jika kau mencari kepenjuru dunia, kau tidak akan menemukan seorang ibu seperti ibu mu sekarang! Berhenti membuatnya menangis!" Ryeowook masih mengomel.

Krystal kini berdiri di dekat Ryeowook "Anak nakal ini tidak akan jera dengan ceramahan, grammy!" celetuknya.

Jongin mencibir "Anak kecil itu benar, haelmonie! Berhenti mengomeliku, itu akan memperpendek usiamu," oloknya membuat Ryeowook mendelik.

"Yak! Kau! Heung! Kelakuanmu benar-benar memperpendek umurku! Ah sudahlah, Krystal, sebaiknya temani aku keluar, aku perlu menghirup udara segar !"

Ryeowook dan Krystal meninggalkan Jongin dan Yixing.

"Jongin-ah!" suara lembut Yixing kembali terdengar.

Jongin menoleh kearah Yixing. Jongin dapat meliha jejak-jejak mutiara bening di pipi wanita itu. Jongin menyesal sudah membuat Yixing menangis.

"Mengenai appa-mu, tolong maafkan dia!"

Benar. Ryeowook benar. Dimana lagi ia akan menemui wanita seperti Yixing.

"Jangan kuasai hatimu dengan kebencian, sayang!" Yixing menggenggam tangan Jongin "Eomma masih sanggup menahan sesak, bersikaplah seolah kau tidak mengetahui apapun!"

Jongin menarik nafasnya panjang-panjang "Dia menyakitimu, eomma!"

Yixing menggeleng "Tidak sayang! Eomma yang terlalu takut kehilangan appa-mu! Tapi sekarang eomma sadar, ada yang lebih takuti!" Yixing mengelus sayang kepala sibungsu "Kalian... eomma takut kehilangan kalian! Berjanjilah sayang, untuk tidak membuat eomma khawatir dan takut, yah?"

Layaknya seperti mantra, Jongin mengangguk.

"Untuk kali ini, sembunyikan masalah ini dari saudara-saudaramu, yah?"

Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ia memandangi langit-langit kamarnya "Eomma... berapa rahasia lagi yang harus aku tutupi?" tanyanya lirih.

Yixing tersentak "Eoh? Ma..maksudmu?"

Jongin menoleh ke arah Yixing. "Minnie noona! Apa ada rahasia lain yang eomma tutupi selain orientasi seks appa dan Minnie noona yang bukan noona kandungku?"

Yixing menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tanganya. Bagaimana bisa Jongin tahu tentang masalalu Minnie?. Bukannya menjawab, Yixing malah menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Eomma, aku tahu ! eomma begitu tertekan dengan yang semua eomma sembunyikan, eomma bisa berbagi denganku!"

Yixing tersenyum, sedikit tidak menyangka jika anak bungsunya yang jahilnya setengah mati ternyata memiliki sisi yang melankolis. Atau mungkin efek kecelakaannya. "Yang pasti yang eomma sembunyikan dari kalian adalah sesuatu hal yang terbaik!"

 _Itu adalah hal terbaik bagi kalian untuk tidak mengetahuinya._

* * *

"Noona?" tanya Jongin ketika melihat Minnie datang ke kamar inapnya. Yixing baru sjaa pulang karena di paksa oleh Jongin. Jongin tidak tega melihat eommanya terlalu lelah.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti melihat hantu?" tanya Minnie sambil menyalakan suhu penghangat ruangan.

Jongin menggeleng. Aku berharap Kyungsoo yang disini.

"Besok kau sudah boleh pulang! Dasar anak bandel!"

"Kyungsoo tidak ikut?"

Minnie duduk di kursi "Tidak, katanya banyak tugas!"

Jongin mengangguk. Seharian ini Jongin tidak melihat Kyungsoo. "Jadi, noona akan menemaniku malam ini?"

Minnie mengangguk "Kau berharap eomma? Dan aku tidak mengijinkan eomma terlalu lama dirumah sakit!"

Jongin kembali diam, pikirannya mengudara. Mencari sosok mungil yang dirindunya. Jongin harus rela lamunannya terpaksa buyar ketika Jongdae datang dengan suara lengkingannya.

"Jongin-ah! aku datang... aku membawa ayam goreng pedas dan beer!" katany lalu meletakan beberpa kantong kresek diatas meja. Ia mendekati Jongin "Kakimu sudah seperti udang goreng tepung!" oloknya. "Kaki jalan menggunakan kruk, tangan digendong arm sling, ckckckck..."

"Hyung! Jika kau kemari hanya untuk mengejekku sebaiknya kau pulang saja sana!" usir Jongin.

Jongdae terkekeh "Aku kemari bukan untukmu! Tapi aku akan kencan dengan Minnie noona!"

Jongin bergidik geli melihat ekspresi Jongdae. Ia melirik Minnie yang tengah membereskan bawaan Jongdae. Sepertinya ia tidak mendengar apa yang Jongdae katakan.

Jongdae duduk di kursi dekat ranjang Jongin. Minnie masih mengacuhkannya.

"Hyung, ponsel baru?" tanya Jongin.

Jongdae yang baru saja mengelurkan ponselnya untuk bermain game online, mengangguk "Ponselku hilang.. aku ingat sekali semalam aku meletakkannya di atas meja!" jawab Jongdae.

"Mungkin kau lupa, atau seseorang mengambilnya!" balas Jongin.

Minnie yang mendengar percakapan mereka hanya diam. Ia meneguk beer kalengan yang dibawa Jongdae. Sedikit bersalah, karena pada kenyataannya ia yang mengambil ponsel Jongdae.

"Noona, aku mau ayam gorengnya..." seru Jongin membuyarkan lamunan Minnie.

* * *

Makan malam tanpa Jongin, Minseok dan Jongdae. Entah memang tanpa mereka atau memang karena faktor lain, tapi makan malam kali ini sangat dingin. Tak ada percakapan. Yang ada hanya dialogue antara sendok dan piring yang saling beradu kesakitan.

Joonmyeon memperhatikan Yixing yang tengah memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Sejak pagi tadi di rumah sakit, Yixing memang memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang lebih banyak diam. Bahkan dari cara makan Kyungsoo snagat terlihat sekali Kyungsoo tidak bernafsu.

"Sayang..." Yixing memanggil kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendongkak.

"Kau sakit?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Makanmu sedikit sekali, atau masakan eomma tidak enak?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng lagi "Seperti biasa, enak eomma!"

"Kau kenapa?" Kini Joonmyeon ikut bertanya "...kau kepikiran Jongin?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Aku sudah kenyang, terimakasih makanannya!" Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

 _Aku bingung! Bingung harus bersikap bagaimana setelah aku tahu Kim Kai adalah Kim Jongin?_

* * *

"Apa Jongin baik-baik saja?"

"Bukannnya kau sendiri yang melihatnya di rumah sakit tadi pagi?" jawab Yixing acuh sambil membenarkan sprei tidurya.

"Bukan itu.. apa dia baik-baik saja disana?"

"Tak perlu kau khawatirkan! Ada Minnie dan Jongdae disana"

"Yixing-ah!" Yixing menoleh ke arah Joonmyeon yang baru saja memanggilnya. "...maafkan aku!"

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Joonmyeon-ssi!" kata Yixing lemah. "Tidurlah... aku tahu kau lelah"

GREP

Kini Yixing berada didalam pelukan Joonmyeon. "Ku mohon jangan seperti ini, aku lelah dengan sikap dinginmu..." Joonmyeon mengeratkan pelukannya "Katakan padaku, apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kau kembali seperti dulu?"

Yixing menggeleng, dengan gerakan lambat ia membalas pelukan suaminya. Jujur ia merindukan suaminya.

"Aku benar-benar sudah berubah, aku hanya mencintaimu dan aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu.." bisik Joonmyeon.

Yixing mengangguk.

"Jika kau meminta aku untuk tidak menemuinya, akan aku turuti, aku berjanji aku akan menghindarinya, atau kita bisa pindah ke luar negri..."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan tuan Kim," Yixing mendongkakkan kepalanya, ia melepas pelukannya "Aku percaya padamu... maafkan aku!"

Joonmyeon menangkup kedua pipi istrinya "Benarkah? Kenapa kau berubah pikiran seperti itu?"

"Jika kau memang masih mencintainya, pasti kau akan kembali padanya saat ia keluar dari penjara dulu... dan aku sempat mendengar percakapanmu dengannya dulu ketika kau lebih memilihku..."

"Jadi kau sudah tidak marah lagi padaku?"

Yixing menggeleng "Aku tidak mungkin menanamkan rasa benci kepada anak-anakku, aku tidak ingin mereka salah paham padamu, masalah ini masalah kita dan aku tidak ingin melibatkan anak-anak! Sudah cukup aku melihat kekecewaan Jongin... aku akan melupakan semuanya..."

Joonmyeon mengangguk "Kau benar.. kita harus melupakannya dan memulainya lagi dari awal..."

"Tapi aku membencinya" kata Yixing manja.

Joonmyeon tahu siapa yang Yixing maksud. Kris. Istrinya memang membenci Kris. Mungkin karena Joonmyeon pernah membagi cintanya, dan itu terhada pria.

"Aku membencinya!" ulang Yixing.

Joonmyeon mengangguk "Aku tahu... dan aku berjanji tidak akan bertemu dengannya, aku berjanji akan menghindarinya! Lagipula, kau tidak perlu khawatir, kau ingat kan kata anak-anak jika kris sudah memiliki keluarga baru dan tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan!" ucapnya lagi.

Yixing tampak termenung, kemudian dia mengangkat kepalanya menatap Joonmyeon "...aku ingin Kyungsoo berhenti mengikuti les wushu!"

* * *

Sorenya Jongin sudah di perbolehkan pulang. Yixing, Jongdae dan Joonmyeon yang membawa Jongin pulang. Cidera di kaki Jongin tidak parah jadi ia masih mampu berjalan tanpa kruk ataupun kursi roda. Hanya saja ia merasa kesulitan menggerakkan tangan kanannya.

Seperti malam ini contohnya, Jongin kesusahan memasukkan makannya ke dalam mulutnya menggunakan tangan kiri. Tangan kanannya masih menggunakan arm sling. Jongin nyaris gila ketika menggerakan sumpitnya untuk meletakan potongin daging ke dalam sendok nasinya.

Melihat itu Kyungsoo iba, ia mencomot daging yang Jongin maksud dan meletakkannya di sendok makannya. Tanpa ekspresi.

Jongin melirik sekilas ke arah Kyungsoo. Sejak ia keluar dari rumah sakit, Kyungsoo tampak datar menyambutnya.

"Eomma bisa menyuapimu, sayang!" tegur Yixing. Yixing iba melihat cara makan Jongin yang kesusahan.

Jongin berhasil menggerakkan sendok ke dalam mulutnya, jika dihitung ini suapan ke empatnya. "Aku bisa sendiri, eomma! Lagi pula aku bukan orang cacat!" tolaknya setelah selesai mengunyah.

"Kau memang bukan orang cacat, tapi lihat cara makanmu, seperti bayi! Nasi tercecer di mana-mana!" tunjuk Jongdae yang pada sekita mangkok Jongin yang sedikit berantakan.

Jongin mencibir "Ini karena tanganku susah digerakkan!" balasnya.

"Biarkan noona membantumu.." Minnie yang duduk di depan Jongin meletakkan beberapa menu lauk pauk pada mangkoknya dengan begitu Jongin bisa dengan mudah mengambilnya.

"Terimakasih, noona!" kata Jongin dengan senyum manjanya.

Kyungsoo sedikit mengacuhkan suasana makan malam mereka.

"Kyungs0oo-yah!" panggil Joonmyeon membuat Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah appa-nya.

"Ne, appa!" jawabnya dengan lemah.

Joonmyeon menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya bicara, "Appa mendengar nilai pelajaran mu turun di sekolah,"

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya, kemudian ia menggeleng "Semua baik-baik saja, appa!" jawab Kyungsoo.

Joonmyeon melirik ke arah Yixing dan kemudian Yixing mengambil alih pembicaraan Joonmyeon "Maksud appa, kau sudah seharusnya fokus pada Ujian sekolah, kau juga harus fokus untuk persiapan ujian SAT, jadi appa dan eomma sudah memutuskan untuk mengurangi kegiatanmu diluar sekolah..."

"Maksud eomma?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau bisa kan berhenti mengikuti les wushu? Eomma tidak ingin kau terlalu lelah karena banyak kegiatan, sayang!"

"Eomma... aku bisa membagi waktuku dengan baik! dan itu tidak menganggu pada kegiatan sekolahku, bukankah kita pernah membicarakan hal ini? Aku masih bisa mempertahankan prestasi akademikku, eomma..."

"Jadi kau menolak?" tanya Yixing.

Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya, "Aku kenyang, terimakasih makananya!" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yixing, Kyungsoo malah pergi meninggalkan meja makan dan menuju kamarnya.

"Yixing aunty, .." panggil Krystal membuat yang ada disana mempusatkan perhatiannya pada Krystal "Ku rasa Kyungsoo eonnie sedang dalam masalah! Dia lebih banyak diam dan beberapa kali aku menemukannya menangis diam-diam..."

"Benarkah?" tanya Yixing penasaran.

Krystal mengangguk.

"Minnie-yah! Bukannya Kyungsoo selalu menceritakan hal apa pun padamu?" tanya Joonmyeon, "Kau mengetahui sesuatu,? Appa rasa sejak kemarin malam terlihat aneh"

Minnie menggeleng "Kemarin lusa aku bertemu dengannya keluar dari kafe seberang jalan sana, ku rasa dia bertemu dengan seorang pria.. dan dia terlihat gelisah! Dia tidak menjawab dengan detail ketika ku tanya, appa!"

"Joonmyeon-ssi, apa Kyungsoo memiliki kekasih? apa ucapanku kasar tadi?"Yixing memegang lengan suaminya.

"Tenanglah sayang! Kyungsoo sedang tumbuh menjadi dewasa, dia pasti baik-baik saja!" jawabnya.

Jongin hanya menunduk. Ia tahu penyebab Kyungsoo murung. Apa dan siapa lagi jika bukan dirinya.

* * *

"Haelmonie?" tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat Ryeowook masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Saat itu Kyungsoo tengah duduk di meja belajarnya.

"Kau sedang belajar? Apa haelmonie mengganggu?" Ryeowook duduk di tepi ranjang milik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Ia kini duduk di samping Ryeowook.

"Kau terlihat kurus, sayang!" Ryeowook mengelus kepala Kyungsoo kemudian membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. "Apa kau memiliki kekasih?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng dalam pelukan Ryeowook.

"Tapi gelagatmu seperti memiliki kekasih?"

Kyungsoo melepas pelukan Ryeowook "Aku benar-benar tidak memiliki kekasih, haelmonie!"

"Kau terlihat memiliki masalah sayang?"

"Tidak haelmonie, aku baik-baik saja! Dan aku sedikit kepikiran kata-kata eomma! Aku tidak mau berhenti mengikuti les wushu" rengek Kyungsoo.

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya panjang-panjang . sebenarnya ia kasihan jika cucu kesayangannya tidak bisa melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Tapi untuk kali ini Ryeowook mendukung keputusan Yixing. Mengingat jika Kris memiliki hubungan dengan guru les-nya.

"Haelmonie.. bantu aku ne! Buat eomma tidak melarangku lagi..."

Ryeowook menatap sendu ke arah cucunya "Begini sayang, bagaimana jika kau pindah tempat les saja, masalah biaya biar haelmonie yang tanggung, bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo cemberut. "Tidak, haelmonie aku sudah nyaman disana, aku dekat dengan Huang ahjumma!"

"Tapi eomma dan appa mu benar sayang, kau harus fokus pada sekolahmu,"

"Haelmonie sama saja dengan eomma dan appa!"

* * *

"Sayang, bisa tolong eomma?" Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri di depan kulkas memutar badannya dan menemukan eomma nya tengah menata beberapa obat di atas piring kecil. Kyungsoo mendekat.

"Apa, eomma?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Bisa antar ini ke kamar Jongin? Sudah waktunya dia minum obat, eomma harus membantu appa mu menyiapkan pakaian kerjanya, appa ada perjalanan bisnis ke China,"

"Kenapa tidak Minnie eonnie saja?"

"Eonnie mu pasti lelah karena semalam menjaga Jongin di rumah sakit dan paginya harusnya bekerja, kau kan tidak sibuk! Tolong yah,?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. ia membawa nampan itu ke kamar adiknya. Kyungsoo menemukan Jongin tengah duduk di ranjangnya. Jongin sedikit terkejut ketika Kyungsoo menghampirinya.

Kyungsoo meletakkan nampan tersebut di atas nakas "Kata eomma ini waktunya kau minum obat," katanya dingin.

Jongin hanya mengangguk.

Kyungsoo hendak melangkah meninggalkan Jongin namun ia urungkan. Akhirnya ia duduk di ranjang Jongin dan berhadapan dengan Jongin. Jongin duduk menyandar pada headboard ranjangnya. Kyungsoo meraih obat kemudian menyodorkannya pada Jongin. Tak lupa dengan air putihnya.

"Terimakasih!" kata Jongin.

"Tidurlah, selamat malam Jongin-ah,.." Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya. Ia tidak tahan terlalu di dekat Jongin ada perasaan aneh yang mengganggunya.

GREP

Jongin menahan langkah Kyungsoo. Ia meraih tangan Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo dingin.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu,..."

* * *

Jongin tanpa berkedip memandangi sosok indah di depannya. Mata bulat, pipi tembab dan bibir penuh milik Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tidak bosan menatapnya. Baginya pemandangan itu lebih indah daripada pelangi yang terbit setelah hujan. Kyungsoo lebih indah dari pelagi, dari apapun.

Sementara Kyungsoo harus mengatur detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba ingin lompat dari tempatnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kyungsoo mengalami hal ini. Tapi untuk kali pertama ia merasa gugup ditatap sebegitu dekat oleh Jongin. Kyungsoo mengacuhkan tatapan Jongin. Ia lebih memilih mengusapkan handuk kecil ke wajah Jongin dengan pelan. Setelahnya ia mengusapkan krim pencukur ke area sisi pipi dan dagu Jongin.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Jongin, mencoba mencairkan ketegangan di keduanya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat kedua pundaknya acuh.

"Kau masih marah padaku.." ini pernyataan dan bukan pertanyaan.

Kyungsoo masih fokus mengolesi krim pencukur.

"Aku memang Kim Kai"

Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya, dirasa cukup ia mencuci tangannya di wastafel kemudian mendekati Jongin lagi dengan alat pencukur kumis dan jenggot. Jongin yang duduk diatas closet sedikit mengangkat dagunya agar mempermudah pekerjaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedikit merunduk dengan tangan kirinya berpegang pada pundak Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan setelah mengetahui aku ini Kim Kai?" tanya Jongin lagi.

Kyungsoo dengan pelan menggerakan alat pencukur. "Kau ingin aku berbuat apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya balik.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Baik" singkat.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf padamu karena aku memang tidak bermaksud berbohong padamu"

"Tapi kau harus meminta maaf pada Daehyun dan Sehun, mereka dua orang yang kau rugikan" balas Kyungsoo.

"Bukan salahku"

"Lalu itu semua salahku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin tidak menjawab. Ia tetap memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Setidaknya, beri aku alasan yang masuk akal kenapa kau melakukan itu pada Daehyun ?"

Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo yang tengah bekerja.

Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiannya, ia berdiri dengan tegap. Kepalanya menunduk menatap Jongin yang tengah menatapnya.

Jongin mendongkakkan kepalanya. "Pria mana yang akan diam saja ketika ada orang lain yang menyakiti gadis yang paling di cintainya?"

.

.

.

DEG

DEG

DEG

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue !**

.

.

.

Sumpah ini telat banget postnya..

Maafkan aerii guys...

Maafkan aerii yang mengecewakan readers semua..

Hiks...hiks...hiks...

Dan ceritanya sedikit "BERANTAKAN"

Sama seperti otak aerii yang sedang BERANTAKAN

.

.

.

Jika nanti aerii laaaamaaaaaaa kagak post bukan berati aerii HIATUS yah, tapi karena kesibukan aerii..

Oke, yang ini benar-benar "SIBUK"

.

.

aerii bakal nyuri-nyuri waktu luang buat ngelanjutin semua ff aerii tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat,

Sekarang masa-masa sulit buat aerii, aerii dapat tekanan dari sana sini yang bikin gak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.. hiks..hiks..hiks...

.

.

.

Yah sudahlah, abaikan yang diatas

See you guys..

RevieewJuseeyoo

.

.

.

XOXO

==aerii==


	13. Last Date

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin mendongkakkan kepalanya. "Pria mana yang akan diam saja ketika ada orang lain yang menyakiti gadis yang paling di cintainya?"

.

.

.

DEG

DEG

DEG

.

.

.

Diam, suasana menjadi hening. Hanya terdengar detak jantung yang entah itu milik Kyungsoo atau Jongin.

Jongin merutuki perkataannya beberapa detik yang lalu. Benar-benar bodoh. Kenapa dengan mudahnya ia mengatakan cinta secara langsung. Dalam keadaan seperti ini Jongin berharap mode idiot Kyungsoo langsung on secara otomatis.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan kedua mata bulatnya dengan lucu. Ia masih mencerna ucapan Jongin sebelumnya.

BRUG

Jongin dan Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah pintu kamar mandi secara bersamaan saat pintu dibuka dengan kasar oleh Jongdae.

"Oeh? Ada kalian?" Jongdae sedikit terkejut saat melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo berada di kamar mandi. Jongdae dan Jongin memang tidak di fasilitasi kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya. Mereka berbagi kamar mandi yang terletak diantara kamar Jongdae dan Jongin. Kamar Minnie dan Kyungsoo difasilitasi kamar mandi didalamnya.

Jongin melepas tangan Kyungsoo yang ia pegang sebelumnya, dan memberi isyarat agar Kyungsoo melanjutkan lagi pekerjaanya.

Jongdae tengah membasuh wajahnya, ia sempat melirik adegan Kyungsoo yang membersihkan wajah Jongin dengan alat pencukur kumis. "Kau benar-benar perawat yang baik Kyungsoo-yah!" puji Jongdae sambil mengusap-ngusap wajahnya dengan sabun pencuci wajah miliknya.

"Aku hanya membantunya oppa!" balas Kyungsoo, dirasa cukup Kyungsoo membasahai handuk kecil untuk mengelap wajah Jongin. "Nah, sudah! Sekarang biar ku antar ke kamarmu,.." Kyungsoo membantu Jongin berdiri. Kemudian memapahnya keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju ke kamarnya.

Setelah benar-benar membersihkan wajahnya, Jongdae masih sempat melirik adik-adiknya "Hm... kenapa mereka terlihat serasi jika bersama?" gumamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eomma, appa sudah berangkat?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Dia berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, sayang!" jawab Yixing sambil mengolesi selai coklat ke roti dan memberikannya ke Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan kemudian melahap roti tersebut dengan semangat.

'Eomma, akan mengantarmu ke sekolah hari ini, dan eomma juga yang akan menjemputmu sepulang sekolah nanti!"

"Tak perlu eomma, sepulang sekolah aku harus pergi ke tempat les!"

Yixing meletekkan pisau selesainya, ia menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah menikmati sarapannya "Kau...? sayang, eomma kan sudah katakan jika kau harus berhenti les wushu! Baik, ini bukan waktunya tawar menawar, ini perintah!" Yixing berdiri dari duduknya "Eomma tunggu kau dimobil!" Yixing meninggalkan sang gadis yang masih terbengong-bengong.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keputusan Jongdae sudah bulat. Ia harus memiliki Minnie. Tidak, Minnie harus tahu jika perasaanya benar-benar serius. Jongdae harus meyakinkan Minnie. Kencan mereka 7 kali lagi, namun waktu sebulan sudah hampir mencapai batas waktu. Jongdae tidak ingin masa kencannya berakhir tanpa kesan, hari ini ia memutuskan untuk membawa Minnie pergi kencan. Tidak peduli meskipun Minnie harus berangkat kerja, tidak peduli jika pun Krystal harus mengikutinya. Namun sepertinya dewi fortuna berpihak pada kisah asmaranya. Krystal pergi bersama Ryeowook untuk mengunjungi saudara jauhnya di Ilsan. Kesempatan emas bagi Jongdae untuk menjauh dari Krystal kan?

"Kau? Apa lagi yang kau lakukan sekarang?" pekik Minnie ketika ia mendapati Jongdae sudah duduk manis di dalam mobilnya. Minie begitu terkejut ketia ia masuk mobil, Jongdae sudah duduk di samping kemudi.

Jongdae memamerkan senyum bebeknya dan memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah Minnie yang sedang mengernyitkan keningnya "Noona! Ayo kita kencan!" ajaknya.

Minnie menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Tidak sekarang Jongdae-yah, aku harus pergi ke kantor...!"

"Kau ambil saja hak cutimu!" saran Jongdae.

"Mana bisa begitu..! aku karyawan baru da..."

"Dan perusahaan itu milik appa, cepat atau lambat itu akan menjadi milikmu! Lagipula, appa sedang ke China kan? Jadi tidak ada salahnya kau membolos hari ini!"

"Tidak bisa, Jongdae-yah!" Minnie menggertakkan gigi-giginya. Ini hal sulit baginya, keinginan Jongdae adalah hal yang paling sulit ia tolak.

"Hari ini aku tidak mau ada penolakan! So, be nice girl!" kata Jongdae akhirnya "Aku tidak akan pergi, jika kau tetap menolak aku akan memberitahukan kepada eomma dan yang lainya jika kita memiliki hubungan," ancam Jongdae.

Minnie mendengus kesal, ia menarik sitbelt dan mengenakannya "Baiklah, kemana kita akan pergi sekarang?"

"Yeongdo!"

Minnie mendelik "Mwo? Yak! Kau mengajakku ke hotel? Jangan-janga macam, Kim Jongdae!" Minnie sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya.

Jongdae mengernyit tak suka mendengar suara Minnie yang naik beberapa oktaf dari biasanya "Astaga, Noona! Apa kau hanya tahu tentang hotel Yeongdo saja? Pikiranmu kotor sekali! Siapa yang bilang kita akan ke hotel? Aku hanya mengatakan kita pergi ke Yeongdo, Provinsi Chungbuk, bukan ke hotelnya!" omel Jongdae.

"Oh... mian! Aku hanya tahu hotel jika kau membicarakan tentang Yeongdo!" balas Minnie. Tidak salah sih, Yongdo adalah hotel terkenal dan besar di Seoul. "Jika begitu kau saja yang menyetir, kau menyuruhku menyetir dengan jarak sejauh itu?"

Jongdae kembali tersenyum jahil "Kau kan tahu, aku buruk dalam urusan menyetir, jadi kau saja! Itu pun jika kau masih menyayangkan nyawamu..."

Minnie mendengus kesal "Pakai sitbelt mu!" Jongdae belum merespon ia masih sibuk dengan ponselnya "JONGDAE-YAH! PAKAI SITBELTMU!" Minnie kembali berteriak.

"Arraseo, noona!" jawab Jongdae malas "Kau tahu, aku baru saja googling tentang Yeongdo, disana juga terkenal dengan perkebunan anggurnya, kau mau kesana?"

Minnie mulai menjalankan mobilnya pelan keluar dari area rumahnya "Terserah kau saja!" jawabnya malas.

"Arraseo! Baiklah, terserah aku saja! Kau cukup menjadi gadis penurut hari ini!"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kehidupan Kris berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya. Ia tinggal di appartement yang luas bersama Tao dan Luhan. Pernikahan mereka pun sudah terdaftar. Meksi Kris masih belum yakin dengan perasaannya terhadap Tao, namun ia sudah meyakinkan dirinya untuk tetap tinggal disamping Tao, menebus segala kesalahannya dimasa lalu, bersama Tao dan juga Luhan.

Tao juga sudah tidak sedingin dulu. Ia sudah terbiasa menerima Kris. Sedangkan Luhan, melihat banyak perubahan dari Tao. Ibunya tidak lagi sering melamun, lebih banyak tersenyum dan tidak lagi mendapati Tao berteriak karena mimpi buruk. Ia berterima kasih untuk Kris atas ini semua.

Luhan dan Kris masih bekerja sama untuk mencari anak Kris dan Tao yang menghilang. Menghilang, atas asumsi Kris dan Luhan. Karena hingga detik ini, Tao masih belum membuka suaranya mengenai anaknya. Tao masih menganggap anaknya itu mati.

"Appa!" panggil Luhan lirih, Kris yang duduk di mejanya mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan yang berada di depannya. "Apa kau tidak curiga kenapa eomma tidak tercantum dalam riwayat di rumah sakit ini? Padahal, aku yakin sekali eomma melahirkan disini!"

"Itu juga yang mengganggu appa! Kenapa Tao tidak tercatat melahirkan... dan menghilangnya seorang dokter yang menjadi dokter bersalin itu juga mencurigakan" balas Kris.

Luhan mendecih "Bukan menghilang appa! Dia bertugas di rumah sakit Boston sejak 18 tahun lalu..." ralat Luhan.

"Iya, kenapa setelah insiden Tao melahirkan, dia dipindahkan ke Boston! Itu mencurigakan bukan?"

"Sangat mustahil kan jika aku harus mengunjungi orang-orang yang melahirkan di hari yang sama dengan eomma!" Luhan terdengar putus asa.

"Kau memiliki catatan nama-nama mereka?"

Luhan mengangguk. Ia memberikan map kepada Kris yang duduk di depannya "Aku mendapatkan ini ketika aku masih SMA, bersyukur data-data itu belum di musnahkan! Ada sekitar 4 orang yang melahirkan di hari yang sama dengan eomma, ku pikir ini akan berguna ketika aku mencari anak kalian!"

Kris membuka map tersebut "Sebenarnya mereka membantu jika mereka mengingat eomma mu sebagai pasien juga disana..." Kris mulai khyusuk membaca lembaran-lembaran kertas yang merupakan identitas pasien beberapa tahun lalu. "Zhang Yixing?" mata Kris membulat sempurna ketika membaca identitas pasien.

"Kenapa, appa? Kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Luhan antusias.

Kris menatap Luhan "Ah, tidak! Hanya saja nama ini mengingatkanku pada seseorang.." bohong Kris. _Zhang Yixing melahirkan di hari yang sama dengan Tao, di rumah sakit yang sama. Tapi kenapa hanya Tao yang tidak memiliki catatan riwayat melahirkan? Ini benar, Zhang Yixing istri Kim Joonmyeon. Jika ditahun itu, Yixing melahirkan, berarti, dia Kim Kyungsoo..._

"Kalian! Akan sampai kapan belajar terus disini? Ayo cepat keluar, makanan sudah dingin menunggu kalian!" teriakan Tao membuyarkan lamunan Kris. Tao muncul di balik pintu.

"Ne, eomma!" Luhan berdiri dari duduknya kemudian disusul Kris.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Tao pada Kris ketika Luhan keluar terlebih dahulu. "Kanapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" ulang tao.

Kris berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Tao. Ia memegang pundak Tao, "Tunggulah sebentar lagi,..." katanya ambigu.

Tao mengernyitkan dahinya "Apa? Kau membuat kejutan lagi?"

Kris tersenyum "Heeem... kejutan yang akan membuatmu tersenyum selalu!"

"Ck... kau ini! Sudah, lebih baik kau makan dulu! Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu nanti.."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Disini?" tanya Minnie sambil memarkirkan mobilnya "Kau, jauh-jauh mengajakku kemari hanya untuk makan direstaurant kecil seperti ini?" keluh Minnie. Meski mobilnya sudah parkir, namun ia masih menggenggam erat setir mobilnya.

Jongdae melepas sitbeltnya "Iya, kau harus tahu jika Dori Bang Bang disini sangat lezat"

Minnie menoleh ke arah Jongdae "Dori..Dori apa tadi? Bang, Big Bang?" tanyanya.

Jongdae mengusap kepala Minnie "Aigoo... kau tidak tahu banyak tentang dunia luar ternyata!" oloknya "Dori Bang Bang... makanan yang sangat lezat! Aku makan bersama teman-teman kuliah ku dulu saat pulang mendaki! Kajja!" ajaknya. Jongdae keluar terlebih dahulu.

Minnie melepas sitbelnya dengan kasar "Astaga anak itu! Dulu membawaku ke restaurant kumuh dan memaksaku makan-makanan aneh bernama sop bihun yang sialnya lezat! Dan apa lagi sekarang? Dori bang bang... apa itu masih keturunan doriyaki?" omel Minnie dan membanting pintu mobilnya dengan kasar.

"Yah! Kau boleh marah dan menekuk wajahmu setelah makan! Sekarang aku lapar, ayo..." Jongdae menarik tangan Minnie dan membawanya ke restauran pinggir jalan itu.

Minnie mengikuti Jongdae yang memasuki restaurant pinggir jalan yang menurut Minnie terlihat klasik itu. "Apa ini? Lesehan?" keluh Minnie lagi yang melihat disekitarnya tidak ada kursi dan hanya ada meja kecil. "tempat ini juga sangat panas!" keluahnya lagi.

"Ini..." Jongdae memberikan bantalan untuk duduk "Dan duduklah, ada kipas angin di belakangmu!" tunjuk Jongdae dan kemudian duduk terlebih dahulu.

Minnie mendesis dan kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan Jongdae "Kau yakin tempat seperti ini adalah restaurant? Tempat ini sepi sekali..."

"Duduklah dengan tenang... jangan mengomel! Arra!"

Minnie menurut meski dengan tampang cemberutnya, sesekali ia mengelap meja persegi itu dengan tisu yang digunakan. Tidak memperdulikan Jongdae yang tengah mengobrol dengan si pemilik restaurant.

.

.

.

Minnie membulatkan matanya lebar ketika seseorang yang ia sebut sebagai pelayan itu membawa sebuah teplon ukuran sedang dan berisi jajaran ikan yang membentuk lingkaran, serta toping wijen dan daun bawang menghias diatasnya.

"Ini apa?" tanya Minnie pada Jongdae yang sudah memegang sumpit.

Jongdae menggerakkan sumpitnya dan mencomot makanan tersebut "Ini yang mereka sebut dori bang bang...cobala!" titah Jongdae yang sesaat kemudian menyantap makanan itu.

"Apa enak?" tanya Minnie.

Jongdae mengangguk "Kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya jika kau tidak mencobanya!" usul Jongdae.

Dengan ragu Minnie menggerakkan sumpitnya sesuai perintah Jongdae, ia menyantap pelan makanan berwarna sedikit merah tersebut.

"Bagaimana?"

Ekspressi Minnie tidak bisa ditebak. Wajahnya datar, beberapa saat kemudian, garis bibir tipisnya melengkung "Omo! ini lezat sekali..." pekik Minnie sumringah dan kembali menyantap makanan itu lagi.

Jongdae tersenyum. Ia senang melihat tingkah Minnie yang kadang kelewat imut melebihi Kyungsoo. "Makanlah dengan tenang..."

Minnie mengangguk.

Tak lama kemudian, sang pelayan datang kembali dengan membawa sebuah panci panas berisi bubur, dan itu menarik perhatian Minnie.

"Hah? Apa lagi ini?" tanya Minnie.

Jongdae mengambil mangkok yang berada di depan Minnie, dan mengambil bubur ikan ke dalam mangkok Minnie dan meletakkannya di depan Minnie "Ini namanya bubur ikan, rasanya sangat lezat..." katanya kemudian ia mengambil untuk dirinya sendiri.

Minnie terlihat antusias pada makanannya yang mengepul asap itu "Wah.. ini terlihat menggiurkan! Lihat, ada mie, nasi, ikan... dan wah banyak sekali.." komentar Minnie yang kemudian menyantap bubur ikan di depannya. "Astaga! Ini lezat sekali... hu panas...!" Minnie mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan mulutnya.

Jongdae tersenyum, "Pelan-pelan noona! Kau terlihat konsentrasi sekali, apa ini pertama kalinya kau makan makanan seperti ini?"

Minnie mengangguk "Ini semua jenis makanan yang baru aku makan... ah, yah! Setelah ini kita akan kemana?" tanya Minnie antusias.

Jongdae tersenyum, tak menjawab dan kembali menikmati makanannya. Minnie pun tak ambil pusing, ia kembali berkonsentrasi pada menu-menu yang baru berkenalan dengan lidah dan perutnya. Sekali lagi, Kim Jongdae menunjukkan dunia luar kepada Minnie. Sesuatu yang indah.

Disinilah mereka, di taman Nasional Song Ho. Taman yang terkenal dengan keindahan alamnya, perkebunan anggur dan penghasil wine, juga pohon-pohon pinus yang tertata rapi di taman tersebut.

"Oh...astaga... ini indah sekali!" pekik Minnie yang merentangkan tangannya dan membiarkan hembusan angin musim semi menerpa wajahnya. "Udaranya sangat segar... Jongdae-yah!" ungkap Minnie lagi.

Jongdae yang berdiri di belakang Minnie mengangguk, menyetuji pernyataan Minnie. "Pohon pinus membuatnya lebih segar,.." komentar Jongdae.

Minnie menoleh kepada Jongdae, "Kenapa kau baru mengajakku ke tempat indah seperti ini?"

Jongdae mendekat "Kau saja yang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu... haruskah aku mengambil gambar untukmu?" Jongdae mengeluarkan poselnya.

Minnie mengangguk antusias "Potret aku dengan angel yang bagus..." Minnie mendekati pohon pinus dan kemudian bersandar di pohon tersebut. Ia berpose.

CEKREK!

"Bagaimana?" tanya Minnie.

Jongdae mendekat pada Minnie yang masih bersandar di pohon pinus "Lihat? Baguskan...?" ia menunjukkan hasil jepretnya pada Minnie.

Minnie tersenyum. Senyum yang Jongdae suka. "Bagus... sekarang giliranku! Biarkan aku memotomu!"

Jongdae menggeleng "Ani.. hari ini aku hanya ingin menyenangkanmu, noona!" tolaknya.

"Hem.. baiklah..!"

"Pohon pinus disini belum berubah! Ketika aku liburan kemari bersama-sama teman mereka yang berpasangan akan bermain petak umpet disini.. sangat kekanakan!" kata Jongdae sambil menatap ke arah pohon-pohon yang menjulang ke atas.

Minnie tersenyum "Kau juga melakukannya bersama kekasihmu, dulu kan?" tuduh Minnie menggoda Jongdae.

"Ani... Yak! Kenapa matamu seperti itu?" tunjuk Jongdae pada ekspresi Minnie yang seolah menuduh Jongdae juga melakkan hal yang menurutnya kekanakan. "Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal itu," tegasnya.

"Hahahaha... tapi ekspresimu seperti mengatakan bahwa kau pernah bermain petak umpat di pohon-pohon ini bersama kekasihmu.. hahahah" olok Minnie yang berjalan mendahuli Jongdae.

Dia tertawa!. Jongdae menyusul Minnie "Tidak pernah, noona! Jika pun harus melakukan hal itu, pasti akan aku lakukan padamu!"

Minnie menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berhenti tertawa. "Hahah, baiklah...! maafkan aku, aku hanya bercanda.." katanya sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa.

"Aku maafkan! Yah, sudah! Ayo jalan, ada danau disana dan itu sangat indah!"

Minnie terlihat antusias "Benarkah? Baiklah.. kkaja!"

Keduanya kembali berjalan sambil sesekali menikmati udara segar yang masih bersih itu.

"Hah! Daun semanggi!" pekik Jongdae yang menghentikan langkahnya.

Minnie ikut berhenti "Ada yang salah?"

Jongdae jongkok "Kau tahu cerita dari daun ini?"

Minnie ikut menjajarkan tubuhnya dengan Jongdae "Tidak!"

"Mereka percaya, jika kita menemukan daun semanggi yang memiliki 4 ruas maka permohonan kita akan menjadi kenyataan.." jawab Jongdae.

Minnie beranjak "Kau ini percaya sekali dengan hal seperti itu!" omel Minnie.

Jongdae mendongkak "Kau saja yang tidak tahu hal-hal yang berbau romantis.." mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah rerumputan "empat daun..empat dauun..." mata dan bibir Jongdae soelah seirama untuk mencari daun dengan empat ruas yang dimaksud "Ah, ketemu!" pekiknya.

Minnie sedikit tertarik dan kembali ikut berjongkok. Tangan kanannya ia letakkan di punggung Jongdae untuk menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya.

Jongdae menoleh ke arah Minnie "Mari kita buat permohonan kita bersama" ajak Jongdae.

Minnie mengernyit "Kau benar-benar percaya?"

"Terlepas percaya atau tidak, aku mengajakmu untuk membuat permohoan. Pejamkan matamu.." ajak Jongdae lagi. Ia menatap daun semanggi yang memiliki 4 daun yang tengah bergoyang-goyang di tiup angin. Jongdae memejamkan matanya.

Minnie mengikuti arah pandang Jongdae dan kemudian ia memejamkan matanya.

 _Aku ingin dia. Aku ingin dia tetap disampingku, mencintaiku, mengasihiku. Tuhan, jangan biarkan aku dan dia berpisah, tolong! Jaga dia untuk tetap disampinku... Kim Minseok, aku mencintaimu._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo menghentakkan langkah kakinya dengan kesal saat menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Yixing hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Kyungsoo yang kesal karena ia melarag Kyungsoo pergi ke tempat les wushu nya, ia menjemput Kyungsoo tepat waktu dan lagsung membawanya pulang.

BRUK.

Kyungsoo membuka kasar pintu kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang. Saking kesalnya ia tidak menyadari jika Jongin berdiri di ambang pintunya.

"Kyungsoo-yah..." panggil Jongin.

Kyungsoo menoleh "Apa?" balasnya dingin.

"Sudah waktunya aku minum obat dan aku lapar" jawab Jongin dengan ekspresi memelas.

Kyungsoo mendengus dan beranjak dari duduknya, bahkan ia belum sempat berganti pakaian. "Tunggu disini, aku akan menyiapkannya untukmu!" kata Kyungsoo cetus ia berjalan meninggalkan Jongin di kamarnya.

Jongin menurut, ia duduk di ranjang. "Ah sial! Aku lapar sekali... kenapa tidak ada yang perhatian denganku sih? Jongdae sibuk kencan dengan Minnie noona, haelmonie sibuk memamerkan dunianya kepada saudara dan teman-temannya, eomma sibuk dengan Kyungsoo! sial!" umpatnya dengan kesal.

Tak lama kemudian, Kyungsoo datang dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan dan segelas air putih dan beberapa obat diatas piring kecil. Kyungsoo duduk di samping Jongin.

"Ini sudah lebih dari jam makan siang, kenapa kau melewatkannya? Kau kan bisa meminta bantuan pada Kwon ahjumma!"

Jongin menerima suapan dari Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak mau disuapi orang lain, selain kau, eomma dan noona!" jawabnya.

Kyungsoo mendecih, "Dengan tubuhmu seperti ini kau tidak seharusnya pilih-pilih! Kau tahu aku masih kesal padamu!"

Jongin hanya mengangguk, ia makan seperti anak kecil yang tengah disuapi oleh ibunya. Ia tak banyak bicara.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau meminta maaf pada Sehun dan Daehyun"

Jongin menghentikan acara mengunyahnya "Itu tidak mungkin! Kan aku sudah bilang padamu, aku tidak akan meminta maaf padamu karena aku tidak berniat membohongimu! Kau lupakan saja jika aku Kim Kai!"

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Baiklah, terserah kau saja!" kata Kyungsoo terdengar putus asa. Ia tidak ingin terlalu ambil pusing soal permintaannya pada jongin. Ia tahu seberapa keras kepalanya si bungsu Kim. Lagi pula, ia masih kesal karena Yixing yang melarangnya pergi les wushu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, ia kembali menyuapi Jongin. Jongin terlihat lapar sekali.

"Ah, sebentar! Perutku sakit, sepertinya aku terlalu makan pedas tadi bersama Baekhyun..." Kyungsoo meletakkan piring di atas ranjangnya dan kemudian ia melesat ke kamar mandi.

"Yak!" teriak Jongin "Aku masih lapar... Kyungsoo-yah!" teriaknya namun tidak diindahkan oleh Kyungsoo. ia menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandinya. "Jangan lama-lama..." imbuhnya.

Jongin melirik piring yang masih berisi makanan itu. "Asataga! Kyungsoo lama sekali!" omel Jongin. Benar, tidak ada yang tahu betapa laparnya Jongin.

Lima menit beralu dan Kyungsoo belum kembali dari tempat semedi nya. Jongin mendnegus kesal. "Astaga... hitungan detik, aku akan mati kelaparan!" umpatnya.

Sesuatu hal diluar dugaan terjadi. Jongin melepas arm slingnya. Kemudian ia merentangkan tangan kanannya. Tidakpeduli dengan cideranya, Jongin menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menyantap makanan yang ditinggalkan oleh Kyungsoo sebelumnya. Jongin makan denganlahap seperti orang yang baru saja menemukan makannya.

"ASTAGA! KIM JONGIN!" Jongin mendongkak ketika mendapati seseorang berteriak ke arahnya. Dia, Kim Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi kagetnya. Bibir penuhnya yang melongo, dan mata bulatnya yang seakan melompat keluar. "Kau? Tanganmu?" tunjukknya pada tangan Jongin yang sedang memegang sendok.

Jongin tak kalah kagetnya dengan Kyungsoo. Ia melirik piring yang sudah hampir kosong itu. Ia tersenyum kaku ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendekati Jongin "Tanganmu? Tidak apa-apa?"

"..."

"Yak! Kau membohongiku!" ucap Kyungsoo kesal.

Jongin beranjak dari dudknya. "Mian, Kyugsoo-yah! Aku...aku hanya..."

'Kau benar-benar keterlaluan! Kau tidak mengalami cidera tangan! Kau memanfaatkan kecelakaan itu untuk menarik perhatianku, begitu?" tuding Kyungsoo.

"Bukan begitu...! aku hanya..."

"Sudahlah! Apa pun yang kau ucapkan sekarang aku tak percaya lagi! Kau benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya membuatku kecewa..." Kyungsoo meninggalkan Jongin di kamarnya.

Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Hah! Akting yang bodoh! Jongin bodoh!"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongdae menatap Minnie yang menatap kagum ke arah danau di depannya. Pemandangan Minnie lagi lebih indah dari pemandangan danau, pohon pinus atau pun keindahan musim semi. Bagi Kim Jngdae.

"Jongdae-yah, lihat!" tunjuk Minnie ke tengah danau "Bukankah karang itu terlihat aneh berada di tengah sana.." tunjuknya pada sebuh karang yang menjulang tinggi.

Jongdae mau tidak mau mengikuti arah pandang Minnie "Benar, itu terlihat aneh! Melihat ke adaan airnya yang tenang, aku jadi ingin memancing. Haruskan kita memancing..?"

Minnie menoleh ke arah Jongdae yang duduk di sampingnya "Bahkan aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mendapatkan ikan!" katanya.

Jongdae tersenyum "Benar, aku hampir lupa! Kau bahkan takut ikan, bagaimana kau bisa memancing!" olok Jongdae.

Minnie mendengus "Tapi, aku ahlinya bermain basket!" katanya bangga.

"Ahli basket? Tapi kau kalah bermain denganku, dan membuat kita berakhir dengan kencan seperi ini!"

Wajah Minnie memerah entah karena apa. Ia tidak menmbalas lagi perkataan Jongdae.

Jongdae menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Sepuluh tahun lagi, aku akan membawamu kembali kesini!..." menghembuskan pelan nafasnya "bersama anak-anak kita.." imbuhnya dan nyaris membuat jantung Minnie melompat keluar "..kita bersama anak-anak kita kamping disini, membakar daging bersama, dan benar-benar menikmati keindahan yang benar-benar alami..."

"Jongdae-yah..." Minnie bergumam pelan. Kepalanya menunduk. Perasaan Jongdae sudah jatuh terlalu dalam padanya, dan ia membiarkan dirinya menerima perasaan itu. Impian Jongdae, impian yang pernah Minnie impikan.

"Kim Minseokie..." Minnie mendongkakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jongdae yang juga tengah menatapnya "Kau masih menganggap perasaanku terhadapmu salah?" tanyanya "Minseokiie, aku mencintaimu... sungguh! Jika kau memiliki perasaan yang sama, mau kah kau meneruskan perasaan salah ini?"

Bola mata ini berlari sana sini di tempatnya, menatap tepat ke arah Jongdae. Mencoba mencari sudut ketidakseriusan di setiap perkataan Jongdae.

Jongdae tersenyum "Kau seharusnya mengatakan iya, kau sudah tertangkap basah olehku, dan masih berpura-pura diam..."

Minnie mengernyitkan keningnya "Mak...maksudmu?"

"Ponsel ku? Kau yang mengambilnya... setelah kau mengatakan jika kau merindukanku.."

Minnie melotot. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" bukannya mengelak, Minnie malah mengeluarkan pernyataan yang membuat pernyataan yang membenarkan Jongdae.

"Jadi benar? Kau yang mengambil ponselku?"

Minnie membelalakan matanya "Jadi ini jebakan?"

Jongdae terkikik "Tentu saja!aku hanya menarik kesimpulan dari Krystal yang sempat melihatmu keluar dari kamarku malam itu!"

Minnie mendengus kesal. Ia menatap kedua kakinya, pikirannya kacau. Dia ketahuan! Dia pelaku dari mengjilangnya ponsel Jongdae.

Jongdae tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Niatnya, ia tidak ingin menuduh Minnie. Ia hanya ingin mengembalikan suasana canggungnya setelah mengatakan perasaannya terhadap Minnie. Tapi di luar dugaan, Minnie membenarkan tuduhan Jongdae. Jongdae meraih ponsel Minnie yang berada di dekatnya. Tanpa sepengathuan Minnie, Jongdae membuka ponselnya. Membuka aplikasi line nya.

Jongdae tersenyum membaca beberapa pesan yang dikiram Minnie ke ponsel lamanya.

" **Bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?"**

" **Boghossipo-yo!"**

" **Bukankah kita masih memiliki 7 kali kencan? Waktu sudah menunjukkan akhir bulan..."** Minnie mendelik ketika Jongdae membaca pesan yang ia kirimkan beberapa waktu lalu dengan keras. Minnie menoleh ke arah Jongdae.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Minnie mencoba meraih ponselnya, namun Jongdae jauh lebih gesit darinya dan menyembunyikan ponselnya.

"Mian, noona! Aku tidak tahu jika kau merindukanku..." oloknya dan apa tadi, _**"Bagaimana jika kita pergi camping?" "Berdua?"**_ kau bersungguh-sungguh? Astaga..." Jongdae masih menggoda Minnie.

Minnie mendengus kesal "Kau keterlaluan... kembalikan ponselku!"

Jongade mengulurkan tangannya dan memberikannya pada Minnie "Kau lucu sekali..." katanya sambil mengusak kepala Minnie "Jadi, bagaimana penawaranku?"

Minnie mendongkak "Aku tidak tahu!" cetusnya.

"Aku serius, Kim Minseok!"

"Kau ingin aku menjawab apa?" bentak Minnie akhirnya, oke, ia jengah karena desakkan Jongdae.

Jongdae mendekat ke arah Minnie "Beritahu aku, permohonan apa yang kau buat di depan daun semanggi tadi?" tanyanya. Jongdae tahu Minnie ikut membuat permohonan karena ia membuka mata lebih dahulu dan sempat menatap Minnie yang masih terpejam.

Minnie membatu di tempatnya.

"Katakan!" desak Jongdae lagi.

 _Dia mencintaiku dan aku ingin mencintainya. Tolong, biarkan kami bersama... aku dan Kim Jongdae._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Berhenti mengikutiku, Kim Jongin!" bentak Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Jongin yang mengekornya dari tadi siang. Mengikuti Kyungsoo ke dapur, ke kamar, halaman, kolam dan parahnya sekarang, kamar mandi.

"Jongin berdiri tepat di belakang Kyungsoo, kini Kyungsoo menghadapnya "Aku akan berhenti jika kau memaafkanku!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum sinis "Bahkan sekarang kau mengemis maaf padaku? Kemana maafmu yang minta kemarin, semalam dan tadi? Eoh?"

"Yang ini benar-benar salahku karena berbohong padamu" balas Jongin.

"Lalu? Sehun? Daehyun? Itu bukan kebohonganmu?"

"Karena itu tidak melibatkan dirimu"

Kyungsoo berdecak "Sudahlah! Keluar sana, aku lelah berdebat denganmu, aku mau mandi!" usir Kyungsoo.

"Ani, aku tidak mau pergi!"

"Yak! Kim Jongin!" teriak Kyungsoo

"KIM KYUNGSOO" balas Jongin.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, jika ia tidak mampu membuat Jongin mengalah, maka satu-satunya senjata yang harus ia gunakan adalah... "EOMMAAAA... JONGHMMMPTTTT..." belum sempat Kyungsoo berteriak, Jongin sudah membuangkan bibir Kyungsoo dengan tangannya. Sedikit mendorong Kyungsoo hingga si punggung si gadis menyentuh dinginnya dinding kaca kamar mandinya.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang bertemu pandang dengan mata Jongin.

 _Astag! Jantung ini, milik siapa yang berdetak? Andwe, ini salah jika aku berdetak untuk adikku sendiri._

Posisi keduanya sangat dekat. Sejengkal lagi, tubuh Jogin menempel pada tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

 _Tuhan, perasaanku tidak bisa dikendalikan jika terlalu dekat dengannya. Apa yang salah?_

"Asatag! Jongin, Kyungsoo... apa yang kalian lakukan?" pekikkan suara itu mengejutkan keduanya. Jongin melepas dekapan tangan dimulut Kyungsoo dan dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya. Yixing berdiri penuh tanya di depan kamar mandi Kyungsoo.

"Eom..." Jongin terbata.

"Eomma datang karena eomma mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo, ada apa? Kalian bertengkar lagi?" tanya Yixing.

Kyungsoo yang merasa dapat perlindungan langsung berlari ke arah Yixing "Eomaa..." ia memeluk erat lengan Yixing "Jongin membekap mulutku! Dia keterlaluan.. dia terus mengekorku karena aku tidak memaafkannya..." rengek Kyungsoo manja.

"Jongin-ah! kau ini jahat sekali pada kakakmu, kau tidak hanya berbohong pada Kyungsoo, tapi juga pada eomma, appa, hyung, noona dan haelmonie... kau ini... ck..." Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya ketika Yixing mengomeli Jongin dan itu membuat Jongin kesal. "Kau juga, Kyungsoo! jika seseorang meminta maaf padamu, kau seharsnya memaafkannya, orang yang pemaaf itu lebih baik, kau tahu?" kini Yixing mengomeli Kyungsoo dan mampu membuat Kyungsoo menunduk dan melepas pelukannya di lengan Yixing.

"Ne, eomma!" balas Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang, saling meinta maaflah kalian" titah Yixing.

Kyungsoo membuang pandangannya ke arah lain "Andwe, shireo! Aku tidak mau memaafkan dia!" tunjukknya pada jongin

"Tuh kan eomma... siapa yang sulit di ajak berbaikan!"

"Diamlah, Kim Jongin!" pandangannya kembali ke Kyungsoo... "Kim Kyungsoo..."

"Arraseo..." Kyungsoo mendekat ke arah Jongin, ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya "Maafkan aku!" katanya dingin.

Jongin membalas uluran tangan Kyungsoo "nado!"

"Tidak saling peluk?" sindir Yixing.

Kyungsoo mendecih. Ia melepas pegangan tangan Jongin dan kemudian memeluk adiknya "Maafkan aku, namdongsaeng.."

Jongin membalas pelukan Kyungsoo "Maafkan aku, noona!"

Yixing tersenyum puas "Kan begini lebih indah... tirulah, Minnie dan Jongdae yang tidak pernah bertengkar" _karena mereka saling mencintai_ "Kalian benar—benar tidak bisa mencontoh kakak-kakak kalian..." lanjut Yixing lagi. "Dan kau Kim Jongin, berhenti menyakiti Kyungsoo!" omelnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka yang masih di kamar mandi "Kenapa aku selalu turun tangan untuk mengatasi pertengkaran mereka...ck..ck.." keluhnya lagi.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo melepas pelukan mereka. Keduanya saling tatap.

"KIM JONGIN! Kau tidak keluar dari sana?" dan teriakan Yixing merusak KaiSoo moment! Setuju?

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minnie keluar dari mobilnya yang baru saja di parkir Jongdae di halaman rumahnya. Sekitar jam tujuh malam ia dan Jongdae tiba di rumahnya.

"Kau bahagia sekarang?" tanya Minnie ketika Jongdae menyerahkan kunci mobil ke arahnya.

Jongdae tersenyum, merengkuh kepala Minnie "Tentu aku bahagia, kau benar-benar menjadi milikku sekarang!" kata Jongdae. Ya, Jongdae dan Minnie resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak pengakuan mereka di tepi danau sore tadi. Jongdae mencinta Minnie dan Minnie mencintai Jongdae.

Minnie membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Ia melepas rengkuhan Jongdae dan membuat Jongdae mendesis tak suka "Kita berada di rumah sekarang, bagaimana jika orang rumah melihat kita?" tanyanya.

Jongdae mengalah "Baiklah, kita berada di rumah sekarang! Tapi, boleh aku menciummu? Sebagai ucapan selamat tidur..."

Minnie mengangguk.

Jongdae mendekatkan tubuh mereka, kemudian ia mengecup dan melumat bibir atas dan bawah Minnie yang tipis. Tak lama, keduanya melepas pagutan mereka. Jongdae memeluk Minnie.

'Saranghae, Kim jongin!"

"Nado! Terimakasih..." balasnya sambil mengelus rambut Minnie yang hanya sepundak itu.

"KALIAN!" suara itu membuat Jongdae melepas pelukannya dan mendapati Ryeowook yang tengah menatap mereka dari beranda depan rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

Annyeong, chingudeul, readerdeul,

Long time no see ya?

Iya lama banget kita gak ketemu, eh (?)

Masih ingat sama fanfic ini?

Mian baru update lagi,

.

Moment ChenMin berdasarkan reality show Xiumin x Chen travel without manager yah, ambil sebagian adegan, setting, dialogue dan di tambahin sedikit dialogue nya buat tuntutan cerita hehehe...

Semoga yang ChenMin shipper suka...

.

Chap depan konflik nya ChenMin yah, disusul konflik Tao and Yixing dan penutup konfliknya KaiSoo

Tapi itu masih lama...

.

.

.

Thanks for keep support me and this fanfic guys...

.

.

.

Big thanks for :

 _xosoo, cici fu, Rahma736, 21hana, Rianita701, kaisoomin, Kim zangin, whenKmeetK, Defti785, sekyungbin13, Kimra14, DOHXO, AlienBaby88, dokyungie al, deaacn,_

.

.

Belum bisa balasin reviewnya, mungkin chap depan...

.

.

Mau promo boleh? Tenang, bukan jualan atau MLM kok,

Semalam aerii post fanfic ONESHOOT, judulnya **Uri Sehunnie** , baca yah, jangan lupa review juga hehe..

.

.

.

Happy Nice Day guys..

 **XOXO**

 **==aerii==**


	14. Stand By Me

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Eoh? Berciuman, berpelukan? Cinta? Kau rendahan sekali!" tunjukknya pada Minnie yang Jongdae tarik ke belakang tubuhnya. "Kau lupa, jika Jongdae sudah dijodohkan dengan Krystal?"

"Jongdae-yah..." bisik Minnie yang memegang tangan Jongdae erat.

Yixing menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ia sudah menyangka ini akan terjadi, bodohnya, ia terlalu memikirkan perasaan cemburunya pada Kris yang menemui suaminya sehingga ia sempat melupakan masalah Jongdae yang mencintai Minnie.

Krystal tak henti-hentinya menangis, sedangkan Kyungsoo merasa seperti orang bodoh disini. Ia tidak tahu menahu kenapa tiba-tiba Ryewook berteriak dan marah-marah pada Minnie dan Jongdae yang baru saja pulang. Terlebih dengan kata-kata ciuman, pelukan dan cinta antara kedua kakaknya itu.

"Kau!" tunjukknya pada Minnie "...harusnya bersyukur karena keluarga besar kami mau menampungmu, tapi apa balasanmu kepada kami? Kau mencintai adik angkatmu sendiri! Sungguh memalukkan! Ini akibatnya jika membawah sampah ke dalam rumah keluarga kita!" omelnya.

Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di tangga dengan Jongin yang berdiri di belakangnya melototkan kedua matanya. Ia semakin bingung namun ia tak berani bersuara mengingat Ryeowook dalam keadaan tidak baik.

"Eommonim!" kali ini Yixing bersuara dengan nada sedikit keras "...Bagaimana bisa kau menyebut cucumu sendiri dengan sampah?"

"Cucu?" tanya Ryewook sarkatis.

Yixing memejamkan matanya sebentar "Tidak, dia anakku!" ralatnya.

"Anak macam apa yang kau besarkan dan sekarang membuat malu keluarga kita, eoh?"

Ini pertama kalinya bagi Jongin melihat ibu dan neneknya tidak sejalan. Ah, tidak, ini sering terjadi jika menyangkut Minnie. Yixing yang selalu membela Minnie, bahkan tidak perduli jika itu mertuanya sendiri yang menjadi musuhnya. Jongin menempelkan kedua tangannya di telinga Kyungsoo. Sengaja menulikan pendengaran Kyungsoo dari adu mulut dua wanita yang berpengaruh di keluarga Kim. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya diam dan menyaksikan kedua wanita hebatnya berselisih pendapat.

"Kau tidak seharusnya mendengar ini, noona!" bisik Jongin pada Kyugsoo.

Kyungsoo masih dengan wajah blanknya hanya mengangguk.

"Dia sama sekali tidak membuat malu, eomma!" bela Yixing "Baiklah, untuk kali ini mereka memang salah, aku yang akan memisahkan mereka! Tak perlu eomma menyumpahi Minnie"

"Eomma!" Kali ini Jongdae bersuara, ia mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Minnie. "Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kami, aku dan noona saling mencintai"

"Cukup, Kim Jongdae!" bentak Yixing "...cintamu itu hanya akan membuat Minnie menderita! Kalian memang tidak sepantasnya saling mencintai, kalian saudara, kalian kakak adik!" ingat Yixing.

Minnie yang menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya di belakang Jongdae mulai bergetar, ia tengah mencoba menahan isakannya. Ini tidak seharusnya terjadi, sekalipun terjadi seharusnya tidak secepat ini. Ia masih ingin menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Jongdae, sekalipun itu hanya sesaat.

"Kami memang kakak adik secara hukum, tapi tidak ada darah yang sama mengalir ditubuh kami, seberapa keras eomma dan haelmonie melarang kami, kami akan tetap bersama!"

"Jangan gila, Kim Jongdae! Bagaimana dengan Krystal?" Ryeowook menunjuk gadis yang tengah terisak.

"Oppa, aku sungguh mencintaimu! Aku memang masih terlalu muda, tapi aku akan segara dewasa beberapa tahun lagi... hiks...hiks...hiks..." Krystal mendongkak dari duduknya.

"Mianhae, Krystal-ssi" lirih Jongdae.

Mendengar permohonan Jongdae, Krystal semakin menjadi. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari menuju tangga. Melewati Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sebagai penonton saat itu.

"Kau sungguh keterlaluan, Jongdae-yah!" kata Ryeowook .

"Minnie-yah, dengar eomma, sayang!" panggil Yixing yang mendekat ke arah Jongdae dan Minnie. "Eomma, mohon! Jangan kau buat sulit keadaan ini, mari kita lupakan kejadian ini, sebelum appa kalian datang, eoh?" pintanya.

"Eomma!" bentak Jongdae lagi yang kini menjauhkan Minnie dari eomma-nya "Jika hubungan kami membuat kalian malu, aku memiliki keputusan sendiri untuk memperbaikinya, biarkan kami pergi dari sini!" Jongdae mundur beberapa langkah dengan masih menyeret Minnie.

"Jongdae-yah..." lirih Minnie mencoba mencegah "Kita tidak perlu berbuat sejauh ini,..."

"DIAM!" bentak Jongdae membuat Minnie bungkam seketika. Ia sempat meringis karena pegangan Jongdae yang semakin mengerat di pergelangan tangannya "Jangan pernah merubah perasaanmu, karena aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu!" bisiknya.

"Tidak! Kalian tidak bisa pergi dari sini!" balas Yixing. "Baiklah, Jongdae-yah! Kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik, appa pasti akan mencari jalan keluarnya," Yixing mulai melemah.

"Kami tidak butuh jalan keluar apa pun, eomma! Kami hanya butuh restu kalian, jika kalian tidak merestui kami, kami siap meninggalkan kalian..." ancam Jongdae. Jelas itu keputusan Jongdae bukan Minnie.

Ryeowook mendecih "Kau tidak akan bisa pergi dari kehidupan mewahmu, Jongdae-yah! Joonmyeon sudah memanjakan kalian dengan kemewahan. Kalian tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa itu diluar sana..." oloknya.

"Haelmonie salah! Aku bisa hidup tanpa sepeserpun uang dari appa!"

"Ini tidak benar, jika memang harus ada yang pergi, maka itu Minnie bukan kau!"

"Eomma, sudah berapa kali ku katakan tidak ada yang bisa pergi dari sini! Baik Jongdae ataupun Minnie" potong Yixing.

"Kau selalu saja membelanya! Membela sampah yang terus menerus mempermalukan keluarga kita,"

"Dan aku tidak akan membeiarkan halmonie tinggal bersama sampah!" lirih Jongdae "Aku benar-benar akan membawa noona pergi dari sini!" Jongdae melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah pintu utama.

Yixing membelalakan matanya "Andwe! Berhenti Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok!" panggilnya namun sayang Jongdae sengaja menulikan pendengarannya.

"Oppa!" panggil Kyungsoo tiba-tiba, ia berlari mengejar Jongdae yang sudah di ambang pintu.

Jongdae menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Kyungsoo yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Jangan pergi" rengek Kyungsoo.

Jongdae mendekat ke arah adiknya "Tidak, Kyungsoo-yah! Kau ingat oppa pernah berkata apa padamu?" mengelus pipi kyungsoo yang basah karena tangisannya "...korbankan hal yang paling dekat dengan kita untuk mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan, bukan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kali ini oppa akan mengorbankan apa yang paling dekat oppa untuk keinginan oppa! Mengerti?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengan keluarga kita, dengan Minnie eonnie, tapi percayalah.. aku mendukung apa yang oppa lakukan..."

Jongdae tersenyum "Gadis pintar... oppa janji akan menceritakan semuanya! Jaga eomma dan appa ne... jangan jadi anak pembangkang seperti oppa!"

"Jongdae-yah! Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan eomma... kita..."

Jongdae mendelik ke arah Minie yang baru saja bersuara. Mendapat tatapan seperti itu membuat Minnie bungkam.

"Pikirkan Kyungsoo, Jongdae-yah! Jangan pergi..." kini Yixing kembali bersuara.

"Maaf eomma! Kali ini aku ingin egois.." sinis Jongdae yang kemudian menarik Minnie dan berjalan keluar dari rumah besar Kim.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kini Kyungsoo mengerti setelah semalaman ia tidak tidur memikirkan nasib Jongdae dan Minnie. Ia mulai menghubungkan kejadian-kejadian kecil yang terjadi di rumahnya antara Minnie dan Ryeowook. Kini ia mengerti kenapa Ryeowook begitu sinis dengan Minnie hanya karena Minnie bukan anak kandung Joonmyeon dan Yixing. Kyungsoo belum berani mengorek asal muasal Minnie pada eomma-nya. Karena Yixing saat ini benar-benar dalam keadaan kacau. Ia meracau tidak jelas di telponnya. Ia juga mengerahkan semua orang terpercaya Joonmyeon untuk mencari Jongdae dan Minnie. Mengenai Krystal, ia kembali ke Jepang sejam setelah kepergian Jongdae dan Minnie. Dan saat ini Joonmyeon yang baru datang dari China tengah duduk menikmati teh hangatnya di ruang keluarga. Mengabaikan Yixing yang mondar-mandir dengan telpon wireless-nya.

Ryeowook bersikap acuh tak acuh berbeda dengan Yixing yang panik dengan menghilangnya kedua anaknya itu.

"Jadi kau menghubungiku hanya karena masalah ini?" meletakkan cangkir di atas meja, menatap istrinya dalam.

Yixing berhenti dari aktivitasnya "Hanya? Joonmyeon-ssi, dua anakku menghilang dan menjalani hubungan terlarang, kau bilang hanya?" omel Yixing.

Jonmyeon menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Mereka sudah dewasa, sayang!"

"Dewasa? Lalu bagaimana pandangan keluarga kita yang lain? Pandangan rekan kerja mu? Mereka tidak boleh bersama, Joonmyeon-ssi" Yixing menyenderkan punggungnya disandaran sofa, "Anni, ini tidak benar! Aku akan minta bantuan polisi untuk mencari mereka" lanjutnya.

"Jangan berlebihan dulu, Yixing-ah! Jika aku diposisi Jongdae, aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama"

Sontak Ryeowook dan Yixing memandang ke arah Joonmyeon "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ryeowook "Kau mendukung mereka? Joomyeon-ah! Kau harus ingat jika kita sudah menjodohkan Jongdae dengan Krystal"

"Dan eomma juga harus ingat jika Jongdae sudah menolak perjodohan itu beberapa kali, jika dipaksakan pun itu akan menyakiti Krystal, kalian tidak lupa perlakuan kasar Jongdae pada Krystal kan?"

Yixing menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Lalu bagaiamana denga Minnie? Kitakan sudah merencanakannya akan menjodohkannya dengan Changmin?"

Joonmyeon menggaruk kepalanya yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba gatal "Oh soal itu, kurasa aku lupa memberitahumu, em... Minnie secara personal menemuiku dan menolak dengan perjodohan itu. Dan, ku harap kita berhenti untuk menjodoh-jodohkan anak-anak kita nantinya, mereka berhak untuk memilih kebahagiaannya"

Ryeowook mendecih "Bagaimana bisa kau mengabaikan tradisi keluarga kita, kau pikir kau bisa menikah dengan Yixing itu bukan dari hasil perjodohan? Jika aku membiarkanmu memilih untuk mencari kebahagiaanmu sendiri dulu, apa kau bisa hidup seperti sekarang? Bersama anak-anakmu?" sindirnya.

"Eomma, bisakah kau tidak mengungkit masalalu itu sekarang?" sela Yixing "Kedua anakku hisup diluar sana, kenapa kalian bisa setenang ini sih?"

"Istriku sayang..." rayu Joonmyeon "Beri aku waktu satu minggu, maka mereka sudah berada di rumah bersama kita lagi, asal dengan syarat..."

"Apa?"

"Jangan ada yang mengahalangi hubungan mereka, baik kau atau eomma"

"Ba-.."

"Jika tidak, aku tidak bisa menjamin mereka mau kembali kesini atau tidak" potong Joonmyeon.

Yixing mendengus "Baiklah..."

Ryeowook berdiri dari duduknya "Kau sama saja dengannya, astaga kenapa aku tinggal bersama keluarga yang rumit ini! Uruskan keberangkatanku ke Jepang besok, aku benar-benar tidak tahan berada disini..." kemudian berlalu dari anak dan menantunya.

"Joonmyeon-ssi, keputusan mu akan membuat keberadaan Minnie semakin tidak dianggap" Yixing kembali bersuara setelah Ryeowook benar-benar tidak bersama mereka.

"Mereka tidak menganggap Minnie karena Minnie menjadi bagian keluarga kita, bagaiamana jika dia benar-benar menjadi orang asing bagi keluarga kita? Aku lebih memilih untuk menerima Minnie sebagai menantuku daripada aku harus kehilangannya. Dengan begitu dia akan tetap menjadi anakku, kita hanya perlu mengubahnya dimata hukum" jawabnya. "kau pasti terkejut dengan kejadian ini, bukan?"

Yixing mengangguk.

Joonmyeon berpindah posisi yang kini ia sudah berada di saming istrinya "Kau sudah melalui banyak masalah, jadi kejadian ini jangan kau anggap masalah besar! Cinta mereka tidak salah" Joonmyeon mengeratkan rangkulannya di pundak istrinya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Argh... aku merindukan Minnie eonnie dan Jongdae oppa" keluh Kyungsoo yang kini menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas meja belajarnya. Rambutnya acak-acakan, seragam sekolahnya pun belum terlepas dari tubuhnya. Tas gendongnya ia lemparkan ke arah tempat tidur.

Sejak kejadian semalam hingga sore ini ia masih berfikir keras tentang silsilah keluarganya. Minnie hadir bukan sebagai kakak kandungnya, tetapi anak angkat. Hubungan Minnie dengan Ryewook tidak semanis hubungan dirinya dengan Ryeowook. Hanya karena Minnie bukan anak kandung Joonmyeon dan Yixing, sikap Ryeowook begitu dingin yang belum bisa diterima oleh akal sehat Kyungsoo. Hanya.

Jongin sudah menceritakan semuanya tadi siang saat jam istirahat sekolah. Ia merasa dikhianati oleh keluarganya sendiri. Hanya ia yang tidak tahu perihal Minnie. Ia ingin menuntut versi ibu nya. Namun, melihat keadaan Yixing yang sangat kacau membuat Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah pintu ketika Jongin membukanya dan menongolkan kepalanya "Kau tidak turun? Haelmonie akan Jepang hari ini, ia akan tinggal lama disana" katanya.

"Jepang? Lagi?" Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Jongin. Keduanya lalu menuruni anak tangga dan menuju halaman rumah.

Disana sudah ada Ryeowook yang sudah siap untuk naik ke dalam mobil.

"Haelmonie?" pekik Kyungsoo.

"Oh, cucuku.."

"Mau pergi lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memegang tangan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengangguk "Keadaan keluarga ini sedang kacau, dan penyakitku bisa kambuh jika aku masih tetap disini.." jawabnya.

"Bagaimana denganku?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kau tetap cucuku sayang, jika kau merindukanku aku akan datang kemari atau kau yang menemuiku ke Jepang, mengerti"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Ne, hati-hati dijalan, haelmonie.."

Keduanya berpelukan. Meski enggan, namun Jongin ikut memeluk Ryeowook setelah Kyungsoo.

Mobil hitam itu kini pergi meninggalkan halaman. Meninggalkan pertanyaan dibenak Kyungsoo yang belum sempat ia tanyakan pada Ryeowook.

Mengapa? Mengapa begitu membenci Minnie? Apa salah jika ia mendapat kasih sayang dari Joonmyeon dan Yixing? Bagaimana jika seandainya, dirinyalah yang diposisi Minnie?

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya Jongdae sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan ke arah Minnie yang tertidur setelah menangis semalaman.

"Jam berapa ini?" tanya Minnie sambil mengucek kedua matanya, ia duduk dan sebagian tubuhnya masih terbalut selimut tebal.

"Jam lima sore," Jongdae meletakkan nampan diatas nakas, ia duduk di kursi yang menghadap ke arah Minnie.

Minnie mendelik ke arah Jongdae, "Jam lima? Yak, aku harus ke kantor!" ucap Minnie yang beranjak dari duduknya dengan tampangnya yang panik.

Jongdae berdiri dan menahan pergerakan Minnie "Kau pasti pusing karena menangis, jernihkan pikiranmu dan ingat apa yang sedang terjadi!"

Minie memandangi sekeliling ruangan yang sangat berbeda dengan kamarnya yang mewah. Disudut jendela sana ada sebuah beranda, "Aku dimana?" tanyanya polos.

Jongdae kembali duduk, namun ia duduk di smaping Minnie, ia mengangkat nampan kembali dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya, "Aku yakin kau pasti lelah karena menangis semalaman, makan dulu"

"Kita dimana?" ulang Minnie.

Jongdae menghela nafas panjang "Kita berada di appartement yang ku beli diam-diam. Aku sudah merencanakan ini semua jauh-jauh hari. Untuk kita"

Minnie menunduk, ia ingat jika ia sudah menerima perasaan Jongdae. Dan ini salah. "Kita pulang sekarang, eomma pasti sedang pusing mencari kita.." ucap Minnie lirih.

Jongdae merangkul Minnie, "Itu tidak mungkin, kita sudah melangkah sejauh ini. Sudah cukup selama puluhan tahun aku mengalah sebagai adikmu, dan sekarang aku tidak akan mengalah untuk menjadi milikmu. Biarkan mereka yang mengalah untuk hubungan kita"

"Jongdae-yah!" Minnie melirik ke arah Jongdae.

Jongdae melepas rangkulannya, ia meletakkan nampan diatas kasur dan berdiri, "Baiklah! Semua terserah padamu, noona! Jika kau ingin kembali, kembalilah sendiri. Aku tidak akan pernah kembali kesana tanpa memilikimu. Aku tidak pernah menyesal untuk berakhir, karena setidaknya aku pernah bahagia memeliki keluarga seperti mereka. Kau! Sesuatu yang benar-benar aku perjuangkan sekarang. Pilihanmu adalah, kembali atau kehilangan diriku!" kata Jongdae yang melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Minnie yang terpaku.

"Jongdae-yah!" lirih Minnie.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Makan malam berlangsung seperti biasa, Joonmyeon yang tenang. Jongin yang seolah tak peduli. Kyungsoo yang terlihat tidak nafsu makan, dan Yixing yang begitu gelisah. Makan malam pertama yang mereka lalui tanpa Minnie, Jongdae, dan Ryeowook.

"Bagaimana kau bisa makan setenang itu, sementara kita tidak tahu bagaiaman keadaan Jongdae dan Minnie di luar sana!" bentak Yixing pada Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo terkejut.

Joonmyeon meletakkan sendoknya, menghabiskan kunyahan terakhir dimulutnya, "Sayang! Aku yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja! Kita semua tahu mereka sudah besar kan?" balasnya dengan tenang.

Yixing menghela nafas "Bagimu mereka mungkin sudah besar, tapi bagiku mereka adalah anak-anak yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa diriku. Aku harus memastikan kesehatan Minnie dan Jongdae, pola makan mereka dn jam istirahat mereka..." sambung Yixing lagi.

Jika sudah begini, Jongin tidak bisa menenangkan eommanya. Sedikit kata yang keluar, maka bom akan meledak. Begitu menurutnya jika ia bersuara disaat yixing sedang berapi-api.

Joonmyeon mengelap mulutnya dengan tissu, kemudian ia mengeluarkan kertas dari dalam saku kemejanya. "Aku sudah mengatakan padamu, beri aku satu minggu untuk membuat mereka kembali kesini kan? Ini..." ia menyodorkan kertas kecil tersebut. "Ini alamat appartement Jongdae, tanpa sepengetahuan kita dia membeli appartement. Aku yakin dia sudah memperkirakan kejadian ini. kemungkinan besar Jongdae membawa Minnie kesana!" kata Joonmyeon.

Yixing meraih kertas tersebut, senyum mengembang dibibirnya. "Aku akan kesana besok!"

"Ingat kesepakatan kita. Jangan membuat keadaan semakin rumit!" Joonmyeon memperingati.

"Arraseo!" jawab Yixing.

"Eomma, aku ikut yah?" tawar Kyungsoo.

Yixing megangguk, "Boleh, kita berangkat besok!"

Joonmyeon tersenyum melihat Yixing kembali seperti biasa.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Minnie membuka pelan pintu kamar yang ia huni semalaman. Di sofa panjang depan televisi ia melihat Jongdae yang tertidur berbalutkan selimut. Minnie melangkah pelan menghampiri Jongdae. Ia berjongkok di depan kepala Jongdae dan tersenyum. Jemari lentiknya ia gerakkan untuk mengusap poni Jongdae di area matanya.

"Jongdae-yah!" lirih Minnie, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas lutut yang ia tekuk "Aku memikirkannya semalam. Maafkan aku..." katanya pelan.

Jongdae masih asik dalam dunia mimpinya padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi.

"Kau benar! Kita sudah mengalah pada perasaan kita masing-masing selama ini. Untuk kali ini aku akan ikut bersamamu, aku tidak akan mengalah lagi pada mereka. Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongdae" lirih Minnie. "...dan aku akan bersamamu, bahkan jika kau menyuruhku pergipun, aku akan tetap bersamamu. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi..." lanjutnya.

Tanpa Minnie sadari, Jongdae mendengar semua perkataan Minnie pagi itu.

"Tapi aku takut... aku takut menghadapi eomma dan appa. Hiks...hiks... untuk menyakiti mereka tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikiranku" Minnie mulai terisak. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan situasinya sekarang. Ia mencintai Jongdae tapi ia tidak ingin menyakiti hati Yixing.

Minnie menunduk. ia lelah menangis sejak dua malam lalu. Bahkan tangisnya yang sekarang pun sangat sedikit air matanya yang keluar.

Jongdae membuka matanya, ia duduk dan mengusap kepala Minnie.

Minnie mendongkak mendapati Jongdae yang membungkuk untuk mengelus kepalanya.

"Gwenchana!" kata Jongdae lembut, "Semua akan baik-baik saja, noona! Kau bilang kita tidak boleh mengalah kan? Dengan kita bersama, kita akan mengalahkan mereka. Percayalah, semua baik-baik saja.." ucap Jongdae menenangkan kemudian ia menjajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Minnie dan memeluknya.

Minnie memeluk Jongdae erat. "Gomawo!" bisik Minnie di dalam pelukan Jongdae.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jongdae meletakan piring berisi nasi di depan Minnie, kemudian ia duduk di depannya.

"Makanlah.." ucap Jongdae

Minnie menatap Jongdae, "Jongdae-yah, sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini? maksudkku sampai kapan kita akan melawan mereka?" tanya Minnie.

Jongdae yang sudah menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya, mengunyanyah pelan lalu meletakkan peralatan makannya, "Kau sudah tidak nyaman? Ini belum ada sehari dari perlawanan kita, noona!"

Minnie tersenyum miris, "Kau benar, perlawanan kita belum ada setengahnya. Kita membutuhkan waktu yang panjang. Maafkan aku.. ayo lanjutkan makannya"

"Kau tidak akan menyerah dan merubah pikiranmu kan?"

Minnie memegang tangan Jongdae, tersenyum dan menggeleng "Sudah ku katakan bukan jika aku akan tetap bersamamu, maaf jika pertanyaanku membuatmu ragu"

Jongdae membalasnya dengan mengelus punggung tangan Minnie, "Secepatnya aku akan menemui appa dan eomma, jika mereka tidak merubah pikiran mereka maka kita juga tidak akan merubah pikiran kita"

"Aku percaya padamu" balas Minnie lalu menarik tangannya dan meraih sendok dan sumpit.

Keduanya kembali sibuk dengan sarapan mereka, hingga beberapa detik kemudian bel berbunyi.

"Sepertinya ada yang datang?" lirih Minnie heran.

"Mungkin Luhan, ah aku lupa menceritakan sesuatu padamu, bahwa kita segedung dengan appartement Luhan yang baru. Mereka membeli appartement disini belum lama... aku akan membukakan pintu .." balas Jongdae sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

Minnie mengangguk.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"K-K-Kyung!, eomma?" tanya Jongdae tak percaya jika yang berdiri di depannya adalah adik dan ibunya.

Kyungsoo yang mengenakan seragam sekolahnya tengah membenarkan tas gendongnya, "Annyeong, oppa!" sapanya.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa berada disini?" tanya Jongdae.

"Kau lupa siapa appa-mu? Kim Joonmyeon!" jawab Yixing, "Bersembunyi disini rupanya anak nakal eomma?" sindir Yixing.

"Jongdae-yah! Kenapa...?" Minnie yang berdiri di belakang Jongdae tak lagi melanjutkan pertanyaannya ketika ia melihat Yixing dan Kyungsoo diambang pintu sana.

Yixing tersenyum, "Omo! anak gadisku" seru Yixing yang langsung menerobos masuk melewati Jongdae dan menghampiri Minnie.

Minnie masih sama terkejutnya dengan Jongdae.

GREP!

Yixing memeluk Minnie.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yixing

Minnie mengangguk dalam pelukan Yixing, "Ne, eo-eomma" balasnya terbata.

Kyungsoo ikut masuk melewati Jongdae.

Yixing melepas pelukannya, ia mengusap kepala Minnie, "Kau sungguh baik-baik saja? Eoh?" tanyanya lagi.

Minnie mengangguk. Ia senang melihat Yixing namun ia takut jika Yixing datang dan memisahkan mereka.

Jongdae yang juga berfikiran sama dengan Yixing langsung menutup pintu dan menghampiri dua wanita yang masih saling berpegangan. Jongdae menarik tangan Minnie dan membawa tubuh Minnie ke balik tubuhnya.

"Oppa? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo yang heran dengan sikap kakaknya yang merusak moment ibu dan anak yang sedang melepas rindu.

Jongdae tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Kyungsoo, "Jika eomma kemari untuk memisahkan kami. Itu akan sia-sia, aku dan noona tidak akan berpisah!"

Yixing tersenyum "Kau ini aneh, bagaimana bisa aku memisahkan hubungan kakak beradik kalian?"

Minnie meremas baju bagian punggung Jongdae.

"Eomma!" rengek Jongdae.

"Mianhae" lirih Yixing membuat Minnie menongolkan kepalanya dari punggung Jongdae, "Eomma kemari hanya menyampaikan pesan dari appamu"

"Pesan? Pesan apa?" tanya Jongdae cetus.

"Mereka meminta kalian pulang"

"Tidak, kami tidak akan pulang" tolak Jongdae

"Ini perintah appa, Jongdae-yah"

"Eomma, kami tidak akan pulang jika kalian meminta kami untuk berpisah" tegas Jongdae.

Yixing menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Appa meminta kalian pulang untuk membahas pernikahan kalian"

"Mwo?" teriak Jongdae dan Minnie bersamaan.

Sementara Kyungsoo dan Yixing tersenyum melihat ekspressi terkejut Minnie dan Jongdae

Minnie berdiri disamping Jongdae, "Apa maksud eomma?"

"Minnie-yah" Yixing meraih kembali tangan Minnie "Appa tidak melarang hubungan kalian, appa meminta agar kalian pulang dan membahas hubungan kalian selanjutnya"

"Ini serius?" tanya Jongade.

"Benar oppa, tadi pagi di meja makan appa dan eomma mengumumkan berita ini" jawab Kyungsoo "Ah.. eomma, aku sudah kesiangan kesekolah. Ayo kita berangkat" rengek Kyungsoo sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Baiklah, eomma harus mengantar Kyungsoo ke sekolah! Jongin sudah berangkat lebih dulu tadi. Eomma dan appa menunggu kalian malam ini... kami pergi" ucap Yixing kemudian ia mengecup sayang pipi Minnie.

"Eomma, kenapa kau hanya mencium noona? Bagaimana denganku?" protes Jongdae ketika Yixing sudah bersiap untuk meninggalakan appartement Jongdae.

Yixing dan Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu hanya menoleh "Tidak ada kecupan untuk anak nakal sepertimu yang berani membawa kabur anak gadis orang, kajja Kyungsoo, kita pergi!" katanya sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Kyungsoo dan Minnie ikut tersenyum

"Kau puas?" tanya Jongdae pada Minnie.

"Uuh, aku puas! Kau lucu ketika cemburu begitu" olok Minnie.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Yixing merenggangkan otot-ototnya ketika lift membawa dirinya dan Yixing ke lobbi. Ibu dan anak itu berjalan beriringan.

"Akhirnya, masalah mereka terselesaikan eomma! Akh, aku lega!" kata Kyungsoo.

"Belum sayang! Masih ada haelmonie mu" balas Yixing, _aku dan Joonmyeon harus bekerja ekstra untuk melindungi mereka._

"Benar juga! Haelmonie sangat susah dijinakkan"

"Kau ini, memangnya haelmonie itu apa sampai kau menggunakan kata jinak?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Hehe.. maafkan aku eomma" balas Kyungsoo.

Keduanya saling pandnag dan tersenyum sehingga Kyungsoo tidak menyadari keadaan sekitar. Dan itu menyebabkan dirinya menabrak bahu seseorang.

"Ah, josonghamida!" balas Kyungsoo sambil membungkuk pada orang yang ditabraknya.

"Ah, ne! Maafkaan saya juga..." balas orang tersebut.

"Hah? Huang ahjumma?" pekik Kyungsoo ketika menyadari jika orang yang ia tabrak adalah guru wushunya.

Wanita yang seumuran dengan Yixing pun sama terkejutnya, "K-Kyungsoo-yah?"

"Ne, ahjumma! Annyeonghaseo" Kyungsoo membungkuk.

"Ah ya ya..." balas Huang ahjumma.

"Ahjumma, ini eommaku.. kami baru saja mengunjungi oppa yang kebetulan tinggal disini.." Kyungsoo menarik tangan Yixing.

Huang ahjumma yang semula tersenyum menjadi menampakkan wajah datarnya ketika hendak menyapa Yixing.

"Eomma, dia guru wushu ku " kata Kyungsoo mengenalkan Huang ahjumma kepada Yixing.

Yixing pun sama, memasang wajah yang sangat sulit ditebak ketika saling beratap dengan Huang ahjumma.

 _Huang? Huang Zi Tao? Kenapa kita bertemu lagi? Bukankah kau berjanji akan pergi jauh-jauh dari kehidupanku dan..._

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue!**

.

.

.

* * *

Hello...Hello...Hello...

Kita bertemu lagi... udah lama yah... ada yang lupa sama jalan ceritanya? Baca dari ulang lagi deh yah, maafkan aerii yang laaaaammmma banget up nya, hem... dua bulan kayanya...

Yang ngarapin moment KaiSoo-nya di chap ini,pending dulu yah... semoga ada di chapchap selanjutnya...

Ada yang seneng gak sih aerii muncul lagi? Seneng kan? Masih mau setia sama ff ini hingga END kan?

Terimakasih yang udah mau nunggu, dan gak masalah buat yang milih ninggalin karena kelamaan up-nya.. aerii memaklumi kok, karena menunggu itu tidakkk uuueeeeeeennnakkk, kan? Kan? Kan?

aerii tunggu kritik dan saran-nya yah... see you next chap

 _ **XOXO**_

 _ **aerii**_


	15. My Kyungsoo is not yours

"Luhan eomma?" Jongdae melambaikan telapak tangannya di depan Huang Zitao dengan posisinya yang sedikit merunduk agar sesuai dengan posisi Huang Zitao yang duduk di sofa.

"Eoh?" tanya Zitao terkejut dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Jongdae "Wae? Apa..."

"Ahjumma kenapa? Kau melamun sejak pertama datang dan mengabaikan teh buatanku?" keluh Minnie yang kini duduk di samping Huang Zitao

Zitao menggeleng pelan, _benarkah yang ku lihat tadi? Wanita itu? Kyungsoo? a-anakku?_

Jongdae membenarkan posisi berdirinya. Ia memasukkan kedua tanganya di sisi kantong celananya. Ia dan Minnie saling pandang melihat sikap Huang Zitao yang menurut mereka sedikit aneh.

"Aku baik-baik saja" sela Zitao beberapa saat kemudian, "Luhan sedang dalam perjalanan kemari... em, Jongdae-ah, Kyungsoo itu...?" Zitao menggigit sudut bibirnya dan terlihat kaku untuk meneruskan kalimatnya.

Jongdae menarik unung alisnya "Ah Kyungsoo? apa kau bertemu dengannya tadi? Dia baru saja kemari sebelum kau datang!"

"A-apa dia benar-benar adikmu?"

Minnie dan Jongdae kembali saling pandang ketika mendengar pertanyaan aneh Zitao.

"Ah maafkan aku!" kata Zitao cepat seolah menyadari kesalahan pertanyaannya.

Minnie tersenyum "tentu saja!" jawab Minnie "Dia lahir setahun lebih dulu dari Jongin..."

"Ah benar! Jika ku ingat, saat Kyungsoo lahir, appa sedang berada di Jepang!" sambung Jongdae "Kyungsoo anak yang manis kan ?"

Zitao mengangguk. _Benarkah Kyungsoo itu anakku? Jadi selama ini aku dengannya begitu dekat dan aku tidak menyadari hal itu?Dia, membesarkan Kyungsoo dengan baik!_

.

.

.

"Eomma!" teriak Kyungsoo sedikit keras untuk menarik perhatian Yixing yang sedari tadi mengacuhkannya.

Yixing yang tengah menyetir menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo "Eum? Ada apa sayang?"

Kyungsoo nampak mendengus "Sekolahku kelewatan eomma!"

Ciiiiittttttt.

Bunyi rem terdengar ketika Yixing memberhentikan mobilnya dengan mendadak "Apa? Kenapa kau tak bilang sejak tadi?"

"Aku meneriakimu sejak tadi, tapi eomma melamun dan fokus pada duniamu sejak kita keluar dari appartement Jongdae oppa! Ish!" keluh Kyungsoo sambil melepas sitbelt-nya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Kemana lagi? Sekolah lah? Aku akan berjalan kaki dari sini. Sekolahku hanya beberapa meter jaraknya dari sini" jawab Kyungsoo sambil membuka pintu mobil.

"Baiklah! Hati-hati ... dan maafkan eomma"

"Eomma pulang dan beristirahatlah... pikiranmu sedang kacau sepertinya" ucap Kyungsoo lalu mengecup pipi Yixing dan keluar dari mobil milik eomma-nya.

Yixing memandangi kepergian Kyungsoo dari kaca spion. _Ya Tuhan! Kenapa dia muncul sekarang? Apa dia akan mengambil anakku? Tidak. Itu tidak akan terjadi._

.

.

.

"Kris.." Kris yang tengah sibuk dengan beberapa lembar kertas di mejanya mendongkak. Mendapati sosok wanita yang begitu ia kagumi. "Ku rasa... aku menemukan anakku" bagus, kini Kris benar-benar memfokuskan pandangannya juga fikirannya ke arah Zitao. "..maksudku, anak kita" lanjut wanita itu gugup.

Kris beranjak dari duduknya, ia berjalan pelan ke arah istrinya "Katakan dengan jelas dan pelan Zi,"

Zitao mendongkak, menatap tatapan lembut dari suaminya yang begitu menenangkan.

Kris menghela nafas panjang "Jangan terlalu di paksakan, kau bisa bicara jika kau benar-benar siap dan yakin, Zi. Kau tahu kan, aku tidak tinggal diam. Aku pun mencari keberadaan dan keadaan anak kita"

"Kris, bisa kau memelukku?"

Kris tersenyum "Tentu.." bisiknya.

.

.

.

Zhang Yixing adalah malaikat bagi Kim Joonmyeon, juga obat penenang bagi anak-anaknya. Dunia tidak pernah tahu betapa berharganya wanita itu bagi kehidupan Joonmyeon. Dan dunia tidak pernah tahu betapa Joonmyeon sangat mencintai Zhang Yixing. Joonmyeon bisa melakukan apa saja untuk istrinya. Untuk kebahagiaan istri dan juga anak-anaknya.

"Sayang... aku sudah menemukan Minnie dan Jongdae juga membawa mereka kembali ke rumah ini, tapi kenapa kau masih saja sering melamun, eum?" malam itu usai makan malam Joonmyeon menemui Yixing di kamarnya, menghiraukan sejuta pekerjaan kantor yang menunggu di meja kerjanya. Baginya, apa yang ada di pikiran Yixing adalah segalanya.

Yixing menggeleng pelan "Hanya saja memikiran hal-hal kecil..." jawabnya.

"Hal-hal kecil seperti apa...? Kau sepertinya butuh refreshing, haruskah kita pergi berlibur. Second honeymoon tidak terdengar buruk kan?" goda Joonmyeon.

Yixing menampilkan senyum angelic nya "Kita pikirkan lagi nanti..." balas Yixing. "Eum, Joonmyaeon-ah..."

"Wae?"

"Ba-bagaimana jika kau dan..." menjeda beberapa detik "kau dan Kris masih ada keterikatan yang..."

"Mengapa membahas hal itu lagi" potong Joonmyeon cepat "Kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak membahasnya kan?"

Yixing menunduk "Maafkan aku... a-aku ingin menemui Kyungsooku" ucapnya lalu meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Yixing tidak mungkin menceritakan semuanya pada Joonmyeon. Tidak untuk sekarang, mungkin nanti. Mungkin nanti jika keadaan itu memungkinkan. Atau mungkin lebih baik tidak harus diuangkapkan.

Yixing membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo dengan pelan, disana ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang tengah meributkan sesuatu. Berebut pulpen!

"Eomma?" pekik Jongin

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah pintu. Yixing berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Kalian bertengkar hanya sebuah pulpen?" tanya Yixing lembut.

"Kyungsoo menghilangkan pulpen kesayanganku" adu Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendelik "Kenapa kau mempermasalahkannya? Kau kan sudah bilang jika pulpen itu bisa menjadi milikku, jadi jika aku menghilangkannya itu adalah hakku" bela sang kakak.

"Kau memilikinya bukan berati kau bisa menghilangkannya, kan? Kau benar-benar ceroboh!" balas Jongin.

"Kim Jongin! Kau saja yang kekanakan mempermasalahkannya. Lagi pula kemana sih perginya benda sialan itu" omel Kyungsoo.

Yixing terus tersenyum melihat perdebatan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. _Aku masih ingin melihat keindahan seperti ini!_

.

.

.

" _ **Kau kehilangan bayimu, Ny. Kim. Maafkan aku" wanita berjas putih menunduk menyampaikan kata maaf untuk kesekian kalinya.**_

 _ **Wanita yang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang pasien hanya bisa mendengar tanpa menalar apa yang baru saja terjadi pada perutnya yang tadi membuncit kini sudah mengecil seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.**_

" _ **Kami mohon kerjasamanya agar kami bisa menghubungi wali anda, Ny. Kim" lanjut wanita itu.**_

" _ **Jangan!" lirih sang pasien "...aku.. aku ingin disini lebih lama, biarkan aku yang menghubungi mereka, nanti. Lalu dimana anakku?" tanyanya seolah ia benar-benar tegar.**_

 _ **Sang dokter menghela nafas panjang "Anda mengalami pendarahan hebat ketika sopir taksi mengantarmu ke mari tadi malam. Anda tidak sadarkan diri, dan saat itu pula anda sudah kehilangan anak anda"**_

" _ **Maksudmu, anakku meninggal di dalam kandungan?"**_

 _ **Sang dokter mangangguk "Kau terlalu banyak stress, kurasa" sang dokter mulai berbicara santai pada wanita yang baru terkena musibah.**_

 _ **Wanita itu mengangguk "Benar. Hubunganku dengan mertuaku tidak berjalan baik karena anakku, itu membuatku sedikit stress, juga... kebenaran suamiku yang masih berhubungan dengan mantan kekasihnya ", ucapnya lirih kemudian ia mengusap air mata yang tanpa sadar mengalir. "Minnie-yah" ucapnya pelan. "Aegi, maafkan eomma nak. Eomma terlalu fokus pada kakakmu sehingga eomma mengabaikan mu" ucapnya sambil memeluk perutnya yang rata.**_

" _**Aku turut prihatin,nyonya" kata sang dokter penuh perhatian "Bagaimana pun kau harus menghubungi suamimu, ku dengar kau dari Seoul" lanjutnya.**_

" _ **Aku kabur karena pertengkaran ku dengan mertuaku"**_

" _ **Ku rasa hubunganmu dengan mertuamu sedikit berantakan"**_

 _ **Wanita itu mengangguk. Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat hingga akhirnya suara tangis bayi dan pekikan seorang suster mengalihkan pikiran mereka.**_

" _ **Nyonya Huang, ku mohon! Anakmu sangat haus, ia ingin kau menyusuinya" ucap sang suster yang dapat di dengar di ruangan itu.**_

" _ **Tidak! Bawa pergi bayi itu dariku! Bayi itu tidak ada yang mengharapkan. Aku tidak mengharapkan bayi itu, PERGIIII" teriaknya yang mungkin ia adalah ibu dari si bayi yang menangis.**_

 _ **Ny. Kim melepas selang infus yang terhubung dengan lengannya. Ia menuruni ranjang di bantu dokter. Pelan, ia berjalan ke arah kanan ranjangnya, membuka pelan tirai yang memisahkan pasien satu dengan yang lainnya. Disana ia melihat seorang wanita yang lebih muda darinya tengah melotot ke arah suster yang tengah menggendong bayi yang menangis karena haus.**_

" _ **Berikan bayi itu padaku" pinta Ny. Kim. Sang suster sempat ragu, namun ia memberikan apa yang Ny. Kim minta setelah mendapat anggukan dari sang dokter. "Aigo, manis nya" Ny. Kim berjalan pelan ke arah ranjangnya, perlahan membuka kancing atas bagian baju pasien, "Kau haus... minumlah!" ucapnya pelan lalu mengeluarkan satu payudaranya dan membiarkan si bayi mungil menyesap payudaranya.**_

 _ **Sang ibu dari sang bayi hanya memandanginya penuh kebencian. "Ku dengar kau baru kehilangan bayimu," ucapnya membuat Ny. Kim dan sang dokter memandanginya "Dia... kau bisa membawanya dan menganggapnya seperti anakmu. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mencari keberadaanmu dan anak itu kelak. Aku berniat membuangnya"**_

 _ **Beberapa orang disana mendelik ke arah wanita bermata panda itu.**_

" _ **Baiklah! Jika kau membuangnya, maka aku yang akan mengambilnya. Terimakasih. Ku harap kau tidak menyesal dan menjaga janjimu, untuk tidak mencariku dan anak ini" balas Ny. Kim. "Aku akan membesarkannya dengan baik. Kau seharusnya belajar bagaimana sakitnya kehilangan"**_

 _ **Wanita itu tersenyum sinis "Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya, terimkasih sudah mengingatkan" lalu menuruni ranjang dan pergi keluar ruang bersalin tanpa ada satu orang pun yang berani mencegahnya.**_

" _ **Kenapa tidak kalian kejar?" tanya salah satu dokter yang menangani Ny. Kim.**_

 _ **Seorang suster mendekat "Dia Huang Zi Tao, gadis yang terkenal karena kemampuan bela dirinya, seorang sekuriti pun tak berani mneyentuhnya, pihak rumah sakit tidak bisa berbuat banyak"**_

" _ **Bagaimana dengan ayah dari anak ini? suami wanita itu?" tanya Ny. Kim sambil sesekali mengelus pipi gembil sang bayi mungil yang berada dalam dekapannya.**_

" _ **Rumor yang beredar ia hamil di luar nikah, sejak lama ia ingin menggugurkan kandungannya, namun tak berhasil juga ayah anak ini tidak mau mengakui anaknya sendiri" jawab suster.**_

 _ **Ny. Kim memandang lembut ke arah sang bayi, "Kenapa kau memiliki nasib seperti Minnie yang membutuhkan pengakuan... aku ah maksudku, eomma tidak akan membiarkanmu menderita, sayang! Kau anakku sekarang, kau akan tumbuh bersama orang-orang yang mneyayangimu..." Ny. Kim mendongkak "sekarang aku siap jika kau menghubungi suamiku..."**_

 _ **Dokter itu mengangguk "Kau akan mengadopsinya? Kau benar-benar malaikat, Nyonya" puji sang dokter.**_

 _ **Ny. Kim menggeleng "Tidak! Dia akan menjadi benar-benar anakku... aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk mengurus semuanya... termasuk..." jeda beberapa detik seolah berfikir keras "...menutupi kebenaran bahwa aku kehilangan bayiku..." lanjutnya pelan.**_

.

.

.

Belasan tahun lalu, kejadian di rumah sakit itu tidak akan pernah Zi Tao lupakan. Hari dimana ia bisa melihat putrinya untuk pertama kali dan terakhir kalinya. Penyesalan yang tak berujung itu, penyesalan beberapa jam setelah ia meninggalkan bayinya dan memberikannya secara suka rela pada wanita asing.

Kris menghela nafas panjang ketika istrinya selesai menceritakan kisah memilukannya.

"Ku mohon maafkan aku karena aku membuang anak kita, tapi jujur Kris setelah tiga jam setelahnya aku kembali ke rumah sakit untuk mencari anak kita tapi wanita itu sudah pergi dan membawa anakku. Pihak rumah sakit tidak mau memberitahuku tentang data pasien yang melahirkan bersama ku hari itu... pihak rumah sakit seolah menutupi kejadian itu... percayalah Kris"

Kris mengangguk. ia masih berdiri membelakangi istrinya, menatap lampu kota Seoul melalui appartementnya "Aku percaya. Kau tidak pantas untuk meminta maaf padaku, aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu karena jika aku tidak meninggalkanmu dan mengakui anak itu, pasti kau tidak akan mengalami hal itu kan?" ucapnya lalu berbalik menatap istrinya yang masih duduk sambil meremas jemari lentiknya. "Sekarang..." menggenggam tangan Zi Tao dan berlutut di depan istrinya "..aku sudah mendengar semua ceritanya, akan lebih baik kau beritahu siapa wanita yang membawa anak kita sebelum aku yang mencarinya sendiri..."

Zi Tao menggeleng "Aku... aku rasa dia adalah orang penting di negara ini. aku tidak mengenalnya tapi... tapi aku begitu dekat dengan anak-anaknya.. bahkan dengan anakku sendiri, aku begitu dekat dengan anakku, dia salah satu mantan murid di kelas wushu ku... anak mereka adalah teman Luhan, Kris"

Kris mengernyitkan keningnya. Petunjuk sudah semakin dekat. "Siapa teman Luhan? Kim Jongdae?"

Zi Tao mengangguk "Ibunya yang membawa anakku..."

 _Astaga!_ Seketika Kris melepas genggamannya "Kau yakin?" sambil mencoba berdiri dan mengusap wajahnya beberapa kali.

Zi Tao ikut berdiri "Aku tidak mungkin melupakan wajah itu, tadi pagi aku bertemu dengannya di appartement Jongdae"

"Lalu? Anak kita itu itu Kim Kyungsoo?" tanyanya.

"B-Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Anak kita perempuan, mereka hanya memiliki Kim Jongin dan Kim Kyungsoo yang berusia belasan tahun, dan itu pasti kyungsoo kan?"

Zi Tao mengangguk.

"Astaga... takdir masih mengaitkan kita melalui anak-anak kita" lirihnya pelan.

"Maksudmu?"

Kris memegang pundak Zi Tao "Zi, dengar! Dia Zhang Yixing, dia adalah wanita yang memisahkan aku dengan Kim Joonmyeon. Kau ingat? Kekasihku dulu menikah dengan wanita itu.. oh Tuhan! Aku tidak percaya ini..."

"Kenapa kau mengungkit masalah itu lagi?"

"Akan sulit mengambil anak kita jika itu Zhang Yixing! Kau tahu, wanita itu sangat membenciku dan pikirkan jika ia tahu Kyungsoo adalah anakku. Apa dia akan tetap menyayangi Kyungsoo?" Kris terlihat frustasi.

"Kau yakin karena Zhang Yixing?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya berfikir itu semua karena kekasihmu" Zi Tao berucap sinis "kau tidak mungkin mengatakan semuanya kepada kekasihmu tentang Kyungsoo karena kau tidak ingin menyakitinya kan?" tuding Zi Tao.

"Kau berfikir sejauh itu? Aku sudah memutuskan segalanya untuk mu, Zi! Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal demikian padaku?"

Zi Tao menatap sinis ke arah Kris, dan jujur itu membuat Kris takut, ia bisa mengingat tatapan seperti ini yang ia dapat ketika ia mencoba memperbaiki hubungannya dulu "Baiklah kita persingkat saja pembicaraan ini" menarik nafas dalam-dalam "...bawa kembali anakku atau aku yang akan mengatakan semuanya pada kekasihmu itu"

Kris memejamkan matanya. Ia sadar jika pembicaraan serius ini sudah bercampur dengan kecemburuan "Zi Tao..." ucapnya lembut "Mari kita pikir ini dengan tenang eoh?" ajaknya "Kita sudah tahu siapa anak kita, seperti apa dia tumbuh, bagaimana ia berada di lingkungan seperti apa. Ke...ah maksudku Joonmyeon, dia pria mapan yang dikenal menyayangi keluarganya, dia membesarkan Kyungsoo seperti anaknya sendiri dan Kyungsoo bahagia dengan kehidupannya sekarang..."

"Seperti anak sendiri dengan membesarkan anak sendiri itu beda Kris!" bentak Zi Tao "Mereka membesarkan seorang anak yang bukan anaknya sendiri"

"Lalu? Dengan kita mengatakan pada Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya apa Kyungsoo percaya? Apa dia akan percaya dengan perkataan orang asing seperti kita atau Jonnmyeon apa dia percaya dengan apa yang aku katakan? Dia akan lebih percaya pada istrinya, Zi Tao, mengertilah..." ucapnya memelas.

Zi Tao memandangi suaminya sengit "Lalu kau ingin kita diam saja?"

Kris mengangguk "Kita diam melihat kebahagiaan anak-anak kita, mari kita lakukan itu..."

"Kau gila Kris! Sungguh,,, bagaimana bisa kau berfikir seperti itu?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan mereka, terutama Kyungsoo"

"Bagaimana dengan kebahagiaanku?" tanya Zi Tao lirih.

Kris memegang kedua pundak istrinya, tatapannya lembut " Sayang, kita sudah hidup baik-baik saja bahkan sejak kita tidak tahu siapa anak kita, tentu ke depannya kita akan lebih baik-baik saja karena kita tahu siapa dan seperti apa anak kita, Kyungsoo kita"

Zi Tao tersenyum miring, melepas pelan pegangan suaminya "Kau sungguh tidak tahu apa pun tentang penderitaanku dan kau bilang baik-baik saja?" tanyanya "Kris, tanpa mu aku bisa memperjuangakan anak kita, bukan, anakku!" katanya final lalu pergi meninggalkan suaminya yang masih terpaku.

 _Aku bisa memperjuangkannya, jika Kyungsoo kita bukan Kyungsoo yang itu_ –Kris

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa ini pertemuan pertama kita? Ku harap kau tidak segugup itu?" Ejeknya sambil menyesap teh hangat di tanganya lalu meletakan pelan di atas meja. penampilannya kali ini mencoba mengimbangi wnita di depannya yang jauh lebih feminim dan modis darinya. "Sungguh kau terlihat gugup, apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Katakan? Apa yang membuatmu ingin bertemu denganku" balas wanita di hadapannya. Meski ia mencoba menutupinya, namun sungguh, ia jauh lebih gugup. Begitu gugup sejak wanita angkuh di depannya datang ke mansionnya. Takut akan suatu hal, ia membawa wanita itu sebuah kafe yang terletak di daerah perumahannya.

"Kau mengingatku? Sungguh, aku takut kau melupakan wajah ini?"

Tersenyum sinis "Kau tahu, begitu sulit melupakan wajah seorang penjahat" oke, dia bisa lebih rileks sekarang.

"Aku penjahat? Hey, kita sama nyonya! Kau tak jauh lebih dari penjahat karena menipu suaminya sendiri, bahkan selama belasan tahun?"

Ia terdiam, ikut membenarkan apa kata lawan bicaranya. Dirinya tak jauh lebih buruk dari si penjahat yang ia maksud.

"Kris! Apa dia alasanmu agar Kyungsoo berhenti mengikuti kelas wushu-nya?"

Ia menatapnya tajam saat mendengar nama yang begitu ia haramkan.

"Atau karena Kyungsoo..." menjeda kalimatnya "..anakku? Anak dari seorang penjahat, ironisnya anakmu saat ini adalah anak dari mantan kekasih suamimu? Kau membesarkan anak dari mantan kekasihmu, Zhang...Yixing?" tekannya.

Ia memejamkan matanya "Lalu? Apa itu kesalahanku membesarkan Kyungsoo? Aku tidak peduli ia dilahirkan oleh siapa, karena pada kenyataannya ia adalah anakku"

"Kau mungkin membenciku karena aku ibu dari anakmu, karena aku adalah istri dari Kris –orang yang kau benci- dan aku akan mengambil anakku, Kyungsoo!"

Matanya melotot "Kau benar-benar penjahat! Dengar Huang Zi Tao, ia anakku dan aku tidak akan membriarkan siapa pun mengambilnya! Ku anggap kita tidak pernah bertemu" ia berdiri dan siap melangkah namun ia terhenti ketika kalimat yang ia takutnya keluar dari bibir tipis itu...

"Ini seandainya dan hanya seandainya... bagaimana jika suamimu tahu tentang kebenaran ini? ah, parahnya bagaimana jika mertua tahu Kyungsoo bukan anakmu? Kau akan membiarkan Kyungsoo mengalami hal yang Minnie alami? Heum?"

Dan ia mulai takut "Tidak! Itu tidak akan terjadi. Selain Kyungsoo apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"

"Biarkan aku dekat dengan Kyungsoo!"

"Dekat dengan Kyungsoo dan pelan-pelan mengambilnya? Kau begitu licik, Huang Zi Tao"

"Kau sendiri yang mengibarkan bendera perang, nyonya Kim"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Almost 3k guys! And there's the shorter line chapt than the other chapter, right?

Sorry for late update, sorry for typos, sorry for this absurd story... sorry for all of you waiting this story,

Last, sorry because there's nothing KaiSoo moment

.

Aku rindu kalian, ah sungguh! Akhirnya bisa nulis lagi, meski ceritanya jadi ngalor ngidul, maafkan writer yang baru netes ini... secepatnya bakal end chap yah...

.

Review deh kalo kalian kangen aerii, eh maksudnya review untuk chap ini... fast up? Tergantung your feedback guys...

XOXO

aerii


	16. Special Chap (Dream or Not)

_**Special Chapter**_

 _ **~KaiSoo~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

BRUK!

Kyungsoo terlonjak dari tidurnya ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan cara paksaan seseorang. Meski sedikit gelap karena lampu kamar sudah dimatikan, Kyungsoo meyakini jika pelaku tersebut adalah Kim Jongin. Benar saja Jongin masuk ke kamarnya setelah menutup pintu kamar Kyungsoo. ia berjalan pelan mendekati ranjang Kyungsoo.

"Apalagi, Jongin? Aku sudah mengantuk. Aku lelah jika kau mengajakku kelahi" omel Kyungsoo sambil mengucek matanya karena tidurnya terganggu.

"Kyungsoo-yah... noona!' panggil Jongin sok imut.

"Apa?" balas Kyungsoo malas.

"Aku belum mengerjakan tugas Fisika itu, boleh aku meniru?"

Jika dalam keadaan sadar, Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah mengijinkan Jongin mencontek pekerjaan rumahnya namun berbeda dengan sekarang. Karena rasa kantuk dan lelahnya, ia hanya mengangguk dan kemudian kembali menarik selimutnya yang sempat tersibak.

Jongin tersenyum, ia kemudian menghampiri meja belajar Kyungsoo. Mengacak barang-barang kesayangan Kyungsoo guna mencari buku yang dicarinya. Jongin menyalakan lampu belajar dan mulai menyalin jawaban Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sempat meliriknya sekilas, namun ia lebih peduli pada kantuknya sekarang.

.

.

.

"Ah, kelar!" Jongin merentangkan kedua tangannya. Merenggangkan sendi-sendi ototnya dan ia tersenyum puas. Mendapat skors beberapa hari dan sempat membolos karena cidera membuatnya tertinggal pelajaran tertentu. Beruntung Kyungsoo masih mau membantunya dengan cara mengajari Jongin materi dari sekolah atau dengan cara memberi Jongin contekan meski itu jarang sekali, Jongin harus bersyukur.

Jongin menutup bukunya dan mematikan lampu belajar di meja Kyungsoo. Ia melirik Kyungsoo yang tidur dalam posisi miring. "Aigoo... dia tidur seperti bayi" gumam Jongin yang menghampiri ranjang Kyungsoo guna membenarkan tata letak selimut yang Kyungsoo gunakan.

Pandangan Jongin jatuh pada wajah Kyungsoo yang nyaris tertutup guling karena ia memeluk guling begitu erat. "Apa kau kedinginan?" tanya Jongin yang tak mungkin di jawab Kyungsoo. Meski sediit gelap, Jongin masih bisa memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang tidur nyenyak itu.

Semakin lama Jongin memandangi Kyungsoo, semakin ia enggan beranjak dari tempatnya. Begitu nyaman dan damai ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo dalam keadaan terlelap.

Jongin melangkah pelan memutari ranjang Kyungsoo. Pelan, ia naik ke atas ranjang kemudian memposisikan tubuhnya merengkuh tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang berbalut selimut. Jongin melingkarkan tangannya ke perut Kyungsoo. Ia memeluk erat Kyungsoo yang tidur dengan posisi memunggunginya.

"Ah... ini lebih nyaman!" gumam Jongin.

.

.

.

"Ah... ini lebih nyaman!"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya lebar ketika seseorang memeluknya erat dari belakang. Kyungsoo mengenali itu Jongin dari aroma mint yang menguar di tubuhnya.

"Astaga, Jongin! Apa yang dia lakukan disini?" rutuk Kyungsoo dalam hati. Kyungsoo bergerak sedikit naun rengkuhan Jongin pada tubuhnya semakin mengerat. "Tuhan... kenapa aku...kenapa aku berdebar?" Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan posisi masih sama seperti semula. Kyungsoo memberanikan diri menoleh ke arah belakang dimana ia bisa mendapati wajah damai Jongin tidur yang memeluknya. Niatnya Kyungsoo ingin membangunkannya, namun setelah melihat wajah Jongin dan cara Jongin memeluknya, Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya. Ia kembali memunggungi Jongin dan merutuki kebodohannya.

"Kenapa aku membiarkan Jongin bertingkah seperti ini?" omelnya pelan "Sialan, jantungku tak mau berdetak dengan pelan.

Kyungsoo semakin tidak nyaman. Entahlah, ia bingung apa yang membuatnya tak nyaman, karena posisinya kah atau karena Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah. Sialnya hasil dari pergerakannya itu membuat Jongin –entah sadar atau dalam keadaan tidak sadar- menarik Kyungsoo hingga punggung Kyungsoo menempel pada dada bidang Jongin.

Kyungsoo merengut. Ia ingin mengelak namun ia merasa lebih nyaman sekarang. Ia merasa hangat. Sayangnya tidak dengan hatinya. Ada ketakutan tersendiri. Entah ketakutan seperti apa, namun pertanda itu ia dapat karena jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan keras mengalahi suara detak jarum jam weker. Kyungsoo berharap Jongin tak bangun dan mendengar suara jantungnya. Ia akan malu setengah mati jika Jongin tahu ia berdebar untuknya.

Kyungsoo menguap untuk kesekian kalinya ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari. Itu artinya Kyungsoo tidak tidur dalam waktu 4 jam. Ya, Kyungsoo terjaga ketika jongin memeluknya. Ia lebih senang mendengar helaan nafas teratur Jongin daripada memejamkan matanya. Namun kali ini, matanya memberotak ingin terpejam. Dan Kyungsoo terlelap masih dalam rengkuhan Jongin.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun lima menit setelah jam wekernya bernyanyi dengan semangat guna membangunkannya. Untuk menghentikannya, Kyungsoo menghempas jam weker mungil berbentuk bulat itu ke lantai hingga membuatnya terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Kyungsoo terbangun dalam keadaan masih sedikit pusing.

Ia terduduk dan menoleh ke arah samping tempat tidurnya. Kosong.

"Apa semalam itu mimpi? Aku bermimpi tidur bersama Jongin?" monolognya. Sesaat kemudian ia bernafas lega "Ah, syukurlah hanya mimpi... tapi kenapa seperti nyata?" tanyanya. Kyungsoo mengacak-ngacak rambutny.

CEKLEK!

Pintu terbuka dan menongkaklah Kim Jongin.

"Bangun, pemalas! Sudah saatnya berangkat sekolah!" ucap Jongin lalu menutup kembali pintu kamar Kyungsoo dan menghilang.

Kyungsoo tak merespon ucapan Jongin. Ia melongo ah tidak sebenarnya ia berfikir. _Jongin bersikap biasa saja? Ah, benar ini pasti mimpi._

.

.

.

Bukan kali pertama Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidur bersama. Tapi yang semalam benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo merasa aneh dan berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ia masih memikirkan ini mimpi atau bukan.

"Kau terlihat lelah sayang... ada apa? Kau sakit?" tanya Yixing ketika mereka sedang menikmati sarapan.

Minnie meletakkan roti tawar yang sudah di olesi selai kacang ke piring Kyungsoo "Makanlah..." ucapnya.

"Terimakasih, eonni." Ucapnya pada Minnie "Tidak eomma... hanya saja tidurku kurang nyenyak semalam" usai menjawab Kyungsoo melirik Jongin yang masih asyik melahap sandwichnya.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak ada, appa"

"Mungkin Jongin tahu sesuatu, tadi pagi aku lihat dia keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo" celetuk Jongdae.

 _Uhuk-Uhuk..._

Kyungsoo tersentak disela batuknya. "Mwo?" tanyanya. _Bukan mimpi?_

"pelan Kyungie..." Miinie mengusap punggung Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang kau tersedak, sebenarnya ada apa Kyungsoo-yah?" Yixing mulai cemas, terlihat dari pancaran wajahnya.

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng dan menatap Jongin yang duduk di depannya smabil menyodorkan air putih ke arah Kyungsoo "Minum dulu..." titahnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia meraih gelas itu dan meneguknya. "Aku memang keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo tadi pagi" lanjut Jongin dan...

 _BYUR!_

Kyungsoo menyemburkan air yang ia teguknya. Untungnya hanya mengenai meja.

 _Benar-benar bukan mimpi?_

"Kyungsoo-yah... hati-hati" peringatan dari Joonmyeon.

Kyungsoo masih membersihkan kekacauannya sementara Jongin melanjutkan ucapannya "Aku hanya mengambil buku catatan Fisika ku yang tertinggal semalam, dan aku hanya melihat kyungsoo tertidur nyenyak sepertinya ia sedang bermimpi indah tadi" jawabnya.

Kyungsoo melotot. _Benarkah? Hanya itu? Syukurlah... jadi itu semua mimpi? Kenapa menyedihkan begini ketika mengetahui faktanya_.

 _Ish! Sadar Kyungsoo! sebenarnya apa yang kau harapkan? Berharap Jongin memelukmu itu mimpi atau itu nyata?_ Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Perasaanya aneh. Kecewa tapi senang. Entahlah, Kim Jongin membuatnya bingung sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To Be Continue yah...?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Katanya special chap kok pendek?_

 _Udah, terima aja, masih untung ada kan..._

 _HaHaHaHaHa_

 _Annyeong guys, long time no see again yah,?_

 _Maapkeun aerii yang baru bangkit dari masa hibernasi, sebagai permohonan maaf yang tulus dan dalam sedalam-dalamnya tuh aerii kasih special chap KaiSoo sebelum lanjut ke konflik Yixing dan ZiTao._

 _Bilang makasih dong..._

 _Yeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeye_

 _Chap benerannya bakal cepet dipost kok (janji jari kelingking) paling lambat mungkin seminggu kemudian_

 _Hahahahahahahhahahahah_

 _Pokoknya maafkeun aerii yang bikin kalian nunggu *dih pede banget yah, padahal siapa mah hamba ini(?)_

 _diBaca ya Syukur, di Review ya Lebih Sujud Syukur_

 _see you soon guys_

 _XOXO_

 _p.s_

 _(kalo ketemu sama pura-pura kagak liat aja yah kakak)_


	17. War of the Mom

Dua hari setelah Minnie dan Jongdae kembali ke rumah mereka. Bahkan Joonmyeon sudah memutuskan tanggal pertunangan mereka. Secepat itu memang. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, Joonmyeon sangat mendukung hubungan Minnie dengan Jongdae. Ia lebih mempercayakan Minnie pada Jongdae dan ia juga sangat mempercayai Minnie memang yang terbaik untuk Jongdae. Awalnya Minnie menolak. Pertunangan itu terlalu cepat dan juga ia belum siap pada pandangan publik. Namun ia tak bisa membantah ketika Jongdae menerima dengan sangat antusias keputusan sang appa.

Kembalinya Minnie dan Jongdae sama dengan memperbaiki keadaan suasana di rumah Kim tersebut. Kyungsoo dan Jongin kembali ke sekolah bersama. Keduanya juga sudah saling memafkan dan tidak membahas lagi perihal Kim Kai juga kebohongan Jongin tentang lukanya tempo hari.

Kehidupan Yixing kembali normal, membantu menyiapkan sarapan juga mengecek keperluan dan berkas Joonmyeon di kantor. Semuanya benar-benar normal sebelum akhirnya pikirannya kembali terganggu ketika Kwon ahjumma mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan mengatakan seseorang tengah menunggunya dan ingin bertemu. Kegugupan jelas terlihat di mata Yixing. Sejujurnya ia masih menyiapkan mental untuk bertemu dengan wanita itu. Namun persiapan belum dimulai, dan jiwanya terguncang ketika orang yang belum diharapkan kehadirannya kini tengah duduk di salah satu sudut sofa di ruang tamu.

"Kau?" lirih Yixing.

Wanita itu berdiri ketika melihat subjek yang akan ditujunya tengah memandangnya. "Annyeonghasseo, samunim" sapanya menunduk. "Sudah lama aku ingin bertemu denganmu" lanjutnya.

Yixing menarik nafas panjang. Melihat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sepuluh siang. Bagus. Rumah kosong. Minnie dan Joonmyeon di kantor, Jongin dan Kyungsoo berada di sekolah dan Jongdae pergi kuliah. Yixing sungguh berharap keluaraganya tak melihat wanita itu ada disini.

"Banyak yang ingin aku bicarakan..." katanya lagi "Tentang Kim Kyungsoo"

Yixing masih tak yakin ia mampu berdiri dengan kakinya. Lututnya terasa lemas ketika wanita itu mengucapkan nama Kyungsoo. Pinggiran sofa menjadi tamengnya untuk bertahan.

"Sebagai muridku... Ku rasa itu tak adil ia berhenti mengikuti kelasnya"

Yixing menarik nafasnya panjang "Mari kita bicara di luar, aku ingin menraktirmu minum... ada kedai teh diujung jalan sana"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ku dengar kau menikah dengan mantan kekasih suamiku..." Zi Tao membuka pembicaraannya.

Terkejut. Itu yang ia rasakan saat itu "Kris" ucapnya lirih.

"Takdir kita..." tersenyum kemudian menarik nafas panjang "tidak berakhir baik hanya karena Kyungsoo... suami kita, faktanya adalah pernah menjalin sebuah hubungan..."

"Bagaimana jika kita bicara langsung pada intinya" ucapnya gugup.

"Apa ini pertemuan pertama kita? Ku harap kau tidak segugup itu?" Ejeknya sambil menyesap teh hangat di tanganya lalu meletakan pelan di atas meja. penampilannya kali ini mencoba mengimbangi wanita di depannya yang jauh lebih feminim dan modis darinya. "Sungguh kau terlihat gugup, apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Katakan? Apa yang membuatmu ingin bertemu denganku?" balasnya. Meski ia mencoba menutupinya, namun sungguh, ia jauh lebih gugup.

"Kau mengingatku? Sungguh, aku takut kau melupakan wajah ini?"

Tersenyum sinis "Kau tahu, begitu sulit melupakan wajah seorang penjahat" oke, dia bisa lebih rileks sekarang.

"Aku penjahat? Hey, kita sama nyonya! Kau tak jauh lebih dari penjahat karena menipu suaminya sendiri, bahkan selama belasan tahun?"

Ia terdiam, ikut membenarkan apa kata lawan bicaranya. Dirinya tak jauh lebih buruk dari si penjahat yang ia maksud.

"Kris! Apa dia alasanmu agar Kyungsoo berhenti mengikuti kelas wushu-nya?"

Ia menatapnya tajam saat mendengar nama yang begitu ia haramkan.

"Atau karena Kyungsoo..." menjeda kalimatnya "..anakku? Anak dari seorang penjahat, ironisnya anakmu saat ini adalah anak dari mantan kekasih suamimu? Kau membesarkan anak dari mantan kekasihmu, Zhang...Yixing?" tekannya.

Ia memejamkan matanya "Lalu? Apa itu kesalahanku membesarkan Kyungsoo? Aku tidak peduli ia dilahirkan oleh siapa, karena pada kenyataannya ia adalah anakku"

"Kau mungkin membenciku karena aku ibu dari anakmu, karena aku adalah istri dari Kris –orang yang kau benci- dan aku akan mengambil anakku, Kyungsoo!"

Matanya melotot "Kau benar-benar penjahat! Dengar Huang Zi Tao, ia anakku dan aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun mengambilnya! Ku anggap kita tidak pernah bertemu" ia berdiri dan siap melangkah namun ia terhenti ketika kalimat yang ia takutnya keluar dari bibir tipis itu...

"Ini seandainya dan hanya seandainya... bagaimana jika suamimu tahu tentang kebenaran ini? ah, parahnya bagaimana jika mertuamu tahu Kyungsoo bukan anakmu? Kau akan membiarkan Kyungsoo mengalami hal yang Minnie alami? Heum?"

Dan ia mulai takut "Tidak! Itu tidak akan terjadi. Selain Kyungsoo apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"

"Biarkan aku dekat dengan Kyungsoo!"

"Dekat dengan Kyungsoo dan pelan-pelan mengambilnya? Kau begitu licik, Huang Zi Tao"

"Kau sendiri yang mengibarkan bendera perang, nyonya Kim"

Yixing menarik nafas panjang, kembali berdiri di hadapan lawan bicaranya "Kau tidak memiliki bukti atas Kyungsoo" _aku harus melindunginya, melindungi keluargaku, melindungi Kyungsoo-ku._

Zi Tao tersenyum "Kau benar! Aku tidak memiliki bukti kuat akan itu. Tapi aku memiliki banyak cara untuk melakukan semuanya"

 _Wanita itu tidak memiliki apa-apa. Ia hanya menggertak._

Zi Tao menarik tas selempangnya kemudian berdiri "Ini akan menjadi sangat menarik, nyonya" ucapnya lalu berlalu begitu saja dan meninggalkan Yixing.

Yixing kembali duduk karena kakinya yang lemas tidak mampu menahan bobot tubuhnya. Ia memegang pinggiran kursi kayu sangat erat. takut, tentu saja. "Bagaimana bisa ia seberani itu? Apa yang ia punya sebenarnya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yixing tidak membenci Kyungsoo. sekalipun ia terlahir dari wanita yang membuangnya dan memiliki darah dari pria yang Yixing benci. Kyungsoo tidak salah. Delapan belas tahun membesarkan Kyungsoo, kasih sayangnya tidak luntur hanya karena Kris.

Mengantisipasi akan kenekatan Zi Tao, Yixing memutuskan untuk berjaga-jaga melalui hukum. Ya, hari ini tepat setelah pertemuannya dengan Zi Tao, Yixing mendatangi firma hukum terbaik di Korea untuk menyiapkan pengacara. Hanya jaga-jaga seandainya Zi Tao membuat keributan ia siap membawanya ke jalur hukum.

"Tentang anak? Hey, nyonya apa kau dan Joonmyeon baik-baik saja? Kalian merebutkan hak asuh anak?" wanita berkacamata bulat itu terkejut ketika Yixing memberi alasan mengenai kedatangannya ke kantornya.

"Aku dan Joonmyeon baik-baik saja Pengacara Cho... hanya saja..."

"Kau tahu, aku bersahabat lama dengan suamimu... dan beberapa urusan keluargamu, aku termasuk orang kepercayaannya. Jadi, kau bisa menceritakan semuanya..."

Yixing tersenyum. Ia bersyukur karena Joonmyeon memiliki teman sebaik Cho Kyuhyun. Wanita itu bisa di percaya. Setidaknya ia kini memiliki teman untuk berbagi.

"Jadi...?"

Yixing mendongkak "Tentang Kris"

Wanita tinggi berkacamata itu terkejut, ia duduk tepat di depan Yixing "Apa? Ada apa denganya? Apa ia kembali mengganggumu dan Joonmyeon?"

"Kris membuat seorang wanita hamil, delapan belas tahun lalu" ucap Yixing lirih.

"Lalu?"

"Kris tidak bertanggung jawab pada gadis itu"

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang "Sudah ku duga... pria itu benar-benar brengsek. Lalu apa itu berhubungan dengan alasanmu menemuiku sekarang?"

Yixing mengangguk "Gadis itu membuang anak mereka" Kyuhyun menganga "Dan seseorang membesarkannya... namun delapan belas tahun kemudian, gadis itu datang dan menginginkan kembali anaknya" Yixing terlihat pasrah pada ceritanya "Kau sebagai pengacara, apa ada yang bisa ku lakukan untuk mempertahankan hak asuh anak yang mereka buang?"

Cho Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya "Tunggu dulu...jangan bilang kau terlibat atas perebutan hak asuh anak itu?"

Yixing mengangguk.

"Jangan bilang jika Kyungsoo adalah..."

Yixing menatap tajam ke arah pengacara yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Kyuhyun mengetikan jarinya "Sudah ku duga... aku merasa aneh atas kelahiran Kyungsoo. Usia kandunganmu saat itu baru memasuki 7 bulan dan kau tiba-tiba melahirkan dengan sehat, Kyungsoo juga terlihat sehat saat itu"

"Ku mohon Pengacara Cho rahasiakan ini dari siapapun. Hanya kau dan aku"

"Aku sungguh terkejut, Yixing-ah. sungguh... jadi ceritakan semuanya padaku sehingga aku bisa memberi jalan untukmu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan berdiri tegap di sisi pagar sebuah sekolah menengah atas. Ada rasa gugup dan senang menjadi satu. Antara percaya dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar tadi pagi dari Kris.

 _ **Kyungsoo adalah adikmu. Ia anak appa dan eomma, aku tahu kau terkejut. Appa juga. Beberapa hari yang lalu eomma mu mengatakan semuanya. Dan appa sudah mengkonfirmasi semuanya. Kyungsoo memang anak kami. Tapi...**_

Luhan tidak menyangka jika Zi Tao akan bertindak di luar dugaannya.

 _ **Appa rasa eomma mu terbakar cemburu karena hubungan masalalu appa. Kecemburuannya membuatnya ingin mengambil Kyungsoo. Bukannya appa tidak senang, tapi appa rasa Kyungsoo sudah bahagia dengan keluarganya, kita tidak perlu merusaknya kan? Bagaimana menurutmu, Luhan?**_

Karena Kim Joonmyeon, Zi Tao cemburu. Karena Zhang Yixing merusak kebahagian Kris saat itu. Dan mereka saling membenci. Jika Kim Joonmyeon adalah alasan kenapa Kris meninggalkan Zi Tao dan tidak menerima kehadiran Zi Tao, Luhan bisa mengerti. Tapi sekarang, Luhan tidak bisa mengerti ketika Zi Tao merasa cemburu akan masalalu mereka juga fakta bahwa Zhang Yixing adalah malaikat yang merawat Kyungsoo. Seharusnya, Zi Tao berterima kasih akan itu. Karena cemburunya, Zi Tao nekat akan merebut Kyungsoo kembali. Gadis mungil yang tidak tahu menahu.

Dari jauh, Luhan bisa melihat Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah gerbang. Tentu degan Jongin di belakangnya. Keduanya terlihat tampak sangat gugup satu sama lain. Kyungsoo terlihat menghindari Jongin namun Jongin terlihat begitu antusias menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Hah? Luhan eonnie?" Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya ketika menyadari Luhan berada di dekatnya.

Luhan tersenyum, ikut melambaikan tangannya pula. Kyungsoo menghampiri Luhan disusul Jongin yang berdecak tak suka.

"Luhan eonnie ada keperluan apa kemari?" tanya Kyungsoo yang langsung menggenggam lengan Luhan.

Luhan nampak gugup ketika Jongin menatapnya curiga. "Eum... hanya kebetulan lewat" jawabnya asal.

"Ah benarkah?" sindir Jongin yang masih merasa ada maksud terselubung.

Luhan mengangguk "Kyungsoo, mau es krim?"

"Yak! Kyungsoo bukan anak kecil! Kenapa kau menawarinya es krim seperti akan menculik anak TK, ck!" cicit Jongin yang kini memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celananya.

Kyungsoo mendengus tak suka "Ayo eonnie, cuaca sangat mendukung hari ini... tapi bolehkan aku minta lebih dari dua es krim?"

"Tentu saja! Tapi..." Luhan memandang Jongin penuh tanya.

Seolah paham Kyungsoo menyahut "Kita biarkan saja makhluk jelek ini..." Kyungsoo menarik lengan Luhan menjauh.

"Yak! Tunggu aku, pendek! Aku ikut!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau terlihat lucu sekali, Kyungsoo-yah!" puji Luhan yang tak hentinya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang begitu antusias menyantap es krim.

"Maaf eonnie, pikiran ku sedang meliar, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi penuh... jadi aku perlu mendinginkan otakku dengan es krim ini" ucap Kyungsoo lalu menyuap lagi sesendok es krim rasa vannila.

Jongin duduk di samping Kyungsoo yang berarti berhadapan dengan Luhan. Ia memicingkan matanya ke arah Luhan. Ia masih menaruh curiga pada Luhan "Katakan, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu kan?" tudingnya.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar perkataan Jongin reflek menyikutnya, matanya mendelik tak suka padanya. Memberi isyarat seolah Jongin tak perlu bersikap seperti itu. "Jangan dengarkan dia, eonnie. Dia selalu menaruh rasa curiga pada siapapun. Itu sebabnya dia tak punya teman" olok Kyungsoo.

Luhan mengangguk diiringi senyum angelicnya "Tapi Kyungsoo, jika boleh tahu hal apa yang membuat pikiranmu terganggu?" tanya Luhan. Takut-takut Kyungsoo tahu mengenai asal usulnya.

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut "Hah? Apa aku mengatakan hal seperti itu?" tanyanya lalu melirik Jongin yang tengah memasang ekspresi menuntut seolah ia juga penasaran akan jawaban Kyungsoo. "Ah..." Kyungsoo menepuk tangannya sekali "Eum itu... hanya...hanya seseorang membuatku bingung... yah itu..." jawabnya gugup.

Mendengar itu, tentu Jongin tak puas.

Luhan tersenyum "Kau bisa cerita padaku, mungin kita bisa menjadi teman berbagi..."

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Ya, suatu hari nanti kita bisa menjadi teman berbagi"

Luhan tersenyum lagi. Tentu ia tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Tingkah Kyungsoo benar-benar menduplikat ZiTao ketika mereka sedang gugup.

"Kenapa dengan senyum anehmu?" tanya Jongin.

Luhan tersadar, "Ah tidak. Hanya saja aku melihat Kyungsoo mengingatkanku pada seseorang..." jawabnya. _Eomma_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"YAK! KIM JONGIN!" teriak Kyungsoo malam itu begitu menggelegar.

Jongin yang berada di belakang Kyungsoo hanya memasang tampang heran.

Kyungsoo berbalik dan menatapnya "Berhenti mengikutiku!" bentak Kyungsoo.

Jongin menggeleng "Tidak!"jawabnya tegas membuat Kyungsoo mendengus kesal "Sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Sudah ku bilang kau tidak perlu tahu"

"Aku harus tahu"

Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi "Kau benar-benar membuatku gila"

Jongin mencekal lengan Kyungsoo ketika Kyungsoo hendak melewatinya "Kau mau kemana?"

"Tidur" jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Dimana? Ini kan kamarmu?" tanya Jongin polos.

Kyungsoo berdecak sebal, ia mengibaskan cekalan Jongin "Kau gila? Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika kau ada disini? Kau tidak berniat tidur disini kan?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati.

Jongin tersenyum licik "Tentu aku akan menemani tidurmu sampai kau menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Bodoh!" Kyungsoo mendengus kesal lalu merebahkan diri di ranjangnya dan menarik selimut hingga batas lehernya.

Jongin menyusul Kyungsoo yang memunggunginya, ia mendekat dan mendekap Kyungsoo dari belakang "Ya, Kim Kyungsoo" bisiknya di telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berpura memejamkan matanya.

"Jawab aku, siapa yang mengganggu pikiran eum? Brengsek macam apa yang berani membuatmu bingung, hey..." bisiknya tepat di telinga Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi menjelang dan kegiatan berjalan seperti biasanya di keuarga Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon yang sibuk dengan bisinisnya. Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang sibuk mempersiapkan diri menghadapi ujian akhir sekolah, kegiatan Yixing bertambah yakni ia harus ikut menghandle pertunangan Minnie dan Jongdae. Sementara Jongdae masih sibuk dengan kuliah dan bisinis cafe kopi milik Minnie.

Hanya saja Minnie yang masih sedikit terganggu dengan rencana pertunangannya itu. Perasaannya benar-benar mengambang. Ia berada pada dua titik dimana ia bahagia akan bersatu dengan pria yang mencintainya sekaligus ia merasa sedih karena semua tidak berjalan seperti yang ia inginkan. Kim Ryeowook. Bagaimanapun, Minnie menginginkan Ryeowook ada di hari pertunangan mereka. Sekalipun ia tak merestuinya.

"Jongdae-yah, apa kau yakin dengan pertunangan itu?" tanya Minnie siang itu ketika Minnie mengunjungi kafenya di jam istirahat.

Jongdae yang duduk di depannya menatapanya sendu "Ada apa lagi, noona?"

Minnie menarik nafas panjang "Tentang haelmonie... ku rasa kita harus meminta restu darinya..."

Jongdae menggenggam tangan Minnie "Aku mengerti apa maksudmu... tapi apa kau siap jika..." Jongdae menghentikan kalimatnya, ia tak yakin dengan kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan selanjutnya.

"Aku tak apa, Jongdae-yah" Minnie ikut menggenggam tangan Jongdae. Keduanya saling menggenggam "Puluhan tahun aku tumbuh dengan caci makinya, sungguh kebenciannya sekarang tak mengurangi rasa hormat dan sayangku padanya. Hanya saja, aku rasa kita perlu memberi tahunya dan meminta restu..."

Jongdae mengangguk "Aku selalu berada disampingmu jika kau ingin tahu..."

Minnie mengangguk.

"Ini list tamu yang ku undang, kau bisa menambahkan tamu yang akan kau undang..." Jongdae menyerahkan sebuah catatan pada Minnie.

"Hanya segini? Ku pikir kau banyak memiliki teman Jongdae-yah? Kenapa hanya beberapa saja dari mereka yang kau undang?" tanya Minnie heran.

"Mereka orang-orang terdekatku saja noona! Mereka adalah orang-orang yang lebih dulu tahu perasaanku padamu..." jawab Jongdae dengan senyum lebarnya.

Minnie mengangguk "Benarkah? Eum... sebenarnya aku tidak begitu memiliki banyak teman"

"Kau bisa menambahkannya disitu, tulis saja..."

Minnie mengangguk "Eum, kau mengundang Luhan. Sebaiknya kita mengundang Huang ahjumma, aku yakin Kyungsoo pasti senang"

Jongdae mengangguk. "Aku setuju"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau kemana saja dua hari tidak pulang?" pertanyaan itu yang didapat oleh ZiTao ketika ia baru membuka pintu utama appartement yang ia tinggali bersama suami dan anaknya.

ZiTao menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Apa itu menjadi urusanmu?" tanyanya sinis. ia berjalan melewati Kris yang masih mematung di depan pintu.

"Sampai kapan kau mendiamkanku, Zi?"

ZiTao menoleh ke arah Kris "Sampai kau bisa bawa Kyungsoo padaku!" suaranya agak meninggi.

Kris mendengus pelan kini ia berhadapan dengan istrinya "Kau tahu itu tidak mudah" Kris masih melembut.

ZiTao hanya mendecih "Sudah ku duga kau akan bersikap seperti itu. Kau bukannya tidak mau merusak kebahagiaan Kyungsoo. tapi kau tidak mau merusak kehidupan mantan kekasihmu itu kan?" tuding ZiTao yang berhasil membuat Kris mendelik.

"Jangan sembarang bicara Zi, kau seperti ini seolah itu bukan dirimu. Kau tidak seegois ini. aku tahu. Kau sedang cemburu kan?"

ZiTao memiringkan senyumnya "Apa? Aku cemburu pada kekasih laki-lakimu yang mengurus anakku itu? Kau yang seharusnya jangan sembarang bicara. Itu sungguh tidak mungkin"

Kris tersenyuum. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah ZiTao "Kau gugup? Itu benar kan? Cemburumu itu membuatmu menjadi egois dan ingin menghancurkan kehidupan mereka. Aku benar kan?"

"Benar aku cemburu karena dia mantan kekasihmu dan aku marah karena wanita dari mantan kekasihmu itu yang mengambil anakku dan mereka hidup bahagia. Sementara aku? Aku hidup sendiri dan kau meninggalkan aku, aku kehilangan anakku. Kenapa mereka yang hidup bahagia sementara aku hidup dalam kesendirian dan rasa bersalah. Apa kau mengerti sekarang perasaanku?" ZiTao mengeluarkan unek-uneknya dengan linangan air mata.

Kris membeku. Ia hanya menatap nanar ke arah istrinya yang meninggalkannya ke kamar. Tak bisa berkata-kata karena semua yang diucapkan istrinya adalah benar. Semua bermula dari kesalahannya. Dan sekarang ia tak bisa menebus semuanya. Ia kehilangan cara bagaimana untuk membahagiakan ZiTao jika satu-satunya cara adalah membawa Kyungsoo padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak pulangnya ZiTao ke rumah tentu saja membuat pria tinggi itu penasaran. Ia begitu ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan istrinya diluar sana. Keluarnya ZiTao dari rumah sungguh Kris tidak bisa mengendalikan wanita itu. Kris memutuskan untuk mencaritahu sekarang. Tentu tanpa sepengetahuan ZiTao, ia membuka tas yang selalu di bawa ZiTao kemana pun. Di dalamnya ia menemukan beberapa lembar kertas putih. Sebuah tiket bus antar kota. Ya Kris baru mengetahui jika dua hari itu ZiTao pulang ke kampung halamannya saat ia di Korea dulu. Kris mengeluarkan beberapa kertas putih dari dalam tas istrinya. semacam surat ketika Kris membukanya. Diatasnya ada kop nama instansi sebuah rumah sakit beserta alamatnya. Benar saja, ZiTao pulang ke kampung halamanya bukan tanpa alasan. Ia mengunjungi rumah sakit dimana ia melahirkan dulu. Surat itu menyatakan riwayat Yixing ketika ia melahirkan dulu. Ada dua kertas dengan isi yang berbeda. Pertama tentang keguguran yang dialami Yixing dan yang kedua adalah tentang kelahiran Kyungsoo yang disengaja dipalsukan atas nama Zhang Yixing. Kris menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ZiTao mendapatkan berkas belasan tahun lalu. Bahkan ketika ia berusaha mencari informasi di rumah sakit itu ia tidak mendapati apapun selain daftar pasien yang melahirkan di hari yang sama dengan ZiTao yang bahkan nama ZiTao sendiri tidak ada didalamnya.

"Sejak kapan kau berani membuka barang pribadiku?" Kris terlonjak dari tempatnya ketika ZiTao keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang sedang mencoba mengeringkan rambutnya.

Kris menoleh ke arah ZiTao "Apa maksudnya ini, Zi?"

ZiTao berlagak cuek, ia duduk di meja rias dana memulai memoles wajahnya dengan krim "Itu, bukti Yixing tidak pernah melahirkan Kyungsoo" jawabnya acuh. Mata gelapnya bertatapan dengan Kris melalui cermin di depannya.

"Darimana kau mendapati ini? Ini bukan palsu kan? Kita akan terkena masalah jika kau memalsukan dokumen" kata Kris penuh kekhawatiran.

ZiTao hanya tersenyum meremehkan "Tenang saja, itu asli kok. Aku memiliki teman yang sekarang bekerja di rumah sakit itu. Posisinya menguntungkan sehingga ia dengan mudah mengakses data belasan tahun lalu"

Kris mendekat ke arah istinya "Lalu ingin kau apakan berkas ini?"

Lagi, ZiTao tersenyum licik "Menunjukkannya pada Kim Joonmyeon siapa sebenarnya wanita yang ia nikahi itu. Iblis dalam jelmaan malaikat?"

Kris menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya" larang Kris.

ZiTao mendelik. Lagi-lagi Kris melarangnya. Namun belum sempat ia melayangkan protes, sebuah pernyataan dari Kris membuatnya terdiam.

"Kau akan terkena masalah jika melakukan ini, biar aku saja. Yixing sudah membencimu dia juga membenciku. Aku tidak mau Joonmyeon membencimu juga, biarkan dia membenciku karena ini" ucapnya lalu keluar dengan kertas yang dipegangnya.

ZiTao terdiam tanpa membalas ucapan suaminya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu. Apa ini bukti Kris menebus kesalahannya? Atau hanya alasan agar ia bisa dekat lagi dengan Joonmyeon? Tentu, ZiTao belum percaya penuh pada Kris.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Joonmyeon mendorong pintu kaca sebuah restorant cepat saji siang itu. Ia sedikit terburu-buru untuk bisa datang kesini. Matanya mencari sosok yang menghubunginya beberapa menit lalu yang mengatakan ada hal penting yang ingin ia katakan. Ia menghampiri sudut ruangan. Mendekati pria yang sudah menunggunya.

"Kau bilang ada hal penting yang ingin kau katakan?" tanyanya langsung ke inti. Tentu ia tak punya alasan basa basi lagi dengan pria ini.

Kris mengangguk "Aku menemukan anakku" ucapnya tegas.

Joonmyeon tersenyum "Syukurlah... aku senang mendengarnya. Jadi apa dia mengenali kalian sebagai orang tuanya? Ah maksudku apa tindakan kalian setelah menemukannya" ia meralat pertanyaannya.

Kris menggeleng "Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana? Merusak kebagiaan anakku dan keluarganya sekarang? Mereka pasti akan sangat kecewa ketika mendengar hal yang diluar dugaan"

Joonmyeon mengangguk mengerti. "Benar. Itu bukan hal yang mudah" Joonmyeon meneguk air putih yang disediakan oleh salah seorang pelayan restoran tersebut. "Aku tidak bisa memberi saran karena aku tidak tahu berada di posisi tersebut"

"Bagaimana jika seandainya salah satu anakkmu itu bukan anakmu? Maksudku ini hanya jika kau berada di posisi keluarga yang mengadopsi anakku. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kris harap-harap cemas mendapati raut tak suka Joonmyeon yang berbicara tentang kata seandainya.

Joonmyeon menggeleng "Entahlah, yang pasti itu hal buruk jika kau mengetahui anakku bukan anakku"

"Kau akan melepasnya?"

Joonmyeon tersenyum "Kau bicara mengenai seandainya tapi seolah kau bicara sesungghnya padaku"

Kris ikut tersenyum. Suasana semakin canggung sekarang "Ah benar, maaf memberimu pertanyaan yang mengejutkan"

Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk.

"Selamat atas pertunangan Jongdae dan Minnie. Aku tidak tahu jika mereka memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari saudara"

"Ya, mengejutkan bukan? Aku pun berfikir demikian"

"Dan maaf..."

"Ini kedua kalinya kau mengucapkan kata maaf, Kris. Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Joonmyeon penasaran.

"Karena pesta pertunangannya terganggu karena suatu hal kan?"

"Ah itu. Ya, hanya keributan kecil antara Yixing dan ibu dari teman Jongdae. Aneh sekali, setiap kali ada pesta selalu saja ada keributan"

"Ya, aku membuat keributan di pernikahan kalian dulu..."

Joonmyeon tersenyum. "Aku sudah melupakannya, tapi kenapa kau yang minta maaf?"

Kris menarik nafasnya panjang sebelum akhirnya berkata "Karena dia ZiTao, dia istriku. Ibu dari anakku yang hilang.."

Joonmyeon melongo "Apa? Benarkah? Ah, maafkan aku tidak mengenali istrimu"

"Bukan tanpa alasan kenapa ZiTao mengamuk di pesta pertunangan anakmu"

Kali ini Joonmyeon tertarik dengan obrolannya "Maksudmu? Apa ada hal yang kalian ketahui sementara aku tidak?"

Kris mengangguk tenang "Yixing mengetahuinya dan kau tidak"

"Apa itu?" raut wajah Joonmyeon terlihat serius.

Kris menyodorkan map yang ia gengganya diatas meja ke arah Joonmyeon.

Dengan isyarat Joonmyeon menanyakan apa itu.

"Bukalah" titah Kris.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fast Up kan?

Sesuai janji bakal up cepet kemaren

Okeh, karena lagi puasa dan ini tengah hari dan ngantuk jadi gak bisa ngeCuap panjang lebar

TerUntuk

 _ **Nurul.0212**_ and _**dhita0618**_

Special BIG THANKS yang udah buatin cover fanfic Kim's Family Another Story-nya, aerii sukaaaaaaaaa banget.

Happy Reading guys and Happy fasting 'RamadhanKarem' month bagi yang menjalankan.

Mohon Maaf Lahir Batin

(warning typos)

 **XOXO**

 **=aerii=**


	18. Fact the Truth

Pertunangan Minnie dan Jongdae tinggal hitungan hari. Persiapan pun nyaris sembilan puluh lima persen mendekati sempurna. Undangan sudah mereka sebar, gaun sudah mereka pesan. Untuk lokasi sendiri, Joonmyeon lebih memilih rumahnya dijadikan tempat anak-anaknya untuk tukar cincin.

"Noona?" Minnie menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Disana Jongin dengan kaos tanpa lengannya dan celana berbahan training tengah mengamatinya.

"Jongin-ah!"

Jongin menghampiri Minnie "Ini nyaris tengah malam dan kau belum tidur? Jongdae hyung akan marah jika tahu hal ini" ucapnya sambil mencecap cangkir berisi coklat panas yang ia buat beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Jangan jadi anak pengadu kalau begitu" balas Minnie "Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur?" tanyanya balik.

"Aku? Masih ada pekerjaan rumah yang harus ku selesaikan..."

Minnie memicingkan matanya "Benarkah? Anak nakal sepertimu mengerjakaan pekerjaan rumah? Selama yang ku tahu, kau hanya mengandalkan milik Kyungsoo, benar kan Kim Kai? Goda Minnie dengan senyum jahilnya.

Jongin mendesah pelan "Ah noona! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Aku sudah berjanji menjadi Kim Jongin selamanya..." rengek Jongin.

Minnie tersenyum pelan "Baiklah... aku hanya bercanda kau tahu"

Jongin menyenderkan badannya pada pagar balkon, sehingga membuatnya dan Minnie berhadapan "Sesuatu mengnggumu?" tanya Jongin dengan nada serius.

Minnie menunduk sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mengedarkan pandangannya pada halaman belakang kediaman Kim. "Hanya sedikit, tentang pertunanganku lusa... apa aku harus melanjutkan hubunganku dengan Jongdae?"

Jongin meletakkan cangkirnya, kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan mungil milik kakak perempuannya "Kenapa noona masih ragu? Kau harus ingat, banyak yang sudah Jongdae hyung pertaruhkan. Appa dan eomma sudah memberi dukungan penuh pada kalian. Apa lagi sekarang?"

Minnie menatap dalam ke arah Jongin. Ia tak menjawab.

"Kau tidak mencintai Jongdae hyung?" tebak Jongin.

Minnie mendelik "Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku mencintainya... hanya saja..."

"Ryeowook haelmonie?" tebak Jongin cepat. Minnie memberi respon dengan anggukan pelan "Mungkin ini terdengar menggelikkan noona, tapi kau harus tau bahwa cinta bisa mengalahkan segalanya. Termasuk kekerasan hati haelmonie. Dia sangat mencintai keluarganya, pilihan keluarganya berarti pilihannya. Dia begitu menyayangi Jongdae hyung, pilihan Jongdae hyung berarti pilihan haelmonie juga. Percayalah!" Jongin berusaha meyakinkan.

"Kau seyakin itu?"

Jongin tersenyum, melepaskan genggamannya "Noona lupa? Seberapa keras haelmonie menentang hubungan sepupu appa yang di Jepang? Buktinya, istrinya menjadi menantu kesayangan haelmonie... noona, yang kalian butuhkan itu hanya kesabaran dan menunggu waktu. Mungkin hati haelmonie sekeras batu, tapi kan akhirnya air bisa mencairkan batu. Kau dan Jongdae hyung hanya perlu memberinya air sebanyak mungkin"

Minnie tersenyum "Aigooo... sejak kapan Kim Kai menjadi Kim Jongin semanis ini" Minnie mengusak rambut Jongin

"Noona... jangan sebut nama itu lagi" rengeknya lagi.

Minnie tertawa pelan. Jongin membuat pikirannya menjadi tenang.

"Tapi noona, air yang ku maksud adalah..." Jongin diam sebentar, sedikit geli ketika ia melihat wajah penasaran Minnie "...anak yang banyak. Kau dan Jongdae hyung harus cepat-cepat memberi haelmonie cucu yang lucu sebanyak mungkin"

Minnie mendelik "Yak! Dasar anak nakal... yak! Jangan lari!" teriak Minnie kesal ketika Jongin berlari mencari aman dari amukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu datang. Hari yang ditunggu oleh Kim Jongdae dan Kim Minseok. Beberapa menit yang lalu keduanya telah resmi bertukar cincin. Tidak banyak yang hadir pada pertunangan mereka. Hanya beberapa kerabat dan rekan kerja Joonmyeon dan Yixing juga beberapa teman Jongdae dan Minseok.

"Sehun-ah! kau lihat kan, Minnie sangat cantik hari ini!" Jongdae lagi-lagi memuji kecantikan Minnie di depan teman-temannya. Saat ini mereka sedang bersama Luhan dan Sehun.

Minnie menyikut perut Jongdae, meminta Jongdae menghentikan lelucun itu. Ia sungguh malu.

"Tak apa eonnie, Jongdae benar. Kau sangat cantik hari ini... lagi pula biarkan Jongdae memujimu terus menerus hari ini. pertunangan ini kan terjadi sekali dalam seumur hidup..." balas Luhan dengan senyumnya yang khas.

"Yakin ini hanya sekali? Saat ini sedang terkenal dengan noona lover nya, ku yakin noona-noona diluar sana banyak yang lebih cantik dan menggoda" goda Sehun.

Jongdae melotot "Kau menyumpahiku?"

"Sehun-ah! lelucon yang kau lontarkan tidak sesuai dengan wajahmu yang datar..." sambung Minnie membuat Jongdae dan Luhan tertawa.

"Luhan-nie, kau tidak perlu tertawa seperti mereka" rengek Sehun.

"Ah, mianhae Sehun-ah! Tapi mereka benar, wajah datarmu itu tidak cocok untuk membuat lelucon, benarkan eonni?"

"Astaga! Sehun-ah! aku benar-benar tak yakin kau mengencani Luhan. Wajahmu dan usiamu seperti menipu. Kau seperti pedofil jika bersama Luhan. Wajahmu terlalu boros hahahhahaha..." Jongdae tertawa lepas. Sejak dulu ia lebih senang menggoda Sehun yang begitu manja jika bersama Luhan.

Minnie dan Luhan tertawa melihat interaksi Sehun dan Jongdae yang saling melempar candaan.

"Minnie eonni, aku tidak melihat Kyungsoo disini?" tanya Luhan celingukan.

"Ah benar... kemana mereka?"

"Mereka?"

"Jongin dan Kyungsoo maksudku. Jongin tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari Kyungsoo. Jika Kyungsoo tidak terlihat, sudah pasti Jongin juga berada dekat dengan Kyungsoo" balas Minnie "Perlu aku panggil mereka?" tawar Minnie.

Luhan menggeleng. _Akan lebih baik jika Kyungsoo tidak menunjukkan dirinya. Aku takut jika eomma berbuat nekat dengan ancamannya untuk merusak suasana disini._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yak! Kim Jongin! Sungguh idemu saat ini begitu gila" omel Kyungsoo "Diluar sana ada pesta keluarga dan sekarang kau memintaku mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumahmu?" tanya Kyungsoo masih tak percaya ketika Jongin dengan lancangnya menarik Kyungsoo ke kamarnya setelah pertukaran cincin Jongdae dan Minnie.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sungguh tak bisa mengerjakan semua ini. dan kau tau, saem sangat jahat beberapa hari ini. dia tak bisa mentolerir keslahan muridnya" kilah Jongin dengan wajah sok polosnya.

"Tapi aku masih ingin menemani eonni dan oppa..."

"Argh.. Kyungsoo noona! Tolonglah aku sekali ini. ne?" rengek Jonggin dengan nada memohonnya.

Kyungsoo mendengus kasar "Baiklah! Aku akan menyalin semuanya dengan tugasku. Nanti malam. Deal?"

"Andwe!" teriak Jongin sambil mencekal tangan Kyungsoo yang hendak keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau kau tidur larut malam. Jadi kerjakan saja semuanya sekarang.."

Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya "Kau sungguh mencurigakan Kim Jongin"

Jongin menggeleng cepat "Tidak... aku tidak..."

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" tebak Kyungsoo. "Ah, pasti ada alasan kau mengurungku dengan tugas-tugas sialanmu kan?"

Jongin gelagapan "Tidak, bukan begitu hanya saja..." Jongin sempat berfikir "...hanya saja aku melihat Luhan disini"

Mata Kyungsoo berbinar "Benarkah? Aku akan menemuinya ..."

"Tapi dia bersama Sehun. Kau yakin siap bertemu mereka?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya "Kenapa tidak?"

"Aku tidak mau kau bertemu Sehun, bodoh!" geram Jongin pelan.

"Hah? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin menggeleng "Tidak! Hanya saja ku pikir kau masih menyukai Sehun"

"Aku memang masih menyukai Sehun, apa ada masalah?"

Jongin mendelik kemudian memegang kedua pundak Kyungsoo "Tidak ada! Jadi sebaiknya kau duduk dan salin semua tugasku. SEKARANG!"

"Ck! Dasar aneh!" Kyungsoo duduk di meja belajar Jongin "Baiklah... aku akan menyalinnya sekarang"

Jongin tersenyum "Anak pintar!" ucap Jongin sambil mengelus kepala Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum jahil "Kerjakan semua tugasmu, sementara aku akan keluar sebentar. Diam-diam di kamar,okey!"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sambil memulai pekerjaannya. Tanpa memperdulikan Jongin yang mulai keluar meninggalkannya. Hingga bunyi 'KLIK' mampu mengalihkan atensi Kyungsoo pada pintu yang tertutup. "Yak! Kim Jongin sialan, bagaiamana bisa kau mengurungku... KIM JONGIN buka pintunya! Buka pintunya bodoh!" teriak Kyungsoo yang sudah berlari ke arah pintu sambil sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Jongin.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo noona! Ini cara agar kau fokus pada tugasku!" teriak Jongin dari balik pintu.

"Anak sialan! Tunggu pembalasanku!" geram Kyungsoo.

Sementara Jongin memasukkan kunci kamarnya ke dalam saku celananya "Enak saja kau mau bertemu dengan Sehun! Tak akan pernah ku biarkan, noona!" ucap Jongin pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin bersiul-siul sambil menuruni anak tangga. Mengurung Kyungsoo dikamarnya ternyata membuat pikirannya tenang. Kakinya berhenti ketika tepat di depan tangga ia melihat dua wanita yang ia kenal tengah saling bertatap dan bersitegang.

"Eomma? Huang ahjumma? Ada apa dengan mereka?" monolog Jongin. Jongin tak melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia terdiam menyaksikan eomma menatap tak suka pada sosok di depannya. Sesungguhnya Jongin masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia tak pernah melihat wajah eomma nya terlihat begitu membenci. Jongin semakin tak percaya dan membelalakan kedua matanya ketika melihat eommanya menyiramkan segelas cocktail kepada wanita di depannya. "Astaga, eomma?" pekik Jongin.

PLAK! BRUGK ! PRANG!

Jongin menjengit kaget ketika wanita itu menampar keras Yixing sehingga tubuh Yixing terhuyung ke belakang dan membuat sebuah va bunga pecah.

"EOMMA!" Jongin berlari cepat ke arah Yixing, ia lekas memeluk Yixing "Emmoa? Gwenchana?" panik Jongin. Sebagaian tamu sudah menatap heran ke arah mereka.

Sementara si pelaku masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Tangannya bergetar setelah penamparan tadi. Namun amarah masih terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Ahjumma? Apa yang kau lakukan pada eomma?" tanya Jongin yang sudah berdiri sambil memapah Yixing.

"Kau bisa tanyakan itu pada eommamu!" jawab ZiTao cetus.

"Pergilah! Dan jangan pernah menampakkan lagi wajahmu di depan keluargaku" ucap Yixing pelan dan masih di pelukan Jongin.

ZiTao tersenyum "Itu tidak pernah terjadi sebelum aku mendapatkan hakku"

"Jangan pernah bermimpi!"

"Eomma, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Jongin

"Buat wanita itu pergi dari pandanganku, Jongin-ah!" gumam Yixing.

"Aku tidak akan pergi dari sini, kau dengarkan? Tujuanku kemari untuk mengungkapkan siapa dirimu.."

"Dasar wanita jahat!" geram Yixing yang hendak mendak mendatangi Zitao namun ditahan oleh Jongin "Lepas, Jongin-ah! aku harus memberikan pelajaran pada wanita gila ini"

"Eomma jangan buat onar...!"

"EOMMA!" Luhan datang dan memeluk ZiTao "Eomma, apa yang lakukan disini?"

"Bawa pergi ibumu, LUHAN!" titah Jongin dingin.

"Maafkan aku..." kata Luhan pada Jongin.

"MWO? Maaf? Kenapa kita harus minta maaf pada wanita itu... dia..."

"Ada apa ini?" ucapan ZiTao terpontong dengan datangnya Joonmyeon dan Jongdae serta Minnie. "Sayang... keributan apa yang kau buat?"

"Tuan Kim Joonmyeon?" panggil ZiTao yang berhasil membuat suami dari Yixing itu menoleh ke arahnya "Bagus... kau ada disini, biar aku yang menjelaskan semua kekacauan ini..."

"ANDWE! Pergi kau brengsek! Bukan disini tempatmu..." usir Yixing.

"Eomma tenanglah..." Minnie ikut memeluk Yixing. Ia tak pernah melihat Yixing sekacau ini.

"Jongdae-yah! Maafkan kesalahpahaman ini... aku akan membawa ibu ku pulang! Kajja eomma..." kata Luhan sambil menarik ZiTao.

"Biar aku antar..." ucap Jongdae pelan.

"Jangan berurusan dengan mereka, Kim Jongdae!" teriak Yixing.

"Luhan... maafkan perlakuan Jongdae eomma... ku mohon bawa ibumu pergi..." kata Joonmyeon bijak.

Dengan sedikit paksaan Zitao meninggalkan keluarga Kim dengan amarah. Sehun yang hanya diam awalnya kini membantu Luhan membawa Zitao.

"Ah, maafkan kekacauan ini..." ucap Joonmyeon pada beberapa tamu yang memandang kejadian ini seperti menonton drama "Yixing-ah, kita perlu bicara... masuk kamar!" perintah Joonmyeon.

"Appa?" Minnie memandang Joonmyeon dengan melas. Ia tahu Joonmyeon akan memarahi Yixing.

"Biarkan appa menyelesaikan ini dengan eommamu, Minnie-yah!"

Jongin dan Minnie melepaskan pelukkannya. Tanpa suara Yixing meninggalkan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang ada dipikiranmu, Zhang Yixing? Kenapa kau melakukan hal serendah itu?" itu kalimat pertama setelah lima menit Yixing dan Joonmyeon berada di kamar.

Yixing duduk di meja riasnya. Ia bisa melihat wajahnya yang sedikit berantakan. Juga pipinya yang memerah berkat tamparan dari ZiTao. _Sial! Aku melupakan jika dia ahli wushu_.

"Jawab aku, Zhang Yixing!"

Yixing berdiri dari duduknya "Apa itu yang kau tanyakan? Kau melihat bekas tamparan ini? Tapi kau tidak menanyakan keadaanku sedikit pun?"

"Kau patut mendapatkannya karena kau tanpa alasan menyiram wanita itu!"

"Kau membelanya?"

"Aku melakukannya berdasarkan apa yang ku lihat!" ucap Joonmyeon pelan.

Yixing mendecih "Yang kau lihat bukanlah segalanya!"

"Kalau begitu katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..."

"Wanita itu..." Yixing menutup kembali mulutnya "Kau tidak perlu tahu..." ucap Yixing sambil meninggalkan Joonmyeon ke kamar mandi.

Joonmyeon hanya menghela nafasnya "Haruskah aku membiarkannya?" ucapnya pelan. "Yixing menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar dariku... tapi, kenapa wanita itu terlihat tidak asing?" gumamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, eomma? Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak hadir ke pertunangan Jongdae kan?" Luhan masih terus menghujani ribuan pertanyaan ketika ia dan ibunya menuju perjalanan pulang. "Appa akan marah jika mengetahui ini" ucap Luhan pelan. Ia mengalihkankan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di mobil yang sedang dikendarai oleh Sehun. Sementara itu Sehun hanya melirik sekilas ke arah Luhan melalui kaca spion. Terlihat jelas wajah Luhan yang merah antara marah dan kecewa.

"Kau berada di pihak mereka? Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan kau mengkhianati ibumu sendiri?"

Luhan memejamkan matanya pelan. Sadar betapa keras kepalanya ZiTao. "Apa aku pernah mengatakan jika aku membela mereka? Aku hanya mengatakan jika yang kau lakukan itu salah. Membuat keonaran di acara mereka."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi jika wanita itu tidak menemuiku..."

"Kau seharusnya sadar pada posisimu eomma,..." Luhan berucap kecewa

"XI LUHAN!" bentak ZiTao.

Sehun kembali melirik Luhan yang duduk di kursi belakang bersama ZiTao. Ia memberi syarat pada Luhan agar tidak menjawab perkataan ZiTao.

Terdengar ZiTao menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Ku pikir kau berbeda dengan Kris. Ku pikir kau akan tetap di sampingku dan mendukungku. Apa ini balasanmu padaku yang sudah melakukan banyak hal padamu?" ucap ZiTao sinis.

"Eomma?" seru Luhan pelan "Sekarang eomma mengungkit masalaluku? Apa eomma merawatku hanya untuk tetap berada disampingmu sekalipun tindakan mu salah?" ZiTao hanya diam, menyadari ucapannya salah. "Apa aku belum cukup berada disampingmu sampai kau merusak kebahagaian anak yang kau buang sendiri sejak kecil?"

"JAGA UCAPANMU, XI LUHAN!"

"Kenapa? Aku benar kan? Eomma memperjuangkan bayi yang tak pernah kau harapkan dulu, kau membuangnya dan sekarang kau mau merusak keluarga yang sudah merawatnya penuh kasih sayang... apa kau seorang ibu? Ibu tak pernah sekejam itu!"

PLAK!

CIIIT

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya ketika ZiTao menampar pipi Luhan. "Omonim?" seru Sehun panik. Ia dengan cepat melepas sit beltnya berniat mengeluarkan Luhan.

"Tak perlu Sehun! Biar aku yang pergi!" Ucap ZiTao ketus, diraut wajahnya tak terlihat penyesalan telah menampar Luhan "...Kau mungkin lupa bagaimana aku berusaha keras memperjuangkanmu dulu atau mungkin kau sengaja melupakannya karena kau tahu aku bukan seorang ibu yang baik karena pernah membuang darah dagingku sendiri. Tapi sungguh aku tak pernah menyangka jika kau sendiri sanggup mengatakan betapa kejamnya diriku" ZiTao keluar dari mobil milik Sehun.

Luhan sendiri hanya menunduk sambil memegang pipinya yang panas dan perih.

Sehun keluar dari mobilnya. Membungkuk sopan ketika ZiTao masuk ke dalam taksi yang sempat berhenti dan membawanya pergi.

"Luhannie? Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun masuk ke dalam mobilnya kembali duduk di smaping Luhan yang sebelumnya ditempati oleh ZiTao. Sehun menarik pelan tubuh Luhan dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk pundak Luhan. Mencoba menenangkan meskipun tangisan Luhan semakin kencang.

"Apa kata-kataku kasar?" tanya Luhan dengan sesenggukan.

"Aku tak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi antara keluargamu dan keluarga Kim. Tak sepantasnya aku ikut campur, tapi sungguh kau sedikit kasar pada ibu mu" ucap Sehun pelan lalu mengecup kepala Luhan "Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja!"

Luhan semakin kencang menangis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo dengan cepat menuruni tangga dirumahnya. Ia terlihat panik. Setelah cara selesai ia mendengar beberapa maid yang bergosip mengenai kekacauan yang terjadi. Sialnya, ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi karena Jongin mengurungnya. Sehingga ia mendapat cerita dari beberapa main dan Jongin mengenai Huang ahjumma dan ibunya.

Tempat pertama yang ia datangi adalah kamar Yixing dan Joonmyeon.

"Eomma?" teriak Kyungsoo sambil membuka pintu kamar orang tuanya. Disana ada Yixing yang tengah duduk di meja riasnya dan Joonmyeon yang duduk di ranjang dengan kacamata yang melekat di matanya dan laptop di genggamanannya.

"Kyungsoo-yah? Kau mengejutkan eomma, ada apa sayang?" tanya Yixing pelan.

Joonmyeon hanya melirik sekilas.

"Eomma menyiram segelas air pada Huang ahjumma, apa benar?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Yixing yang awalnya duduk kini berdiri berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. "Daimana kau tahu?"

"Jongin mneceritakan semuanya padaku"

Yixing gelagapan. Sementara Joonmyeon hanya menunggu apa jawaban Yixing untuk Kyungsoo. "Itu karena..."

"Apa salahnya Huang ahjumma? Dia orang baik, eomma..."

Yixing mendelik. _Wanita yang telah membuangmu, kau anggap baik?_ "Hanya terjadi sedikit kesalahpahaman, maafkan eomma ne? Eomma melakukan hal yang sangat rendah yah?"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kerumahnya. Kita harus minta maaf padanya. Dia pasti sangat tidak nyaman sekarang," ajak Kyungsoo.

"Apa? Ke rumahnya? Tidak, eomma tidak akan pernah mau menemuinya. Dan kau juga tidak boleh menemuinya!"

"Kyungsoo memiliki itikad baik, tapi kau melarangnya. Bagaimana bisa?" sambung Joonmyeon yang mendengar obrolan mereka.

Yixing hanya mendelik ke arah Joonmyeon, namun memberi tatapan lembut pada Kyungsoo "Sebaiknya kau tidur sayang, hari sudah larut..."

"Aku tidak nyaman dengan Huang ahjumma eomma, kita harus meminta maaf padanya agar aku bisa tenang. Ne?" ajak Kyungsoo.

Yixing menggeleng "Tidak akan pernah, sayang!"

"Kenapa, eomma?"

Karena dia ibu yang sudah membuangmu dan sekarang mengharapkan mu. "Karena... karena... karena dia sudah menampar eomma," jawab Yixing kesal.

"Huang ahjumma tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu tanpa penyebannya. Itu karena eomma menyiramnya..." Kyungsoo tak kalah.

"Sayang, dengar! Eomma juga juga tidak akan melakukan sesuatu tanpa penyebabnya..."

"Tapi..."

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak, Kim Kyungsoo!" bentak Yixing "...dan ini urusan orang tua, kau tidak perlu tahu apalagi ikut campur"

Kyungsoo menatap tak suka ke arah ibunya "Jika eomma tidak mau meminta maaf, biar aku yang minta maaf padanya, sekarang aku akan kerumahnya..." ancam Kyungsoo tak mau kalah dengan Yixing.

Yixing mencekal lengan Kyungsoo "Kau tidak boleh menemuinya..."

"Eomma..."

"Dengarkan aku sebagai ibumu, Kim Kyungsoo!" bentak Yixing.

Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangan Yixing "Tidak! Eomma yang selalu mengajariku hal seperti tidak benar, tapi kenapa eomma menjadi seperti ini..." ucap Kyungsoo lalu berjalan kesal ke luar dari kamar orang tuanya.

Yixing mengejarnya. Sementara Joonmyeon hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Yak Kim Kyungsoo! berhenti..." namun Kyungsoo menulikan pendengarannya ia tetap berjalan, "Kim Jongin, tahan Kyungsoo disana!" teriak Yixing ketika melihat Jongin berdiri tak jauh dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang berjalan cepat melewati Jongin, kalah sigap. Dengan cekatan Jongin menahan lengan Kyungsoo sehingga membuat tubuh Kyungsoo terhuyung ke dalam pelukan Jongin.

"Jongin, bodoh! Lepaskan aku!" Kyungsoo memberontak.

"Eomma menyuruhku menangkapmu..." ucap Jongin yang masih memeluk Kyungsoo dengan satu tangannya, karena tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk memegang cangkir berisi coklat panas.

"Kerja bagus, Kim Jongin! Sekarang bawa Kyungsoo ke kamarnya..." perintah Yixing.

Jongin hanya mengangguk. setelah meletakkan cangkirnya di meja, ia lantas membopong tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke lantai atas diikuti oleh Yixing.

Kyungsoo hanya memberontak dan mengeluarkan teriak-teriakan andalannya. Ia memanggil Joonmyeon, Minnie dan Jongdae guna meminta pertolongan.

BRUK!

Jongin membanting Kyungsoo di atas ranjangnya.

"Kim Jongin bodoh! Kau memperlakukan noona mu seperti ini..." rintih kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, bersikap acuh dan tak merasa bersalah.

"Kau, Kim Kyungsoo! jangan membantah jika eomma mengatakan tidak dan tidak. Kau anakku dan jadilah anak yang penurut!"

"Eomma..." lirik Kyungsoo pelan dengan wajah yang memelas.

"Keluar, Jongin. Kyungsoo harus eomma hukum..."

Jongin hanya mengangguk. ia keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo.

"Jangan keluar jika bukan eomma yang membukakan pintu. Paham!"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya "Mwo? Eomma berniat mengurungku? Lagi?" pekik Kyungsoo yang masih dengan posisinya di atas ranjang.

"Tidak ada bantahan atau hukumanmu lebih parah!" ucap Yixing yang kemudian Kyungsoo membungkamkan mulutnya. Yixing meraih ponsel Kyungsoo di atas nakas.

"tidak ada ponsel untuk malam ini dan beberapa hari berikutnya!"

Kyungsoo hanya menunduk. kemudian ia mendengar langkah Yixing keluar dari kamarnya dan mengurungnya.

"Ada apa denganku hari ini? Kenapa eomma dan Jongin senang sekali mengurungku!" gerutu Kyungsoo yang kemudian memeluk boneka pororonya dan merebahkan tubuhnya dengan kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eomma? Kau mengurung Kyungsoo?" Jongdae orang yang pertama bertanya setelah Yixing keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo.

Yixing hanya mengangguk kepada Minnie, Joonmyeon dan Jongin yang juga ikut berdiri di depan kamar Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang apa lagi, Yixing-ah? kenapa kau menghukum Kyungsoo ?" tanya Joonmyeon lembut.

"Anak nakal harus dihukum kan?" balas Yixing sambil meninggalkan mereka "Ingat! Jangan ada yang berani diantara kalian menolong Kyungsoo" ancam Yixing pada mereka.

"Ada apa dengan eomma hari ini? dia bukan seperti eomma yang kemarin.." celetuk Jongdae.

"Biar appa yang bertanya pada eomma kalian..." ucap Joonmyeon yang diangguki oleh ketiga anak-anaknya.

"Apa yang Kyungsoo perbuat kali ini, Jongin-ah?" tanya Minnie setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggalkan mereka.

"Kyungsoo merengek pada eomma agar eomma meminta maaf pada wanita yang menampar eomma tadi siang" jawab Jongin.

"Noona, bukankah hubungan eomma dan Huang ahjumma terlihat aneh? Dari tatapan mereka, mereka seperti kawan lama yang saling membenci..." jawab Jongdae.

"Entahlah..." jawab Minnie singkat. _Mungkinkah ini masih ada hubungannya dengan Kriss ahjussi?kenapa eomma semarah itu?_

"Yak troublemaker! Nikmati masa hukumanmu..." goda Jongdae setengah teriak di depan pintu Kyungsoo.

"Shut up your mouth, Jong oppa!" Kyungsoo membalas teriakan Jongdae dari dalam.

Jongdae hanya terkikik. Sementara Jongin menatap dalam pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo masih terjaga meski pun malam sudah mencapaipada dini hari. Ia meringkuk dan memeluk erat bonekanya. Tak ada cahaya bulan malam itu, kamarnya hanya diterangi oleh lampu tidur yang menyala. Kyungsoo memetikan jari-jarinya di dekat lampu tidur yang berada di atas nakasnya. Ketika ia memetik tangannya du kali, lampu LED tersebut akan menyala, dan mati ketika Kyungsoo memetikan jarinya satu kali. Kyungsoo melakukan itu berkali-kali karena rasa bosan menderanya.

Sedetik kemudian, Kyungsoo mendengar derit pintu kamarnya terbuka pelan. Kyungsoo tak berani menoleh ke arah pintu yang ia belakangi. Ia memajamkan matanya, pura-pura tidur. Akan bahaya jika Yixing yang menerobos masuk kamarnya, hukuman Kyungsoo akan bertambah jika Yixing tahu Kyungsoo belum tidur di tengah malam begini.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan beban ranjangnya bertambah. Kyungsoo tahu, orang masuk ke kamarnya diam-diam tengah menaiki ranjangnya.

GREP

Kyungsoo tercekat mendapati pelukan erat dari arah belakang.

"Jo-Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo serak. Ia bisa mencium aroma tubuh Jogin di belakangnya.

"Ssst... jangan berisik! Eomma bisa bangun nanti.." Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dagunya bersandar pada pucuk kepala Kyungsoo. "Aku tak bisa tidur, itu sebabnya aku kemari..." lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo membalik tubuhnya hingga ia berhadapan dengan Jongin, namun tetap Kyungsoo memeluk boneka pororonya. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" bisik Kyungsoo sambil mendongkakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum "Aku pernah menduplikat kunci kamarmu, kau tahu kan?"

Kyungsoo ingat. Jongin sering keluar masuk kamarnya untuk mencuri uang dan tugas sekolahnya. Itu sebabnya Kyungsoo selalu mengunci kamarnya, namun ia kecolongan karena Jongin berhasil menduplikat kunci kamarnya.

Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Kyungsoo yang mendecih. "Bagaimana? Sudah merenungi kesalahanmu?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya pada bonekanya, ia meletakan teman tidurnya di balik punggung Jongin, kemudian Kyungsoo mengeratkan diri pada pelukan Jongin. Kepalanya berada di depan dada Jongin. Disana Jongin bisa merasakan Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Seharusnya, aku menanyakan keadaan eomma bukannya menyalahkan eomma atas insiden tadi siang" jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

Jongin mengelus rambut Kyungsoo "Terlebih kau tidak berada di tempat kejadian, jadi kau tak berhak menyalahkan eomma sepenuhnya" sambung Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sekali lagi "Pasti sakit karena eomma menerima pukulan dari Huang ahjumma. Aku baru sadar bahwa tangan Huang ahjumma tidak bisa dianggap main-main..."

"Dan kau malah menyalahkan eomma, itu lebih sakit lagi..."

"Iya aku tahu. Aku salah. Tidak seharusnya aku menyalahkan eomma..."

Jongin tersenyum "Kau tetap Kim Kyungsoo si troublemaker..." ejek Jongin.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Kim Kai?" Kyungsoo menggoda balik.

"Aku? Aku baik-baik saja sekarang..."

"Jongin-ah..." panggil Kyungsoo sambil mendongkak menatap Jongin.

"Hem..."

Kyungsoo kembali menunduk, menatap tangannya yang bermain membentuk pola abstrak didada Jongin yang bidang "Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi Kai?"

Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya "Seseorang memberi nama itu padaku"

"Hem? Siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

"Hanya seseorag dimasalalu..."

"Kenapa dia memberimu nama itu? Siapa dia berani mengganti namamu seperti itu?"

Jongin tersenyum "Dia mengatakan betapa bodohnya aku kala itu, dia ingin aku bisa menjadi nomor satu di segala bidang, tapi aku tidak bisa..."

"Kenapa...?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin, aku hanya ingin dia yang menjadi nomer satu..."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia menyukai nomor satu..."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu... dia bilang 'tak apa tidak menjadi nomer satu, menjadi lebih dulu atau awal juga tak beda jauh dengan nomor satu' kau tau kan artinya awal atau pembuka"

"K..ai"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Siapa dia?"

Jongin menunduk menatap Kyungsoo yang masih memainkan jemarinya pelan didadanya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar nafas Kyungsoo yang teratur. Dia tertidur.

Jongin menarik nafas dalam kemudian membawa Kyungsoo semakin dalam kedalam pelukannya. "Kau... Kim Kyungsoo. Aku mencintaimu... maafkan aku yang mencintaimu dengan caraku yang abnormal. Sayangku padamu bukan seperti adik pada umumnya!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Joonmyeon mendorong pintu kaca sebuah restorant cepat saji siang itu. Ia sedikit terburu-buru untuk bisa datang kesini. Matanya mencari sosok yang menghubunginya beberapa menit lalu yang mengatakan ada hal penting yang ingin ia katakan. Ia menghampiri sudut ruangan. Mendekati pria yang sudah menunggunya.

"Kau bilang ada hal penting yang ingin kau katakan?" tanyanya langsung ke inti. Tentu ia tak punya alasan basa basi lagi dengan pria ini.

Kris mengangguk "Aku menemukan anakku" ucapnya tegas.

Joonmyeon tersenyum "Syukurlah... aku senang mendengarnya. Jadi apa dia mengenali kalian sebagai orang tuanya? Ah maksudku apa tindakan kalian setelah menemukannya" ia meralat pertanyaannya.

Kris menggeleng "Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana? Merusak kebagiaan anakku dan keluarganya sekarang? Mereka pasti akan sangat kecewa ketika mendengar hal yang diluar dugaan"

Joonmyeon mengangguk mengerti. "Benar. Itu bukan hal yang mudah" Joonmyeon meneguk air putih yang disediakan oleh salah seorang pelayan restoran tersebut. "Aku tidak bisa memberi saran karena aku tidak tahu berada di posisi tersebut"

"Bagaimana jika seandainya salah satu anakkmu itu bukan anakmu? Maksudku ini hanya jika kau berada di posisi keluarga yang mengadopsi anakku. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kris harap-harap cemas mendapati raut tak suka Joonmyeon yang berbicara tentang kata seandainya.

Joonmyeon menggeleng "Entahlah, yang pasti itu hal buruk jika kau mengetahui anakku bukan anakku"

"Kau akan melepasnya?"

Joonmyeon tersenyum "Kau bicara mengenai seandainya tapi seolah kau bicara sesungghnya padaku"

Kris ikut tersenyum. Suasana semakin canggung sekarang "Ah benar, maaf memberimu pertanyaan yang mengejutkan"

Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk.

"Selamat atas pertunangan Jongdae dan Minnie. Aku tidak tahu jika mereka memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari saudara"

"Ya, mengejutkan bukan? Aku pun berfikir demikian"

"Dan maaf..."

"Ini kedua kalinya kau mengucapkan kata maaf, Kris. Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Joonmyeon penasaran.

"Karena pesta pertunangannya terganggu karena suatu hal kan?"

"Ah itu. Ya, hanya keributan kecil antara Yixing dan ibu dari teman Jongdae. Aneh sekali, setiap kali ada pesta selalu saja ada keributan"

"Ya, aku membuat keributan di pernikahan kalian dulu..."

Joonmyeon tersenyum. "Aku sudah melupakannya, tapi kenapa kau yang minta maaf?"

Kris menarik nafasnya panjang sebelum akhirnya berkata "Karena dia ZiTao, dia istriku. Ibu dari anakku yang hilang.."

Joonmyeon melongo "Apa? Benarkah? Ah, maafkan aku tidak mengenali istrimu"

"Bukan tanpa alasan kenapa ZiTao mengamuk di pesta pertunangan anakmu"

Kali ini Joonmyeon tertarik dengan obrolannya "Maksudmu? Apa ada hal yang kalian ketahui sementara aku tidak?"

Kris mengangguk tenang "Yixing mengetahuinya dan kau tidak"

"Apa itu?" raut wajah Joonmyeon terlihat serius.

Kris menyodorkan map yang ia genggamnya diatas meja ke arah Joonmyeon.

Dengan isyarat Joonmyeon menanyakan apa itu.

"Bukalah" titah Kris.

Joonmyeon masih ragu, ia menatap Kris dan amplop itu bergantian. "Apa aku harus membuka ini?"

Kris mengangguk "Jika kau penasaran dengan pertengkaran Yixing dan ZiTao. Jawabannya ada disana"

Joonmyeon membuka pelan amplop tersebut. Didalamnya terdapat beberapa lembar kertas mengenai rekam medis seseorang. ZhangYixing. Joonmyeon masih membacanya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian setelah Joonmyeon membolak-balik kertas yang di bacanya juga perasaannya yang campur aduk, Kris masih menunggu komentar Joonmyeon selanjutnya.

"Itu kebenarannya... Kyungsoo adalah..."

"Tunggu!" Joonmyeon memotong ucapan Kris. Ia meneguk air putih di depannya. Tersenyum ke arah Kris, melemparkan beberapa kertas ke arah Kris. "Kau bilang Kyungsoo bukan anakku? Dia anakmu yang menghilang? Yixing menukarnya karena ia keguguran? Ha ha ha... omong kosong macam apa ini Kris?"

Kris masih tak menjawab. Ia sudah memperkirakan ini akan terjadi.

BRAK.

Joonmyeon menggebrak meja di depannya "Kau gila !? Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo adalah anak kalian sementara ia besar bersamaku? Eoh?"

"Bukti itu..."

"Bukti? Ini hanya kertas yang bahkan bisa di palsukan, Kris!"

Kris menatap Joonmyeon di depannya "Aku juga tidak ingin percaya dengan kenyataan ini. aku juga tidak ingin mengusik keluargamu lagi, tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan ketika ZiTao sudah menemukan anaknya? Dia berjuang selama belasan tahun untuk menebus kesalahanya, ketika ia sudah menemukan anaknya, ketika ia bisa dengan mudahnya menemui anaknya, Yixing melarangnya. Yixing mengklaim dirinya atas Kyungsoo tanpa memberi ZiTao kesempatan untuk memeluk anaknya, meskipun itu hanya sekali. Itu masuk akal dengan kejadian kemarin di pertunangan kedua anakmu"

Joonmyeon melonggarkan dasinya "Itu... itu karena dia tahu ZiTao adalah istrimu. Itu sebabnya ia melarang Kyungsoo untuk menemui Zitao..."

"Tidak.. itu karena ZiTao dan Kyungsoo adalah ibu dan anak yang sudah dipisahkan oleh Yixing. Anak keduamu maksudku anak ketiga mu tidak pernah ada di dunia ini, Kim Joonmyeon! Tempatnya di gantikan oleh Kyungsoo-ku! Istrimu mengalami keguguran ketika kau berada di Jepang. Istrimu yang tak ingin merusak kebahagiaanmu ketika kau tahu kandungan Yixing adalah janin perempuan, itu sebabnya ia melakukan itu. Mengambil Kyungsoo dari ibunya..."

"Omong kosong macam apa ini Kris? Ternyata Yixing benar, kau tidak sepenuhnya berubah... kau kemari bukan mencari anakmu. Kau masih menyimpan dendam padaku dan Yixing. Oh Tuhan, aku mungkin pernah mencintaimu tapi aku lebih percaya Yixing sekalipun aku lebih dulu mengenalmu..." Joonmyeon bangkit dari duduknya.

"Buktikan dengan DNA!"

Joonmyeon berhenti "Untuk apa? Kyungsoo anak kami dan selamanya begitu... aku harap kita tidak pernah bertemu dan membahas omong kosong seperti ini.. aku permisi"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Joonmyeon dengan cepan bersandar pada kap mobilnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Kedua kakinya melemas. Mobilnya tidak jauh terpakir dari restauran tempat ia dan Kris bertemu tapi rasanya seperti Joonmyeon mendaki gunung degan ketinggian beratusribu meter.

Joonmyeon menyeret kedua kakinya ke dalam mobil. Ia memegang setir kemudianya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Pertemuannya dengan Kris kali ini seperti kunci utama puzzle yang berserakan di otaknya. Benarkah Yixing membenci ZiTao bukan karena Kris? Benarkah jika Kyungsoo itu...? Masuk akal dengan pertengkaran ZiTao dan istrinya. masuk akal dengan marahnya Yixing pada kyungsoo yang tiap kali membahas Yixing. Masuk akal dengan melarangnya Kyungsoo bertemu dengan guru wushu nya. Semua masuk akal dengan dengan berkas yang di bacanya beberapa menit yang lalu. Semua semakin masuk akal dengan lahirnya Kyungsoo yang misterius. Kyungsoo lahir ketika Yixing kabur drai rumah karena mertuanya. Kyungsoo lahir ketika kandungan Yixing belum genap usia sembilan bulan. Pihak rumah sakit mengabarkan kelahiran Kyungsoo setelah dua hari Yixing melahirkan. Benarkah yang melakukan semua ini adalah... Zhang Yixing?.

Joonmyeon mengambil ponsel di dalam saku jasnya. Ia mendial seseorang.

"Dokter Park? Iya aku Kim Joonmyeon... eum terimakasih. Benar... aku membutuhkan bantuanmu.." Joonmyeon menghentikan ucapannya sejenak kemudian ia melanjutkan "...tolong lakukan tes DNA pada ketiga anakku"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padaku, Zhang Yixing? Kau membohongiku selama belasan tahun"_ _ **-Kim Joonmyeon**_

" _Kim Kyungsoo tetap anakku"_ _ **–Zhang Yixing**_

" _Bukan masalah Kyungsoo-nya. Tapi ini betapa kejamnya dirimu memisahkan Kyungsoo dengan ibunya. Tentang kebohonganmu mengenai keguguranmu"_ _ **–Kim Joonmyeon**_

" _Kejam? Lalu bagaimana dengan wanita itu yang membuang Kyungsoo? soal keguguran itu, itu salahku dan aku tidak mengelak itu"_ _ **–Zhang Yixing**_

" _Aku bukan anak kalian? Lalu aku anak siapa?"_ _ **–Kim Kyungsoo**_

" _Kenapa kau tega melakukan itu? Kenapa kau tega memisahkan aku dengan ibuku? Apa ini sifat aslimu? Apa selama ini kau berpura-pura menjadi malaikat dengan cara merawatku dan Minnie noona? Kenyataannya, kau tak lebih baik dari wanita yang membuangku"_ _ **– Kim Kyungsoo**_

" _Kau benar? Selama ini aku hanya berpura-pura baik-baik. aku, adalah iblis yang berpura-pura menjadi malaikat. Kau puas, Kim Kyungsoo?"_ _ **–Zhang Yixing**_

" _Bagaimanapun, yang kau ucapkan pada eomma itu sangat kasar, Kyungsoo-yah! Lihat masalah ini dari segi perspektif eomma. Jika dia tidak menyayangimu, dia pasti akan acuh ketika ibu kandungmu membuangmu. Dia malaikat sesungguhnya. Dia menyelamatkanmu, dan memberi kehidupan baru untukku. Kyungsoo sayang, kebenaran yang kau tahu hari ini tidak bisa menghapus kenyataan bahwa kau adalah anak mereka dan mereka mencurahkan kasih sayang mereka sangat tulus"_ _ **– Kim Minseok**_

" _Aku tahu aku tidak pantas untuk bergembira pada kebenaran ini. tapi, aku tidak bisa berbohong bahwa aku sangat bersyukur, perasaan abnormal itu menjadi normal. Kyungsoo noona, ah tidak, Kyungsoo-yah... aku mencintaimu. Kau tahu kan aku yang paling mencintaimu?"_ _ **–Kim Jongin**_

" _Haelmonie? Apa haelmonie membenciku? Apa aku bukan cucumu karena aku bukan anak mereka..."_ _ **–Kim Kyungsoo**_

" _Aniya! Siapapun kau, kau adalah cucuku. Meskipun kebenaranya kau bukan cucuku. Kenyataannya, aku adalah orang yang kau panggil nenek selama ini. benar kan? Ah, tidak, kau dan Kim Minseok adalah cucuku selamanya..."_ _ **–Kim Ryeowook**_

" _Aku tidak peduli mereka dan aku tidak peduli ketika mereka bicara soal kebenaran... Troblemaker-ku, kau tetap Kyungsooku si troublemaker! Aku selalu menjadi oppa mu satu-satunya kan? Sini, biar ku peluk adik kesayanganku..."_ _ **–Kim Jongdae**_

" _Apa kau marah padaku? Aku punya alasan atas masalaluku, Kyungsoo-yah... tidak, panggil aku eomma juga. Aku ibumu...aku mencarimu, aku tidak pernah tahu kita sedekat ini. biarkan aku menebus keselahanku...Jangan menangis, Kyungsoo-yah"_ _ **–ZiTao**_

" _Ku harap masalah ini berhenti disini... Akhirnya kita bisa berkumpul seperti yang aku bayangkan"_ _ **–Wu Yiffan**_

" _Kyungsoo-yah, selamat datang dikeluarga barumu. Ku harap aku menjadi noona terbaik untukmu... aku senang akhirnya aku memiliki adik perempuan.."_ _ **–Xi Luhan**_

" _Maaf, bolehkah namaku tetap Kim Kyungsoo?"_ _ **–Kim Kyungsoo**_

" _Tentang perasaanmu, Jongin-ah! Maafkan aku, aku belum bisa menjawab sekarang"_ _ **–Kim Kyungsoo**_

" _Jangan pergi, Kyungsoo-yah! Tak apa kau melupakan perasaanku, tapi tetaplah disini. Menjadi noona ku!"_ _ **– Kim Jongin**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Long time no see ya...

Maafkan aerii telat up yah, dimaafkan kan? Maafin dong, katanya sayang

 **.**

 **.**

Karena sedikit fokus nunggu jodoh datang eh maksudnya terlalu fokus di RealLife, jadi fanfic agak terabaikan. Gak lupa kok, buktinya nih tetap lanjut meski telat nya bisa sampe seabad

 **.**

Intinya, thanks buat yang tetap dukung nih story, harap maklum jika ceritanya mulai ngalorngidul

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf atas segala Typo(s)**

Karena sudah up, aerii boleh minta Review?

 **.**

 **XOXO**


	19. Please don't !

Yixing masih menatap Minnie dengan wajahnya yang tegang. Mulutya tak berhenti bergetar. Berharap Minnie memberi kabar baik setelahnya. Dilain sisi Jongdae tak jauh berbeda dengan ekspresi ibunya. Sesekali ia membuang nafasnya dengan berat. Ia seperti menunggu vonis hukuman.

Hanya Jongin yang masih bersikap biasa. Ia acuh dengan apa yang dikhawatirkan oleh Jongdae dan Yixing. Kedua tangannya masih asyik berperang dengan ponsel pintarnya.

"Bagaimana Minnie-yah? Apa yang dikatakan Ryeowook haelmonie?" suara Yixing memecah keheningan.

Jongdae yang juga penasaran langsung mendongkakkan wajahnya, menatapa tunangannya yang tengah meletakan telepon wireless nya dengan pelan. "Ada apa dengan air matamu, sayang?" tanya Jongdae khawatir ketika meneliti wajah mungil Minnie yang ada jejak air mengalir dari matanya.

"Eomma?" rengek Minnie dan segera menghampiri Yixing yang masih duduk dengan raut tegangnya. Minie memeluk Yixing.

Yixing membalas pelukan Yixing. "Apa? Ada apa? Apa haelmonie mengataimu yang tidak-tidak? Eum?"

Minnie menggeleng.

"Lalu? Katakan pada eomma sayang?"

Minnie melepas pelukannya dan menatap sendu ke arah Minnie "Haelmonie bilang bahwa dia merestui hubunganku dengan Jongdae..."

"Benarkah?" pekik Jongdae, Jongin yang awalnya sibuk dengan ponselnya kini meletakkan ponselnya dan memfokuskan atensinya pada noona tertuanya.

"Apa yang ucapakan itu benar, sayang?" tanyaYixing.

Minnie mengangguk "Iya eomma. Haelmonie bilang ia meminta maaf atas perlakuannya selama ini. dia mengatakan jika dia sebenarnya menyayangiku, dia akan pulang dua hari lagi..."

"Akhirnya..." Yixing kembali memeluk Minie. "Eomma senang mendengarnya, selamat sayang.. ini buah kesabaranmu... eomma sayang padamu!"

"Aku juga eomma, terimakasih..." balas Minnie

Jongdae mengusap wajahnya, ia tak bisa berkata-kata dengan berita yang baru ia terima beberapa detik yang lalu.

Setelah memberi selamat pada Minie dan Jongdae, Jongin kembali fokus dengan ponselnya. Jongin kembali membiarkan eomma, Minnie dan Jongdae kembali dengan obrolan mereka. Ngomong-ngomong, mereka sedang bersantai berada di ruang tengah sambil menunggu jam makan malam.

Yixing menghentikan obrolannya dengan kedua anaknya ketika suaminya datang tanpa suara. "Sayang, kau baru pulang? Kami menunggumu sejak tadi..." tegur Yixing.

Joonmyeon yang baru saja menyadari jika ada keluarganya di ruang tengah hanya mengangguk.

Yixing mengerutkan dahinya melihat suaminya datang dengan tampang yang lusuh dan penamilannya berantakan. "Sayang ada apa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

Seolah tersadar dari kesadarannya Joonmyeon menggeleng "Aku hanya lelah, ingin istirahat. Kalian makan malamlah tanpa aku!" ucap Joonmyeon yang kemudian melangkah pelan meninggalkan mereka.

Jongdae dan Minnie saling pandang. Tingkah appa-nya tidak pernah seperti ini. Selelahnya Joonmyeon, ia tidak pernah menampakkan wajahnya yang kacau kepada anak-anaknya. Mereka menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Joonmyeon.

"Eomma akan bicara dengan appa kalian. Sebaiknya kalian makanlah lebih dulu, dan Jongin, ajak Kyungsoo makan malam bersama!" titah Yixing.

Jongin kembali memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celana trainingnya.

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan malamnya" tutur Minnie yang diangguki oleh Jongdae.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Joonmyeon melempar jas nya dengan asal ke atas ranjang, tangannya dengan lemas melepas kaitan dasinya yang sebenarnya sudah tidak rapi lagi.

"Sayang, ada apa?" lirih suara Yixing menyapa indera pendengarannya. Jonmyeon menoleh dan mendapati istrinya tengah menutup pintu kamarnya.

Yixing mendekat ke arah Joonyeon, ia mengambil alih tindakan Joonmyeon yang tengah mencoba melepas dasinya. Joonmyeon memandangi wajah istrinya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Aku hanya lelah..." jawab Joonmyeon pelan.

"Kau bisa langsung istirahat jika kau mau, tepat setelah kau membersihkan tubuhmu. Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu..."

Joonmyeon mengangguk.

"Ah iya, aku membawa kabar baik untukmu..."

"Heum?"

"Eomma sudah merestui hubungan Minnie dan Jongdae, juga eomma sudah menerima Minnie seperti cucunya sendiri..." cerita Yixing antusias.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah..." ucap Joonmyeon "Aku harus mandi..." Jonnmyeon melepas pelan kedua tangan Yixing yang sejak tadi menggantung di pundaknya.

Yixing mengangguk kaku. Ia menatap heran ke punggung suaminya yang sudah melangkah menuju kamar mandi. _Ku rasa dia benar-benar lelah!_ "Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau makan? Aku akan menyiapkannya untukmu" seru Yixing.

Joonmmyeon berhenti tepat di depan kamar mandinya "Tidak ada. Aku hanya lelah dan ingin beristirahat" jawabnya tanpa menoleh ke arah istrinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada apa dengan wajah mu?" tanya Tao ketus.

Kris mengusap wajahnya malas "Kita harus bergegas pulang ke Kanada" ucapnya.

"Tanpa Kyungsoo? tidak, aku tidak mau!"

Kris membenarkan posisi tidurnya, ia duduk guna mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan istrinya "Aku sudah meninggalkan pekerjaan terlalu lama..."

"Kalau begitu kau pulanglah lebih dulu, aku akan menyusul..." balas Tao cepat "...dengan Kyungsoo"

Kris menghela nafasnya. Lelah. Sebenarnya, ia tengah memikirkan keadaan Joonmyeon yang sudah tahu kebenarannya. Apakah baik-baik saja.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan, Kris?"

"Aku..." Kris menjeda ucapannya "...tadi aku bertemu dengan Joonmyeon"

"Lalu?"

Kris menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam kemudian kembali embuka pembicaraannya "Dia sudah mengetahui semuanya..."

"Bagus" potong Tao cepat

"Aku khawatir dengan mereka..." lirih Kris.

Mata Tao menyipit "Kau mengkhawatirkan Joonmyeon lebih tepatnya!" tuding Tao.

"Bukan begitu, sayang!" Kris mencoba memegang pundak istrinya namun segera ditepis oleh Tao.

"Kriss Wu! Apa aku boleh bertanya padamu?" tanya Tao dengan nada sinis "Kau... masih mencintai Joonmyeon kan?"

Kris bangkit dari duduknya "Astaga, Tao-yah!" ucapnya dengan nada terkejut karena istrinya masih belum percaya akan perasaannya.

Tao bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri tepat di depan Kris, "Kris dengar! Aku memang belum pernah berkencan dengan siapapun tapi..." berhenti sejenak "...aku bisa memahami perasaanmu. Berat pasti untuk melupakan orang yang begitu sangat kau cintai... aku mengerti perasaanmu" ucap Tao pelan.

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan itu?"

Tao tersenyum "Kau bisa meraih kebahagiaanmu. Dengan kembali pada Joonmyeon. Aku merelakannya..."

"Tao-yah... aku tidak..."

"Tepat setelah kau berhasil mebuat Kyungsoo kembali padaku..." lanjut Tao.

"Huang Zi Tao!" bentak Kris "Kenapa kau menyangkutpautkan masalauku dengan Kyungsoo. oke, Kyungsoo anak kita tapi tentang Joonmyeon, aku tidak pernah sekalipun berfikir untuk kembali pada masa lalu itu..." lanjut Kris dengan nada melemah.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa percaya sementara kau masih mengkhawatirkan mantan kekasihmu?"

"Aku mengkhawatirkan mereka dengan masalah ini... bagaimana pun, kita sudah mengusik kebahagiaan mereka. Kau tidak melihat betapa mereka sangat bahagia? Eum?"

"Kris..."

"Oke, aku akan membuatmu percaya bahwa aku hanya mencintaimu. Kita hidup bersama dan tinggalkan negara ini, eum?" Kris menyerah jika harus berdebat dengan Zi Tao lebih lagi.

"Aku akan percaya dengan ketulusanmu, asal kau bawa Kyungsoo ke rumah ini!" ucap Tao yang kemudian ia bergegas meninggalkan Kris.

"Zi..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan tergesa-gesa Kyungsoo membereskan peralatan sekolahnya. Sementara teriakan Jongin sudah menggelegar dibawah sana.

"Astaga, aku benar-benar bodoh! Kenapa bisa terlambat begini sih..." omel Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kyungsoo-yah! Kita sudah terlambat! Cepat turun..." kembali suara Jongin mengelegar memanggil namanya.

"Iya cerewet! Aku datang..." Kyungsoo dengan cepat menutup pintu kamarnya dan berlari ke arah tangga. "Jangan terlambat...jangan terlambat..." doa Kyungsoo sambil berlari kecil menuruni tangga.

"Bodoh! Kenapa bisa terlambat bangun sih?" omel Jongin ketika Kyungsoo sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Berisik sekali!" Kyungsoo mendelik ke arah Jongin "Eomma... aku terlambat, aku akan sarapan dijalan nanti..." teriak Kyungsoo lalu menarik tangan Jongin untuk segera bergegas ke sekolah.

Namun diambang pintu keduanya berhenti karena teriakan Yixing. "Eomma tidak akan percaya jika kau akan sarapan nanti, jadi ini aaaaaaa..." Yixing menyuapkan sepotong sandwich ke mulut Kyungsoo

"aku terlambat eomma..." omel Kyungsoo dengan wajah cemberutnya dan pipinya sudah mengembung karena kunyahannya.

Yixing tersenyum "Ini... bekal mu! Kau bisa memakannya di mobil nanti..." Yixing memberikan kotak bekal kepada Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih, eomma! Muuaaachhh..." ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengecup pipi Yixing.

"Kalian berangkat saja dengan appa.." Yixing dan Kyungsoo juga Jongin menoleh ke arah Joonmyeon yang berdiri di belakang Yixing.

"Tapi kau belum sarapan, Jongdae appa?" tegur Yixing

"Aku masih kenyang, Yixing-ah! ayo kita berangkat, appa akan mengantar kalian... Jongin duduk di depan, biar appa dengan Kyungsoo di belakang..." titah Joonmyeon yang diangguki oleh Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Kedua kakak beradik itu keluar dari rumahnya dan menuju ke mobil pribadi milik Joonmyeon yang sudah ada supir menunggunya.

"Joonmyeon-ah!" panggil Yixing pelan.

Joonmyeon berhenti dan menoleh ke arah istrinya "Ada apa?"

Yixing menghampiri Joonmyeon "Kau belum mengucapkan selamat pagi untukku" Yixing mengingatkan.

"Heum?"

Yixing tersenyum geli, melihat ekspresi Joonmyeon yang bingung. "Morning kiss, sayang?" goda Yixing. Yixing memajukan wajahnya ke arah Joonmyeon, ia mneyodorkan pipinya tepat di depan suaminya.

"Maaf Yixing-ah! anak-anak sudah terlambat, aku pergi dulu... bye..." ucap Joonmyeon pada istrinya. Ia hanya mengusap pelan rambut istrinya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati..." ucap Yixing pelan. Ada rasa kecewa atas perlakuan Joonmyeon, namun ia mencoba memaklumi karena memang pagi akan berganti siang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maafkan aku Yixing-ah!" ucap Joonmyeon lirih. Ia menyesali perlakuan acuhnya terhadap istrinya. Namun ia juga tidak membenarkan kebohongan istrinya yang sejak lama ditutupi. Joonmyeon diam karena ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa terhadap Yixing. Canggung. Tak percaya. Marah. Kecewa. Joonmyeon sendiri tidak bisa menentukan ekspresi atau reaksi apa yang harus ia berikan kepada Yixing setelah mengetahui semuanya. Namun, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia masih berharap bahwa apa yang diucapkan Kris dan bukti yang dikumpulkan oleh Tao adalah sebuah kebohongan. Ia tidak pernah berfikir jika harus kehilangan anaknya, apalagi itu Kyungsoo...

Joonmyeon menoleh ke arah kirinya, tepat disampingnya duduk ada Kyungsoo yang tengah sibuk memakan bekal yang diberikan Yixing sebelum ia keluar dari rumah.

"Ada apa, appa? Kenapa memandangi Kyungsoo seperti itu?" tanya Jongin melalui kaca spion di dalam mobil.

Joonmyeon tersentak. Ia menoleh ke luar mobil.

"Appa lapar yah? Maaf aku terlalu asyik memakannya sendiri..." Kyungsoo menyodorkan kotak bekalnya pada Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menggeleng "Kau saja yang makan" tolaknya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Baiklah... lagi pula ini hanya sepotong. Jadi akan aku habiskan, hehehe" Kyungsoo memasukkan potongan terakhir sandwich tersebut.

Joonmyeon tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu anak perempuannya. Tanpa sadar tangannya terangkat dan mengelus rambut Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

"Ada apa, appa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang balas memandang tatapan Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menggeleng "Appa mencintaimu, sayang!" ucap Joonmyeon "Appa ingin setiap hari mengantarmu sekolah, boleh kan?" setelah Joonmyeon pikir, ia terlalu sibuk bahkan ia tidak pernah mengantar anak-anaknya pergi ke sekolah. Semua Yixing yang menghandle. Joonmyeon menyesal karena banyak membuang waktu terbuang tanpa melihat pertumbuhan anaknya.

"Kenapa tidak? Aku punya appa. Dan jika aku tua nanti, hal pertama yang akan aku rindukan adalah ketika appa mengantarkanku pergi sekolah, ah juga ketika appa mendongengkan cerita disney. Jika dipikir lagi, appa sudah jarang mengantarkan dongeng tidur padaku..."

Joonmyeon tersenyum. _Kenapa terasa seperti aku akan kehilanganmu, Kyungsoo..._ "Kau ingin appa mendongeng lagi?"

"Kau sudah gadis Kyungsoo! appa tidak akan ada waktu untuk hal seperti itu" potong Jongin.

"Benar juga! Appa semakin sibuk sekarang..." imbuh Kyungsoo.

"Appa akan coba meluangkan waktu untukmu mulai sekarang..." balas Joonmyeon.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana dengan liburan?" Kyungsoo bertanya penuh antusias.

"Boleh, kapan?"

"Besok bagaimana, appa? Eh jangan, kurang seru jika tidak lengkap. Kita tunggu haelmonie datang. Ku dengar lusa ia kembali kesini..."

Joonmyeon mengangguk "Kau atur saja, sayang!"

"Assa... liburaaaannnn" ucap Kyungsoo ceria.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yixing-ah? ada apa kau kemari?" Joonmyeon sedikit terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Yixing sudah berdiri di ruangannya.

Yixing tersenyum ia menghampiri suaminya yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya "Aku membawa makan siang untukmu. Kau tadi belum sempat sarapan dan aku sedikit bersalah akan hal itu..." keluh Yixing yang kemudian ia duduk di sofa "Apa kau sibuk?" tanyanya ketika Joonmyeon mengembalikan intensitasnya kepada kertas-kertas putih yang dipegangnya.

Joonmyeon mengangguk tanpa melihat Yixing. "Aku ada meeting selepas jam makan siang. Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa... kemarilah!" titah Yixing sambil ia membuka bekal yang ia bawa. "Aku akan menemanimu makan siang..."

"Aku masih kenyang Yixing-ah! aku baru saja makan sebelum jam makan siang. Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku memberitahumu lebih dulu sebelum kau kemari..." jawab Joonmyeon namun acuh.

"Kim Joonmyeon!" panggil Yixing.

Mendegar namanya disebut membuat Joonmyeon meletakkan kertas yang dipegangnya dan balas menatap Yixing, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela. "Aku lelah, Yixing-ah!" keluhnya pelan namun Yixing dapat mendengarnya.

Yixing mendesis pelan "Aku tahu kau lelah, tapi bukan berarti kau tidak mau menatap lawan bicaramu kan? Sejak semalam Kim Joonmyeon, sejak semalam kau menghindari kontak mata denganku. Kau lelah denganku?"

Joonmyeon menggeleng "Hanya beberapa pekerjaan membuatku sedikit gila" Joonmyeon memutar kursinya membelakangi Yixing.

Yixing berdiri dari duduknya "Baiklah, mungkin kau benar-benar sibuk. Maaf, aku benar-benar kurang memahamimu. Aku pulang dulu, sebaiknya kau jangan melewatkan makan siangmu!"

Joonmyeon memejamkan matanya. Ia bisa merasakan kepergian Yixing meninggalkan ruangannya. "Maafkan aku, Yixing-ah! aku tidak sanggup menatap wajahmu" lirihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenarnya Yixing membenci hal-hal seperti ini. membenci ketika kesibukan Joonmyeon dengan pekerjaannya berimbas pada hubungannya. Ia tidak menyukai Joonmyeon yang sibuk sehingga lelahnya ia lampiaskan dengan amarahnya. Meski sangat jarang Joonmyeon seperti itu, namun Yixing sering mewanti-wanti hal seperti ini. baginya, mungkin Joonmyeon benar-benar lelah dengan pekerjaanya dan membiarkannya sendiri adalah hal terbaik.

Dengan langkah gontai Yixing keluar dari ruangan Joonmyeon. Ia meninggalkan bekal di ruangan joonmyeon. Ia tahu, Joonmyeon pasti akan memakan bekalnya. Melihat Joonmyeon yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya membuat ia berfikiran jika Minnie juga tengah sibuk. Meski ia sangat ingin menemui Minnie dan berbagi cerita namun ia tak mau membebani Minnie. Yixing memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

Yixing menaiki lift dan menekan tombol angka 1 setelah pintu lift tertutup. Ia sendiri di dalam lift tersebut. Ia berdiri dengan tenang. Hingga ketika bunyi ting dan pintu terbuka, Yixing memutuskan untuk keluar. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia bertatapan dengan perempuan yang nyaris seusia dengannya.

"Kau?" pekik Yixing yang langsung menghampiri wanita tersebut.

Wanita itu tersenyum dan Yixing membenci senyum itu.

"Ini bukan tempatmu, Zi Tao! Kau tidak boleh ada disini!" gertak Yixing. Tanpa pikir dua kali Yixing menarik lengan Zi Tao. Meski banyak berpasang-pasang mata menyaksikan Yixing yang menarik Zi Tao, Yixing tak memperdulikan itu. Ia mengabaikan desas desus karyawan yang saling berbisik. Sangat jarang mereka Yixing bersikap kasar seperti itu.

Yixing membawa Zi Tao ke bassement.

"Apa maksudmu datang ke kantor suamiku?" tanya Yixing setelah melepaskan tangan Zi Tao. Keduanya saling berhadapan.

Zi Tao kebali tersenyum sinis "Menemui suamimu..."

"Untuk apa?"

Zi Tao tampak berfikir " Eum... hanya penasaran saja dengan wajahnya yang sudah mengetahui semuanya"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau belum mendengar sesuatu? Kemarin Joonmyeon bertemu dengan Kris, ku pikir mereka membicarakan sesuatu..." Yixing melemas " tentang Kyungsoo misalnya" lanjutnya.

Mata Yixing melotot "Apa?" tanyanya lirih penuh dengan nada tak percaya "Jangan main-main Zi Tao!"

Zi Tao mengangkat kedua bahunya "Entahlah. Aku hanya penasaran dengan Joonmyeon. Kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa pun?"

 _Joonmyeon bertemu dengan Kris? Kemarin? Apa itu sebabnya Joonmyeon bersikap dingin padaku? Apa benar Joonmyeon mengethaui semuanya? Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi_.

Zi Tao tersenyum sinis melihat kepanikan di wajah Yixing "Bersiaplah untuk kehilangan semuanya. Joonmyeon mungkin bisa saja meninggalkanmu, dan anak-anakmu? Apa mereka akan menganggap wanita sepertimu seorang ibu?"

"Jaga ucapanmu, Zi Tao!" Yixing bersuara dengan nada bergetar.

"Biar aku perjelas Nyonya kim yang terhormat. Bukti-bukti Kyungsoo bukan anakmu sudah sampai pada Joonmyeon. Selangkah lagi kau akan hancur, kau akan kehilangan suami dan anakmu, aku sungguh menantikan hal itu!" ucap Zi Tao yang kemudian pergi menjauh dari Yixing.

Yixing masih terpaku. Dengan lemas ia kembali memasuki kantor Joonmyeon. Ia harus menemui Joonmyeon. Sialnya, disaat seperti ini lift tidak berfungsi membuat Yixing yang tidak sabar harus melewati tangga darurat.

"Ku mohon ini adalah kebohongan!" ucap Yixing sambil berlari menaiki tangga menuju ruangan Joonmyeon yang entah masih berapa tangga lagi "Joonmyeon-ah... ku mohon jangan begini... ku mohon..."

Karena panik, lelah pun tak dirasa oleh Yixing. Di tangga terakhir ia berhenti sejenak, dengan nafas yang terengah-engah ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu ruangan suaminya.

"Joonmyeon-ah..." panggil Yixing dengan suara bergetar sambil membuka pintu.

Kosong.

"Joon..." ruangan kosong. Bekal dari Yixing tidak Joonmyeon sentuh. Joonmyeon tidak terlihat. "Andwee... Joonmyeon-ah kau dimana?" Yixing panik, tanpa sadar ia menangis.

Ia hendak keluar mencari suaminya, namun ia di kejutkan oleh suara ponsel yang bukan miliknya. Yixing mendekat ke arah meja kerja Joonmyeon. Disana ponsel suaminya berdering.

 _Dr. Park is calling..._

Dengan tangan gemetar, Yixing menerima panggilan dari dokter keluarganya.

" _ **Tuan Kim Joonmyeon? Ya, aku sudah memeriksa hasil yang kau minta. Hasilnya sudah ku kirimkan melalui faxmail, tapi... maaf aku harus mengatakan ini. Ku harap pemeriksaanku yang salah, Kim Kyungsoo benar anakmu? Maksudku... Yixing dan dirimu tidak ada kecocokan DNA dengan Kyungsoo...hallo..."**_

Tuut...tuut...tuut...

Yixing mematikan panggilan tersebut tanpa suara. Ia bergetar. Joonmyeon sudah mengetahui semuanya. Mengapa? Mengapa ia masih diam?

Ckkliiikkkkk...

Yixing menoleh ke arah mesin fax. Itu pasti kiriman dari Dr. Park. Yixing berlari dan menunggu kertas keluar dari mesin tersebut. Bibirnya bergetar.

Yixing mengambil hasil yang dimaksud oleh Dr. Park. Ia menangis. Ternyata, Joonmyeon diam-diam melakukan tes DNA kepada ketiga anaknya. Yixing melipat kertas tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas jinjingnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo berlari pelan ke ruang kepala sekolah. Ia diperintahkan oleh wali kelasnya untuk menemui ayahnya yang sudah menunggu di ruang kepala sekolah.

"Appa, ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika memberi hormat kepada kepala sekolahnya, ia menghampiri Joonmyeon yang duduk berhadapan dengan kepala sekolah.

"Hanya berkunjung saja sayang, appa akan menjemputmu" jawab joonmyeon.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya "Menjemput?"

"Kita akan pergi berlibur hari ini"

"Mwo?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk "Appa sudah meminta ijin dengan wali kelas dan kepala sekolah"

Kepala sekolah mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan Joonyeon.

"Bagaimana bisa appa?"

"Hanya saja..."

"Bagaimana dengan Jongin?"

Joonmyeon berfikir sejenak "Dia akan menyusul. Sekarang kemasi barang-barangmu..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kita akan kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo. Keduanya sudah berada di dalam mobil dengan Joonmyeon sendiri yang menyetir "Kita hanya berdua?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk "Bagaimana dengan pantai?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Apa ada masalah appa?" Kyungsoo merasa aneh dengan sikap Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon bergumam "Hem... hanya appa merasa bosan dan appa merindukan anak gadis appa..."

Kyungsoo mencibir "Jahat sekali, appa merindukan ku ketika sedang bosan saja!" ucapnya cemberut.

Joonmyeon terkikik.

"Astaga appa? Ponselku..." pekik Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa dengan ponselmu, sayang?"

"Eomma masih menyitanya, bagaimana aku menghubungi Jongin. Aku belum sempat meberinya kabar,..."

Joonmyeon tersenyum "Pakai ponsel appa saja.." Joonyeon merogoh kantong jas dan celananya.

"Waegeure appa?"

"Sepertinya ponsel appa tertinggal di kantor. Hehe maaf, appa terlalu terburu-buru tadi..."

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Ya sudahlah... kita nikmati liburan kita saja! No gadget!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pantai yang dituju Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo tidak jauh dari kota Seoul. Karena bukan weekend maka suasana pantai sepi. Hanya ada beberapa burung-burung putih yang menghampiri sisi pantai. Kyungsoo dengan senangnya berlari mengganggu segerombolan bangau putih yang tengah bergumul disisi pantai atau berlari mengejar ombak yang kemudian ombak berbalik mengejarnya. Jauh disana Joonmyeon hanya duduk beralaskan pasir putih dan menikmati pemandangan dimana seorang gadis dengan seragam sekolahnya tertawa sendiri dengan dunia dan kebahagiaannya.

"Appa,! Apa aku boleh bermain air?" teriak Kyungsoo.

Joonmyeon menggeleng "Air pantai masih dingin sayang,!" meski Kyungsoo ceberut namun ia tetap menuruti kemauan ayahnya. Lagi pula, ia tak membawa baju ganti.

Setelah puas bermain disisi pantai, Kyungsoo berlari pelan menghampiri ayahnya. Ia duduk disamping ayahnya. "Wah, rasanya sangat segar!" gumam Kyungsoo "Kau seharusnya melakukan ini sejak dulu, tuan Kim!" cibir Kyungsoo pada ayahnya.

Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum "Kau mau ke pantai lagi?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Aku ingin ke Bali, ku dengar disana banyak pantai. Lagipula cuacanya disana tidak seperti disini yang dingin. Jongin berjanji akan membawaku kesana suatu saat"

"Appa bisa mewujudkannya sekarang"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Tidak seperti itu, appa! Kau lupa aku akan segera mengikuti ujian?"

Joonmyeon tersenyum "Ah iyah, appa lupa kau sudah sebesar ini" ucapnya sambil mencubit pipi Kyungsoo.

"Appa, sakit!" rengek Kyungsoo "Ah... romantis sekali"

"Apanya?"

"Aku dan appa" jawab Kyungsoo singkat "Bagaimana bisa aku kencan dengan ayahku sendiri?"

"Karena appa tidak akan membiarkan mu kencan dengan pria lain" ucap Joonmyeon. "Kau tahu sayang, ayah adalah cinta pertama bagi putrinya. Dan ku harap appa adalah cinta pertamamu"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia mengaitkan tangannya pada lengan Joonmyeon dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak ayahnya "Bagaimana jika cinta pertamaku bukan appa?"

"Appa akan sangat cemburu dan sakit hati" balas Joonmyeon cepat.

"Tapi aku lebih mencintai eomma, appa! Apa kau akan cemburu dengan istrimu sendiri?"

Joonmyeon terdiam kemudian "Apa kau sangat mencintai Yixing?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Tentu saja! Meskipun eomma sering sekali menghukumku dan mengomeliku tapi aku tahu ia sangat menyayangiku. Appa ingat ketika aku berkelahi dengan Daehyun?"

"Anak relasi appa kan?"

"Iya. Ternyata eomma mendatangi Daehyun dan keluarganya"

"Benarkah?"

"Aku tahu dari Baekhyun. Dia bilang eomma melabrak Daehyun dan keluarganya demi Kyungsoo. ah, pernah juga ketika kelasku mengadakan camping, aku tidak sengaja memakan soup kacang, dan eomma tiba-tiba datang entah darimana membawakan obat alergiku dan memarahi pembina camping... hehehe jika ku ingat kadang sikap eomma seperti anak-anak"

Joonmyeon diam tak menanggapi.

"Lalu menurut appa, bagaimana eomma?" tanya Kyungsoo balik.

 _Yixing? Dia malaikat. Dia juga pembohong._

"Appa?" Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan membuyarkan lamunan Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo "Apa?"

"Bagaimana eomma dimata appa?"

Joonmyeon diam dan tampak berfikir "Eum... dia wanita"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas "Please, appa!"

Joonmyeon terkikik, "Hahaha baiklah-baiklah! Zhang Yixing. Wanita pertama dalam hidup appa yang sangat appa cintai setelah Ryeowook. Wanita yang membuka mata appa tentang dunia, dia wanita sepurna bagi appa"

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Apa appa begitu mencintai eomma?"

"Apa terlihat sekali?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Sangat. Appa mendiskripsikan eomma sambil tersenyum"

Joonmyeon mengelus rambut anaknya "Kau ini...belum waktunya membicarakan tentang cinta"

"Dan aku mencintai appa" Kyungsoo memeluk Joonmyeon.

 _Aku lebih mencintaimu, Kyungsoo-yah_. Joonmyeon membalas pelukan Kyungsoo sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minnie memarkirkan mobilnya dengan cepat ketika ia sudah sampai dirumah. Ia mendapat panggilan dari Jongdae. Ia bergegas pulang ke dari kantor ketika jongdae mengabari Yixing pingsan.

"Jongdae-yah?" seru Minnie ketika ia mendapati Jongdae keluar dari kamar Yixing "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya khawatir.

Jongdae mengangkat bahunya "Ahjumma bilang, eomma kembali ke rumah smabil menangis histeris. Eomma memanggil-manggil appa"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka?"

Jongdae menggeleng "Aku menghubungi appa tapi ternyata ponselnya ada pada eomma dan..."

"Dan?"

"Apa pergi dari kantor sejak jam makan siang tadi, aku menghubungi sekertarisnya, mereka bilang tidak tahu kemana appa pergi. Bahkan mereka bilang, appa pergi tiba-tiba dengan wajah penuh amarah"

Minnie mengerutkan dahinya "Benarkah?"

"Noona yakin tidak mengetahui sesuatu di kantor?"

Minie menggeleng "Aku sibuk dengan proyek baru, tapi.. aku mendengar sesuatu yang aneh dikantor"

"Gosip apa lagi?"

"Sebenarnya eomma tadi ke kantor dan ia sempat bertemu dengan appa. Tapi, banyak yang melihat eomma menarik seorang wanita yang akan menemui appa"

Jongdae melotot "Benarkah? Noona, jangan-jangan itu wanita simpanan appa. Appa selingkuh dan eomma melabrak selingkuhan ..."

Pletak!

Jongdae memegang kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul oleh Minnie. "Kau ini, bicara apa sih!? Appa bukan tipe pria seperti itu... sudahlah, aku melihat keadaan eomma dulu!" ucap Minie judes dan meninggalkan Jongdae yang masih merintih.

"Aku kan hanya berspekulasi..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eomma, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Minnie duduk disamping yixing yang tengah berbaring

Yixing menggeleng "Eomma hanya lelah, maaf membuatmu khawatir.." jawab yixing lemah "sudah ada kabar dari appa mu?"

Minnie menggeleng.

"Kemana dia pergi sebenarnya?"

"Mungkin sedang sibuk dengan urusannya, ku dengar appa keluar kantor dengan terburu-buru tadi..."

 _Kau tidak tahu yang sebenarnya, Minseok-ie. Bisa saja Joonmyeon sudah muak denganku dan pergi meninggalkanku... astaga pikiran macam apa ini?_ "Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin? Apa sudah pulang?"

Minnie mengangguk "Aku sudah menghubungi Jongin, ia akan segera pulang setelah eskul basketnya berakhir. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka pulang..." jawab Minie

Yixing mengangguk.

Minnie menatap Yixing dengan pandangan aneh. Ia berfikir eomma nya sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Namun ia belum berani bertanya. Mungkin sekarang belum saatnya. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Yixing terbuka, disana Jongin datang dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Eomma? Apa yang terjadi? Ku dengar kau pingsan?" tanya Jongin khawatir yang langsung mendekati Yixing.

Minnie beranjak dari duduknya dan membiarkan Jongin duduk ditempatnya.

Yixing tersenyum, ia membelai waja putra bungsunya "Eomma hanya kelelahan sayang..."

Jongin bernafas lega, "Syukurlah...aku sangat khawatir"

Yixing masih tersenyum namun hanya beberapa saat hingga ia menyadari sesuatu. Kyungsoo-nya tidak bersama Jongin "Jongin-na, kemana Kyungsoo? kenapa dia tidak pulang bersama mu?" tanya Yixing yang mulai panik hingga ia mendudukkan badannya.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Yixing dan Minnie bergantian.

"Kenapa kalian bertanya padaku?" tanya Jongin.

Yixing terkejut "Apa maksudmu?"

"Appa menjemput Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya liburan" jawab Jongin "...kalian tidak tahu itu?"

"MWO?" pekik Yixing dan Minnie bersamaan.

Jongin semakin heran "Ada apa sebenarnya? Yang ku tahu appa datang menemui kepala sekolah dan wali kelas Kyungsoo bahwa ia akan membawa Kyungsoo jalan-jalan. Baekhyun juga sempat memberitahuku seperti itu. Ia tak sempat mengabariku karena kan eomma masih menyimpan ponsel Kyungsoo"

Minnie menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Seharusnya ia bertanya pada Jongin perihal kepergian kenapa Joonmyeon membawa hanya membawa Kyungsoo pergi.

"Jongin kemana appa membawa Kyungsoo pergi?" tanya Yixing panik.

Joonmyeon mengangkat kedua bahunya "Entahlah... tapi pagi tadi Kyungsoo sempat merengek ingin berlibur ke pantai, tapi aku tidak tahu jika appa akan membawa Kyungsoo secepat ini..." jawab Jongin acuh.

Yixing kini beralih pada Minnie "Minie-yah, kita cari Kyungsoo sekarang!"

Minnie dan Jongin terkejut "Untuk apa eomma? Kyungsoo kan pergi dengan appa?" tanya Jongin heran.

"Jongin benar, eomma! Mereka pasti pulang sebentar lagi. Lagipula hari akan menjelang malam, appa tidak akan membawa Kyungsoo jauh..." imbuh Minnie.

Yixing hanya menggeleng "Tidak-tidak... Appa kalian sudah mengetahui semuanya. Bagaimana jika appa kalian membawa Kyungsoo jauh dan... ah, bagaimana jika appa menyerahkan Kyungsoo pada..." Yixing berhenti bicara ketika Jongin dan Minnie menuntut pertanyaan lebih.

"Apa maksud eomma? Apa yang sebenarnya eomma bicarakan. Appa tahu apa? Dan menyerahkan Kyungsoo ke siapa?" tanya Minnie heran.

Yixing menyibak selimutnya dan melepas infus ditangannya. "Kalian tidak perlu tahu, biar eomma yang menjemput Kyungsoo" ucap Yixing turun dari ranjangnya.

"Eomma masih sakit. Eomma mau kemana?" tanya Jongin yang juga mulai khawatir dnegan keadaan Yixing dan pembicaraan Yixing.

Yixing menoleh ketika ia sudah berada di dekat pintu "Menyusuri pantai di kota ini kalau bisa tiap pantai di Korea akan eomma datangi demi Kyungsoo" bentak yixing.

"Eomma, Kyungsoo bersama appa. Dia pasti baik-baik saja!"

"Tidak. Joonmyeon pasti sengaja menjauhkan Kyungsoo dari eomma. Joonmyeon sangat licik, Minnie-yah!"

Minnie menghampiri Yixing dan memeluknya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Yixing yang mulai panik dan berbicara aneh. Mungkin pengaruh obat. "Eomma tenanglah..."

Yixing memberontak dipelukan Minnie "Tidak, eomma akan menghubungi polisi sekarang juga!"

Melihat Minnie kewalahan, Jongin ikut memeluk Yixing. Ia tidak tega melihat Yixing seperti orang depresi. "Eomma tenanglah... aku akan membantu eomma mencari Kyungsoo dan appa..."

Mendengar Jongin menyampaikan hal tersebut, membuat Yixing tenang. Ia berfikir setidaknya masih ada orang yang berpihak padanya.

Sesaat kemudian, Jongdae membuka pintu kamar Yixing dan sedikit terkejut dengan adegan Jongin dan Minnie yang tengah memeluk Yixing yang masih menangis sesenggukan.

"Eomma kenapa?" tanya Jongdae pelan pada Minnie namun Minnie hanya menggeleng pelan. "Eomma, ada yang datang..." kata Jongdae.

Yixing melepas pelukannya. Ia mengusap air matanya "Kyungsoo sudah pulang?" tanya Yixing yang kemudian ia melewati Jongdae yang belum menjawab pertanyaan dari Yixing.

Jongin melongo begitupula dengan Minnie.

"Apa Kyungsoo dan appa sudah pulang?" tanya Minnie

Jongdae mengerutkan dahinya "Bukan mereka..." jawabnya.

"Lalu?" tanya Jongin.

"Kriss ahjussi dan Huang ahjumma menunggu di depan" jawab Jongdae.

Minnie dan Jongin slaing pandang.

 _Mereka? Bukankah Kris adalah mantan kekasih appa? Dan Huang ahjumma adalah wanita yang eomma benci...astaga, ini tidak benar!_ Jongin melotot dan segera menyusul eommanya begitu pula dengan Minnie.

Minnie tahu hubungan Huang ahjumma dan Yixing tidak baik entah karena apa. Tapi keadaan Yixing yang tidak stabil seharusnya tidak pergi menemui Huang ahjumma.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mind to Review? Please Enjoy ! Warn typo !**_

 _Sebenarnya, mau bikin moment Joonmyeon Kyungsoo nya. Tapi kayanya kurang greget yah, yah sudahlah..._

 _Maafkeun yang luuuaaaaammmmaaa banget Up nya hehehe_

 _ **XOXO**_

 _Sincerelly_

 _ **-aerii**_


End file.
